Eight Race Saga Prolouge -Eps1. : Armor of Nike
by Clan Dragon
Summary: Trouble looms in Manhattan. When Xanatos tries to capture three pieces of armor that will give the user and endless source of power.
1. Eight Race Saga Prolouge - eps1 The Armo...

Blast from the past

                                                                By Jarred T.

Blast from the past.

by JaredT. (tjarred@hotmail.com)

Comments welcome

Author's Note: the characters depicted herein are mostly the property of the

Folks at Disney, and are used here without their authorization all other characters are the property of me. note: this story is for mature readers due to adult language and content

Somewhere back in medieval times a group of protectors and small group of Gargoyles have holed up in a run down castle escaping a bunch of vicious warlords. A man stands atop the balcony his long blond hair flowing in the wind the wind moving through his hair as it would over the ocean. He has brown skin and wearing heavy armor which has seen many battles but still sculpts it self to his body. He stands there with his light blue eyes staring over the horizon at the setting sun watching as the sun robs the land of precious light and darkness starts to envelop the land. As the last ray of light is gone a door opens behind him a woman wearing a dark blue dress which seems to shine as it reflect the moonlight with skin eyes and hair as same as the man's. "Brother they are starting to awake." Said the woman as she closes the door behind her "I know that Rena" as he turns away from the horizon his blond hair like a cape turns and rests on his back and shoulders. "Must you spend your time out here like this?" said Rena as she crossed the balcony to meet him. "I must those vicious warlords will attack at anytime we must stay alert" says the man as he passes her as he heads towards the door. "But Ignautius.." Rena stopped herself as she closed her eyes the Ignautius then sighed and returned to her he softly put his arms around her. She snuggled up to his armor as best as she can as he holds her Ignautius then kissed her head "I'm sorry sis It's just that what happened to at Fort Vershna I've been really tough but I must" says Ignautius. "I know dear brother but you have to remember there are people who love you as well as respect you. Come on the troops are waiting." says Rena as she leads him towards the door. Rena and Ignautius go inside the fort that they have been staying in, it is not the best fort in the world stone blocks have fallen from the ceiling and shattered on the floor. The stairs are cracked and broken the walls are scarred and marked from countless battle's in other words this fort has seen better days. "Master Xenotone! Master Xenotone!" yelled a knight as he runs up to him just as Ignautius and Rena gets off the stairs. "What is it?" said Ignautius as he stood there " I have…. Returned…from…patrol." said the knight who is out of breath. "Anything new to report?" said Ignautius. "No sir" said the knight "I see well since patrol is over for now gather the rest in the mess hall so they can eat.", says Ignautius. "Yes m'lord." says the knight as he scampered off. Rena then giggles as she continued to walk with her brother clinging to his arm. "What is so funny?" says Ignautius as he looks at her. "You just remind me of Dad acting so serious." Says Rena as she giggled again Ignautius sighs as they walk to the mess hall. "Hello M'lord" says a familiar voice Ignautius and Rena turn to look standing there are two gargoyles one male and one female. The male one's skin is jet black, covering his torso is battle armor, which looks very light enabling him to glide with out too much trouble. He has a human face with eyes that are crimson red; his ears are long and have a elfish look. However, the tips of the ears are slanted backward giving them a streamlined look, he has long golden hair which is tied back. The female has beautiful peach-like skin and wears the same type of armor, her beautiful green eyes sparkling like emeralds. Her face was more human than the male's her ears being human instead of the slanted ears of the male, she also has long brown hair, which hangs around her ankles and is tied back. "Blackwing and Celine I see that you 2 are up."  Said Ignautius as he smiled. "Hey when have we ever missed a good meal!" Said Blackwing as he laughed. "Almost never for you." said Celine as she nudges him with her elbow "Hey!" said Blackwing as he feels her sharp elbow in his side. "Come on you two if we sit around her anymore all the good food will be gone" says Rena as she walked ahead with Ignautius the two gargoyles hurry to catch up. The 4 show up at the mess room there is a aroma of food swarming around the room freshly cooked vegetables and meat hang in the air like a fog. Out of all the rooms in this fort this is the most cleanest room the floors are always clean and there are plenty of tables to sit so nobody has to sit on the floor. Gargoyles and humans sit beside each other at the tables immersed in general conversation that can be heard lightly along with the clanking of eating utensils here and there. At the front of the room was a huge center table, which is where Ignautius and Rena sat at. Above the table sat, a beautiful woven tapestry blue, black, and gold was woven into it. The black boarded the outside with blue following behind it inside the blue border sat a shield woven in yellow yarn. Inside the shield was a black silhouetted human and a red silhouetted gargoyle woven on top of it. Ignautis smiled with pride as he walked along the tables smiling as gargoyle and human talked freely laughing at jokes and enjoying each other's company. "This is the way it should be. This is the way it should always be.". Thought Ignautius as he and Rena made their way to their table. As dinnertime ended, Ignautius banged on his glass to get everybody's attention "Fellow friends and gargoyles it has been 3 harsh years after we lost Fort Vershna many lives were lost on that black day. Now I think we can live in peace I thank all of you who contributed to this peace both human and gargoyle. However, just because we haven't been attacked in the past year doesn't mean the threat of an attack exists. We will still have to train and patrol to make sure that this peace is for sure so…." There is some groans of depression from the troops." I know, I know I feel the same way but we must do this." After a few minuets of giving assignments the group disperses ". "Do you think peace will be in the grasp for us brother?" said Rena as she looked up at him. "I hope so Rena, I surely hope so" said Ignautius as he gets up and leaves the table. "Brother! Where are you headed?" Says Rena "To go and think about things." said Ignautius as he left the mess hall. He walked along the halls stooping at a set of stairs he turned and walked up them. He goes through a door at the top lying before him is a walkway, which connects to the other side of the fort. He walks along, stops, and looks at the moon he then starts to think back to the past when he was 18. He thought back to Fort Vershna he remembers the warlords and his troops that firebombed them in the middle of the night. He watched in horror as both human and gargoyle was being slain by the soldiers. He remembers his father telling him to run away with his sister. He remembers quickly rounded up the remaining Gargoyles and guardians as they fled to the awaiting cart and he remembered seeing his Father and Mother being slain by a warlord who wore a skull for a helmet. For the next year they fled from place to place, finally coming to rest here for the time that followed it seems that can finally live in peace here. "But for how long?". He thought "How long.". 

 In the skies Blackwing and Celine glide along enjoying the cool night air on there skin in fact, they forget that main function of being out here is to patrol. "Blackwing do you think that Ignautius meant it when we might finally be able to live in peace?" said Celine as she glides ahead of him. "I sure hope so these patrols are starting to bore me." says Blackwing as he yawns. "But these patrols are for a reason we don't want the enemy getting the drop on us." said Celine as she finds another updraft lifting her higher. Blackwing chuckles at Celine's seriousness "Looks like you and Ignautius have been doing more than talking about battle plans again.". Said Blackwing as he smiles. "I'm serious Blackwing we must take these patrols seriously!" says Celine with a serious look on her face. "Alright, Alright I'm sorry Celine. I didn't mean it" says Blackwing. " Oh I'm sorry Blackwing I didn't mean to be so serious it's just that all us grow up together you, me, Rena, and Ignautius were the best of friends back in Fort Vershna. I thought I may have lost one of you back there I just don't want that to happen again." Said Celine. " That's okay Celine I know we must do our best" said Blackwing. The two fly along the wind blowing their hair back Celine and Blackwing continued their flight until they reached the end of their patrol area. "Well we better turn back or Ignautius will scold us." said Blackwing. "Wait where's that smoke coming from?" said Celine as she glides to where the smoke is coming from." Celine! Celine! Wait we can't…. aw what's the use" says Blackwing with a sigh as he follows. Celine then lands on a near by hill and slowly creeps up with Blackwing keeping close behind she comes upon a camp of barbarians all sitting around with there weapons. By the looks of things it looks like they are ready to attack "This is bad look at all those men and weapons." Whispers Celine as she turns around "This is bad." whispers Blackwing. "We must tell Ignautius!" whispers Celine. Blackwing just nods his head they spread there wings and they find a updraft and they were lifted high into the air. They glided as fast and hard as their wings would take them they reached the fort and started to look for Ignautius and they find him talking to Rena in the mess hall. "Ignautius grim news" said Celine as she and Blackwing walk up with their wings caped over their shoulders. "What is it Celine?" says Ignautius. "Warlords are camping right outside of our patrol perimeter." says Blackwing. "I see thanks you two you better hurry back the sun is about to come up." Says Ignautis. Blackwing bows and leaves Celine follows but at the door, she takes a look at Ignautius and leaves. "So what are you going to do brother?" Says Rena. "I am going to send out a few scouts to check on the enemy to see how much manpower and weapons that they have and estimate how long it will take them to get there. When they tell me all of this I will devise a course of action which I will discuss with the troops tonight." Says Ignautius. Rena just looks at her brother with her light blue eyes she wonders what must be going through his head. The next night in the mess hall after another scrumptious dinner Ignautius then gets everyone's attention again. "As you all know what we have learned from patrol last night that a hostile group of warlords as been spotted outside out patrol area. Scouts have told me there's a small army of them 75 well armored men and women equipped with crossbows, swords, and catapults and at the rate of the movement they will arrive here in 2 1/2 days." Says Ignautius. The group quickly talks amongst each other wondering what will they do. "Settle down, Settle down I have a plan. Starting as of now we will prepare for these warlords we will train and set up defenses for the next 2 1/2 days. We are going to fight them we have no choice it will take us too long to prepare to flee again with everyone. So here at our fort we will make a stand we will run no longer we are going to beat those warlords 2 1/2 days from now so what do you think are you with me?". "I am with you m'lord." says Celine. "So am I! Let's kick some warlord ass!" says Blackwing as he pumps his taloned fist into the air. Soon the rest of the gargoyles and humans are pumping their fists into the air shouting with a raucous cheer. "All right let's get started we have much work ahead" says Ignautis as he looks proudly among his troops.

The days pass quickly the troops and gargoyles toiled hard reading for battle then the final night came most of the gargoyles made last minuet preparations well most of the humans slept. Meanwhile in the equipment room, Blackwing and Celine are checking the swords and armor making sure that they are ready. "Blackwing?" Says Celine as she puts a helmet down having checked it thoroughly. "What is it?" says Blackwing as he continues to check helmets. "Do you think we have a chance of winning?" says Celine. " I don't know. We are a mix of experienced and inexperienced warriors but with Ignautius leading us into battle we might actually have a good chance of winning." Says Blackwing as he puts another helmet down. There is silence in the equipment room for a short while then Celine stops. "Blackwing?" Says Celine. "Yes." Says Blackwing. " This may be our last night together I mean for all of us. What happens if one of us is killed in battle it would be sad if we weren't able to express our feelings for each other." Says Celine as she turns around to face Blackwing. "Blackwing looks up from his work and turns around to face her. "You're in love with him aren't you?". "Yes I am" said Celine. "Since when?" says Blackwing. " For a while now actually for the past 4 years. I watched him grow from a little boy with fussy blond hair to a man with values and a fighting spirit." Says Celine. "Why haven't you told him?" says Blackwing. " I was too embarrassed I'm a gargoyle and he is a human I don't know if he feels the same way about me." Says Celine as she looks away from Blackwing. "Listen Celine tonight's the last night before our big battle if you don't tell him now then you'll never know how he felt. So go to him Celine." says Blackwing. "I will thanks Blackwing.," says Celine as she hugs him and goes out.". 

Celine then goes to the far side of the castle and climbs the long spiraling stairs to the top floor. At the top there is one door that leads to Ignautius's quarters she knocks slightly on the door. "Come in." said a voice. Celine walks in and looks around the room it is slightly bigger than the rest of the human's seeping quarters. At the far side of the room is a beautifully sculptured closet; in the center of the room is a king-sized bed. At the other side of the room is a table with books on top of it. Sitting at the table is Ignautius who is immersed in writing on something "Ignautius?" said Celine as she walks to the center of the room. Ignautius then gets up and turns to face her this the first time Celine saw him out of his armor. He is wearing no shirt and pants with no shoes she just gazes at him studying his muscular build admiring as each muscle shined like a jewel. Her eyes then looks up at his face his eyes are like two pools of clear water. As she looked at them, it was almost entrancing she was lost in his eyes. "Celine, Celine are you all right?" said Ignautius as he walks over to meet her. " M'lord I mean Ignautius I want to tell you something before tomorrow night". Says Celine. "Then go ahead I'm all ears.". "Ignautius ever since we were young I have fallen in love with you. I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how you would feel if I did tell you. I mean this would completely change the way we look at each other but since this might be out last night before battle I have to ask you something." Celine felt a lump in her thoart as her mouth try to form the words but her mouth was dry she swallowed that lump and said "Ignautius…do you love me?" Ignautius then looked at her; his eyes lightened their look. "Celine I…". She closed her eyes waiting to her his rejection than she felt his strong soft hands on her face and felt it guided back towards him. "I love you too.". "You do?".  Celine looked up at him with teary eyes. " I always did. Celine tonight's our last night together before battle and there is one thing I wanted to ask you.". " What is it?". "I want to make love to you. Do you want to make love to me?". Celine gasps as her heart ships a beat he was so forward but since this is there last night together, there is a need for this. "Yes I do.". "Good. But before we do I must tell you something." Ignautius than sighs heavily.  "What is it?"  Celine looks at him with a concerned look on her face.  "My family bloodline is cursed with lyncanthropy." Celine then looks at him then outside she knows about people who are cursed with lycanthropy about their ability to turn into werewolves at the sight of a full moon. But the moon is up and he hasn't even grown fur yet "How can this be?". "It started back with my great grandfather when he was young he went hunting at night with his father during the hunting trip he was bitten by a werewolf. Ever since then, a sight of the full moon would turn him into a uncontrollable beast. This condition plagued him throughout his life until one day he ran into a priest that said he can remove his curse. Willing to try anything he agreed to let the priest cure him it was a long and painful progress but it was accomplished he was rid of his curse or so he thought. He noticed that whenever he let his anger come over him he would transform into the beast but unlike previous times, he had rational thought. As time passed on, he learned to control this strange thing being able to change into his beast form of his own free will. Ever since then, this condition has been passed down through out our bloodline. And I'm gonna show you what my great grandfather showed to his mate and so on in fact before me or Rena can choose a husband or wife we must show them this." "What do you mean? . Ignautius then steps away from her his eyes glow red as growls in pain. Celine just watches as he lets out a wolf like howl and his brown skin is completely covered by fur. His body mass increases twice to his normal size. His hands and feet become elongated as they grow in length followed by hair and long claws a long bushy tail erupts from his back where his tailbone ends. But the last to change is his face which slowly flattens out and his mouth extends to become gnashing jaws with long rows of teeth he howls again as the transformation is complete Ignautius then stands before her. Celine looks at his elegant slender form the brownish black fur that covers his body and his light blue eyes, which emit a soft glow. "Now Celine do you love me?". She is quiet for a minuet then she walks up to him and reaches around his furry neck and plants a very sweet kiss on his mouth. "Does that answer your question." She says with a smile. " Celine I love you"  Ignautius then takes her arms off of him as he starts to turn back which as painful as it was to transform. "You understand that…" he is stopped in mid sentence as she puts a taloned finger to his lips. "I understand it all.". She  starts to kiss him passionately then he starts to kiss her back while he's doing this she feels his muscular chest and runs her fingers all the way down to his abs. The fingers danced slowly down the abs and they slowly went inside his pants it wasn't long until she found his stiffness she made a good stroking motion making him moan softly. He pulled her hand out and stepped out of his pants she then admired him taking in his full muscular form watching him as he strolled over to the bed and sat down. She walked over to him and sat down once again taking his stiffness in her hands she continued to stroke him kissing him in between his moans. Celine stood up and she started to disrobe and let her loin cloth and top fall to the floor. He studied her with his eyes as he rose from the bed and slowly went to her then he ever so softly started to kiss her neck. She moaned as he ran his fingers down her back and shoulder blades, shivering as he ran his fingers along a gargoyles mostly sensitive spot. While doing that one of his hands cups her breasts and starts to massage in a circular motion this made Celine moan wildly Ignautius soon stopped and bended down Celine felt his strong muscular arms underneath her picking her up off the floor. She looks deep into her lover's eyes as she spreads her wing out and lets them go flat as he gently placed her on the bed he then cupped one of her breasts again and started to massage them in a circular motion while he sucked on the nipple of the other one Celine's talons tore into the sheets covering the bed as she moaned. Ignautius than ran his strong hands all the way down her body stopping at her thighs she then felt her legs being pulled slowly apart. She looked back into Ignautius eyes just the thought of him being inside of her made her squirm with anticipation watching him slowly as he moved his tongue up her leg and to her inner thighs. Then his tongue reached her mostly intimate spot she arched her back moaning with pleasure as he bathed her with his tongue her taloned hands running through his long blond hair as she moaned. He then comes up to her and kisses her while his hands slowly interlocked with hers. As they kissed she felt the pain of him entering her it hurt for a bit but the pain turned to pleasure as he continued to enter her. She then wrapped her arms around his neck as slowly slid in and out of her the pleasure was immense she wanted it to be like this her and him both interlocked together in the most perfect way of showing affection for one another. She gritted her teeth as he continued soon she rolled him over on his back moaning as he went a little bit deeper into her she then began to ride him arching her back moaning with pleasure as small beads of sweat start to form on them. As they continued she felt a strange tingling in the pit of her stomach she then began riding him harder as her instinct took over they both knew that there time of pleasure was coming to a end soon. Celine letting her wings stretch out as far as they could go as she climaxed Ignautius climaxed with her as he let his seed flow inside of her. Exhausted from the act she collapsed on him they kissed each other again Celine than slowly snuggled up to his strong chest and slowly drifted off into sleep Ignautius than ran his hands through her long hair and kissed her brow sweetly. The next night Everybody has gathered up  in the mess hall everybody wearing there armor and carrying weapons Ingots looks at them all and then banged on his glass again. "Soldiers tonight is the night that we take on these warlords. But we are going to take them on differently then from what we planned there will be no gargoyles in this fight". Says Ignautius. The group wondered what was he talking about why such a change in plans Ignautius just rose his hands and they faced him again. " Listen over these last 21 years of living that I have done with you all I have grown attached to each of you. Listen as you know our conditions for victory is very slim but what if we do win what will that cost us? What if the gargoyles are wiped out huh? Then our mission as guardians would have failed I as a guardian can not let that happen so I have come up with my own personal unit to face the enemy while we distract them the rest of you will make a escape." The rest of the troops thought amongst themselves and they all came to the same conclusion he was right. They slowly dispersed as Ignautis walked through out of the mess hall "Ignautius wait!" he looked back to see Blackwing, Celine, and Rena run up to him. "Why haven't you left yet?" says Ignautius. "How can you do this to us?  We want to fight with you we don't want to run away." Said Rena with tears in her eyes. " Listen dear sister this is a war one that none of us might not survive I rather die out on the battlefield risking my life to save the rest of you instead of all of us getting slaughtered". Rena is shocked at what her brother just said "Listen Rena I'm going to try as hard as I can not to die but you gotta go I will be able to fight better if your safely out of here.". "All right I'll go.". Rena then kisses him on the cheek and leaves with Blackwing. "What about me Ignautius? How could you do this to me to us didn't last night mean anything to you?" says Celine with tears in her eyes. "It meant everything in the world to me Celine. But look at this way: Is this the way you want to live fighting in battle after battle not knowing that one of us is not going to make it. What about the children that we would have together would you want them to live like that? Think abut it Celine living life like this is definitely not good. Celine looks like her heart is about to break in two she looks at him with tears in her eyes. "But Ignautius I love you!" she yells as she clings herself to his armor crying. "Celine…" He then takes her face in his hands they kiss passionately Celine wraps her tail around Ignautius holding him close to her as Ignautius puts his arms around her waist. "Ignautius!, Ignautius! The warlords can be seen on the horizon." says a soldier from above. The two lovers reluctantly break away from each other Ignautius then kisses her one more time then heads out Celine just watches him leave. "Good-bye Ignautius." says Celine as she follows the rest of the gargoyles out. Outside the two opposing forces lined up in the cool night air which blows throughout the battle field then the forces charge together in a melee the battle is fierce but when the area is cleared only two warriors remain. One is Ignautius he is caught in a kneeling position with a spear rammed through his leg pinning it to the ground his armor is destroyed and useless at this time blood is on his teeth he is trying to free his leg from the spear. "Ignautius!" yell s a voice. Ignautius looks and still there on his horse is the enemy commander is armor is useless as well he has lost the sight in his right eye. In his right arm is a sword, his left arm has been amputated above the elbow. "Time to die Ignautius just like your Father!" says the commander as his steed Winnies and charges at him. "No! it can't end like this! Trapped like a fucking animal!" Says Ignautius as he pulls frantically at the spear embedded in his leg. "Die!" yells the commander as he raises his sword to strike him. In the nick of time Ignautius pulls out the spear and rolls out of the way and he transforms into a werewolf but the pain takes a lot out of him and he is temporally crippled. The knight turns around and rides towards him It was do or die time for Ignautius he then leaps towards the commander and tears out his throat. But not before the commander cuts him across the stomach the commander falls out of his saddle and collapses on the ground. While Ignautius just lies there breathing slowly " I'm sorry Celine, Rena, Blackwing I'm going to die" Ignautius vision starts to blur as he looks at the sky. As his final moments approach he sees 3 figures dress in light blue in front of him " Ignautius you can not die here." said one of the figures. " Unnngh it's a little late to say that. By the way why can't I die here" says Ignautius as he coughs up blood". "There is no time to answer his question my sisters his soul is starting to fade away. We'll explain everything to you in due time." said another voice then the voices started to speak some words in Latin. Ignautius closes his eyes as the words gets louder. "Now Ignautius open your eyes" said the voices. 

NYU March 20th 2000 2:35p.m

A man 20 years of age is sleeping inside a messy door room the door opens slightly as a man of similar age comes in. He is half Mexican and half Japanese with a medium build and brown eyes, he has long brown hair ,wearing a black vest blue shirt and black pants he then sees the man sleeping and he walks up to him. "Sean, Sean wake up man," says the voice while shaking him. Sean gets up his skin is a light brown with a muscular build and light blue eyes. His long blond hair has a few streaks of black a few strands of it are braided. He is also wearing a NYU T-shirt and carpenter pants. "Hey Akira" says Sean drowsily as he rubs his eyes. "What is up with all the noise?" "Don't you remember? You told me to wake you up before 3:00 so you can go and see your ma before we leave for work." Says Akira as he straightens up. "Oh yeah thanks man.". Sean freshens himself up and puts on some boots before he leaves. He then walks outside to the college's parking lot he reaches into his pants pocket and produces a pair of keys he then opens the door to a black jeep and he drives off campus. 

Sean then drives for an hour and over the horizon, he sees a huge mansion after 25 minuets more he arrives at the front of the house. He opens the door to the inside the house is very beautiful with a crystal chandler hanging overhead and the floors are carpeted with velvet. The walls of the house is covered in pictures some ranging from the High Renaissance to modern day artists. "Hey, Sean!" says a voice. Sean looks up stairs and standing there is young girl between the ages of 12 and 13yrs old. He then watches her as she comes down the stairs and stands before him. She has no shoes on and wearing blue overalls with a red shirt her skin is lighter than Sean's and her light blue eyes just are beaming with curiosity her dark brown shoulder-length hair is tucked neatly behind her ears. "Hey May! How are you doing today runt.". " I'm fine how's college big brother?"  " It's okay nothing too big. By the way where is Mom?". "She's upstairs in the gym." Says May as she leads him upstairs. Sean follows her the hallways are also very decorated  with paintings from the Neoclassiscm and the Impressionist era's they stop at a pair of double doors May opens the doors. Inside is a huge gymnasium at the far left is a small workout area with weights and exercise equipment. At the center of the room is lots of gymnastics  equipment everything from rings to uneven bars at the far right side of the room is a bunch of medieval weapons varying from swords to maces the floor of the gymnasium is padded. Sean then walks in followed by her sister there eyes are concentrated on the middle of the room where a woman is practicing on the uneven bars her skills rival that of even the best gymnasts. She than dismounts with a forward flip landing perfectly she then hears the sounds of clapping she then turns and sees Sean and May clapping she blushes while smiling. "You still got the moves ma." Says Sean. The woman walk towards her she has long blond hair with eyes that are light blue she has light brown skin her body is voluptuous and well toned her gym attire shows off that. "Mighty impressive for a 50yr old woman right Sean." Says the woman. " Yeah age hasn't slowed you down a bit." Says Sean as he kisses his mother on her cheek. " So my son are you ready for practice?". "You bet!" says Sean as he takes off his shirt revealing a muscle shirt underneath. " Then choose your weapon says the woman as she walks over to the right side of the room. Sean then goes over to the swords he then picks a Buster Sword and heads to the center of the Mat. The woman pulls out a broad sword and walks to the center of the mat and gets into a fighting stance Sean follows suit. They charge each other there weapons meeting and clashing sparks fly as the fight continues even though Sean is physically stronger of the 2 the woman has experience. Sean is not holding up to well in this bout since ever move he makes is quickly countered by his mother during the fight Sean is sent sprawling to the floor. " Give up?" says the woman. "Not on your life!" says Sean as his eyes glow red his bones crunch to reconfigure themselves as he turns into a wolf. "The fight continues but with the same results with Sean sprawling on the floor again and the woman's broad sword is put to his throat. "Do you give?" says the woman. " I give." Says Sean in a deep voice. Clapping is then heard Sean and his mother look as they see a man standing out the door the man has medium length brown hair with brown eyes to match. He is wearing a Armani suit and like the woman he is also 50 but well toned but he doesn't look like it. "Nice moves Linda!" says the man. "John!" says Linda as she rushes over to him they both embrace and kiss passionately. "Ugh..I can't take any more of this." Says Sean as he returns back to his normal form. " It's so romantic." Says May as she looks on. John and Linda break away they stare at each other forgetting that Sean and May in the room. "Hey Dad how did the trial in California go?.". "It went fine dear the judge voted not guilty." Says John as kisses his wife again. "That's great dad listen I gotta go or I'm gonna be late for work." Says Sean as he walks past Sean and Linda. "Bye bro! See ya soon." Says May. 

Sean than exits the house and gets into his car he drives for another hour until he reaches Xanatos's castle. As he enters he walks along the halls he stops at a door marked: ARCHELOGIGCAL RESERACH as enters the room he sees Owen standing there giving assignments to people. "Hey Owen" says Sean as he walks up to him. "Hello Mr. Donovan your right on time. Your assignment today is try to decipher the text on that slab right over there with your partner.". "Cool who is my partner?". " Mr. Akira Sanchez.". He walks over to Akira who has already started working he his looking at the slate that is sitting in front of him. He studies it carefully and then flips through a few pages in the book that's to the right of him and he writes his findings down in a book to the left of him. "Hey Akira!" says Sean. " Hola mi Amigo." Says Akira as he turns to see him. " So what are we working on?" says Sean as he sits next to him. " Ah Owen give us the tablet to decipher it was found out there in Scotland on a recent archeological dig. Our assignment for the next few weeks is to try and decipher what it says." "Doesn't sound too tough I mean we studied ancient Scotland writings in world history class.". " Oh you think so but I never seen writing like this in my life.". says Akira as he continues to look through the book. "Well with both of us working hard nothing can stop us" says Sean as he picks up the book and starts to help out. 

Owen walks around slowly watching the people at work after going around the room a few times he leaves the room. He then takes an elevator up to the top floor after the elevator stops Owen gets off and walks into Xanatos's office. "So how is everything going in our internship program." says Xanatos who is sitting at his desk. "Splendid sir the interns that you hand picked or making excellent progress." Says Owen. "Good! Any word on our archeological digs in Scotland?". " The armor that was found 1 week ago has been restored and is on the way here now. But Mr. Xanatos it's just piece of armor why is it so important?". "This piece of armor is said too have mysterious powers it is said that anyone wearing this armor will be completely invernabel. It would be bad if this armor fell into the wrong hands IF these rumors are true.". " I think they are sir. During my travels as my other self I heard about this particular piece of armor but I think that you need more than one piece to make yourself invernable.". "Really? Do you know how many pieces are there?". " 4 but there locations are unknown as of this point". " Well make that 3 pieces we have to find Owen if this piece of armor were bringing from Scotland is true. "And what are we gonna to do with that armor once we find it.". "All in due time Owen, all in due time.".. 

 J.F.K Airport a airplane lands and a man gets off carrying a case that looks like something large is inside. He has a very serious looks on his face when he gets to security he shows them his I.D and they let him through as he makes his way to the exit. He then gets inside a limo as it pulls away he takes out his cell phone and he dials a number it rings a couple times. "Hello." Says a voice. " Mr. Xanatos it's me I have the armor with me we are en route now."  "Good we await your arrival.". "Uh sir? We may have a problem." says the driver. "What do you mean?". "That Van has been following us for a few minuets now." . "Uh sir we may have a problem." says the man as he turns to look out the back window. "What is it?". "We are being followed sir" said the man as he continues to look back. "Then lose them!". "Yes sir." Says the man as he signals the driver to take action. The driver than hits the gas and the pulls off running red lights and making sharp turns with the black van in pursuit. 

Back at Xanatos's castle It's now at 12:00 midnight at this time the internship program has ended and the students are heading back to NYU. "Man that slate was hard I'm going back to the dorms and get some sleep." says Akira as he stretches and yawns loudly. "Not me I'm going to take a walk then my mind needs to be cleared ." Says Sean. "Alright well after your done clearing your mind get back to campus." says Akira as he gets into his car and drives off." Sean then exits the parking lot and starts to walk down the street he let the wind blow through his hair enjoying having the cool night wind on his skin.

 Not to far away the Xanatos's limo is screeching through the streets with that black van still close behind on one of the turns the limo makes to sharp of a turn it fishtails and slams into a light pole head first. The van then stops as several black costumed men pour out of the van out they open up the door the man with the briefcase is holding onto the case with the armor. One of the agents goes in there and retrieves it. "We got what we came for let's go." yells the driver of the black van. The men quickly run back to the van and get in not knowing that something has flown behind the van they try to peel off but they get no traction. "What the hell's going on?" says one of the men. "I don't know!" said the driver. Soon they hear a loud thump on the roof of the van quickly followed by the punching of hand through the roof. A taloned hand then pulls back the steel of the van like the top of a sardine can the men look up and see white glowing eyes and low growling as a red faced monster with a beak sticks his head in. The frightened men spill out of the van one they all scatter in different directions the driver carrying the armor. One of the men is confronted by a purple skinned female monster her eyes also glow red with a higher pitched growl than the red one. He draws his gun but his gun is crushed  then man screams in pain from the pressure that is being on applied on his hand he then receives an uppercut that sends him sprawling to the street. The second man runs to the rear of the truck but he runs into a light blue skinned monster larger than the one that he saw in the van he is then lifted high in the air and is given a headbutt that knocks him unconscious. The 3rd man the tallest of them all runs as fast as he can but he is taken down by a body tackle by the red skinned one knocking him out on contact. The 4th one who's long braided hair is sticking out of the black mask that he wears and the driver has just gotten around the corner. "I'll get him" says the green skinned one as he takes to the skies. "Lex wait!" says the red skinned one. The driver while running he hands the box over to the 4th one as they run "Split up! They can't get both of us." Says the driver. The 4th one agrees and makes a turn around the corner just as Lexington comes flying around the corner The driver than pulls out a gun and starts to fire at Lexington meanwhile the 4th one is running down the street that Sean is walking on. The 4th  takes a look back to see if Lexington is following but when he does he collides with Sean just as he turns the corner. They both fall down as the armor lands on the street with them Sean gets back to his feet first. "Hey watch where your--." Sean is then hit by the butt of the gun as the 4th one rises. "A little puke get in my way will ya say ya prayers!" says the 4th one as his gun cocks. Sean  morphs into his wolf form he than destroys the man's gun with a swipe of his claws. The man tries to punch but his fist is blocked by Sean who quickly pivots and hits the guy with a clawed foot to his stomach the man stumbles back then tries run off again but he is stopped as he is pounced upon from behind  The force of the impact of him hitting the ground knocks him out Sean than turns back to his normal form and he picks up the case. "Hmmm I better hold on to this." Says Sean as he heads back the way he came. Meanwhile the Driver is tackled to the ground by Lexington as he misses a shot a few punches by Lexington knocks the driver out cold a few seconds later Broadway, Angela, and Brooklyn shows up. "That was very stupid of you." Says Brooklyn scoldingly. "I'm sorry but they were getting away." Says Lex. "It doesn't matter what if you got hurt? Sometimes you got to look before you leap.". "I said I'm sorry!". "Um, Brooklyn how many guys were there?" says Broadway. "Five. Why do you ask?". " Well if you count the 3 we taken out back there and the one Lex just taken out that makes out 4.". "Where is the 5th one?" said Angela. "Yeah, well Lex where is the 5th one?". "I didn't see him I was so busy with this one I didn't see where he got to.". "Great. Just great my first time leading my first patrol and we lose our enemy." Says Brooklyn. "I'm sorry." says Lex sadly. "Brooklyn don't be so hard on him listen they couldn't have gotten far if we hurry we can still catch them." Says Angela. "Well let's get going." Says Broadway. It didn't take the gargoyles to find the 5th member he is lying there on the ground with a huge scratch across his stomach. "Well is he okay?" says Broadway. "Brooklyn then puts his two taloned fingers to the neck and checks for a pulse after a minuet he stands up and turns to face the rest. "He's okay a little banged up but okay." Says Brooklyn. "I wonder what happened to him?" says Angela. "I don't know what happened but whatever who did it is long gone." Says Brooklyn. Soon sirens are heard in the distance and that's the clue for the 4 of them to leave they use their taloned claws and feet to ascend a wall and glide off.

 Meanwhile back at N.Y.U Sean walks in his dorm room carrying the case he then goes to his side of the room he then turns on the lights. "Hey turn off the fucking lights I'm trying to get some sleep over here." says Akira drowsily. "Sorry Akira." Says Sean as he turns off the lights. He then goes to his desk and turns on the light there he puts the case on the desk "I wonder what's in here?" thinks Sean as he opens it up. Inside the case is the armor it is beautiful restored it is looks very heavy when he picks up it up his eyes goes blank as he covered in a light blue aura. Soon the aura fades Sean than collapses to the ground where he falls away in a dead sleep. As he sleeps images flashes by him but images he doesn't recognize some of the images were of a knight wearing the same armor that he just picked up the man has brown skin and blond hair. Another of the images is a beautiful female gargoyle with peach-like skin and brown hair embracing the knight. The images continues to fly by another one flies by but is blurry all you could is 3 blue figures than a final image flies by it's the female gargoyle resting on the chest of the knight then her voice is heard. "I love you Ignautius." Says the voice. "CELINE!!!!!" says Sean as he shoots straight holding his hand out. "Dude are you alright?" says a voice. Sean than turns his head to Akira who is getting dressed he then gets up and looks outside it's morning. "Was it a dream?" says Sean. "I don't know what dream it was but I remembered you screaming out a girl's name." Says Akira as he chuckles. "Huh?" says Sean as he turns to face him. "You know Celine. Who is she some girl that you met?". "I don't know.". "Well who ever she is she was in your dreams last night.". Akira nudges him playfully Sean then shoves Joe off him he then walks back to the armor and he closes the case. " Whoa did I strike a chord?. "No I'm sorry Akira I'm just a little tired." Says Sean as he looks at him. "I know man but hey lighten up it's a Friday and you have no classes today so come up with something fun to do." Says Akira as he throws a white vest on. " Alright Joe I'll do that.". " Catch ya later tough guy." Says Akira as he leaves. Sean than picks up the case and studies it "I wonder what is so important about this armor. Probably Mr. Owen will know. " thinks Sean as he gets up. After dressing he picks up the case and he leaves he drives to Xanatos's Enterprise again he then makes his way to the Archeological Research department he then shows the case to Owen. "The Armor! Where did you find it? Never mind I'm just glad that we got it back." said Owen. " Mr. Owen what is so important about that armor?" says Sean. "Well this is some very special armor that was found in another dig lead by Mrs. Xanatos. We wanted to study it to see what made it so special that is until the man that was bringing it yesterday didn't show up. Why do you ask?". "Oh it's nothing you know…ummm. Well I better get going." Says Sean as he leaves. Sean drives away feeling uneasy about what he did probably he should have just waited until the cops showed up but he couldn't explain how he got it especially if it was stolen. Sean then starts to think about the dream he had last night and what it meant and who is Ignautius and Celine. Why was that guy willing to kill him over that piece of armor. All these questions bounced around his head like a pinball in a game tired of thinking he drives to Central Park. "Probably a little peace and quiet will get my mind off it." Says Sean as he parks a block away and walks through the entrance.

 Meanwhile at the police station the 4 out of the 5 men are held in custody by the N.Y.P.D. Matt Bluestone comes out of the interrogation room looking very frustrated. "How's it going with the interrogation partner." Says Elisa. "Not too well the 4 in there haven't said a word." " Hmmm they seem to be very tough cookies to crack.". "Yeah I guess so but the worst part is that we can't hold them for much longer.". "Why not?". "The case that the passenger said that they allegedly stole wasn't at the scene." Says Matt as he sits down with a depressed look on his face. A man comes in he is wearing a nicely tailored suit he then looks around and he walks up to Elisa's desk. "I'm looking for Matt Bluestone." Says the man. "I'm Matt Bluestone who are you?". "I'm the attorney that my clients asked for.". "Ok. Come with me" says Matt as he leads the man back to the interrogation room. "Gentleman you are free to go" said the attorney. "Wait a minuet! You can't do that." Says Matt. "Listen detective according to what the passenger of the limo said that these 4 men stole a case that he was bringing to his employer. But when you arrested him them the case was no where to be found and yet you still keep them here under police custody why is that?" "They were found at the crime scene along with the vehicle that was used in the accident.". " So? Detective if you look at these men and there vehicle obviously something attacked them and stole this case. In the police report the passenger  stated that they stole the case but this can not be true." "And why is that!" says Matt is literally fuming at this point. "Well looking at the medical records of both occupants of the black limo both of them suffered massive head trauma. When I talked to the passenger today he couldn't even remember his name than what happened last night. So as you can see detective  you do not have enough evidence to hold my clients one second longer" Says the attorney. Matt then looks like he is about to explode with anger at the attorney's cockiness but then he reluctantly freed the 4 of there hand cuffs and watched as the 4 walks out.

 Outside the police station the attorney and the 4 men get into a limo which pulls away. Inside the attorney sits on the other side of the limo he than just stares at the 4 with a hateful glare. "What happened last night?" said the attorney. "Monsters!?" says the attorney after hearing what happened. "Yeah Boss 4 of them with eyes as white as fire." Says the 1st man who is the tallest of them. "Wait a minuet you said 4 but Don said that he was attacked by a werewolf. These flying monsters what they did they look like?". "Big sons of bitches one of them had green skin and kinda looked like a flying squirrel. Says the tallest one. "Another one was big as a house with light blue skin." Said the 2nd man who had red hair. "The other one was a female with purple skin and brownish-black hair." said the man with long brown hair . "The one who ripped the top of the van had red skin he kind of resembled the pterodactyl." says the tallest of the 4 of them." Hmmm the monster that attacked Don was a man that turned into a monster." Says the attorney. "What do we do boss?" said the tallest one. "At ease Tusk the man who attacked Don must of stole the armor so we just get it back." Says the attorney. "Get it back!" said Tusk. "Yes get it back when I visited Don he gave me a description of what he looks like. He said that the man was 6'5 african-american man with  light brown skin and blue eyes and blond hair." says the attorney. "There 's a lot of people who can easily fit that description" says the red haired man. "Kyle, Kyle, Kyle, Kyle. we have already found him. Says the attorney. He then opens up his briefcase and pulls out a magazine that was dated last week the headline read "XHANTOS INTERNSHIP SELECTS 12 LUCKY N.Y.U STUDENTS TO WORK AS INTERNS AS PART OF THERE REAL WORLD PROGRAM". There is then a picture of the 12 students and the caption below lists the names of the students from right to left one of the names is circled in red. "Read the name circled in red." Said the attorney. " Sean Donovan." Read the shortest guy. "Excellent Carl!. This Sean Donovan matches Don's description perfectly. I want you to pay Mr. Donovan a visit and retrieve that armor" Says The attorney. "You got it boss" says the brown haired one. "You were always loyal Joshua." Said the attorney. The limo then stops then lets them off at a hotel the 4 men get out one after another as Tusk starts to get out. "Tusk!" says the attorney. "Yes Mr. Deacon?" says Tusk. "When you find Mr. Donovan and you have retrieved the armor….kill him. Now go and get yourselves ready I'll send the limo back to get you in 2 hours." Says Deacon. Tusk then leaves the limo pulls away Deacon then reaches into his suit pocket and pulls out a cell phone he then dials a number. "Hello ,Sir?" says Deacon. "Does your men have the armor?" Says a dark voice. ."They failed sir. But we have found the armor once again and I assure you we'll get it." Says Deacon "If they don't kill them." Says the voice. "With pleasure sir." Says Deacon as he smiles evilly. 

Back at N.Y.U  the late afternoon sun shines weakly filling the skies with a orange reddish glow. Akira then opens up the door to his dorm room and walks in and throws his book bag on his bed. "Hmmm looks like Sean went out to party without me." Says Akira as he sits down. He then goes to the phone and looks at the answering machine he then sees that there is a message he then presses the playback button. "Hey this Sean and Akira we aren't here right now so if you leave a message and we'll get back to you later." Says the machine as it beeps. " Hey Akira this me Sean just calling to say that I'm hear at Central Park and I'll be back soon." The machine then stops. "Man I hope he gets back soon we are supposed to go clubbing tonight.". Then there's a knock at the door Akira then opens it and standing before him are 4 men all dressed up in suits wearing dark sunglasses. The man in the middle is the shortest of the 4 but muscular with short brown hair and a clean shaven face. The one next to him are less muscular than the middle but tall he has hair which is dyed red an has a scar over his left eye.. The man to the right of the middle man is at average height he has shoulder length brown hair with blond streaks along with a goatee. The man in the back is definitely the tallest his head touches the top of the door he has raven black hair which is tied back into a ponytail "Uh, can I help you?" says Akira. "Yes you can. Me and my associate's are looking for a Mr. Sean Donovan." Says the Man in the middle as he removes his sunglasses showing hazel eyes. " Um he isn't here right now." says Akira "Do you know where he is we must tell him some important info. Since we are to inform Mr. Donovan of some grim news." Says the middle one. "Oh yeah what happened?" says Akira. "His great-grandfather died today and his family sent us to inform him and his family." Says the middle one. "Ah man that sucks!" says Akira. "So you see we must find him and inform him. If you have any Info on where he is could you please tell us." Says the middle one. "He's in central park he goes there when he needs some time to think." "Do you know where in Central park?" says the middle man. "Near Central Park West there's a tree he likes to sit under." Says Akira. "Thank you sir you have been most helpful." Says the man as he leaves the rest following behind him. 

Central park at 6:00 the sun is setting Sean is laying against the tree he is facing the sunset next to him is a few wrappers of a fast food joint and a drink container laying next to him. Sean watches the sun lazily as if the sun was singing a lullaby to him he is about to drift off when a voice calls to him.  "So you're Sean Donovan" says a voice. "Who are you guys?" says Sean as he stands up startled as he sees 4 men in suits standing there. "I'm Carl." Says the short one. I'm Joshua says the tall man standing to the left of Carl. " I'm Kyle." Says the man to the right of Carl. "And our quiet friend behind us is Tusk" says Carl. "Ok….what do you want with me?" Says Sean. "We want the armor that you took from Don," says Joshua. " I don't have it." Says Sean. "Don't lie boy we know you have it give it back and we won't have to fuck ya up." Says Kyle. "They still think that I have the armor still I can't tell them that I gave it back to Xanatos. Looks like I'm gonna have to fight but by the looks of them I can't take all 4 of the at once only if…" "Quit your stalling boy and hand over the case!" says Carl. " What if I separated them the sun has set completely now so I may be able to break them up by hiding." Thinks Sean. " That's it I'm killing him!" says Kyle as he draws his gun. As Kyle draws his gun Sean than takes off running with Kyle firing at him each shot missing him barley Sean then runs into the darkness of one of the many forests that are in Central Park. "You idiot!" yells Carl as he gives Kyle a strong slap across his face which knocks him down. "What! What did I do?" says Kyle. "This is a public place people still are walking around and no thanks to your wild streak we have less time to find this kid and make him tell us wear the armor is." Says Carl. "I'm sorry Carl I got sloppy." Says Kyle. "You damn right you were. Joshua, Tusk you 2 patrol the perimeter near the exits. While me and trigger-happy over here find this guy. What ever you do don't kill him bring him back here." says Carl. Tusk and Joshua nod and run off Carl draws his gun and he goes off with Kyle behind him. Central Park is tough to navigate at day but at night it's even tougher due to the amount of trees and bushes to hide in. " Come out, Come out, where ever you are?" Says Carl as he walks along the trees slowly. "You can't hide forever boy! We'll find ya it's all a matter of the time. Says Kyle. Sean is sitting up in a tree not to far away he then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a cell phone he then slowly starts to dial. "There he is up there!" yells Kyle as he fires at the tree. Sean then quickly slides down the tree and starts to run as Kyle and Carl follows him. " Hello Police I'm reporting a shooting in central park send as many cops as you can!" says Sean into the phone. He then comes upon a fork in the path of trees he takes the left path a few seconds later Kyle and Carl show up. "Where did the Fuck he go!?" says Kyle who is out of breath. "I don't know you take the right path and I'll take the left fork." Says Carl. On the left fork Carl walks slowly he then hears the crunching of bones he then follows the noise and he sees Sean kneeling on the ground . "Heh know your mine!" says Carl as he cocks his gun. As he approaches Sean He turns around and cuts the gun in half with his claws Carl is now face to face with Sean in his wolf form. "Oh Shit!" yells Carl as he is knocked out with one uppercut from Sean. Sean than goes around to the right path Kyle is walking along with his gun drawn he then hears a low growling. "Carl?…..Joshua?…..Tusk?!!" says Kyle he then turn around and sees a wolf man standing before him. "Snarl!" says Sean. "EEP!" says Kyle as he falls unconscious. "Wussy." says Sean. Then a blue aura surrounds him again forcing Sean down to the ground moaning in pain his mind is flooded of thoughts for a few seconds then it stops. "Where am I? This is not Fort Grangel where are my troops but most important where is Celine." Says Sean. Then the pain returns again Sean is forced down to the ground with pain of all those thoughts the aura than fades and Sean stands again. "What was that?" says Sean. 

Meanwhile around the Perimeter of the park Joshua walks around he than stops and takes out a cigarette and lights up then he hears a gun cocking he then turns around and sees Elisa there standing with a gun pointed right at him. "FREEZE N.Y.P.D!" yells Elisa. "Shit! Says Joshua he then puts up his hands up. Elisa then goes up to him but Joshua then kicks the gun out of her hands the two then begin to fight. Tusk not to far away sees the scuffle he then draws his gun and sets his sights on Elisa . "Uh-huh." Says a voice Tusk then turns to see Goliath standing before him his gun is crushed and Goliath hits him with a taloned fist which sends Tusk sprawling on the ground. He then goes up to Elisa who has just landed the knockout blow on Joshua. "Are you ok Elisa?" says Goliath. "I'm okay looks like all the self defense lessons Derek gave me paid off." Says Elisa w/a smile. Goliath then smiles at her he than goes back and drags back the defeated Tusk. "Is that all?" Elisa says. "Nope!" says a voice as Sean appears in his wolf form carrying Carl and Kyle. Goliath then growls as he stands in front of Elisa to protect her from Sean. "Settle down Goliath." Says Elisa. "So is this how you treat a friend of the family?" says Sean as he throws Carl and Kyle down. "Sean!" squeals Elisa as she runs and throws her arms around his furry neck. "Elisa you know him?" says Goliath. "Of course she knows me like I know you." Says Sean. "How?" says Goliath with a puzzled look. "She tells me almost everything like what happened to Derek and your trips to Avalon. After all the crazy shit she's been through me and my family being a werewolves is just second potatoes." says Sean. "So Sean what are you doing here anyway?" says Elisa who still has her arms around his furry neck. "I was the one making the call." " What a big strong wolf like you can't handle a few men." Says Elisa as she plays with his silver grayish fur. "If you look at what these guys are packing even Goliath would have second thoughts taking them head on." Says Sean. " Goliath then picks up a gun up off the floor it's a hi-tech looking weapon definitely something that Xanatos's men would use. "Why were they after you?" says Goliath. "They wanted the armor that was taken from them last night. But I already returned it to Mr. Xanatos but they still think that I have it. Um, Elisa could you.." says Sean as he looks down at her. Elisa is just playing with Sean's fur when Goliath clears her throat Elisa then stops as she breaks away from Sean. " What he looks cute in his wolf form." Says Elisa "Anyway I think we should pay Mr. Xanatos a visit." Says Goliath. "I agree" says Sean. " Alright let's go." Says Goliath as he starts to leave. "Aren't you coming?" says Elisa  as she looks at Sean. "No I'll stay here and wait for the rest to show up." Says Sean. "Alright" says Elisa as her and Goliath walk off together. Soon the police sirens come up are heard as the red and blue lights reflect off his fur Sean turns back to his Human form. He then sees a man running up with several uniforms running behind him.

 Meanwhile at Xanatos castle Elisa and Goliath are standing before Xanatos, Owen and Fox. "I see so where is he now?" says Xanatos. "Handling police." Says Goliath as Sean comes in. "Sorry I'm late!." Says Sean. "That's okay Sean it looks like we have gotten you into a lot of trouble." Says Xanatos. "Hell yeah you did now tell us. What is so special about this armor has 4 hitmen tried to kill him. "The armor of Nike." " says Fox. "You have to be shittin me! THE Armor of Nike! I just thought that was just a legend." Says Sean. "It's not a legend." Says Owen. " What is this armor of Nike?" says Elisa. "As some of you know Nike is the Christian Goddess of Victory but actually she is not a goddess she is one of the children of Oberon. When Oberon banished us from Avalon Nike was one of them while on the outside she fell in love with a young man in the year 1094." Said Owen. "That was a year before the Christian Crusades." Says Sean. "Exactly Sean! I see your years of education didn't go wasted." Says Owen. "Well you know. I did study it back in High School." Says Sean smugly. "Continue Owen says Fox. "When she heard that he was going on the crusades she wanted to help so she cast a spell on his armor, shield, sword, and helmet. When her lover wore these items he was invincible in battle and he couldn't be killed. Her spell helped him survive the battles during the first crusade. He then returned home to Nike during there time together they consummated their relationship. As time passed the man recognized that he never got older or injured during the passing years neither did his wife or child he confronted her and demanded to know what is happening. After telling him what she is he still loves her time passed and when Oberon called for the gathering Nike and her husband responded but before they left Nike took her husband's armor and flung them away each piece of armor fell in different places. But before she did this she casted a final spell on them a spell which protected the armor from mortal hands. " But the armor can be worn it is said that who ever wears the armor along with the shield, sword and helmet  would be granted the abilities of Invincibility ." Says Owen. "Could I be Immortal? " Thinks Sean. " So if they get that armor and these other objects  they win." Says Elisa. " Exactly." Says Fox. "The armor will not work without the shield, the helmet, and the sword of Nike if someone even touches the piece of it without the others that person will die." says Owen. "Well we don't have the armor then." Says Sean. "What!?" Says all 4 of them when they look at Sean. "When I got the armor back I took it out and I did not die. I just felt funny and passed out." "If that isn't the armor where could it be?" says Xanatos. " Probably it would be better if it weren't found." Says Elisa. " The same things were said about the Grimorium Arcanorum, The Eye Of Odin, and the Phoenix Gate but they were found. It will just take a lot more looking." says Owen. "Wait a minuet Akira's father is a archeologist in Arizona he's been searching for weird artifacts all of his life. In fact he was the one who found the Eye of Odin." Says Sean. "Hmmm Akira's father could be useful. Tell me Sean would you and Sean be willingly to go to Arizona to find out more about the armor?" says Xanatos. "Of course he and Akira doesn't get a chance to talk a lot." Says Sean. "Well it's settled Akira and you will go to Arizona on a special assignment for me. You will gather as much as information as you can." Says Xanatos. "Wait a minuet" says Elisa why can't--." "No Elisa I'll go. It's the only way ever since I touched the armor that I took weird thing have been happening to me. Probably I can find my answers in Arizona." Says Sean. "I understand. But you be careful." Says Elisa. "I will." Says Sean. "Good you will leave tomorrow." Says Xanatos. "Me and my clan will also give you a hand Sean." Says Goliath. "Thanks big guy!" says Sean as he leaves. 

Back at N.Y.U it's now 9:30 Akira is sitting around his long brown hair is hanging over one eye he is watching "Who wants to be a millionaire." When Sean comes in. "It's b. Alaska jack-off!" yells Akira at the screen. "Hey Akira." Says Sean as he closes his door. "Hey man. Sorry about your family man." . "Huh?". "You know about your grandfather's passing.". "Oh yeah it was sad to hear about it. Anyway we got to pack our bags" Says Sean. "Where are we going?". "Phoenix, Arizona.". "Really! You're shitting me!" says Akira Excitedly. "No I'm not Mr. Xanatos is paying our way there for a special project.". "Whoo hoo! Whoo hoo!." Yells Akira. "Calm down man we have to get packed.". The two started to pack Akira was especially excited so excited that he couldn't sleep for half the night. In the middle of the night Sean hears a strange voice. "Sean, Sean, wake up Sean." Says a female voice. "Huh who's there?" says Sean as he opens his eyes. He looks around and the whole room looks like a photo negative everything is frozen in time and right in front of him stands 3 women in long blue robes. All 3 look the same except for the hair the one on the far left has blond hair the one in the middle has silver hair while the one on the far right has raven black hair. "Who are you?" says Sean. "We are the Weird Sisters" says The Blond one. "The Weird Sister? What do you want with me " says Sean. "We have come to awaken your true self." Says the silver haired one. What are you talking about!? Who is this true me you keep talking about." Says Sean angrily. "You are not Sean. You are Ignautius Xenotone the commander of the Ft.Gangel's Human-Gargoyle Brigade you were defeated in battle while your lover and the rest of your comrades fled." Said the Blond haired one. "I don't understand this.! How can I be the incarnate of one of my ancestors?" says Sean. " Before you died we cast a spell on you fusing your soul to that armor only when a male member of the same bloodline touched that armor you would come back." Said the black haired one. Sean then grabs his head and wails his pain more thoughts rushing through his mind. "But how why now?" said Sean in pain. " When your ancestor passed away he died in his wolf form when you turned into a wolf you released him." Said the silver haired one. "NNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY HEAD!!!!!" says Sean as the pain increases. "Calm down Ignautius." Says the silver haired one as she placed her hands on his head. Sean is in covered in a blue aura the pain resides in his skull as he gets up. "I understand it all now I'm the incarnate of Ignautius but there is a question I must ask. Says Sean. "What is it?" says the blond haired one. "What about Celine is she…" says Sean. "Better we'll show you what happened." Says the blond haired one as they glow in a blue aura. Sean is at the entrance of a village standing there is Rena who is standing there with Celine, Blackwing and other gargoyles. "Where am I?" says Sean. "This is happening a few weeks after your death. Has Rena decided to stay at this village since she has fallen in love with one of the young guardians who she grew up with. Together they will continue your bloodline while Celine and the rest leave to fend for themselves.  " Says the blond haired one. "The next thing they see is a cave with gargoyles guarding the outside. "Where is this taking place." Says Sean. " This takes place 6 months later the gargoyles gather other refugees who escaped death and the clan flourishes. But do to her condition she is unable to lead so Blackwing takes over." Says the Raven haired one. "Wait a minuet what condition?" says Sean. "She is pregnant with your child Sean." Says the silver haired one. The next thing they see is Avalon. "What is this?" said Sean. "As Celine's pregnancy got nearer there's was less food to go around due to her hunger. So one of Obereon's servants visited the cave seeing what condition she was in the servant told them about this place. Following the servant's directions they arrived followed Celine's pregnancy quickly followed and there in Avalon she bore 2 children. A male and a female the male was called Judgement and the Female called Eternity during the following years they grow up on Avalon. That's when Celine makes a decision she wants to leave she only stayed in Avalon so her and her children can grow up in peace. So Celine, Eternity, Judgment, and the rest including Blackwing left Avalon. " said the silver haired one. "They must be so old by now." said Sean. " Not exactly time runs differently on Avalon by the time they left it was only 1999. Celine is not as old as you think she is still young Sean." Said the black haired one. "That means!" says Sean. "She is alive and well." Said the silver haired one. "Where is she?" says Sean. "That's all that we can tell you Sean the rest is up to you." Said the blond haired one as they disappeared. Time resumes Sean then sits up and looks around it's still night. "Celine I will find you and we will be together again." Says Sean as he lies his head back on his pillow. "Count on it." He then slowly falls asleep. 

The next morning Sean and Akira gets dressed and head for the airport the flight is long and tedious for Sean. While Akira is very restless the plane lands at the airport they get off and make their way through security. The hot Late afternoon wind blows hotly in his face even in the late afternoon the heat seems to remain. "Ah home sweet home!" says Akira happily. " Man this heat is unbearable." Says Sean. "That's because you're not use to it. So where are we staying?". "At nice air-conditioned 4 star hotel.". "Damn why can't we just stay at my father's place?". " Well where's is your father's place?". "In the Black Wolf Plateau that's where he was last staying.". "Alright Akira anything for you." . 

The ride to the Black Wolf Plateau was a long one when they arrived the sun was just setting. The Plateau was beautiful nothing but barren red landscape as far as the eye could see in the horizon there's a cliff that is shaped like a wolf's head. "There it is Black Wolf cliff.". "It's lovely. But why do they call it Black Wolf Cliff?" says Sean." Well my grandfather said that on top of that cliff all sorts of spiritual energies gather. Certain Shaman used to sit on top of this cliff and channel this energy. They where called Black wolves." Akira.  "Wow!". "Breathtaking isn't it." Says a voice. Sean and Akira see a man standing there wearing a white T-shirt, a brown vest with many pockets and dusty blue jeans, and boots. He had a dark skin complexion along with short brown hair he has a full beard that looked kind of scraggly like he hasn't shaved for days. "Dad!" yelled Akira as they both shared a long hug. "Ah my son what brings you here?" says the Man. "Oh me and my Friend Sean are here on business for Mr. Xanatos. Oh! how rude of Me Dad this is Sean Donovan. Sean meet my dad Jesus Sanchez" Said Akira. "Pleasure to meet you sir! Said Sean as they both shook hands. "It's always a pleasure to meet Akira's friends" Said Jesus. "Hey Mr. Sanchez do you know anything about the Armor of Nike?" said Sean. "Oh they'll be plenty of time for that talk tomorrow. Besides you boys came a long way how about we get some food eh." Said Jesus. "Well I am hungry." Said Sean as he stomach growled. " That's the spirit!" says Jesus as he laughed loudly. " The 3 enter Jesus' house which was just a short walk away inside the house it looks very modern and neat which says more than the owner. There are maps and textbooks put on the coffee table in the living room the books which contain huge amounts of information on religious artifacts to modern artifacts. The rest of the house is very modern with appliances and the such that gets Jesus throughout the day. Soon a delicious aroma fills the room it waft under Sean's nose it smells of tomatoes, beef and other things that his nose can not describe. "What is that delightful smell?" says Sean. "Ah that is the Sanchez surprise!" says Jesus. "Alright! I'm telling Sean dad is the best cook in the world." Says Akira. " Damn straight nothing in the world can stand up to my cooking." Says Jesus as he goes into the kitchen. Later they all eat heartily and they talked throughout the night Jesus and Akira has already went to sleep but Sean is still up. "The armor of Nike is not the only thing that's my concern. It is Celine and the rest the weird sisters say that Celine is out there so I have to look and what's the best place than Arizona. I wanted to start looking as soon as we arrived but thanks to Akira I had to come here. But his father's food really hit the spot besides finding a gargoyle in this city in the day would be hard. The night would be the most perfect way to look but since the bus stopped picking up a few hours ago. Even though I can run fast in my wolf form it would take me a whole night to reach the city. Leaving me exhausted I guess my only option is just to wait until morning and then search." thinks Sean.

 Meanwhile in the skies Lexington, Angela, and Derek have made their way into Phoenix. "Man I'm so tired I never knew that Phoenix was so far." Says Lexington. "I agree but the city does look beautiful from up here I just wished that we could've gotten hear Earlier." Says Angela. "Let's not forget the reason why we are here. To help Sean find this armor not sight see." Says Derek. "By the way why did you come anyway Derek?" says Lexington. "Someone needs to keep an eye on you two besides I trust Maggie can handle things while I'm gone." Says Derek. "The sun will be coming up soon I suggest that we find a safe place to rest" says Angela. " How about down there?" says Derek as he points out a abandoned building with a clock tower. "That's good for me." Says Lexington. " Me too." Says Angela as she heads toward it. The 3 land on the building they see a door that leads to the clock tower as they approach the door 2 shadows fly over head. The two shadows land in front of them they advance forward there eyes glow a burning white. The one on the left one has a bald head with ears that look like fins he has human face and dark blue skin. The other one is resembles more of a dragon than a gargoyle with his huge wings, body mass along the long snout, teeth and eyes of dragon he has grayish skin with flaming orange hair. Lex, Angela ,and Derek get ready to fight the two Gargoyles looks like there about to attack when a voice is heard. "Zero, Singe stop!" says the voice. A Gargoyle comes  gliding down he lands in the shadows and comes out with his crimson red eyes shining brightly. " These gargoyles were trespassing." Said Singe. " Trespassing or not they are still gargoyle you have to understand that Singe." Says Blackwing to the dragon looking Gargoyle. "Yes sir. I'm sorry." Said Singe. "We apologize for our inconvenience" says Zero. "That's alright." Says Lexington. "I'm sorry for my friend's actions what brings you hear friend gargoyles." Says Blackwing. "We need a place to rest." Says Angela. "Then you have it. Now quickly come the sun is starting to rise." Says Blackwing as he enters the clock tower with the rest following behind. 

The sun has rising over Black Wolf Cliff the wolf side of the cliff shines in from the window onto both Sean and Akira they would have slept longer until the Alarm clock rings. Akira get up and bats lazily at the clock turning it off he then wakes up Sean. " Come on man we got work to do." says Akira. Sean gets up and stretches and cracks his knuckles as he heads to the other bathroom in the house after eating and getting dressed Sean talks to Jesus. "Mr. Sanchez I'm looking for the armor of Nike. DO you have an idea of where it might be?" says Sean. "I might but why do you want it?" says Jesus. "Mr. Xanatos wants it." Says Akira. " But why? Doesn't Mr. Xanatos know the destructive properties of that armor." "Dad! It's just a piece of armor how dangerous can it be?" says Akira. "It's very dangerous this armor Men have sought it and those who did find it Died trying to possess it." Says Jesus. " Is this true? Were we brought here to bring back such a dangerous item?" says Akira looking at Sean. "It's true Akira but Mr. Xanatos has his reasons." Says Sean. "Oh yeah like what?!" says Akira. Sean then goes into detail explain everything about finding the fake armor the fight in central park with the 4 hitmen the corporation who is after it everything. " I see." Says Akira. "So Mr. Xanatos wants to rid the world of this armor? Easier said than done." Says Jesus. " I know that whoever touches the armor with out the two parts becomes a crispy critter." Says Sean. " I can lead you to the armor." Said Jesus. "What! How?" says Sean. " On a recent dig  in the center of the Plateau we found the armor but when one of us tried to receive the armor he died. We all took it as a sign of bad luck and the artifact must be buried we then covered it up and we told our contractor we didn't find it." Says Jesus. "Then let's dig it up!" says Akira. " It's not that easy Joe digging it up is the easy part getting it from here to New York without becoming crispy critters is the hard part." Says Jesus. " Wait a minuet I read a little bit more on the subject. It was said that the spell on the armor protects it from mortal hands so ever touches it will be destroyed. Only a immortal can touch this armor but I got to thinking what if a person with no soul touched the armor?" said Sean. "What do you mean?" says Jesus. "I get it! We get a robot to touch the armor since according to our laws Robot's doesn't have a soul." Says Akira. "Exactly! How long would it take for us to dig up the Armor?" says Sean as he looks at Jesus. " 3 days tops with a suitable work force." Says Jesus. "Excellent I'll make the phone call to Mr. Xanatos." says Sean as he picks up the phone and he starts to dial. "Your friend is pretty smart there." says Jesus. "Yeah I know." Says Akira. "All right Mr. Xanatos said that he'll have his crew out there this afternoon." Says Sean as he hangs up. " So what we do now?" says Akira. " We wait." Says Jesus. Hours pass and Xanatos workforce arrives and they start to  work immediately. Soon night comes again and work has stooped for today Sean is standing outside thinking when 3 shadows come and land in front of them. "Hey Derek!" says Sean. "Hey Sean you sure have grown since I last saw you." Says Derek as they Embrace. "So you're the werewolf?" says Angela as she looks at Sean. "Yeah I am." Says Sean. "Man to see a person who is cursed with lycanthropy transform between their normal and beast sides is strange." Says Lexington. "Oh and seeing a walking talking statue is?" says Sean. All 4 of them laugh heartily inside Akira hears the merriment and he heads outside to see his best friend laughing with 3 winged beasts. "Uh-oh!" says Lex as he sees Akira. The other 3 turn to see him they see him standing their watching with slowly while the cool air blows his hair back ."Akira you ok?" says Sean. " Mr. I'm as right as rain. But Sean why didn't you tell me about this?" says Akira. "It's kinda hard to tell someone that they have gargoyles as friends. Especially what I am." Says Sean. "What are you talking about?" says Akira puzzled. " Let me show you." Says Sean. His bones crunch and reconfigure Akira watches in amazement as Sean turns into a werewolf with Grayish-silver fur He stands before him his body twice the size of his human self. "Now what do you think Joe?" says Sean in a deep voice. "Listen I'm cool with it. I used to visit my grandfather here during the summer man the things I saw would blow your mind." Says Akira. "Well alright. I thought you would scream bloody murder or something like that. But if you're okay with it I'm glad that I have a level headed friend." Says Sean as they both embrace. "Elisa's right he is cute in his wolf form." Says Angela. Lex, Derek, and Sean all sigh and look at her Akira just chuckles slightly. "Anyway how's the project coming along?" says Lexington. "We found the armor and the crew has started to dig we should be able to uncover it on the 3rd day." Says Akira. "By the way how did you guys hide? It's not like there's a castle in Phoenix." Says Sean.  "We found a abandoned building not too far from here. But the strangest thing is that we found another clan of gargoyles." says. Angela. "Really I would like to meet them." Says Sean. "Sure. we could carry you but it seems there is not a lot of updrafts in the area we might have to walk." Says Derrick. " No probs. We'll just drive." Says Akira as he runs inside. A few minuets later Akira comes out of the keys to his dad's van they all pile in and drive to the abandoned building. 

After scaling the wall they come along the door with Singe and Zero guarding them. "Halt!" says Zero. " Don't worry Zero they are with us." Says Lex. " Alright but if these extra people cause trouble it's your ass." Says Singe. All 5 of them enter the inside looks as thrashed as the outside with loose floor boards that creek with even the slightest of pressure. The windows are so dark and grimy they not even the best washing  in the world could help them. Cobwebs cover the place like a blanket on a bed they walk up some really rickety stairs as they reach the top of stairs is mainly vacant space. The large face of the clock is made out of glass with cracks here and there and the such here standing at the door entranceway to the outside of the clock is a Gargoyle with his wings caped around his shoulders. "Hey Blackwing!" said Angela as she came up first. "Oh hello Angela." Said Blackwing as he turns around. "Blackwing?" says Sean as he comes up followed by Joe." " A human it's been a long time to see a human here." says Blackwing. " Blackwing it is you!" says Sean  as he runs over and gives him a strong embrace. "It is good to see you too? Who are you!" says Blackwing. "You were always the kidder Blackwing. It's me Ignautius!" says Sean. "Get off of me!" says Blackwing as he brakes away from Sean's grip with such force that it knocks Sean to the ground. "WHO ARE YOU? HOW DO YOU KNOW OF IGNAUTIUS!" says Blackwing as he picks Sean up by his shirt lifting him high into the air his eyes glowing red. "Ignautius? Did someone say Ignautius?" says a voice. A female gargoyle comes in her peach skin is reflecting the moonlight softly her brown hair moves like the sea she is wearing a loincloth that touches the ground and a top which is a turtle neck. "Celine." Says Sean as wiggles from Blackwing's grip. "Hey!" says Blackwing as Sean falls to the ground and runs towards Celine. "Celine it's me Ignaui---" Sean's words are stopped short as Blackwing quickly moves in front of her and gives him a wicked punch that sends him flying into the wall putting a indent in it. "What's all of the commotion." Says a male voice. "Yeah it's too early to hunt yet." Says a female voice. Two gargoyles come in behind her a male and female the Male one has Dark gray skin with blue eyes and brown hair. The female has peach colored skin with blond hair her eyes are emerald green. "Nothing" Eternity and Judgment." Says Blackwing. "Sean are you alright?" says Akira. " Mmmmm Celine you have to understand it's me Ignautius." "Is this some kind of a sick joke? My lover Ignautius is Dead. Did you put them up to this?" said Celine as she looked at the rest. "I can prove I am him. Celine, you and Blackwing was hatched in Ft. Vershna you grow up along Ignautius and Rena Xenotone 18 years later your fort was attacked by a group of warlords forcing the 4 of you to flee. Three years later you arrive at another fort where you thought that peace will finally come to you but the warlords attack you Blackwing and Rena leaving your lover behind. "How did he…?" says Blackwing surprised. "No….It'……can't…be." says Celine with tears in her eyes. "I'll go one step further on the night before the attack you and Ignautius made love but before you did he showed you this." Says Sean as he morphs into his wolf form. "It is…him." Says Blackwing. "Celine I'm back" says Sean in a deep voice. "Ignautius it is you!" says Sean she then runs to him she than clings to him. "Celine my love." Says Sean he morphs back to his normal form. Celine than looks up at Sean she sees his eyes tearing as well. She than runs her taloned hands through his hair they kiss passionately her tail wraps around him followed by her wings which pulls him close. "Awwww." Says Angela "Daaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnn!!!!" says Lex, and Derek. "I guess that's father." Says Eternity. "I guess so. Says" Judgement." "How long are they gonna stay like that?" says Akira. "As long as they want human. Celine and Ignautius have not seen each other for a LONG time. It is expected that they would be like this. I wouldn't be surprised if Ignautius spends the night." Says Blackwing. "Air not a fish Sean." Says Lexington. Sean and Celine slowly break away from each other holding hands Celine skin darkens as she blushes. She then stares at Sean again who looks a flustered he then runs his hands through his hair. "Um Sean I want you to meet our children." Says Celine. "Judgement and Eternity." Says Sean. "Yes, My love." Says Celine. " Father!" says Eternity as she runs to him she embraces Sean. "My beautiful Daughter you have grown up. To be just like your mother." Says Sean. "Hello Father.!" Says Judgement. "Judgment you have grown to be big and strong. I guess you have been taking care of things." Says Sean. "Yes I have Father. I thought I would have never seen this day but it is happening." Says Judgement. "Let me take a good look at my children." Says Sean as he steps back. As Sean looks at them they both look like regular gargoyles except for some differences instead of having taloned hands and feet they have claws, their Wing span is larger than a regular gargoyles allowing them to catch more updrafts to fly. Their eyes are not like human too their eyes are like wolf's eyes with retina's that give them the ability to see in the dark. Finally there tails look very heavy which makes it a more effective weapon in battle but most weigh them down when they fly hence the larger wingspan. " I see that my influence flows through their blood as well." Says Sean. "Father we met some of your friend's last night but. Who is he?" says Eternity as she points to Akira. "Oh this is my friend Akira." Says Sean. "Hello!" says Akira as he shakes the gargoyles hands. "By the way I thought there was more of you. What happened to them?" said Sean. "Most of them decided to stay where's it's safe in Avalon Singe and Zero are the only ones who came w/us." Says Blackwing. "Sean…? I want to talk to you." Said Celine. "Well aren't we talking now?" says Sean. "I think she means in private." Says Akira in Sean's ear. "Oh, well alright." Says Sean as he holds out his arm. "Let's go then." Says Celine as she leaves w/him. "Have Fun!" says Akira with confident smile. Outside Celine and Sean are walking along the face of the clock tower they talk about what has happened in each other's lives. "It's so beautiful here." says Sean as the wind blows through his hair. "Yeah it is." Says Celine as she looks at him. "Hey Celine do you wanna go somewhere else?" says Sean. "Huh? Why? Where?" says Celine confused. "To Black Wolf Plateau and to get away from them." Says Sean. "So I see." Says Celine as she looks back and sees 4 eyes peering at them from the window. "Well are you with me?" says Sean. "Yes I will." Says Celine.

 Sean then leaves the tower along w/Celine Sean turns into a wolf and takes off running seeing Sean take off she opens her wings and glides after him. As she glides along she looks down at Sean and she remembers the times that they where young when Ignautius, Blackwing, Rena and herself would run races. She remembers watching him run the wind whipping through his brownish fur as he ran his long claws and feet digging up huge clumps of dirt as he ran. She would watch as he would leap over ditches and sometimes short chasms without even measuring the distance while Rena would pause and evaluate before jumping. After the race she would remember his blue eyes filled with excitement the pure rush of pushing himself to the limit during that time is when she started to fall in love with him. Celine continues the glide she then sees him revert back to his human form as he stands up the cool wind blowing through his hair. She lands and walks up to him she then takes his hand gently his hands were strong and rough but when she doesn't notice it. She then rests her head on his shoulder she listens to his heart beat which is like a drum. Sean then looks at her he then smiles he studies her the very essence of beauty from the top of her head to her taloned toes. "Beautiful isn't it?" says Sean. "Yes it is my love." Says Celine. "I can't believe that I found you I thought that we would never touch again. Never to caress each other never to hold each other close." Says Sean. "I know. But we are together now and that's all that matters and no one can take that away." Says Celine as she continues to look out over the darkened plateau. "Yeah." Says Sean as he continues to look at her. " I wish that we could stay like this for ever Sean." Says Celine as she kisses him. "Mmmmmmmm……Celine I love you with all my heart." Says Sean. "Oh Sean…." Says Celine. They kiss again but more passionately his arms wrap around again she then starts to kiss his neck she then moans as he runs his hands down her back. They continue for several minuets then the sun starts to slowly come up. "NO, No, No, No, not yet just a few minuets longer!" says Celine as her hands start to wander down towards Sean's abs as she nibbles on his ear. "Celine I don't want to stop not now!" says Sean as he starts to mover his hand up Celine's leg. "Can we do this again?" says Celine as she moans. "Yes let's." says Sean as he breathes heavily. They kiss one more time as Celine turns to stone Sean than kisses his fingers and puts it to her lips Akira then pulls up in the truck. "So did you two have fun?" says Akira as he smiles. "Yeah. Akira could you tell your Dad I have a problem to address." Says Sean. "Sure first let's take Celine back to the place." Says Akira as he helps Sean lightly load Celine into the back of the truck. As they drive Sean looks uneasy Akira then looks at him worriedly then he stops the truck." Come on man something is up with you so spill it." Says Akira. "I…I'm gonna leave her soon and I don't know how to tell her." Says Sean. "What why? You 2 look so good together." Says Akira. "I know that but as soon as the armor is secured and is shipped back to New York we'll be going along also." Says Sean. "Then why don't you just take her back with you?" says Akira. "I don't know Akira Celine and her clan has already adjusted to Arizona what if they don't want to go to N.Y?" says Sean. "Well you'll never know till ya ask." Says Akira as he starts up the truck and they drive off.

 At the abandoned building Derrick comes down  and gives a helping hand to get Celine back up to the bell tower. They put Celine safely inside safely soon a noise startles them as they turn around and they see Judgement and Eternity. "Judgement? Eternity?" says Sean Surprised. "Yep it's us." Says Eternity as they both come out of the darkness. Both Judgement and Eternity forms has changed they have completely lost their Gargoyle forms their skin is now dark like their father they look almost human except for the claws that act as finger and toenails and werewolf like eyes they also retain there hair from the gargoyle form. Except for these minor flaws they can actually pass as ordinary humans but the tunics that they where are a dead give away. "How?" said Sean. "Well we don't really know how we are able to stay human in the day at gargoyle at night but it seems that only in the day is our werewolf forms are accessible to us." Says Judgement. "While the others sleep we protect them." Says Eternity. "That's good! By the way you kids need any help guarding? Says Sean. "Of course Father we can talk and catch up." Says Judgement. "Good! Derek if you want to rest you can." Says Sean. " Alright. I'll think I'll get some rest." Says Derrick as he goes downstairs. "Well I better get back to the sight see ya later Sean as he follows Derrick down. 

Over the next few days Celine and Sean get closer and closer together w/each night together. At the sight Akira's father uncovers the armor and Akira's and Sean's Hypothesis is put to the test and it is a success. Now with the armor of Nike now safely locked away in a case and ready for transportation to New York the following morning. The last night before  Sean heads to N.Y he is about to ask Celine a Important question. "Sean. What is it?" says Celine. "I'm going have to leave all of you tomorrow." Says Sean. "But why?!" says Eternity. "I am actually here on a mission here by my employer to find a certain artifact. Now with it safely tucked away and ready to go my job is done so I'm heading back to N.Y" Says Sean. "No, Sean I'm not going to let you go this time not now not ever." Says Celine as she clings to Sean. "I'm not going back to N.Y alone." Says Sean. "Huh?" says Lexington. "What do you mean?" says Angela. "Celine my love I want you to come back to New York with me." Says Sean. "Oh Sean! I will go anywhere with you." Says Celine as she kisses him. "WHAT!!" says Derek.  "Dad you can't be serious" say Judgement. "Wouldn't it be better if you think this out." Says Zero. "Yeah moving now is gonna be hard on us." Says Singe. "I agree with Singe we would have to search all over again for a place to rest. I don't like it." Says Blackwing. "Sean you need to think this out a bit more our lair at the police station is already crowded enough." says Lexington. "I have thought this through Lex. Celine's clan is not staying here there staying with Xanatos." Says Sean as he put his hand around Celine's waist. " This is crazy Sean you know what Xanatos is capable of. Who knows what he'll do!" says Derek. "I know that Derek but listen Xanatos owes me a lot w/out me and Akira helping him find the armor of Nike he would still be at square one. Besides Xanatos has already agreed to let Celine and her clan stay at his castle." Says Sean. "Well if we have a place to stay…." Says Eternity. "And a castle is better than this place." Says Singe. " I think a change of view might do us well." Says Zero. "Celine you are our leader. What ever you say goes." Says Blackwing. "We shall move with Sean." Says Celine as the rest of the clan agrees . "I got a bad feeling about this." Says Lexington. "Stop your belly aching allowing Celine and her clan stay there is only half of what Mr. Xanatos agreed to." Says Akira. "What do you mean?" says Angela. " Oh please do you take me and Sean for! Xanatos also agreed to let me and Sean work there on a permanent basis as assistants to the head of his Archeological Research we'll be working right under Owen." Says Akira. "When do you guys start?" says Derrick. " As soon as the internship program is over." Says Akira.."Wow looks like you really don't have to worry." Says Angela. " Well at least we always have at least ONE eye on Xanatos." Says Derek. "Don't you mean TWO eyes Sean and I will take care of things over there so don't worry!" says Akira. "So my love when do we leave" says Celine. "Well we leave tomorrow but for tonight it is just you and I." Says Sean. "Good then I have a very special place to show Sean." Says Celine as she smiles. "Uh really?!" says Sean as he blushes. "Heh heh it's catch up time." Smiles Akira devilishly as he nudges him." "Akira….." says Sean as he gulps deeply. "Come along Sean." Says Celine as she takes Sean by the arm. 

Celine than leads Sean to Black Wolf Plateau to the cliff they visited last time. "Come here Sean." Says Celine taunting him with a taloned finger. "Sean Celine…I…" says Sean he tries to speak further but Celine's lips as she kisses him passionately. Sean returns his lovers kiss as he kisses her passionately they mouths meeting several more times each kiss more passionate than the last. As they kissed Sean ran his hand's down her back caressing the most pleasurable spot in a gargoyle making her moan with pleasure as she continued to kiss and suck on his neck. As she kisses his neck she than ran her taloned fingers down the back of her lover caressing him lovingly. While they kiss Sean places his hand on her breast and slowly massages her breast playing with her hard nipples she then moaned and started to moan heavily. Celine than reaches behind her back an grabs Sean's hand  and guides it down to her belt buckle they both start to unbuckle it. Soon her belt falls to the dusty ground Sean then starts to kiss on her neck. She moans as he does this she wraps her arms around his strong neck soon his hand is moving up her leg. She shivers as he goes higher going up the inner thigh causing her to shiver again he stops. "Are you cold?" says Sean. "No keep going my love." Says Celine. Soon his hands reach her most intimate point he feels her grip tighten around his neck after his hands wandered around her Sean smiles as her breathing gets quicker making her moan louder. He than stops and backs away from her he then grabs the bottom of her tunic slowly pulling it up past her legs she lifts her arms up as it passes her breasts. She enjoys having the warm desert air on her skin her body being revealed to no one else but herself and her lover. Soon her tunic is over and off her head standing before him is Sean admiring her sleek female figure he watches as she slowly strolls up to him there lips meeting again more passionately. She is then slowly laid back in the sand Sean then follows her he than kisses her chest he than kisses and sucks at her chest running his tongue all the way down her body. Along the abs once again reaching her intimate spot he bathes her with his tongue her screams echo throughout the Plateau as she arches her back as he continues her taloned hands running through his blond hair forcing him to go deeper inside her. He then comes back up and smiles at her she then sits up onto her knees  she watches as he starts to slowly unbuttons his shirt revealing his muscular body. Silently watching him constantly smiling as his shirt and pants quickly joins her belt and loin cloth along with his undergarments. She looked at her lover a little bit more muscular than Ignautius but still handsome. Taking one of her fingers she then slowly ran them down his body smiling slowly as he moaned soon her hands reached his stiffness he was also a bit bigger than Ignautius. Her hands then made a strong stroking motion on his stiffness  Sean threw his hair back moaning as she contused. Sean's eyes was staring at the illuminated sky moaning soon he feels a wetness on his member he couldn't have climaxed yet. His eyes slowly roll downward and notices his member is engulfed by Celine his breathing  gets quicker her eyes gaze up at her lover. She then stops and moves up to kiss him as they kiss Celine is once again being lowered back to the ground she lets out her wings and lets them go flat. Sean than moves himself into position he then picks up her legs up and lets them rest on his shoulders he than slowly slides up to her. Celine once again feels pain again as he enters her again which slowly resides as he continues to slide in and out of her. She moans as she gazes upon her lover his eyes almost glowing as while he's inside her. Her taloned hands gripping at the sand try to find something to grip on but the grains slip through her hands. Her eyes not red rage but with pleasure he then stops just for a second to pull his wet hair back when she takes the instinctive and rolls on top of him. She rides him the breeze in the air gets warmer on her skin Sean cups her breasts as she rides him harder there moans almost like in unison as they continue. Sean's muscles tightened as he grits his teeth he can feel himself on the verge of climaxing  so is Celine her body writhing with sweat Sean tries to turn her over but she pins him to the ground as she continues. Soon the whole Plateau echoes with their throes of passion as they both climax Celine than slowly collapses on Sean's chest they kiss passionately again as they rest there. "Mmmmmmm…..that was good." Says Celine. " Yeah it was." Says Sean. Celine then rests there for a few minuets on his chest looking lovingly up at him. "Sean will I like this New York?" says Celine Innocently. "Of course you will New York it's the city of lights there's so many things to do and see." Says Sean. "Oh! This New York sounds nice. But then again any place would sound good as long as long as I have you by my side."  Says Celine. "I love you Celine." Says Sean. "Sean." Says Celine as they kiss.

 The next morning Sean and Akira says their good byes to Jesus as they board the plane  The plane ride is very tiring for Akira but painful for Sean since he pulled a muscle or 2 with Celine. Speaking of Celine her and the clan is in the cargo area of the plane along with the armor of Nike locked away in a airtight container. Sean then looks across the aisle of the empty plain to look at Eternity and Judgement. Judgment has one of his hands under his chin staring out the plane's small window by the looks on his face he kinda looks frustrated probably how he isn't being able to enjoy the sky that's out there. Eternity has taken accustomed to the plane she curls up in one of the seats and rests her head on the pillow Sean just watches as her green eyes gets drowsy and then she falls asleep. Sean than goes back to his original position in the seat he than relaxes back in the seat as he crossing his arms as he yawns. Soon he fell asleep. Akira then looks at Sean and Eternity sleeping. So many huge things happening in such a short time. The Armor Of Nike, Celine's lover awakening in Sean the reunification of friends and family, and himself founding out about Sean's family being a bunch of werewolves. A normal person would have gone nuts after all of this but then again Sean ain't a normal person but worries him more is about the armor. Sooner or later who ever is chasing after this armor is gonna find out about this or has found out above the sword, shield and helmet of Nike. He knows and Sean knows that the race to find these parts is not over it has just begun. 

      To Be Continued.


	2. Eight Race Saga Prolouge - eps2 The Race...

The Race is on..

                                                                By Jarred T.

The Race is on.

by JaredT. (tjarred@hotmail.com)

Comments welcome

Author's Note: the characters depicted herein are mostly the property of the

Folks at Disney, and are used here without their authorization all other characters are the property of me. note: this story contains profanity and violence. This story is happening after Blast from the Past.

A plane lands at Xanatos's private airfield at night Sean is then aroused awake by Akira. Sean stretches as he stands up he then walks over to Judgment and Eternity and wakes them up. They both see there father heading back to the cargo section where Celine and the rest are awakening. 

"Morning crew!" says Akira as he walks past them. 

"Hey Celine." says Sean as he walks up to her. 

"Hey lover." Says Celine as she kisses him. 

"What is this place.?" Says Singe as he looks around. 

"You're inside a airplane." Say Sean. As he pushes a button which lowers the cargo bay doors of the plane. 

"What is a airplane?" Says Zero.

"A big metal bird that transports heavy equipment and people from one place to another in a short amount of time." Says Akira as he picks up a strange device and starts to operate it. 

The group watches as in amazement as a robot which was holding the case that the armor was in comes to life with whirring and clicking that frightens Celine and her clan. 

" Relax this thing can't hurt you we using this robot to transport the armor." Says Akira as he directs the robot down the ramp of the cargo bay to the outside. 

"A robot?" says Celine as she clings to Sean's arm. 

"A mechanical tool which does labor too dangerous for humans." Says Sean. 

"Oh!" says Cline. 

"Man we got get you up to date on this time and fast." Says Lexington as he gets off the plane. 

Then all of them hear a sound of bones crunching and reconfiguring them selves. 

"Ahhh that's much better." Says Eternity as she uncapes her wings. 

Akira looks back and sees that Eternity and Judgement in Gargoyle form. " Doesn't that hurt when you guys do that?" 

"No not really" says Judgement.  

They all get off the plane the robot than backs into a awaiting truck and Akira then slams the doors he walks to the driver's side and tells the driver to go. 

"So Lex, Derek, and Angela you guys need a lift?" says Sean. 

Lexington, Derek, and Angela nod and follow Sean and the rest into a awaiting limo and it pulls off. Celine and her clan are just amazed by the hustling and bustling of Manhattan. They ask questions like a little kid's on a field trip Sean and Akira feel like teachers answering as many questions as they can. Soon the limo stops at his building within minuets Sean and Akira are standing at Mr. Xanatos's desk. 

"So I guess the operation went off with out a hitch?" says Xanatos. 

"Yes sir as we speak the Armor of Nike has been safely delivered here." says Sean. 

"Excellent. While you was there did you find anything about the other pieces." Says Xanatos. 

"We have no information as of yet we hope to come up w/something soon." Says Akira. 

"Well until the armor of Nike is completely found you and Sean are still part of my special force." Says Xanatos. 

"But is what about the gargoyles we found in Arizona." Says Sean. 

"Oh them. Well since you ARE helping me which I do appreciate your gargoyle friends can stay here. " Says Xanatos 

"Thank you sir." Says Sean. 

"Well that is all you 2 are free to go. But as soon as you have something new bring it here." says Xanatos. 

Sean and Akira both nod and leave the office outside Celine and her clan is standing around the entrance. 

"So?" says Zero. 

"You guys can stay." Says Sean. 

"Mr. Donovan." Says a voice. 

The rest turn to see Owen standing there with his hands behind his back. 

"How did you?" says Singe. 

"Never mind that I heard that you're staying here now. If you would kindly follow me." Says Owen. 

They follow Owen through the building passing by many offices until they arrived upon the castle part of the building. Celine grips Sean's hand as they walk the area has been restored beautifully. 

"Man this place is huge." Says Blackwing. 

"Yeah much larger than the clock tower." Says Judgment. "Plus plenty of Space to glide." Says Eternity. " If you need entertainment there's a T.V and a Refrigerator filled with food in the main space, which is through that door over there." says Owen as he points it out. 

" I'm goona like it here says Blackwing as he smiles." Well if you need anything just ask." says Owen as he leaves he starts to leave but he stops and looks at Sean and Celine holding hands." Hmmm..I thought Maza and Goliath were the only ones." Thought Owen as he left. 

"Well what do ya think." Says Sean. 

"It's wonderful." Says Celine. 

"Sean?" says Blackwing. 

"Yeah what is it." Says Sean. 

"Is there any other clans in this area?" says Blackwing. 

"Sure they are in fact they are living right here in this castle here let me show ya." Says Sean. 

Sean then leads Celine and he clan to the far side of the castle they see a huge purple gargoyle standing there at the edge.  

"Hey Goliath!" says Sean as he comes up with the rest. 

"Hello Sean! I guess everything went well in Arizona." Says Goliath. 

"Yep. By the way Goliath where are the troops?" says Sean. 

" Inside come on." Says Goliath. 

As they go inside Lexington is tinkering with one of his inventions while Brooklyn helps him. Angela is busy helping Broadway read some poetry while Hudson is watching the T.V while Bronx is sleeping soundly on his section of the floor. 

"Brooklyn, Angela, Broadway, Hudson, Bronx, and Lexington." Says Goliath. 

"What is it Goliath?" says Brooklyn. 

Sean and Akira come in followed by Celine and her clan as they come in the rest of the gargoyles stop and look up at the new visitors. "Who are they?" says Brooklyn. "This is Celine and her clan from Arizona they will be living here in Manhattan. " Says Goliath. 

" Another clan there are more of them than we thought originally." Says Hudson. 

"So what are your names?" says Broadway. 

"I'm Celine The leader of the Phoenix clan.". 

"I'm Blackwing the Second-In command." Says Blackwing. 

"I'm Eternity I'm the daughter of Celine.". 

"I'm Eternity's brother Judgement.". 

"I'm Zero." 

"and I am Singe.". 

"Hey I'm Akira Sanchez. I'm not part of the clan." 

"I'm Sean Donovan. I'm also Akira's best friend.". 

Celine then walks up an grips Sean's hand "Sean is the biological father of both Judgement and Eternity. He is also my mate." Says Celine. 

Brooklyn, Hudson, Goliath, and Bronx look very surprised at what they just heard. 

"It's long story." Says Sean. 

"So who are you guys?" Says Zero. 

" I'm Hudson, this is Bronx, Broadway, Brooklyn, Angela and Lexington." Says Hudson. 

"Well we know who Angela and Lexington we met them in Arizona." Says Singe. 

As the Manhattan group gets to know Celine's clan strange, evil things are again brewing. In mid-town Manhattan there's a office building called Bloodstone. Inc. Bloodstone Inc. is run by Dask Bloodstone his business deals in many things ranging form-advanced weaponry to genetic engineering. They have several ties to the U.S military and several secret links to the Yakuza or Japanese Mafia, the Illuminati and several other powerful crime lords and business. They are in competition with several of Xanatos's businesses and Nightstone unlimited. During the day, it seems like a normal everyday business. However, at night strange things happen behind closed doors. There is a secret lab that no employee knows about and here in this lab Carl, Kyle, Joshua, and Tusk await their punishment. 

"What do you think that Mr. Deacon is goona do?" says Kyle. 

"I have no Idea." Says Joshua. 

"We would have gotten the armor if Kyle didn't blow his top." Says Tusk. 

"What the Fuck are you talking about?" says Kyle as he stands up. 

"It's your fault!" said Tusk as he towers over Kyle making him look like a small child. 

" Shut up both of you! " Says Carl. 

The door opens up and Mr. Deacon come in he is followed by a man with hair all the way down to his ass which is braided. 

"Mr. Deacon! Don!" says Carl. 

" Mr. Deacon I can explain what happened. Me and the boys were about to…." Carl tries to continue but stops as Deacon holds up his right hand. 

"I have had enough of excuses from you 4. Even with the weaponry, I gave you. You failed me in fact I was told to kill you all right now." Says Deacon. 

"But Boss!!!!" says Kyle. 

"But I won't since technically ALL of you did not fail me I have a way that you can redeem your selves." Says Deacon. 

"How?" says Joshua. 

"Come on in Doctor." Says Don. 

All four of them gasp as the Doctor walks in but he has long strands of dyed red hair but most of his hair is black he has a muscular frame. He is wearing a well-tailored suit and he is actually a handsome looking man. 

" Boys meet Dr. Trent Steel." Says Deacon. 

"That is the Trent Steel?" says Carl. 

"Yes it is." Says Don. 

" .Who is he?" Says Kyle. 

"Yeah. Wait a minuet didn't the newspapers say that this guy gave genetics it's evolution " says Joshua.

" Yes my brother. Dr. Trent Steel specializes in advanced genetics." Says Don. 

"Advanced Genetics-Engineering? Never I heard of it," says Kyle as he scratches his head. 

" It is the evolutionary step above genetics those idiots back at the institute thought that it couldn't have been done. But I proved them wrong." says Trent. 

"What is he doing here!" says Carl. 

"Listen up gentlemen I'm giving you a option you either let Trent give you a advantage over the flying monsters and that werewolf. Or…… "  

Don then whips his braided hair back and then whips it forward the braids quickly grows in length and size while the ends become several long hooked claws and they dig into the ground. Don's braids don't even look like hair but several monstrous looking fingers which land inches away from them. 

" Die." Says Deacon. 

The rest of them draw their weapons and they point it at the 3 of them." 

"What have you bastards done to my brother!!!!" yells Joshua with tears in his eyes. 

"He was the first subject of my art." Says Trent 

"ART! ART! YOU SICK SON-OF-A-BITCH! YOU MADE HIM INTO A MOTHERFUCKING MONSTER!" 

"Fine if you won't willingly join Don then." Says Trent as he snaps his fingers. 

Don then charges up with a massive surge of electricity. Don lets out a roar as his eyes glow w/a electric blue. He then puts his fingers to the floor, which sends an electrical surge towards Carl and the others. When the surge hits them, they all are electrocuted until they fall unconscious. 

"I…rather…. die.." says Joshua. 

"Death is not a option in your case brother." Says Don. 

Joshua then tries to keep awake but the injuries caused by the shock takes over and he passes out with tears in his eyes. 

Meanwhile at N.Y.U Sean and Akira has returned with Celine in tow. They walk among the campus grounds of course no one walks along these grounds late at night. They stop at Sean's dorm room and they invite her inside. 

"Wow this is nice!" says Celine as she walks around. 

"Well it is home." Says Sean. 

" So you two live together.?" Says Celine. 

"Yeah. Sean is it okay for her to be here like this a tour of the campus is nice but inviting her inside the dorm are you crazy what if someone sees here?" says Akira. 

"No one will see her it's 2 in the morning who in their right mind would be up." Says Sean. 

"Hmmm this bed is nice and soft." Says Celine as she feels the bed. 

"Well just remember man you got a early class tomorrow." Says Akira. 

"I would love to stay in a place like this." Says Celine. 

"Hey Celine. I got an early class tomorrow and need to get some sleep." Says Sean. 

"Oh. Okay thanks to your wonderful tour I can get back by myself." Says Celine as she stands up. 

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow night my love." Says Sean. 

"Alright I see you tomorrow." Says Celine as she kisses him then giggles slightly.

" What?" says Sean. "Your whiskers tickled me." Says Celine as she walks towards the window. 

"Bye Celine" says Sean. 

"Bye." Says Celine as she blows him a kiss and glide out.

" "Your whiskers tickled me Sean." Says Akira mockingly. 

"Kiss my ass Akira." Says Sean. 

The next morning Sean wakes up and does his daily routine for getting ready while Akira sits there lazily watching T.V when the finchal report comes on. 

"In other news Bloodstone Inc. shares in stock has went up another million bringing this business from the 4th to the 2nd of top N.Y based businesses above Nightstone unlimited and just below Xanatos enterprise." Says the reporter. 

"Damn this corporation only set up here a year ago and already it's among the top 5?" says Akira. 

"There probably smart." Says Sean from the Bathroom. 

"Heh I guess so." Says Akira. 

"Well I'm off! Says Sean as he comes out fully dressed. "All right have fun." Says Akira. 

"You know it might be helpful if you researched this armor while I'm gone." Says Sean. 

" Alright, alright I'll check the libraries for any info." Says Akira as he gets up. 

" Try my mom's house also she has a lot of old books in her library." Says Sean as he leaves. 

Meanwhile at Bloodstone Inc. Don is talking to Mr. Deacon. 

" What shall we do now sir we lost the armor." Says Don. 

" That armor you stole wasn't the armor of Nike." Says Deacon. 

" Huh! What do you mean that wasn't the armor." Says Don surprised. 

"Well one of our informants in Arizona told us that one of Xanatos's work forces were busy at the Black Wolf Plateau. He also said that they excavated a strange looking piece of armor after getting a through description from him. I reported it to Mr. Bloodstone he says that he wants that armor. But after I told him that Xanatos has it he told me to search for the sword, shield, and helmet." Says Deacon. 

"But how? We haven't got a clue about where they could be." Says Don. 

" Ah but there is a way to find the other pieces." Says Deacon. 

"How?" says Don. 

"Come with me." Says Deacon as he heads into his office. 

He then pushes a button on his disk the desk silently whirls and sinks into the ground then a control panel erupts from the ground. Deacon than produces a red crystal. 

"What is that?" says Don. 

" This is a crystal of pure magic it was found during a excavation sight a few days ago." Says Deacon as he puts it in a slot. 

The control panel rumbles and erupts to life a map of the united states is shown a red dot then appears in Russia another one 2 in N.Y and another in Africa. 

"What are those marks?" says Don. 

"Those are the locations of the other pieces of armor.

" But how can that little rock find the pieces?" says Don. 

" The armor of Nike's 4 Pisces each has a magical spell on them thanks to technology we have been able to track magical objects." Says Deacon. 

"So that spell that was placed upon them has become mini homing beacons, " says Don. 

" Exactly. I want you to go to Russia and collect the piece that resides there." says Deacon. 

"But I can't touch it won't I die." Says Don. 

"No you're going to bring a special robot along with you. To collect the piece." says Deacon. 

"Won't I need help?" says Don. 

"With your new strength you will have no problems besides your friends are still being adjusted." Says Deacon. 

"Yes sir! Mr. Deacon I will not fail you." Says Don as he leaves. 

Meanwhile at Xanatos enterprise, Fox and Owen are studying the armor very carefully when Fox grabs her head and groans in pain. 

"Mrs. Xanatos are you ok?" says Owen as he kneels to the floor. 

"NNNNGHH My head." Says Fox as she groans in pain. 

Images flash in Fox's head there 's is a picture of frozen tundra the Kremlin followed by pictures of a underground labyrinth and a shield sitting on the pedestal. 

"The shield, Siberia, frozen tundra, and Russia?" Says Fox as she collapses  

"Mrs. Xanatos?" says Owen as he kneels down. 

It is now the late afternoon Fox wakes up she is in a hospital bed sits up and sees her loving husband sleeping soundly in a chair next to her. She the reaches over and lovingly kiss him on the cheek he then wakes up and looks at her surprised. 

"Fox! You're okay!" says Xanatos as he hugs her. 

"I'm fine now David a little woozy but okay." 

"What happened in the lab?" says Xanatos. 

"I guess I got a little too close to the armor and somehow it affected me. I felt like I had a massive headache while I was suffering all of these images flying past me. Images of Russia and a underground labyrinth where the shield lies hidden and frozen tundra." Says Fox. 

"So that's where you got Russia from. After hearing what Fox said before she passed I assumed that the shield is somewhere among the frozen tundra in Siberia. I already sent a crew out a few hours ago to Russia along with Mr. Donovan and Sanchez." Says Owen 

as he comes in with some food for Fox. 

"Tell me Owen. Why did the armor do this to her?" says Xanatos 

"I think I know sir. When Nike castled the spell to protect the armor she also gave herself a third vision." 

"A third vision?" says Fox. 

"Yes. It allows her to keep an eye until the spell wears off." Says Owen.

"  Well then why are we going after the armor when the invincibility will just wear off." Says Xanatos. 

" Cause the spell will still be active for another 3 years." Says Owen. 

" Damn but how could the spell last so long? The crusades ended in 1270." Says Fox. 

"We know that but Nike didn't so she made the spell last as long as her power could allow at the time." Says Owen. 

"But what happened to me?" says Fox. 

"That was Nike trying to communicate to you telepathically. She is trying to tell you where the armor is." Says Owen.

 "Huh! But why through me?" 

"Because your one of us." Says Owen. 

"But why? Speak to me and not you. Your supposed to be more in tune w/magic" says Fox.. 

"If you don't remember my abilities can only been used in the tutoring of young Alexander. So Nike found the next best thing: you." Says Owen. 

"I guess…..I just hope that we can get to the next piece of the armor in time." Says Fox. 

Meanwhile in Siberia's frozen tundra Sean and Akira is searching for the shield. 

"Damn man it is fucking freezing out here!" says Akira 

"Calm down man it ain't that cold." Says Sean as he continues to walk.

What!? Stay calm?! Stay Calm?! I'm freezing my balls off and you're telling ME to stay calm! You're the one with the fur you stay calm!" says Akira. 

"Whatever man. Listen if we don't find it in another few minuets we'll head back." Says Sean. 

"Thank you." Says Akira. 

Sean walks over a hill and he sees several parked vehicles parked outside a hole. 

"I think we found our shield." Says Sean. 

He than runs down with Akira behind him when they arrive they see a rope leading down into the hole. Sean and Akira then cautiously make their way through until they come upon Don and his group with a following behind him. 

"Hello Boys!" says Sean. 

"Huh? You!" says Don as he turns around. 

"That shield belongs to us!" says Akira. 

" It ain't yours yet! Get'em boys" says Don as he continues to walk with a soldier and the robot following behind. 

The rest draw there weapons and starts to fire on them making Sean and Akira take cover. 

"Hey Sean can you take care of these guys while I go for the armor.?" says Akira. 

"Oh most definitely there's only 5" Says Sean. 

"Go for it!" says Akira. 

Sean than runs head long at the enemy dodging their enemy fire with ease he then gets close enough to take some of them down forcing the others to close combat. While Akira slips by during his friend's melee he than runs down the corridor and he comes to another room he sees the robot clearing the path to the armor while Don waits. 

"Hey sup!." Says Akira. 

"Get him! I'll get the shield." Says Don as he takes the controls away from the soldier. 

The Soldier is about to fire his gun when piece of debris is thrown and the gun is knocked out of his hands. 

"Come on hombre just you and me mano-amano!." Says Akira. 

The man runs and throws a punch which Akira easily blocks he then counters with a series of punches to the face and torso ending with a roundhouse kick that sends him spiraling to the floor. "That was too easy." Says Akira as he runs along and he comes upon Don again just as the robot has gotten the armor. 

"There is no way out now!" says Akira. 

"For me yes. For me you no!" says. Don. 

He pulls out the tie that holds his hair together his hair slithers down to the floor they rise off to the ground as they grow in size and the tips become monstrous claws. They wave back and forth like a cobra that is about to attack it's helpless victim. 

"Goodbye." Says Don as one of his braids flies forward.

 Akira saw the claw coming towards him and moved back quickly. However, not quick enough as the claw cut him but it only scratched the surface of his skin. It would have gone deeper if Akira didn't move but the pain caused by the claw caused Akira to fall down in pain. It felt like someone was cutting his skin with a rusty and dull butcher knife. Don's braids then wrap around Akira and slam him into the wall the impact causes Akira to fall unconscious. Don's braids advance upon him they rise again to strike when a howl is heard then as quick as lighting tackles Don. Don then gets up and his hair floats in the air as if snakes poised to strike. 

"Finally the wolf shows himself." Says Don as one of his hair strikes at him. 

" I'm goona tear you apart!" says Sean as he avoids the strikes. 

When he misses another strike Sean takes the initiative and pounces on him clawing and slashing at his body then he's electrocuted by Don which causes him to fly off of him and hit a wall. Sean than struggles to get up but he's knocked again by the braids as they come down on him the claws tearing at his flesh with each strike. When they come down again Sean grabs them and with one strong yank, he pulls Don towards him punishing his body with punches and kicks. Don yells out in pain as Sean's claws pierce the flesh of his chest causing his blood to ooze out at a steady pace onto the floor. The pain in his body makes Don falls to his knees he is than grabbed by his head and smashes him into the wall repeatedly. Sean than pulls his head out of the wall his face is swollen, red, and bloody from the beating. 

"You give up?" says Sean. "Heh heh no. you can beat my ass all day you want but let me ask you a question." Says Don. 

"Go ahead." Says Sean. 

" Look over your shoulder." Says Don. 

Sean looks sees Akira unconscious in the corner he then sees two of Don's braids hovering over him poised to strike. 

"Oh my god! Akira" says Sean. 

"I'll give you a choice wolf man you either let me go and I let your friend live or I'll kill him right here and there." Says Don as he laughs. 

Sean growls and drops Don he limps over to Akira and picks him up into a fireman's carry. 

"I'm…score Sean…I…shou--" says Akira. 

"Silence! I will not lose you over that piece of armor we'll get it back.." Says Sean as he carries Akira out. 

Don then laugh and struggles to get up he presses a button and the robot follows him with the shield. Sean takes a helicopter back from Russia Akira is wincing in pain as Sean applies medical treatment to his bruises and cuts. 

"Unggh I'm sorry I cost us the armor." Says Akira, 

"It's okay man." Says Sean. 

"Damn that guy. Lucky for me I moved back fast enough and only got a minor cut instead of having a huge gash." Says Akira as he groans. 

"Yeah lucky enough for you." Says Sean. 

"Hey why aren't you in pain?" says Akira. 

"I heal fast." Says Sean. 

"Huh your're shitting me look at those cuts o you." Says Akira. 

"They'll be mostly healed before we get back to the states." Says Sean. 

"But how?" says Akira. 

"Us wolves have the ability to heal faster than normal people." Says Sean. 

"You are goona have tell me a lot more about yourself when this shit is over." Says Akira as he winces again. 

The helicoptor heads back to New York the plane lands on the platform on Xanatos building where Owen and Xanatos are waiting. Sean steps off the plane first. He is still walking with a slight limp. Akira comes off second as he holds his chest. 

"Dear God what happened?" says Xanatos. 

"We failed." Sean says defeatedly. 

He then walks past them with a limp as he leaves. 

"What do we know?" says Owen. 

"We search" says Xanatos. 

Meanwhile at Bloodstone corp. a wounded Don comes off with the robot who is carrying the shield, he takes the elevator all the way down to a subterranean level he steps off with the robot carrying the shield behind him. 

"Ah Don I see you retrieved the armor. But buy the looks of you something else found you." Says Deacon. 

"Yesh Damned wolf so fucking fast he caught me by surprise." Says Don as he limps drops of blood oozing from his wounds. 

"Go and see Trent he'll patch you up." Says Deacon. 

"But what about the piece here?" says Don weakly. 

"Your friends will take of that. Now you go rest" Says Deacon as he watches Don limp towards the lab. 

"Ah that's 1 down and 3 to go." Says Deacon. 

"Dr. Trent! I need help." Says Don as he comes up next to him. 

" I see." Says Trent he than snaps his fingers. 

Two other scientists in the lab come up to Don and lead him to a different section of the lab. 

"So how are the four are doing?" says Deacon as he walks up to him. 

"Well 3 out of the 4 are ready." Says Trent. 

"What do you mean 3 out of 4?" says Deacon. 

"We are having problems with Joshua. His body is rejecting my work." Says Trent. 

"How?" says Deacon. 

" With each of my subjects r I used DNA from various animals to get different effects. For example with Don I used the electrical shock ability of the electric eels, the coiling and striking of abilities of a snake and the claws of a tiger. My process was also successful with the rest but I do not know why you wouldn't let me do the same thing to Joshua I had the perfect little gene cocktail for him. When the boys heard of my problems they told me that they have come up the most wonderful cybernetic implants for a human. But unfortunately they had no one to test these implants on so I used them Joshua. IT was difficult to get everything to work properly on him but that problem will be solved shortly" Says Trent with a smirk.  

" Good! Now show me Carl, Kyle, and Tusk." Says Deacon. 

"Follow me." Says Trent. 

Trent leads Deacon to a secure part of the lab with three separate windows they walk up to and look through the first window where a training center is seen inside. Carl has become a bat like creature with huge and monstrous claws he sails through the training grounds dodging laser fire with ease stooping in mid hair to take a slash at the automated weaponry that has targeted him. A small missile is fired is at Carl from the wall with one strong scream the missile explodes. 

"Excellent!" says Deacon. 

They walk up to a second window the room is empty but there are automated weapons and robots firing at something. Deacon looks a little bit more closely and sees that the wall is moving. Soon the robots and weapons are destroyed by this moving thing in the wall when all obstacles are cleared the thing de-cloaks and Kyle is seen in a chameleon like form. 

"Very good." Says Deacon.

 They then go to the third window and there's Tusk actually lifting a 600lb. Block of steel while robots and automated weapons fire on him but the shots that hit on burn the clothes he wears the rest of him is unaffected. Tusk then throws the block and it crushes the robots underneath it. 

"Unbelievable." Says Deacon. 

"Are you impressed?" says Trent. 

"Defiantly call the boys to your lab I got a job from them." Says Deacon. 

A few minuets later Carlos, Kyle, and Tusk are standing in front of Mr. Deacon and Trent. 

"Boys I have a mission for you." Says Deacon. 

"What is it?" says Carl.  

"We have located another piece of the armor and it's right here in Manhattan. Says Deacon. 

"Alright then where is it." Says Kyle. 

"According to reports it's inside a mansion a hour's drive from here." says Deacon. 

"So how do we get it here?" says Tusk. 

"You go with a robot go inside that house and retrieve the sword no matter what the cost." Says Deacon. 

"Even if we have to kill the people inside?" says Kyle. 

"Yes. We have no time to dawdle now go and don't come back without that piece." Says Deacon. 

They all bow and leave with a robot following behind them. 

" That piece is as good as yours sir. But what about the armor you know Mr. Xanatos is not going to hand the armor over to you." Says Trent. 

" I know that Trent but there are more than one way to skin a cat or in this case a werewolf." Says Deacon with a evil smile.  

Meanwhile above the skies, Goliath and Angela are showing Celine and her clan Manhattan. 

"This Manhattan is such a big place!" says Zero. 

"Yeah! So many places so many people to protect." Says Singe. 

"What is this section of area that we are flying over Goliath?" says Blackwing. 

"This is called Central Park around here are mainly Museums and a Zoo." Says Goliath. 

"What is a Museum?" says Celine. 

"A museum is place where Art, artifacts and various other pieces from the world's history or placed." Says Goliath.  

"Wow all that art in one place that is a lot." Says Eternity. 

"Yes It's also a place where one can learn how cultures lived in different periods of time." Says Angela. 

"Kinda like a Library right?" says Judgement.

 "Correct." Says Goliath. 

"Hmmm so many people to protect how do you do it?" says Zero. 

"Well we can't be everywhere at once. So we try to patrol as much as we can." Says Angela. 

" Well we help you guys out as much as we can with us helping you out Manhattan will be much safer." Says Blackwing. 

" I appreciate that." Says Goliath. 

"So Celine when are you and Sean are going to get hitched?" says Angela. 

Celine almost loses track of gliding when that question is asked causing Blackwing to chuckle. 

" Angela that is not a appropriate question." Says Goliath. 

" You know I have been started wondering that myself?" says Blackwing. 

" I won't answer that right now since we are on patrol." Says Celine. 

"Aw, c,mon just a little hint." Says Angela. 

"Forget it Angela when Mom is out on patrol she's all business." Says Judgement. 

"Hmmmmm Goliath is the same way. Probably him and Celine should get together." Says Angela. 

This time Goliath loses his track of his gliding while Angela giggles. 

Meanwhile Carl, Tusk, and Kyle our on the way to get another piece of the armor Carl is driving while Kyle looks at a printout of the place where the piece is at giving Carl directions. While Tusk sits quietly in the back his arms crossed against his chest. The van pulls up in the entranceway of the mansion Carl and Kyle get out Tusk is about to follow when they stop him. 

"Stay here just in case we run into trouble we'll call you if we need you." says Kyle.

Carl and Kyle get out and knock at the door of the mansion. 

"Who is it?" says a voice. 

"Um we are curators from the Guggenheim Museum of Art." Says Carl. 

"What do you want?" says the voice. 

" We heard that your have a lot of interesting collection of paintings and weaponry and we were wondering if we can purchase some."  Says Carl. 

"No we ain't selling anything right now come back in a few months." Says the voice. 

Carl growls at the task of getting who's ever behind the door to open up. He counts to 10 and tries again in a nice voice. 

"Listen how can we buy anything if we can't see it." Says Carl.  

"Listen I told you we are not selling anything. Besides if you are curators what are you doing here at 10 0'clock at night when you always come in the morning." Says the voice. 

"This shit is getting on my nerves." Says Kyle. 

"Well? You haven't answered my question my Mom always told me not to let any strangers inside of this house." Says the Voice. 

"THAT'S IT I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! I'M BREAKING THIS FUCKER DOWN NOW! Says Carl.

 Carl winds up and with one-punch sends the door shatter into splinters. Carl and Kyle walk inside they see May standing their wearing black overalls with the suspenders tied around her waist like a belt showing the white shirt. 

"Come here you little squirt!" says Kyle he runs at her. 

"Mom!" screams May! As she dodges Kyle.

 Carl laughs as Kyle chases the May around the room but he stops when May dodges his Attack and trips him up and brings the heel of her foot on the back of his head. 

"You little Punk!" says Carl as he starts to go after her but is stopped when a knife is thrown at his feet. He looks up and sees Linda at the top of the steps wearing a black tank top and silver colored nylon pants. 

"Bring it on Bitch." Says Carl. 

Linda leaps down the steps gracefully and kicks Carl in the face sending him to the ground. 

May grabs Kyle by his wrist and quickly tosses him to the ground. Carl tries his luck again with Linda but finds himself kissing the rug again. 

"I have had enough of this!" says Carl as he changes into a bat he than uses a sonic scream to send Linda into the stairs. 

"I'm with you" says Kyle as he backflips and shifts into his chameleon form and disappears. 

Linda then groans as she gets up her and she changes into a wolf followed quickly by her daughter. The fight intensifies quickly but Linda and May gets the upper hand. 

"TUSK!" yells Kyle. 

Tusk runs in Linda see Tusk and she throws punch that has no effect against him. She then tries a scratching him but again no effect every attack she tries just bounces off him. Tusk than quickly grabs her by the throat and starts to choke her. May runs up to help her mother but she is back-fisted into the wall by Kyle. He than straddles her waist and wails on her with his fists and starts to choke her. 

"Where is the sword?" says Carl. 

"I don't know what you are talking about!" says Linda as she struggles for air. 

"Listen Bitch a week a go you and your husband bought a sword from the Guggenheim where is it?" says Carl. 

"Tell us Now wench are your precious daughter dies!" says Kyle. 

"It's in the art room upstairs 5th door down." Says Linda. 

"Kyle." Says Carl. 

Kyle nods and runs upstairs a few minuets layer he comes down with a case he then runs up to him he opens it and inside is the sword. 

"Good." Says Carl. 

Tusk then throws Linda against the wall and she collapses to the ground groaning with pain. Carl than reaches into his pocket and pulls out a cell phone and dials a number. 

"Hey boss we got the sword now what do we do?" Carl listens very carefully to the instructions he than hangs up and puts the telephone back in his pocket. 

"So what did he say?" says Kyle. 

"Grab the girl." Says Carl. 

"Kyle than walks over and picks up May who has long returned back to her human form and picks her up by the waist and leaves with Tusk, and Carl. "No.…My….Daughter…." says Linda as she gets up to rush at them.

Kyle then shoots her in the back with a strange energy weapon singing her white fur. She falls to the ground groaning as another shot pierces through her leg and shoulder. He walks up to her and points the gun at her head with a small smirk.

"Bye, Bitch!" says Kyle.

Before Kyle can pull, the trigger Carl smacks the gun out of his hand.

"The Fuck you do that for?" says Kyle.

"We came what we got for Kyle let's go."

Kyle then picks up his gun and looks at the heavily injured Linda and leaves through the door. Linda turns back to the human form as her blood stains the carpet her eyes slowly well up with tears. She struggled up to her feet, hobbled over to the telephone, and slowly started to dial 911.

Meanwhile in the hospital, Sean is sitting there with Akira. 

"How do you feel now!" says Sean. 

"Unnnghhh I feel like shit! But the doctors say that the my bruises aren't too serious and that I should take it easy for a few days and avoid any strenuous activity" says Akira. 

" I know man I know." Says Sean. 

"Akira!" says a voice. 

Both Sean and Akira look and they see a beautiful woman with brown hair and eyes to match she is wearing a dark blue business suit with a skirt to match she looks like she's in her 40's. 

"Damn! She is hot." Says Sean. 

"Dude! That's my Mom! Says Akira. 

" Sorry Akira I forgot.. 

The woman runs over to Akira, gives him a kiss on the cheek, and hugs him not noticing him wince when she hugs him. 

"Oh, my sweet little sugar dragon what are you doing here!" Says the woman. 

"Sugar Dragon?" says Sean as he giggles. 

"Shut up man." Says Akira under his breath. 

" We are visiting a friend." says Akira. 

" Oh okay. So how are you doing Sean?" says the woman. 

"I'm fine Mrs. Sanchez. Says Sean. 

A couple of minuets later 2 orderlies and a doctor runs past all 3 of them pushing a gurney on the bed is Linda Sean looks at the journey as it passes by. 

"Mom?!" says Sean. 

"What?" says Akira. 

"That was my Mom on that gurney come on Akira!" says Sean as they run.  

They follow the men down the hall and see them go into a operating room Sean, and Akira is about to run in but they are stooped by another two orderlies at the door. 

"Let us in that's my mom!" says Sean. 

"Sorry Son no one accept medical staff is allowed beyond those doors." Says orderly 

Sean than growls at them his eyes started to glow faintly. He looks like he is about to wolf out on them until hear Mrs. Sanchez's high-heeled shoes clopping in the distance. However, he didn't care that was his Mom in there and he was goona do everything he can to get through. 

"Sean stop!" says a voice. 

He looks and sees Elisa Maza running towards them. 

"Sean! I got here as soon as I heard. " Says Elisa. 

"What happened to my Mom?" says Sean. 

"She was attacked Sean from what one of the uniforms told me they found her unconscious in the main room clutching a phone with a blood-stained hand there were definitely a signs of a fight." Says Elisa. 

"But will she be okay?" says Sean. 

"I don't know Sean. " Says Elisa turning her head away from him. 

"I'm sure she'll be okay Sean." says Mrs. Sanchez as she walks up behind them. 

"Yeah man the only thing we can do is wait." Says Akira. 

The next few hours are very excruciating for all of them but none more painful for Sean. Akira watches him pace. His face is hidden by his long blond hair as he paces with his hands in his pockets Akira looks at Elisa who is sitting there looking very depressed. Mrs. Sanchez tired of sitting gets up and walks towards a nearby soda machine she fishes in her jacket pocket and fishes out 3 quarters and slowly plunks them into the machine. She studies the machine and makes her selection she walks back with the cold can and sits she opens it and drinks slowly. 

"Sean I got here as soon as I could." Says a voice. 

Standing there is Sean's father his tie pulled almost out of it's knot and hanged like a noose around his neck. His white dress shirt is pulled out and hangs over his black slacks In his arms is a black jacket he walks towards them his shoes echoing in the hallways like a voice. 

" Any word on her condition yet?" says John as he walk up to Sean. 

Sean than shakes his head never even looking and continues pacing back and forth. John looks at Akira, Elisa, and Mrs. Sanchez they looked like a bunch of statues all frozen in action he then walks up to the seat Akira moves over so John could sit down. 

"It'll be okay John." Says Mrs. Sanchez. 

"Thanks Rena that means a lot." Says John. 

More hours pass than a the doctor comes out of the room. The whole group stops what they are doing and looks at him. The doctor looked at Sean through his long blond hair, which hung like a curtain over stage. He could see a faint glow coming from behind that hair. 

"Um…She is in stable condition." Says the doctor. 

"What happened Doc?" says John. 

"Well when she was brought in she was suffering from blood loss, cracked ribs, large bruises on her throat, and it several large holes in her arm, shoulder, and right leg. Our main concern was with the blood loss thank goodness we got her when we did. Another min later and we would have lost her. But what amazes me is that how can she suffer such serious wounds especially wounds coming from a laser weapon."

"A laser weapon?" says Elisa.

Sean's eyes just glowed brighter under his hair as he looked at him.

The doctor just takes a step back from Sean keeping his eyes on him. "Um, yes she was shot several times with a laser weapon. The shots didn't hit her any of her vitals though.

"Doc can we see here now!" says Sean. 

"In a while she is still in critical condition from surgery. 

She is still in critical condition why don't you come back here in a few hours." Says the doctor. 

The group once again looking defeated returned to their activities every minuet seemed like a hour every hour seemed like a day suddenly the gurney came out and the group follows behind as she is wheeled into a room. Sean and John go inside but the doctor stops them. 

"What the hell man we are friends of her." Says Akira. 

"I think she needs to see her family first." Says the doctor. 

A few seconds later her eyes open and sees a small shapes and spheres which made up faces she hears voices. 

"Mom! Are you alright." Says a voice. 

"Honey can you hear us?" says another. 

"Se…Sea…. Sean? John?" says Linda as she wakes up. 

"Yeah ma it's us." Says Sean. 

"Sean my son." Says Linda with tears in her eyes. 

"My beautiful boy I thought that I would never see you again.". 

"It's okay ma it's over now!" says Sean. 

"It's not. May they…." Says Linda as she tears up. 

"May! What about her?" says Sean. 

"They have her they took her from me." Says Linda 

"Who did Ma?" says Sean. 

"Men looking for the sword that we acquired a few weeks back in the auction. When they got what they wanted, they took her. For what reason I have no Idea." Says Linda. 

"Those Bastards!" says John. 

"Don't worry Ma I'll get her back!" says Sean. 

He is about to leave when she stops him by grabbing his wrist. She than ran her hands reached up and touched Sean's face, which was soft and smooth to touch. Sean than changed into his wolf form as he looks at her. Linda smiled at her son softly caressing his silver-grayish fur. 

"Be careful on your search." Says Linda. 

Sean than nods and reverts back to his human form and leaves the room. 

"Are you sure we should let him go out there by himself? He doesn't know where to begin." Says John as he walks up to her bed. 

"You forget my husband in his wolf form he has a keen sense of smell he will find our daughter." Says Linda as she smiles. 

Outside Sean tells what happened to his mom and May. 

"Kidnapped!" says all 3 of them. 

"Yeah and I'm going to find her." Says Sean as he closes his fist. 

"Wait Sean why not just let the police handle this." Says Rena 

"Yeah we will be able to find her much quicker without you." Says Elisa. 

"Yeah man. Don't worry Detective Maza will bring her back safely." Says Akira. 

"Ok." Says Sean. 

"Hey ma let's go and see her." Says Akira as he escorts here in. 

"I'll help out too man." Says Akira silently as he goes in. 

"How are you going to find her?" says Elisa. 

"The nose knows." says Sean. 

"Well alright but me and the rest of Goliath's clan are goona help you. "Says Elisa. 

"Thanks but I think Celine and her clan should help too." Says Sean. 

"But not now the sun is going to come up." Says Elisa. 

Sean and Akira leave the hospital, they head back to N.Y.U, and they get some much-needed rest in fact they sleep most of the day missing a few classes. A knock on the door arouses Sean he gets up and opens it up three is no one outside but there's a tape on the ground. He picks it up and places it into the V.C.R on top of the T.V a image appears on the screen and you see May bound in chains. 

"May!" yells Sean. 

"Hello werewolf! As you can see right here we have something that you want and you have something that we want." Says Carl form off screen. 

" We know that you have the armor. If you want to see this precious jewel again you better bring this armor to this address." 

A message in big letters appears the letters read: The gas station on 34th street between 5th and 6th Ave. 

"You have until 12'0 clock midnight to bring us that armor if you don't I hope that your rich ass can afford a fancy funeral. The tape stops and Sean is just fuming at what he just saw he then roars loudly which makes Akira jump up. 

"Yo, man what's the problem." Says Akira drowisly. 

"I know who has her." Says Sean. 

"Excellent man let's go and get her. You know bust some heads." Says Akira as he dances around throwing a few quick punches and kicks. 

"No. Someone must research on the where abbots of the last and final piece of the armor." 

"But why!? They can't collect the entire armor with Mr. Xanatos holding on to the last one. 

"They want the armor for my sister's life and I'm not going to let her die." 

"But if they get our piece and the helmet they win." 

"Exactly that's why I want you to find out where that final piece is." 

"Alright I'll do it. But call on Celine and her crew for back up." 

"I will.". says Sean.

Sean gets dressed and leaves he gets into his truck and drives the last few events ha has happened in the past few days gnaws at him at like a dog with a bone or a old shoe. Probably it would've had been better If had never picked up the armor he could of gone on living his sub-normal life. You know graduate college have a girlfriend get married have kids, grow old and die. But on the other hand that life seems kinds of boring he wanted some excitement but ever since he picked up that armor it's all being excitement. Him meeting Celine the rest of her clan fighting genetically altered hitmen globe hopping searching for the armor that will make the one who wears it a god. Probably he's tired, probably it's the werewolf blood that runs through his veins. Somehow, he thinks that is how his life should be. He then sees the Xanatos enterprise building it looks beautiful with the late afternoon soon setting behind it he smiles and steps on the gas a little bit. He then gets out slowly and enters the building he passes by security and heads into then heads into the room which contains the armor Owen is standing there still studying it. 

"Owen I need that armor." Says Sean. 

"Mr. Donovan!" says Owen as he turns around startled. 

"I need it Owen now.". 

"I can't do that Mr. Donovan this armor is too important!" 

"Too important! Too Important! I tell you what is Goddamn Important what's important is because of that armor my life has changed dramatically." Says Sean as he walks forward with slow steps his eyes glowing a blue hue. "What's is important is that because of that armor my best friend could've died in Russia! What's Important is that thanks to that armor my mother is lying up in the hospital with all different types of injuries! What's Important is that right now my little sister is being held somewhere because of this fucking armor!" 

Owen slowly starts to back as Sean advances upon him his eyes glowing a full blue Owens back hits the wall as Sean than corners him. 

"What do we have to show for it Owen? What do we have to FUCKING show for it!" says Sean as he slams his hand into the wall inches away from Owens left ear. " The only thing we have to show for it is that armor and NOTHING else they have all the cards Owen and MY little sister is there trump card." Says Sean as he lets out a low growl. 

"That's enough Donovan!" says Xanatos. 

Sean looks back and he sees Xanatos standing at the door. 

"Mr. Xanatos they have my little sister and they want that armor I got to bring to them. 

"I agree I think your employment by me has caused you enough troubles we'll give you the armor so you can save your sister." 

"Thank you sir. But that's only half of my plan." Says Sean. 

" What is the rest?" says Xanatos. 

" We put a homing device in the armor and when they move towheads the final piece we get it before they do." 

"Excellent! Owen prepare the armor and the device." 

"Yes. Mr. Xanatos." Says Owen.

On the top of the castle roof, Sean waits for Celine to wake up along with Eternity and Judgment. Soon they bust from their shells of stone their muscles and wings stretch Celine then brushes off some stone fragments she sees Sean leaps down to meet him. 

"Hello my love." Says Celine as she kisses him sweetly on the lips. She then looks at him worriedly. "Something wrong?". 

After explaining the situation to Celine and the rest of them, they agree to help them. Sean takes the armor and drives to the pre-determined location. He enters the gas station the place reeks of gasoline motor oil and car exhaust. Some cars that are left unfinished are covered with a white sheet. The place is almost pitch black except for a few windows letting the moonlight shine through. 

"Hey where are ya! I got what you punks want!" yells Sean. 

A light comes on and May is three crouching she looks heavily worked blood is on her overalls and big welts are on her face tears of agony and sorrow has stained themselves on her face. 

"May!" Sean than runs towards his sister hides about to reach her when a shot rings out stopping him from reaching her. 

"Put the armor down next to the girl and back away." Says a voice that booms from the darkness. 

Sean then places the armor down and backs away he than hears a rustling like somebody's moving soon a hand shoots out and grabs the case and pulls it into the darkness. 

"Thanks for the armor fool! Now you and this girl can die together." There's maniacally laughter can be heard as a door opens in the upper left corner and showing a some light but it closes. 

Than all of sudden there are sounds of Metallic clanking the windows which were letting the only light in the room is closed he then sees a countdown on the wall in red numbers from 10 sec.  He looks back and sees the door and the door is came through is closing. 

"Shit!" yells Sean as he grabs his sister and starts to run. 

"CELINE!!!" yells Sean.

Soon the door stops as two hands start to hold the door followed by several others. Sean than stops at the door and pushes May underneath the door he then slides under it just as they release the door. A few seconds later the whole place explodes like a fireworks factory with flames licking at the night sky Sean is holding May at a safe distance away from it as fire engines sirens wailed in the night. 

"I…knew…you…would…rescue…me…Sean." Says May weakly. 

" Don't worry May your safe now I'm not going let anyone hurt you anymore. They started this and I'm damned sure that I'm gonna end it." says Sean.

"Sean we better start going." Says Celine.  

Sean then walks away holding his sister his eyes blazing blue.

To Be Continued.   


	3. Eight Race Saga Prolouge - eps3 Final Co...

Final Conflict..

                                                                By Jarred T.

Final Conflict.

by Jarred T. (tjarred@hotmail.com)

Comments welcome

Author's Note: the characters depicted herein are mostly the property of the

Folks at Disney, and are used here without their authorization all other characters are the property of me. note: this story contains profanity and violence. This story is happening after The race is on.

    At the hospital Sean is sitting in the hospital room with his sister he sits in a chair beside her. He his hunched over with his hand clasped together worried his eyes has a concerned look on them his blond hair hangs lightly over his left eye the sun radiates through the window and shines on his back. May is lying in the hospital bed her face is covered in bandages. A nurse comes in and checks on her Sean's eyes watch her slowly. As she adjusts her pillow she sees Sean out of the corner of her eye is surprised to see him. "Oh! sorry Mr. Donovan I didn't see you there." says the nurse. Sean than casts his gaze away from the nurse and concentrates on May. "Don't tell me you have been here all night?"  Sean than looks at the nurse his eyes never lose their look he than just nods slowly and returns his eyes to May. The nurse knowing that conversation can go no further just goes along her usual routine and leaves. Soon the door opens up again and Elisa comes in followed by Matt. "How's she doing?" says Matt as he looks at May. "Don't know she's been like this ever since the surgery." Says Sean. " Poor thing." Says Elisa as she puts her hand softly on her forehead. "It's my fault you know." Says Sean. "It is not! This is not your fault Sean." Says Matt. "If I didn't pick up that armor If I didn't fight that hit man maybe….." Sean than trails off in thought  again as he looks at May. "Listen Sean this is not your fault." Says Elisa. " How long you been here Sean?" says Matt. " Since 1 this morning." Says Sean. "God you must be wreck!" says Matt. "Sean! You need rest. Go back to your dorm and sleep." Says Elisa. "I'm not leaving here until May wakes up." Says Sean as he yawns. The door opens up and a figure comes in he is wearing dark sunglasses, a baseball cam over his long blond hair, he is wearing a long sleeve shirt which is buttoned up jeans and sneakers covering his hands are construction worker type gloves. "Um is this room 304?" says the man. "That's what it says on the door. Who are you?" says Elisa. The man walks over to May and takes off his glasses his blue eyes stare down at May. "Judgement?" says Sean. "Yes father it's me I came to check on my Aunt." Says Judgement. "Did he just call you father?" says Matt. "It's a long story that I'll tell you a little later." Says Sean. May then stirs in her bed making a soft moan Sean then shoots up and tries to walk over to her but his exhaustion  almost makes him fall but Judgement quickly catches him. "Father!? Are you okay?" says Judgement as helps him to his feet. "Mmmmmm…….Sean?" says May weakly. "May!" Sean than walks over and takes her hand. 'Sean?…It is you…I thought I would never see you again." Says May. "Don't worry I'm here now." Says Sean. "I'll go tell the doctor that she is up." Says Matt as he left the room. "Sean you need rest!" says Elisa. "I'll take Sean back." Says Judgement as he helps Sean out. "Sean?" says May. "Don't worry he'll be back soon." Says Elisa as she see the doctor come in.

    Meanwhile at Bloodstone Inc. Deacon  is standing in front of Mr. Bloodstone's desk the chair behind the desk is turned around. "So you have finally acquired all of the pieces of the armor." Says the voice. "Yes sir! All we have to do is to get the  helmet" says Deacon. "Good get your experiments together and prepare  my personal chopper. There will be no foul-ups this time." Says the voice. "Yes sir!" says Deacon as he bows and leaves. Deacon then walks over to the elevator and takes it down to the secret lab. Inside the lab Trent Steel is working on another one of his twisted experiments. "How does it go Mr. Trent?" says Deacon. "It goes well sir! Joshua is finally ready to do battle!" "Excellent, and the Armor?" says Deacon. "All packed and ready to go." Says Trent. "Good and what about Carl, Tusk, and Kyle?" says Deacon. "They need a little bit of recharging.?" Says Trent. "So how long will that take?" says Deacon. "5 hours tops. But tell me sir why doesn't Mr. Bloodstone need you and the rest for this final piece?" says Trent. " Listen every time we went after those pieces of Armor that werewolf has been there to trip us up this last piece is essential crucial that werewolf showing up will only hinder the inevitable." Says Deacon. "But what if Bloodstone puts on all the pieces and becomes immortal he can be come ruler of the world with nothing being able to destroy him." Says Trent. " I don't know Bloodstone is power hungry and will destroy anyone or thing his path to achieve his ultimate goal. But if he tries anything funny we'll be ready!" says Deacon. "Huh? But if he does become Immortal how do we kill him?" says Trent. Deacon just chuckles evilly and smiles he then walks inside of the elevator and presses the button. "That is me to know and you to find out! Just make sure that my men are ready to get this armor later on" says Deacon as the elevators doors close on him. Trent than starts to think he then crosses his arms over his chest. " Hmmmm I wonder what he meant about that?" says Trent he than shrugs his shoulders and continues to work.

    On the streets at New York Public Library Akira, Eternity, and Judgement are researching trying to find something on the armor. Eternity is browsing through the Myths and legends section of the Library. She is wearing a tank top which shows off her sculptured abs and dark blue jeans her hair is French braided and like her brother she is wearing construction workers gloves. She then finds a book that interests her she than heads back to the table where her brother and Akira sit. "Nothing about it in this one either! If we don't know where the armor is why do we think they have any better?" says Akira as he closes the book in frustration. " They found all the other 2 pieces that easy it would like be very easy to find the last piece " says Judgment as his fingers run through the text on a page. " Yeah I know but how come they haven't made their move for that last piece.?": says Akira. " I have no idea something must be delaying them so it gives us more time to find out how to destroy it if the worst comes to worst." Says Eternity. "Easier said than done!" says Akira as he rises from his seat to put back the book while he than puts the book back in place. " Akira?, Akira?, Akira?" says a voice. Akira then turns around and sees nothing he just shrugs his shoulders and goes back. "Akira? Akira?…." calls the voice. "Alright who's there!?" whispers Akira as he turns around. The scenery has once again changed to a bad photo negative again his voice is being called again. "Where am I? Am I dreaming?" says Akira as he looks around. Then a white light appears before him and a figure comes towards him Akira shields his eyes from the advancing white light. Soon the white light disappears and before him  is a woman she has long flowing white hair pupiless white eyes she appears to be wearing some type of battle armor that covers the rest. Extending from her back our elegant angel like wings which seemed to be giving off the light which has now dimmed. "Who are you?" says Akira. " I'm the goddess of victory Nike." Says the Woman. "No shit! But why are you here?". "I am here to help you.". "You could of helped us by not making that armor.". "I'm sorry I never thought mortals would be ever to find it.". "Well you guessed wrong there sweet cheeks now thanks to you my Sean's mother and sister are in the hospital.". "Once again I apologize. But now I am here to help you destroy the armor.". "Why can't you destroy it yourself since you're here?". "I'm not allowed to fight the mortals battles for them but I can aid you.". "How?". "There is a spell that can weaken the armor enough for you to destroy it.". "Well how do we do that.". " My spell may give the wearer Invincibility but it is still armor with the barrier of protection down you can break it with a strong enough blow.". "But do we have to break all the pieces.". "No only one piece needs to be broken with that piece will shattered it will render the rest of it powerless. After the armor is shattered I will take care of the rest . Now prepare for the spell.". Nike then holds up her hand and circle of light appears in her hand she then walks over to Akira and puts her index finger to his forehead. "It is done. You now know the spell to weaken the armor." Says Nike. "But why give the spell to me? Why didn't you just give it to Fox like you did last time with the telepathic stuff?" says Akira. " Fox is not properly trained in magic so she can not possible cast the spell. But you have been trained by your grandfather in the ways of magic so you are the better candidate for the spell." Says Nike. "Hmmmm….so  the key of beating the armor depends on me huh?". "Yes.". "I guess I have no other choice. But how do I use the spell?". "The spell will surface when the time is right. Goodbye Akira and Good |Luck.". " Wait-". But as soon as Akira starts to ask the question Nike disappears and blast of Light and he finds himself back in the library. " Shit man why didn't I just go with my Dad to all those digs during my Summer vacations?" says Akira as he slumps down

    Back at the hospital Linda is sleeping soundly when John comes in with some hot food for her. "Linda wake up hon." Says John as he sets down the food. "Mmmmmmm…… John?" says Linda as she opens her eyes and sits up slowly. "Hey easy there. You don't ant to injure yourself again do you?". "No I don't if I do I have to stay a bit longer than I was planning to.". "Oh! already thinking about leaving already? Damn that's is some fast healing.". "I'm not completely healed yet my body is taken care of my more serious wounds first since it's the most important.". John than gets up and gets the food he brings over to her it's a normal meal for lunch at a hospital some tomato soup, a few slices of bread, some crackers and a plastic cup filled halfway with a red liquid. " It…uh…looks good." Linda gives the meal that sits before a strange look. "Hey you're in a hospital what did you expect a T-bone steak covered in mushroom sauce and a glass of cool red wine?" John than takes the spoon that comes along with the meal and dips it into the warm soup and brings it her mouth Linda then sips slowly. " That's a girl!" says John as he smiles at her. "Mmmm…tasty. So John how is May?". "She is up and that's always good sign. You should seen Sean dear he watched over her for the whole night his eyes unmoving waiting for her to wake up. He stayed here past visiting hours the staff wanted him to leave but seeing him there made them change there minds quickly. When May did wake up Sean was so exhausted from not sleeping he nearly collapsed right then and there Elisa literally had to drag him out." Says John as he gives her a piece of bread from the plate. "Well he is very protective of her. So is May doing well also?". "Yeah she is the doctors on checking on her right now" says John as he continues to feed her.. Soon a door opens and Sean comes in he is carrying a bouquet of roses behind him is Elisa who has a get well card in his hand. " Hey Ma." Says Sean as he walks in with Elisa. "Oh my son and you brought flowers how sweet." Says Linda as she takes them and inhales deeply. "Hello Linda. How are you feeling?" says Elisa. " I'm feeling a little bit better now Elisa." Says Linda. " Can you tell me why would anyone attack you?" says Elisa. "I have no idea the only thing that they wanted was a sword that me and my husband bought from the Guggenheim museum. I don't know why they would want with a sword from the First Crusade" Says Linda. "Me neither!" adds John. Sean than walks over the window and clenches his fist tightly. "So that's what they were after now all they have to do is…." Says Sean under his breath. "Son is something wrong?" says John as he walks over to him. "No it's not that Dad. It's just that I have a big test today and I just didn't want to leave so soon." Says Sean nervously. "Well it's nice of you to come back to visit me." Says Linda. "Alright bye mom bye dad." Says Sean as he leaves the room.

    Sean than walks over to May's room she is sleeping soundly the afternoon sun shines on her light brown skin Sean than stands over her quietly his blue eyes never taken off her face. Sean  than pulls up a chair ands sits down the sounds of the chair wakes her. May's eyes open up and they scan to see who is standing there she sees Sean and slowly smiles at him her eyes never losing that sparkle. "Sean it's good to see you again." Says May. "You too May." "What are you doing here?" "Spending time with my little sister." May then smiles at him and Sean smiles back they then continue to talk into the late afternoon.

    Meanwhile at Bloodstone Inc everything is ready to go. Down below there in the lab Mr. Deacon is briefing the rest of his men. "Now that all of you are fully healed we can finally be on our way." Says Deacon. "But sir. Why do we have to come?" says Kyle. "I told you that werewolf has been screwing around in our plans for the last time. He thought he could be smart by planting a tracking device on the case but thanks to Carl we were able to find it. We then put the device in one of our dummy warehouses so when we move the device goes with us.  We'll lead the werewolf to where the last piece is where we will deal with him. Beat him to a inch of his flea-bitten hide and leave him alive long enough to see  Mr. Dask wear the armor and kill him with his own hands." Says Dask. "Good plan boss." Says Don. "Finally that little wolf is going to pay!" says Tusk. "After we kill him I'm goona chop off his fingers and send it to his mother." Says Kyle as laughs maniacally. "Good now Trent what about Joshua is he ready for his field test." Says Deacon. "Yes sir all of the cybernetics are in working order." Says Trent. "Good! Now Carl, Don, Kyle, Tusk, and Joshua head to the warehouse and get that device and head to Africa." says Deacon. "Yes sir." Says Don and leaves with the rest. Deacon than heads for the elevator and takes it up to the top floor he than steps off and walks to Dask Bloodstone's office. "Sir everything is all set and ready to go sir." Says Deacon. " Good! Let's do this says Dask as he gets up from his seat. They leave the office and gets into a elevator it stops at the roof they see a military-style helicopter It's black with the bloodstone Insignia a globe with a snake coiled around it in big blood red letters is written the word: Bloodstone Inc. it is equipped with a machine gun on the right and a rocket launcher on the left and it also has stealth and cloaking ability. The wind caused by the rotor blades  sweeps through their hair Dask then walks up to the plane and boards it quickly followed by Dask the craft takes off and cloaks it self. 

  Sean is sitting on top of the Xanatos Enterprise castle he is wearing a leather military like jacket with no shirt, black jeans and boots,. He is in his werewolf form The wind blowing slightly through his silver grayish fur. His eyes looking over the horizon as the sun goes down overhead he. He reflects over what happened last night the pain that his family has gone through his Mom and May. His eyes tears up he hates them he hates the people that did this to them his eyes glow white it looks like is about to cry. . A door slowly opens up and Akira walks in along with Eternity and Judgement "Hey they up yet?" says Akira. "Just in a few seconds. Why?" says Sean. As the last small rays of light disappear from sight the sounds of cracking stone fills the air Sean looks as Judgment and Celine as their bodies go through the changes from human to gargoyle the clothes that he bought for them in Arizona has supported their gargoyle forms with minor exceptions for the tail and wings bursting through. "Good morning, Mother." Says Judgement. "Hello My, son." Says Celine. "Hey Sean any word about May?" says Blackwing as he hops down from his pedestal. "She is in stable condition now." Says Sean. "That's good. But they have all the pieces now." Says Zero. "Yeah I know that. But I know exactly where to find it!" says Sean. "How? It's not like your not gonna magically whisk us away to where the armor is!" says Akira. Sean digs into his pocket and pulls out a small device it displays a map of the world and a red spot is blinking along with 3 others. "What is that?" says  Singe. "It's where the helmet is being held the final place those 3 separate moving blips are the pieces of the armor. There are all converging on one spot" The helmet of Nike." says Sean. " "So what are we gonna do?" says Akira. " We are going after them said Sean. "What ever you do we are with you my love." Says Celine. " But we are goona need help." Says Sean. They go to the other side of the castle where the Manhattan clan has just woken up from stone sleep Goliath sees Sean and the rest has woken up. "Goliath I need your help." Says Sean. "Of course Sean what is it?" says Goliath. "The armor of Nike will be assembled soon and we are the only ones who can stop it." Says Sean. "We'll what are we waiting for let's go!" says Brooklyn. "No! We can't not all of us." Says Celine. "Why not?" says Lexington. "All of us going there at once  it's too much we will be leaving the city unprotected." Says Blackwing. "I see. Than only a few of us shall go. Says Goliath. "Fine I shall take Singe and Eternity with me." Says Celine. "I shall take Broadway and Hudson." Says Goliath. "Hey I'm coming along too man." Says Akira. "But Akira…." Says Sean. "Hey uh-huh you ain't side lining me you are my road dog where you go I go. Besides I owe these bastards a knock from me." Says Akira. Sean than sighs deeply and looks at Akira who flashes a quick smile. "Alright Akira you can come." Says Sean. "Woo-hoo!" says Akira as he leaps high into the air. "Good let's get going.!" Says Goliath. 

    The group then heads to Xanatos's stealth Helicoptor which is all ready to go the group then climbs aboard Sean is about to board when Xanatos and Owen come up followed with Judgement. Sean is standing there with the wind whipping through his clothes and  blond hair. "You don't have to do this Sean." Says Xanatos. "I have to these bastards made it personal by attacking my mother and my little sister that is something that I can not forget." Says Sean. 

"I understand….Good luck." Says Xanatos. "Be careful father." Says Judgement.

"I will." Says Sean as he climbs aboard. 

The helicopter than takes off into the night heading to it's final destination Africa where the helmet of Nike awaits. Sean sits there and looks at the floor thinking about the battle a head. Celine sits next to him she looks around Goliath is sitting there with his arms across his massive chest his eyes look deep in thought probably thinking about Elisa she thinks. Broadway, and Hudson, follow suit to Goliath. Eternity stares out the window amazed by the view she is getting of the sky and the birds. Akira is tapping his foot slowly as his head bobs up and down as if he's listening to music. Celine then looks at Sean she than slowly takes his hand and grips it tightly. Sean looks up from the floor he looks at Celine as she smiles at him the night light reflecting off her beautifully. He studies every contour of her face from her beautiful lips to her sparkling green eyes Sean was worried about doing this but looking at Celine made him forget about it all. He slowly returns her smile and returns her grip causing her to smile more. Then a beeping comes from Sean's pocket he reaches into one of the pockets and pulls out the device there is one big red spot beeping wildly after seeing where it's centered  Sean goes to the cock pit. "Hey land right here." says Sean. "No can do chief that forest down there is too thick for us to land safely if you wanna get off your're gonna have to parachute in." says the pilot. "Crap. Well listen you sit around here until you see our signal flare then.." Says Sean. Sean comes back into the main area every body looks at him Sean explains the situation to him. "Parachute who the Fuck are we the Army!" says Akira as he stands up shock. "Calm down Akira Goliath and the rest can glide down while carrying us." Says Sean. "Aye then let's do it then". Says Hudson as he stands up. The door to the chopper is opened up and the wind blasts the room with it's fury. Soon Sean and Akira are in the arms of Goliath and Singe. Goliath jumps off first followed by Celine, Eternity, Hudson, Broadway, Singe walks up to the edge of the open door. "Oh shit, oh shit oh shit." Says Akira as he grips tightly to Singe. "Don't worry Akira I won't let you fall." Says Singe with a smile. "Hey it's not the fall that bothers me it's the sudden stop at the end. Probably I should grab one of those para-- Ohhhhhhhhhhh Shiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttt!!!!!!" says Akira as Singe leaps off the chopper.

    Through the night 6 winged figures descended into the jungles of Africa they land safely and continue through the sweltering jungle until they come upon a huge ancient looking temple the temples colors have dulled from a pretty vibrant gold to a dirt yellow the flora winds around the temple like a Boa constrictor would around it's helpless pray. The group continues up the steps and enters the temple inside the temple looks even worse with spider webs and the flora making there way through the cracks of the temple. As they make they way through there are signs of someone else has been through here by the dead man who has slain by the traps that reside here. Finally the group comes upon a hallway with 5 separate hallways. "No where do we go?" says Broadway as he scratches his head. "I think it will be wise to split up." Says Goliath. "Good idea." Says Sean. "I'll take the one on the far left." Says Singe as he walks towards it. "I'll go with him." Says Broadway who follows. I'll take the way on the far right says Goliath as he heads toward it. "Hey wait Goliath I'll come!" says Akira as he follows. "I'll take the next one in says Celine as she heads to the 2nd one in on the far right. "Wait Lass I'll give ye a hand." Says Hudson as he follows her. "I'll take the other one in." says Eternity as she goes off to the 2nd one in on the far left. "I guess that leads me with the center says Sean as he heads toward it.

    In the right corridor Singe and Broadway walk along the hallway until they come upon a large arena at the other side is a door that leads further into the temple. In the center sits a man in a business suit who sits in Indian style in the center. Broadway and Singe stop when they see him. The man gets up and tosses his long tied back hair behind him and faces them. "Who are you?" says Broadway. "I'm Tusk." Says the man as he removes his jacket, tie, and shirt and tosses it to the floor that reveals a chest that rivals even Goliath's. "Well Tusk you mind getting out of our way!" says Singe. "Hmmm make me." Says Tusk. "Well Broadway it looks like we have no other choice but to fight." Says Singe as his eyes glow white. "Broadway Agrees as he gets ready to fight. Tusk just gets in to a fighting stance. Broadway charges first and throws a punch Tusk just catches it and throws him away like a used tissue Broadway lands hard. Singe comes running forward and throws a punch but Tusk catches it also he then counters with a punch of his own which makes Singe double over in pain  then a it is followed by uppercut that sends him sprawling to the ground. Broadway comes running up and throws a punch that catches Tusk off-guard but Tusk doesn't even budge Broadway is surprised by this. Tusk then smiles and then kicks Broadway in the stomach which knocks the air out of him and then a right cross that sends him flying into one of the walls. Singe then tries his luck not trying to punch him but claw him and he connects with a open scratch but nothing. Tusk then smiles and grabs Singe by the neck and starts to squeeze tightly. Broadway than lands a open hand talon swipe into his back Tusk then throws a struggling singe into a wall. Broadway then tries a tail swipe but his tail is caught by Tusk and twirls him over the head like a pizza and throws him into a still recovering Singe. "Had enough!" says Tusk as he smiles. "Man I can't believe this guy." Says Broadway. "Me neither." Says Singe. They both stand up and gets back into a fighting stance Tusk just laughs at them. "We have to do something he's too strong." Says Singe. "Instead of one on one let's try to take him on at the same time." Says Broadway. Singe just nods his head and they both nod their heads and charge forward Tusk gets ready for them he winds up and is about to throw a punch Broadway then dodges it and connects with his own punch to his face while Singe goes behind him and tail whips him from behind. Tusk still doesn't react he than throws a roundhouse that Broadway blocks but the force behind the kick sends him flying back. Singe is about to try another talon slash but Tusk Grabs him by the waist and turns him upside down and drives him head first into the ground. He is about to stomp on the dazed Singe when Broadway tackles him from behind temporarily knocking him off balance. Tusk than regains his balance and wraps his large arm around Broadway's head and gets him into a headlock he then punches him twice in the face and then runs forward leaps into the air and slams Broadway face first into the ground. Singe gets up trying to shakes off the effects of the pile driver. But gets clotheslined by Tusk which nearly takes his head off. Tusk then grabs Singe by the back of his neck and pulls him up he then picks up high in the air and slams him down hard leaving a indent in the ground. "Time to finish this little battle." Says Tusk as he picks up Singe by the neck and starts to squeeze but Broadway punches him in the back Tusk distracted drops Singe and back-fists Broadway into the wall. He is about to turn back to Singe when a sheet of flame hits his eyes burning the left one. Broadway recovers from the hit just in time to see the screaming Tusk reeling in pain while Singe is blowing fire at his face. Broadway takes the initiative and backs up he then charges forward and hits Tusk in the back of his knee forcing Tusk to one knee He then brings both of his fists down on his head repeatedly. Singe then stops breathing fire. "Broadway push that column on him." Says Singe as he continues to blow flames on him. Broadway nods and starts to push on one of the column in the arena and it starts to creak Singe then keeps blowing on him. The column starts to fall Singe moves out of the way as the column falls but surprising enough Tusk catches it showing off his strength but now he's caught with the weight of that column on his shoulders. They 2 gargoyles run to the other side and starts to push on that column which quickly comes falling down on him burying Tusk beneath the rubble by both columns. " Let's go man." Says Singe as he runs off. Broadway then looks back at the rubble in the center of the arena and then follows behind.

In the far left corridor Goliath and Akira walks along Akira humming the Indiana Jones theme. They come along a large room with the exit on the other side a man sits there with bionic implants attached to his arms and legs he sits there in a fetal position like a frightened child in a corner his eyes spaced out. When Goliath and Akira enter the center the man shoots up his eyes still spaced out he then strikes a fighting style. "Whoa!" says Akira. "Please help me!" says the man. "Hold on man we'll help you says Goliath as he walks toward him. "No…..not…now." says the man. As Goliath gets closer the man's arm shoots out and grabs Goliath by his fore arm and pulls him close his body is assaulted by several lighting fast chops to the stomach and then round house kick which sends Goliath flying to the ground. "Hey what's wrong with you!" says Akira. "I'm Joshua. Prepare to die." Says the man. Goliath gets up but he then receives 3 lighting quick punches a knee to the stomach and a back fist which knocks him down again. Dashes at Joshua and tries to jump kick but he is met by a quick punch to the stomach in mid-air that stops him short. Akira gets up but once again Joshua is on his so fast attacking with punches and kicks Akira tries to keep his guard up but Joshua is too fast and a strong kick to the stomach sends him sprawling on the ground again. Goliath gets up but once again Joshua moves forward and Jump kicks him across the face so fast that he didn't even see it coming. The force of the kick causes Goliath to wheel backward but is met by a back hell kick to the spine which causes him to move forward where he is met by a elbow that nearly breaks his nose. Followed by a punch that sends him to the ground Akira tries to attack him with a roundhouse kick but Joshua blocks it and sweeps the standing foot out form underneath from him causing Akira to fall to the ground. Joshua tries to stomp on the fallen Akira but he rolls Joshua tries to stomp on him again but Akira keeps rolling. Joshua is then caught off-guard by Goliath who connects with a massive punch which sends him flying to the ground he gets up and is about to advance when he stops and holds his head. "What is that monstrosity" says Goliath as he wipes the blood from his mouth. "Unggh Damn this guy moves so fast." Says Akira as he clutches his stomach and gets up. "It's those cybernetics on his body they make him so fast." Says Goliath. " I don't want to fight!" says Joshua as he holds his head. "I don't know what happened to this guy but we have to take him out now. We can not let this guy recover and attack as again." Says Akira. "Agreed." Says Goliath. They both rush forward taken advantage of Joshua's weakened state Goliath then hits him with another strong punch followed by a standing vertical kick by Akira which sends Joshua spiraling to the ground. Joshua then gets up but he is struck by Goliath Again this time with his knee which doubles him over Goliath then tosses him into a wall. Akira runs up and pummels him with several quick punches to his stomach and chest followed by a uppercut that rattles his teeth. Akira then grabs and kicks him towards Goliath who picks him up and slams him to the ground Akira then runs and picks up Joshua by the shirt. "Good night Asshole says Akira as he punches Joshua in his face knocking him unconscious. "I wonder who did this to him." Says Goliath. "We have no time to debate that big guy the armor of Nike awaits." Says Akira as he walks away with Goliath.

Hudson and Celine walk along and they come upon a large room and in the center of that room stands a man who has a big beaming smile on his face. "What are you smiling at!" says Celine. "I'm just thinking about how much I am going to enjoy your deaths. Oh by the way the name's Carl." "Well Carl I hope ye talk as much as ye fights." Says Hudson as he draws his sword. "Oh I'm shaking old man." Says Carl as he morphs into his Bat form. He than runs forward and attacks the both of them with his sharp claws Celine than avoids his attack and counters with a right cross that sends Carl reeling. Hudson than runs forward and tries to attack with his sword but Carl leaps over it and kicks Hudson in the face which sends the old gargoyle flying. Celine than tackles him in while Carl is in Mid-air and they both down hard. Carl is first to his feet and quickly takes to the skies. "Fine let's do this my way!" says Carl. He then swoops down at both Celine and Hudson he moves so fast that cuts them both across the chest and flies up again.  "Come on down and fight!" says Hudson. "Hah you will die first by my hands old man." Says Carl. He then starts to flap his wings as Celine and Hudson still watch then all of a sudden the dust and the debris starts to move Celine and Hudson start to move with also. "He's create some type of wind!!?" says Hudson as he sticks his sword in the ground  "What that can be." Says Celine. Carl flaps his wings as fast as he can then he flaps them hard one final time sending a strong gust of wind that knocks both Celine and Hudson into the wall. Celine groans and gets up but she gets cut by another diving swoop by Carl cutting her across the stomach he than lands and starts to pound on her uses his clawed feet and hands. He wheels back and is about to impale her on his claws when Hudson than runs up and cuts him across the back with his sword. Carl howls back and pain but is silenced quickly when a left cross by Celine sends him flying across into a wall. Carl stands up and tries to recover from that punch he then sees both her and the old one rushing towards him he then wheels his head back and lets out a scream that would rocks the very foundations of the room. Both Celine and Hudson get up but hold there ears and pain as a second scream louder than the first. Celine's and Hudson ears start to bleed as Carl slowly advances on them screaming like a banshee. " How does it feel freaks!? Your ears are probably ringing from that last one by know it feels that your head is about to split open." Says Carl as he screams again. Carl then starts to pounding on Hudson with his fists and claws he pause between hits to scream at Celine who has started to advance upon them. "Wait your turn bitch! Hey old man if you thought my voice was deafening from far away how about a blast from up close. Your brains are gonna look good splattered on this wall." Says Carl as he is about to scream again. Soon he is stooped in mid-scream as Celine runs up and hits him with a roundhouse kick that sends him sprawling on the ground. Carl gets up and is about to swing when Celine's taloned fist lands on Carl's jaw shattering it instantly. Carl staggers back and feels his jaw the only thing he can feel is the broken bone and teeth. Celine than jumps and kicks Carl's knee so it bends in a way that wasn't meant too.. Carl tries to fly but a sword pierces his chest just below the collar bone he falls to the ground gagging and choking on his blood. "You'll…..never….beat…..him…." says Carl as he lose conciseness. "Hudson walks over and pulls his sword out of Carl and sheathes it and walks toward the exit. "Come on lass we got to hurry." Says Hudson. Celine just nods and follows him out.

In the next corridor Eternity walks along wishing that her brother judgment could have come but netherless she continues. She also comes along a arena once again a exit is on the other side . Seeing no one else Eternity continues to walk along until she feels a pain in her stomach  then something hits her across the jaw it she then feels the feet being kicked out of her she falls and hit the ground. Eternity than rolls up into a fighting stance she looks around but sees no one. "Who's there?" says Eternity. Maniacally laughing can be heard in the arena then Eternity feels a pain her in back that makes her stumble forward then again in her face that knocks her down again. "I'm Kyle." Says the voice. "Well who ever you are come on out." Says Eternity. Than a pain she feels a pain in the stomach which makes her double over and fall to the ground in pain she is then picked up by her and another pain is put against her face which makes her fall down again. This punishment goes on for several minuets when Eternity is knocked down her knees again. " Ha haha…you're a joke you can't hit what you can't see." Says Kyle. " I don't wanna fight who ever you are….I wanna..party." says Eternity in a sexy voice. "Huh?" says Kyle. "Hmmm do you want to play with me mister voice." Says Eternity as she lays on the ground and spreads her legs slowly. Kyle gulps as he watches her she slowly runs her taloned fingers down her chest and makes slowly circles around her chest soon her hands run down past her abs to her pants and undoes them. "This has to be…..a…trick……." says Kyle. "Mmmmmm no, no, sweety it ain't a trick." Says Eternity as she puts her hand in her pants and slowly moans. "It..has…to…oh man." Says Kyle. Kyle is no beyond rational thinking all the blood in his head as gone down to his nether regions Kyle has had sex in a long time. He de-cloaks himself as he stands over her in his chameleon form his two huge eyes examining her  his long tongue hanging out he is already starting to unbuckle his pants. . Eternity then moves her taloned toe up the leg slowly making him shudder when her toe is about to hit jackpot she then kicks him square in the nuts. Her taloned toe piercing his scaly flesh Kyle than starts to choke and backs away and kneels down coughing up blood. Eternity stands up and grabs Kyle by his shirt and pulls him up to meet her she than punches him hard in the stomach making him fall to his knees again but now vomiting. Eternity then kicks him in the face which sends him flying into the wall making a indent. " Eternity than fixes her self and then walks past a unconscious Kyle. 

In the center path Sean walks alone this path is the longest of them all there are more dead soldiers here and there who have fallen to more traps. The entrance to the room ahead is pushed out a bit it looks like something large passed through here. Sean walks into the room and then he sees Deacon standing there with Don. "Ah Mr. Donovan you finally show yourself I am impressed getting all the way here. But now your little quest of stopping us come to a end, you remember Don right?" says Deacon. "How can I forget." Says Sean. "Well I think he will be enough to dispose of trash like you. Now if you excuse me my employer has a world to conquer." Says Deacon as he heads to the other side of the room and exits. "Let's do this!" says Sean. Don just removes his jacket and throws it on the floor and strikes a fighting stance. They both charge in each other Sean throws a right cross which Don dodges and tries to counter with a punch of his own. Sean blocks it and fakes a low kick to the shins which Don goes but is hit in the temple of his head by Sean who continues to attack him viciously. Don blocks the blows and comes back with a low punch to his stomach and he is on the offensive attacking Sean with his own set of kicks in punches. He then catches Sean with a quick shot to the shins which make Sean stumble Don than follows it up with two open palm slaps to Sean's stomach he then tries a roundhouse kick but Sean ducks it and counters with a punch to the ribs  followed by a strong punch into the stomach and roundhouse kick of his own that sends Don to the ground he then rolls away from Sean and stands up. "Impressive! You are strong without your other self on that last punch I think you broke a few of my ribs." Says Do as he holds his right side. "You ain't so bad yourself Don but let's stop all this preliminary shit and get down to down and dirty." Says Sean as he morphs into a wolf. " I agree." Says Don as he pulls the tie out of his hair. Don's braids fall to the ground and slither up showing their long claws without warning they begin to strike.  Sean avoids the strikes Sean rushes one of the strikes and runs in but before a claw cuts across his stomach followed by 3 more slashes across his face than the braids wrap around Sean's ankles and sling him into the nearby wall. "Sean than gets and dashes forward and tries to a jump kick but Don once again shows him his shocking personality Sean howls In pain and hits the ground but he quickly rolls out of the way before he becomes a shish-kabob. Sean than stands there waiting for another strike when one of them strikes Sean grabs it and with one strong yank pulls Don towards him and right on his fist. Don coughs up some blood before getting back fisted across the face. Don then moves away quickly and tries to use his braids against but this time Sean avoids the strike and leaps but instead of aiming for his face he aims for his right arm. Soon Sean's teeth pierce through Don's arm piercing his flesh, muscles, and finally hitting bone the white sleeve of Don's white shirt is stained with blood. Don howls in pain he can feel those teeth actually penetrating the bone his braids flail around him like a snakes with their heads cut off. Don is slowly starting to lose consciousness from the pain in his arm then all of sudden he hears something snap it's arm  Don screams loudly in desperation his charges up and hits Sean with a strong electrical blast that shakes him off his arm. Don stands up and looks at his arm the sleeve is ripped exposing his skin to the musty air huge puncture holes show where Sean's teeth and gone through. " That was for my Family Asshole." Says Sean as he wipes the blood from his mouth. Sean than charges forward Don tries to use his braids again but since he's in pain he can't control them soon Sean's shoulder bashes Don into the wall which cause a indent. Don then just falls to his knees and collapses. "Ungghhh….I…lost!?" says Don as he loses Conciseness. Sean than continues through the door to another chamber.

Sean walks through and comes to the main area it is larger than the arena he was just in. It has a long line of arches at the top of each arch is a lion are what's left of it to the right and left of it. In the center of the arena is huge columns which has fallen and tumbled to the earth. Sean then feels a cool breeze through his fur he looks skyward and there's no roof letting the cool wind blow in the sky is illuminated by hundreds of stars. Sean continues walking forward making his way through the debris he then sees a man sitting in a throne on a raised platform. He is wearing the Armor of Nike and is encased in a white aura standing next to him is a man wearing a nice business suit. "Welcome Mr. Donovan!" says the man. " Who are you?" says Sean. "I'm Dask Bloodstone the head of Bloodstone Inc. You must of heard of me." Says Dask. " Yeah the newest corporation on Wall street." Says Sean." " Hmmm so you do read the news I'm impressed I thought a man of such violent nature didn't have the brainpower or the experience to read." Says Dask with a smirk. " How do you find about the armor.?". " Mr. Donovan I have my connections I thought what many people of thought that it was just myth. That is until I heard from one of my many connections that David Xanatos has supposedly found it. Not wanting Xanatos to have it I sent my men to get it but due to their bumbling they failed me and that's how you got involved." Says Dask. "Why do you want it?" says Sean. "Ha that's simple with this armor  I will rule the world no one will be able to stop me.". " What do you mean nobody!" says Sean who clenches his fist. "You think you are going to stop me? How pathetic I will crush you like a bug under my shoe." Says Dask. "Heh try me?" says Sean. " You really do want to die Little wolf?" says Dask as he stands and the aura gets larger. " You hurt my family you bastard that is something I can not forgive!" says Sean as his eyes start to glow. "Ha! So be it prepare to die!" says Dask. He then walks down to him Sean's muscles quivered in anticipation for him to throw the first his reflexes are peaking his tendons stretching as he clenched his fists his ears twitched in the cool wind. "Come on wolf show me what you got!" says Dean. "Sean struck fast his punch Dask only moved back with each punch landed the barrage punches are then followed by a roundhouse kick that sends him flying into a column. The force caused by Dask caused one of the sections of the column to fall it lands on top of his head and shatters Dask chuckles. " Nice try wolf but It's my turn." Says Dask with a smile. He moves up to Sean and hits him with a back-fist the sound of the blow resonates in the area Sean goes flying and hits the wall Sean tries to get up again but he falls. "Immmmm…..possssiiii….ble  the armor can not make one that strong." Says Sean. "Oh did I forget to tell you? Thanks to Mr. Trent Steel I'm now 10 times stronger and faster this combined with the armor makes me a God!" says Dask with a smile. Sean struggled to get up but was met in a streak of light and a pain his stomach  it was Dask's fist he hung on it open mouthed gaping. "How does it feel wolf? How does it feel to be on the receiving end of power?" whispered Dask . He then grunted and lifted Sean high on the air on his fist he then  pulls out and let's Sean Drop to the ground he then kicks him like a soccer ball straight in the ribs possibly breaking a few. Sean sailed through the air like a bird before meeting the ground Dask then jumps high in the air and lands on Sean's knee with his foot forcing it to bend in  away where it ain't supposed to. Sean yells out in pain he never felt pain like this tears streaming down his face. He is picked by the fur on his chest Dask bends his head forward and smiles devilishly. "Don't worry little wolf it shall always been soon." Says Dask.

Meanwhile Celine and the rest has emerged from the corridors and they look around there definitely signs of battle here. "Where is Sean?" says Celine. "I have no idea." Says Goliath. "You don't think father would have gone a head without us do you." Says Eternity. " Probably so." Says Broadway. "He definitely went on a head Celine." Says Akira. There is a low moan coming from up ahead they follow it and they see Don lying up against the wall his arm hanging useless me. He struggles to walk forward and falls down again Celine runs up and picks up him up by his bloody shirt. "Where is Sean." Demanded Celine. " Heh…heh…he's probably dead by now." Says Don as he laughs weakly. Celine grabs him by his good arm and her talons go through flesh and lock tight to his bone causing Don even more pain. "Where is he?" says Celine with glowing red eyes. Sean's screams then fills the hallway Celine drops him and runs in the direction with the rest in close pursuit.

    The group arrives and sees Sean in the arms of Dask who has him in a bearhug. "I'm gonna squeeze you until your lungs collapse I'm goona--" says Dask but is cut short by a monstrous roar. Dask then looked back and saw a female gargoyle running towards him her eyes red her fist hit him square in the small of his back but no effect. Dask then drops Sean and turns his attention to Celine he than grabs her by the fist and punches her in the stomach he is about to kick her  while she stands there doubled over but he is hit by Goliath who sends him flying. He hits the wall and is unfazed he just gets up and brushes the dust from his armor and smiles. "Ooh more playmates." Says Dask. "Akira get Sean out of here!" says Hudson." As he draws his sword. "But I want to help!" says Akira. "Ye can do us a lot of help by getting him out of here. He is in no condition to fight." Says Hudson. Akira then hauls Sean off back into the corridor. Singe charges forward but is met by a vicious spin kick by Dask which sends him flying. Hudson tries his luck but several sword slashes all just bouncing off him Dask then picks him and slams Hudson hard into the ground. "Eternity tries a flying jump kick but it once again deflects it she then tries a roundhouse kick but Dask is caught by her ankle he then throws her into advancing Goliath. Broadway grabs him from behind and picks him up and slams him head first into the ground Dask than gets up laughing and hits Broadway in the throat with a chop knocking the wind out of him. He then picks up Broadway and returns the favor by slamming him down hard. Celine tries again attacking him with no effect a uppercut from him sends her reeling enough for him to grab her by the tail and swings her around like a Olympian in the hammer throw and flings her into a wall. Goliath then tries his chance but is stooped by a punch to he stomach and a roundhouse kick that sends him flying. Akira watches with horror seeing the gargoyles being destroyed by this man he looks back at Sean who groans with each drawn breath. "How long before you can heal?" says Akira. "Unnggghhh probably in a day or 2." says Sean. "Not enough tim---nnnnghhhhh." Says Akira who is cut short in Mid-sentence and is glowing in a blue aura. "Akira you okay?" says Sean with labored breath. " it's time….." Says Akira softly as he starts to head towards the battle." Akira no! You'll be killed." Says Sean. "If I don't go we'll all die anyway." Says Akira. "No Akira!." Says Sean as he struggles to stand. Akira then heads out and he stands with a blue aura he walks toward the battle and stops he starts then starts to speak in Latin as the blue aura grows wider. Dask then stops fighting in growls in pain as Akira's chanting  fills the ears of everybody Dask is then forced to his knees the chanting is growing more louder soon the chanting is almost done. Dask's white aura is fading until it disappears Akira is exhausted by the spell he then falls to his knees. "Guys he's no longer immortal attack now break the armor." Says Akira as he loses Conciseness. Goliath gets up and runs to attack Dask but he is meet by the sword of Nike that splits his skin across his chest like a overripe nectarine the sword's cut stings him like a 1,000 needles he lies there clutching his wounds. "I'm down but not out!" says Dask. Dask stands there in the ready position with his sword dripping with Goliath's blood. Hudson rushes forward and meets sword with sword with Dask they trade blows long enough for Singe to bury a fist into his back. Dask then yells in pain and is then cut across the chest plate by Hudson's sword. Dask is then rocked back by the blow but recovers and twirls himself around quickly with the sword cutting them both. Eternity takes her shots her fists and feet finding there mark making Dask fall down to one knee she is about to punch him again when his sword cuts her across the chest and a back-fist sends her sprawling on the ground.  Sean limps slowly to the battle. Broadway then  rushes forward and is met by the stinging cut of the sword which sends him to the ground. Celine than runs up but is battered by a series of sword slashes across her chest and stomach she falls down to the ground. "Time to end your miserable life wench." Says Dask as he rises his sword to finish her off. "Hey Dask you and me come on." Dask than looks at the sound of the voice he sees Sean he is holding his ribs and one of his eyes are closes and he is breathing through labored ribs Dask then smiles. "Come and get it little wolf!" says Dask. Sean just smiles slowly at him Dask just wonders what he is smiling at when he is filled with pain Goliath ahs punched him directly in the back Dask staggers forward and he is met by wicked right cross by Eternity. Then a punch in the stomach by Broadway which makes the Armor crack. followed by hard slash by Hudson with his sword. "Game Over!" yells Singe as he rams his fist in the armor a final time making it shatter.   . Dask falls to the ground spasming the armor starts to glow red and starts to shine brightly. Then a white light appears and Nike stands before them everyone stands there gaping. "I think it's time for me to beat feet." Says Deacon as he slinks off. "I thank you for all your efforts in helping me and for that I am eternally grateful. But now I must ask you to leave so I can dispose of the armor properly. "Hey no argument here!" says Singe as he gets up. " That's for sure!" says Broadway. Goliath grabs Akira and walks out Broadway and Singe help Hudson and Eternity out Sean then picks up Celine  he carries her out of the room. The group then hurried outside and Singe shot off the signal flare for the helicopter to come around. The chopper lowered it's ladder and they climb up. Elsewhere not to far away from the temple Deacon has made his way back to the Bloodstone chopper Dask he climbs aboard he sees Carl, Tusk ,Don, Kyle, and Joshua sitting in the back. "How did you get out?" Says Deacon. "I …..helped……" says Tusk in pain. "Good! Pilot get us out of here." says Dask. "What……about….the boss.? Says Tusk. "That fool has sealed his fate." Says Deacon as the helicoptor takes off.

Back inside Dask. continued to spasm as Nike glared out of him as her white aura increased. "Time to pay for your evil Mr. Dask" as a white light appeared in her hands. Dask just looks as the light covered his body. 

Two helicopters take off into the white filled sky they fly in separate directions as the ruins shake and now glow with a white eerie light. Akira then watches as the temple starts to vanish under a white dome of light which then flashes and disappears from sight. " Man what a light show." Says Akira. "Unnnghhh well at least the armor of Nike is gone." Says Singe holding his wound. "Aye I be glad when the sun rises." Says Hudson. "Hey Eternity how are you feeling?" says Broadway. "I'm fine Broadway nothing but a little healing in the morning won't fix!" says Eternity. " That Dask was a monster!" says Singe. "Agreed but at least what he got what he so rightly deserved." Says Goliath. "Damn straight." Says Akira as he heads towards the back. "Hey Sean I--" says Akira before he is hushed by Sean. Akira looks and sees Celine in Sean's lap her arms around his furry neck her eyes are closed. "She is sleeping." Says Sean softly. "Wow I guess the events tired her out. What about her injuries?" says Akira. "There not too serious but then again it won't matter when the sun comes up." Says Sean. "How are you feeling Sean you know with the leg and everything." Says Akira. "My leg is healing nicely Akira but I am so exhausted by the way I didn't know that you can use magic spells." Says Sean. "I thought I couldn't either it was just when I saw everybody trying their hardest to stop Dask and getting no where something inside of me just snapped." says Akira. "Hmmmm well we are known to do things in desperate situations." Says Sean. "Yeah well get some rest man you'll need it." Says Akira. 

Sean then just smiles at him as he leaves he then looks back at Celine he           then kisses her on the brow of head and adjusts himself a bit more and slowly falls asleep. Akira then watches them for a few minuets with a smile on his face he then walks back to the others and sits soon his eyes grow heavy and give way to sleep as the chopper flies over the ocean on it's way to New York.

Well my first 3-parter is now over did you enjoy it? Or hated it I enjoy constructive critics.


	4. Eight Race Saga Prolouge - eps4 The Hunt

The Hunt

By Jarred T.

The Hunt

By Jarred T. (tjarred@hotmail.com)

Comments welcome

Author's Note: the characters depicted herein are mostly the property of the

Folks at Disney, and are used here without their authorization all other characters are the property of me. Note: this story contains profanity. 

An Airplane is flying from California to New York through the illuminated skies. Aboard this plane is a woman she has brunet hair done in bangs it hangs down in front of her hazel eyes. She is wearing a Grey tank top and blue carpenter jeans with Hi-top Sneakers. In her lap sits an envelope addressed to her she takes out the letter and reads it. The letter says:

Dear Ms. Evans. 

I have heard from a good friend of mine about your profession hearing about you made me wonder if what he said is true. Therefore, I am inviting you to come to Manhattan so we can talk "business". You don't have to worry about airfare or a place to stay "We" have provided it for you. All you need to do is to go to The Anvil Hotel on 5th Ave. and 83rd St. and show a Mr. Ryan Stephmore the object enclosed and he will handle the rest. 

Can't wait to see you Mia Evans I hope that you can come.

J.C.

Ms. Evans then reaches inside the letter and pulls out a small golden hammer no larger than a cufflink she stares at it and places it back in the envelope and closes it. " Hmmmm the Quarrymen wanting me? Heh I guess I'm finally getting famous." Thinks Mia as a devilish smile crosses her face. She leans back in her seat and starts to relax as the plane sails through the air to its destination. She is about to fall asleep when there's a kicking on the back of her chair. Mia tries to ignore it but each kick gets progressively louder finally she loses all of her patience and turns around and peers behind her seat. There is a little snot-nosed 7-year own with dirty blond hair wearing red shorts and a yellow Dragon Ball Z shirt with Super Sayin Goku on the front doing his famous Kame-Kame Ha!

Ms. Evans just smiles at the boy, "Um little boy could you please stop kicking my seat." Ms. Evans says with a nice tone.

"Nooooo" says the child kicking the seat.

"But that is really annoying could you please stop." Says Mia trying not to lose it.

"Buzz off lady!" says the punk. 

Mia sneers at the kid "Why you little ". 

"Mom!" bellows the kid. 

Then waddling towards her comes a woman with dirty blond hair in her late 30's wearing a overabundance of mascara and make up she is wearing a multicolored muumuu she looks she's somewhere in the 400lb. mark who just came back from the bathroom. "Hey! Leave my kid alone!" bellowed the large woman. 

"Ma'am I was just trying to--". 

"Shut up!" yells the woman cutting off Mia in mid-sentence. "My kid ain't bothering you so why don't you sit down and shut up!" yells the woman. 

"Listen you--" says Ms. Evans as she jumps over the young man in the business suit with the ease of a world class gymnasts into the aisle. 

"Um, excuse me. Is there a problem?" says a voice. Ms. Evans turns around and sees a redheaded flight attendant with blue eyes and a supermodel smile. 

"Yes, Stewardess this woman is bothering me and my little boy." Sneered the woman. 

"Me! It was your snot-noses punk of a kid who started it!" yells Ms. Evans. 

"Um, If you're having problems with the seating there is a few seats left in the back of the plane? Says the bubbly stewardess with a valley girl accent making ever sentence sound like a question. 

"I ain't moving!" says the woman. 

"I ain't either." Says Ms. Evans as she crosses her arms below her chest. 

"Um, since you are the one that caused this scenario Miss? I suggest that you move?" says the stewardess as she points at Ms. Evans. 

"Me! Why me? I was doing everything right! Until her creep of a son started to kick my seat! You know what, forget it I'll move! You 3 are making me sick any way." Says Ms. Evans as she grabs her Light Blue Duffel Bag and walks to the back of the plane

Soon the plane touches down at J.F.K and people start to disembark the last one off is Ms. Evans carrying the light blue duffel bag slung over her right shoulder. She makes her way throughout the airport she sees the large woman that she had a fight with earlier head into the bathroom. She looks and doesn't see the kid. She smiles and walks into the bathroom she bends down and sees that the heavyset woman is in one of the stalls. She quickly checks the other stall to see if no one else is here but there is no one. 

"Perfect." She thought s she sneaks into one of the empty stalls. 

She waits until the woman comes out of the stall Mia soon she chops the woman across the throat driving the wind out of her she then grabs her by the hair and slams her face first into a wall. She then kicks her in the back of the knees and then the back of her head Ms. Evan then pulls her off the wall her make up leaving a multicolored blotch on the porcelain wall. Mia then drives her fist into her stomach, which drops to the woman to the ground. Mia then leaps high into the air and drops both of his knees into her back forcing her back down to the ground. She rolls her over straddles her hips and pummels her face with closed fists the woman's face. After a through pummeling, she picks her up by the hair and roundhouse kicks her into the stall. 

"Light's out piggy!" says Ms. Evans kicking in her face breaking her nose. 

Ms. Evans then takes the woman's bruised and battered face in her hands she looks into the woman's eyes, which are wide with fear. Then Ms. Evans then smiles lovingly at her and rubs the side of her bruised and battered face with her cheek. She stops and looks into the woman's frightened green eyes 

"Your scared aren't you?" she says with a smile. A garbled yes passes through her swollen red lips "Mmmmmm and are you sorry for letting that bastard son of yours for kicking my seat." Says Mia in a soothing tone. The woman just lets out a garbled result "Mmmmmmm too bad that your child is goona be orphan." Says Mia as she snaps the woman's neck with a quick twist. "Probably you learn some politeness in your next life." Says Ms. Evans as she closes the stall door and walks over to the mirror straightens her hair and leaves. 

She then and stops at a newsstand to peruse the magazines. One of the magazines catches her eye it's picture of a gargoyle silhouette gliding over the city in big bold white letters it reads: DO GARGOYLES REALLY LIVE AMONG US?" Mia just picks up the magazine and thumbs to the article and is about to read it when the owner of the stand a man of his late 40's with receding hairline and scraggily bead and looks a little unkempt. 

"Hey are you goona buy it or not?" yells the man. 

Mia just stares at the man and just reaches into her pocket and procures a couple of dollars and two quarters she plunks it down all gives him the finger and walks off. Outside the morning the sun shines brightly down upon her she hails a taxi and gets in. 

"Where's to lady?" says the driver with a heavy Brooklyn accent. 

"5th and 83rd" says Mia. "You got it?" says the driver as he pulls off to the desired location.

The cab finally arrives at The Anvil Hotel. A very large hotel easily rivals the Marriott or the Ritz. Mia then walks in past the doorman who is dressed in the hotel's colors let's her in. The inside of the hotel the lobby of it is huge with plush red carpeting in the center where the seating area the hotel buzzes with general conversation and the hotel staff walk along carrying on their responsibilities. At the front is the reception desk is a man wearing a dark blue suit with a matching tie and a white shirt. He has short black hair a medium build with blue eyes. She walks up to him with a friendly smile on her face 

"Um Hello, I need to speak to a Mr. Ryan Stephmore please." Says Ms. Evans who blinks her eyes in flirtatious manner. 

The young man sputters and pulls on his collar a bit 

"Um yes right away." Says the man. 

Ms. Evans just looks at him as he leaves his post and goes through a door in the back of the desk. A few minuets later a man comes out he stands at 6'3 and looks like he's in his early 30's. He has brown hair and matching eyes, he has a nicely trimmed brown mustache. His face is very statuesque but breaks away when he smiles. He is built like a linebacker but the suit that he wears finds some way to fit him he looks down at her and smiles invitingly. 

"May I help you?" says the man in a deep voice.

"Are you Ryan Stephmore." Says Ms. Evans.

"Yes I am." Says Ryan still keeping that entrancing smile.

Mia blushes a little bit when he spoke to her sending chills to her bone but she quickly regains her composure."Um. Well umI got this letter in the mail and this little thing here." says Mia as she hands him the letter and the pin. "They said you would know what to do when you get it.". 

"Ahhhhhh Ms Evans we have been waiting for you. Come with me." Says Ryan as he leads her to an elevator. "Is that all you have?" says Ryan as he takes the small suitcase from her.

"Um yeah just that and this." Says Mia as she pats the light blue duffel bag.

They get into the elevator goes up to the 4th floor and they both get off Ryan then opens the door and lets her in. Mia's feet touch the plush velvet carpeting and she looks around to the far right sets a beautiful nightstand with a lamp and a telephone. In the center of the room is a bed big enough for her and six other people with a mirror on the ceiling. On the far wall is couple of paintings from the Victorian era sitting next to it is a huge window complete with a balcony with a cool breeze blowing slightly through the silk curtains. On the far left is a large screen T.V and by the looks of it comes with a satellite. 

"Oh. Baby!" screams Mia as she runs towards the large windows and onto the balcony.

"I guess everything is too your liking?" says Ryan as he walks towards the balcony.

"All that and more!" says Mia excitedly as the breeze blows through her brunet hair. "But there is one thing that could make this trip most worth it." Says Mia as she walks back into the room where Ryan stands at attention. 

"What is that?" says Ryan who looks a little perplexed.

"Well my plane ride here was very long and I was hoping to unwind a little bit." Says Mia as she walks up to him and wraps her arms around his thick neck. "Probably you can help me to find away to unwind?" says Mia forming the words sensually with her mouth as she presses her body against his. Ryan's statuesque demeanor cracked as he Ms. Evans Body pressed up against him and she walked her fingers down to the swelling in his loins. 

"Um" Ryan tries to protest but her slim fingers were put to his lips as she leaned in closer. 

"Please I hate formalities just call me Mia". Whispered Mia as she bites on the lobe of his ear softly. 

Ryan's defenses begins to break down. with every kissed she planted on his face melted away further protest he can no longer help himself and he wraps his huge arms around her slender waist he is about to kiss her when. 

"Ahem. Am I interrupting anything?" says a familiar voice.

"Mr. Canmore!" says Ryan who twirled so fast that he drops Mia Square on her backside. 

Jon Canmore stands there wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a black tie. His short blond hair hangs around her face n light strands that he brushes away with his hand. He crosses the room and walks over to Mia who has just picked herself off the floor 

"So you must be Mia Evans." Says Jon as he extends his hand towards her in a friendly manner. 

"And you must be the infamous Jon Canmore as she shakes it firmly. 

"You can go now Ryan." Says Jon as he waves his hand dismissingly. 

"Yes, Sir." Says Ryan who leaves the room. 

"Now that we are alone let's talk business shall we." Says Jon. 

"Fine since you already ruined the mood for me." Says Mia as she crosses her arms below the chest and scowls. 

"So it's true that you are a gargoyle hunter?" says Jon. 

"Yeah I am!". 

"Hmmmm how come I have never heard about you before?" says Jon as he has a pondering look on his face.

"It's because unlike you Jon-boy I like to keep my hunting in secret unlike you who let every Tom, Dick, and Harry know what your're doing."

"I tried to keep my hunting them in secret with my sister and my brother. But our hunt caused my brother paralyzed from the waist down and my sister incarcerated all because of those damned Gargoyles!" says Jon. 

Mia just blows some of the brunette strands out of her face with exasperation "Tch, I don't care what happened to you or your bonehead family!" says Mia who looks irritated. 

"How! How! Dare you insult my family's legacy!" says Jon as he rises from his seat his lips curling into a snarl. 

"Listen I don't care if everyone in the fucking Quarrymen is related I just want to get this shit over with." Jon clenches his fists he wanted to strike and he should in fact kill her for insulting his family's legacy but he calms himself down. "You say that hunted and actually killed some? That's hard to believe since I have reached such a level.". 

"Yes I have.". 

"Have proof?" says Jon as he folds his arms over his chest. 

Mia reached inside her shirt and produced a necklace of teeth which all of them look like as if they belong to a canine. Every one of the teeth varied in shape and size. 

"What are those?" scoffed Jon. 

"Gargoyle teeth.". 

"Tch, you can get those teeth from a dog.". "Oh yeah well check this out." Says Mia as she walks over to her light blue duffel bag and reaches inside of it and produces a large skull. 

However, it wasn't human because of the size of it had brow ridges and large holes for the eyes and a well-defined jaw line with the two front teeth missing. 

"Is that what I think it is." Says Jon as he looks upon the skull in amazement.

"Yes it is! Killed him 3 years ago in South California there was a whole clan of them living there. Tough sons of bitches too after my encounter with that clan I had my jaw wired shut, a broken arm, and some bruised ribs." Says Mia. 

"Hmmmffff I still don't believe you?" says Jon as he glares at her. 

"Oh yeah what about this!" says Mia as she takes one of the teeth of the necklace and puts it to in the mouth of the skull. 

"What the.?" Jon looks on his mouth gaping at the sight. 

"And if that don't convince you.." says Mia as she produces another skull or what was left of it half of the skull was gone and there were burn marks scorched the whiteness of the skull. "Heh this guy bit it the hard way! Now are you convinced of my skill?" says Mia. 

"I am. What's your price?" says Jon as he stares at the half of a skull Mia held in her hands. 

"$20,000 for my services and $10,000 for each gargoyle I bag.". 

"Done! Do you need weapons?". 

"Sure I travel light. So Mr. Canmore how do you want your gargoyles?" says Mia with a devilish smile. 

At the police Station, Matt Bluestone is doing the paper work on a drug ring that was recently shutdown a few weeks ago. He nibbles at a cream cheese bagel, which sits on a paper plate to the right of him. He reaches over, grabs the steaming Styrofoam cup of Hazelnut coffee, and takes a small sip before he puts it down. Elisa comes in and hangs up her red jacket on the neighboring coat rack before sitting down. 

"Hey partner!" says Elisa.

"Hey Elisa." Says Matt as he finishes the last of his reports. 

"So what are you working on?" says Elisa as she leans over her to desk. 

Matt then waves at Mia with his free hand since she was blocking his light" some arrest reports that the boys made last night.". 

"Oh yeah what happened?". 

"Some Pre-Spring Break Hi-jinx's you know. Vandalism, destruction of propertyetc the usual. 

"Yep it's that time again.". 

"Maza, Bluestone!" says Captain Chavez as she walks towards the both of them. 

"What's up chief?" says Elisa. 

"There's trouble at the airport." Says Chavez. 

"What happened?" says Matt. 

"A woman got murdered in the bathroom. I want you 2 to go and check it out. The uniforms there will fill you in on the rest." Says Chavez. 

"Right Chief!" says Elisa as she leaves with Matt. 

A short while later Elisa and Matt shows up at J.F.K they look around and sees several uniformed officers scattered around asking the staff and people there questions. 

"Hey what happened here?" says Matt as he and Elisa walks up to one of the officers. 

"Homicide." Says the officer. 

"Where is the body?" says Elisa. 

"In the ladies bathroom" replied the officer as he goes back to interviewing. 

Matt and Elisa walk to the bathroom and enter on the floor lies the woman on her person is a white sheet covering her face. A photographer is taking pictures of the crime scene. Standing above the corpse is a man wearing a black trenchcoat and is wearing a suit similar to Matt's his long icy blue hair is tied into ponytail and trails along his back. 

"Hey Vas." says Matt. 

The man turns around he is a white male standing at 6'9 he has soft Grey eyes, which are covered by his small rimmed glasses. 

"Ah Maza, Bluestone." Says Vas with a smile. 

"A Idea on what happened?" says Elisa. 

"Well accordingly to the female witness we interviewed she was found dead in the stall at 10:30a.m. She had just finished using the facilities when she noticed the woman's feet there. She tried to make conversation with Jane Doe while she was washing her hands when the corpse didn't respond she got worried if the she had suffered from a heart attack or something else.". Says Vas. 

"Any ID on the stiff." Says Matt. 

"Um. One Leia Carson.". 

"So ho did she die." Says Elisa. 

"Neck snapped cleanly done very professionally." says Vas. 

" Any kids." Says Matt. " 

"Yeah a 7-year old named Lyle. A couple of uniforms trying to calm the kid down now." says Vas. 

"I'll go talk to the kid." Says Elisa.

"Ok partner." Says Matt. 

Vas then bends down and produce a pencil he then lifts the sheet "Poor Gal. Who ever did this to her didn't pull any punches. Broken Jaw, Broken cheekbones two black eyes whoever did this did not pull any punches. But that ain't the worst the neck actually almost comes through the skin." Says Vas. 

"How can you do that." Says Matt with a little disgust. 

"Listen Bluestone when your're around stiffs as much as me you get used to it. I'm hungry do you want something." Says Vas as he rises to his feet. 

"No thanks." Says Matt. 

"Suit yourself." Says Vas as he leaves. 

Meanwhile Elisa is walking towards a young Lyle who is bawling his eyes out. 

"WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" cries loud. 

"Shhhhhhhoney please you got to calm down says the female officer. 

"I. I..Mommy!" yells Lyle who continues to cry. 

"Hey can I take a shot?" says Elisa. 

" Sure." says the female officer. 

Elisa then bends down and takes the young child's hand 

"Lyle Honey can you tell me what's wrong?" says Elisa in a sincere tone. The small child then looks at Elisa with his tear soaked eyes 

"I..Wantto see" sniffles Lyle. 

Elisa then looks back at the bathroom and then back towards Lyle 

"Your mommy can't be here right now." Says Elisa still using that sincere tone. 

"Why..?" says Lyle who stifles a sniffle. 

"Welldid you have a favorite pet.". 

"Yeah. My dog Mr. Wiffels but he's, he's" says Lyle before his eyes tear up again. 

"What happened honey..". 

"He died." Says Lyle. 

"And what did your mommy said when your dog died.". 

"She said when things die they go up to doggy heaven and they'll live happily for ever.". 

"Well Lyle that's the same place your mommy went to." Says Elisa. 

"She did?" says Lyle. 

"Yeah she did. And like your dog she is up there, she is living happily. But you got to remember one thing Lyle." Says Elisa. 

"What" says Lyle as he wipes away a tear. 

"Even though people say that your mother is gone she is not. She still is alive." 

"Where?" 

"Right here." says Elisa as she points at his heart. 

"Thank you." Says Lyle. 

"Your Welcome Hun now you think you can answer a few questions for me?". 

"I think so." Sniffles Lye. 

"Now listen to me carefully. Do you know anybody that would want to hurt your mom?" says Elisa as she takes the young child's hands into hers. 

"Um no my mother was real nice." Says Lyle. 

"Think hard Lyle. What about today did anybody hit your mother or threaten your mother?" 

"Um. ?No body I know but there was this lady.." says Lyle. 

"What lady?". 

"Some woman on the plane Her and my mother had a big argument it look like the lady was about to fight her." Says Lyle. 

"Can you describe her?" says Elisa as she snaps her fingers and soon a female officer walks over to the both of them and takes down notes as Lyle describes the lady. After the questioning, Elisa comes back to Matt as they are carting out the woman on a stretcher. 

"Find anything Maza?" says Vas. 

"Yeah the kid gave us some sketchy details but enough of the info for the artist to pick up on." Says Elisa as she shows him a sketch of Ms. Evans. 

Matt lets out a sharp whistle "Hmmmmmshe is a looker!" Matt says with a lustful smile. 

"MATT!" yells Elisa. 

"Sorry Elisa. Any one identify her yet" says Matt. 

"Yes but only one." Says a officer as he walks up with a man in a business suit on.

"Hey do you remember seeing this woman?" says Elisa.

"Yeah I do she was sitting right next to me." Says the Man.

"Sir do you mind coming down to the station to answer a few questions." Says Elisa. 

"Ok!" says the man.

Somewhere else in Manhattan is the Hammer corp. Building. It looms over several of the office buildings that are around it at the top of this building stands the Quarrymen's Insignia a giant hammer below it is the words Hammer Corp. written in gold letters. In the hallowed halls of this business, Jon Canmore is giving Mia the grand tour. 

" Hmmmso these "Investors" are actually giving you money to run this company?" Says Mia. 

"Yeah. This is true there are many people in this world that hate or fears these gargoyles. These type of people need someone to help them protect them to rid the world of this Gargoyle menace." Says Jon as he clenches his fist. 

"And that's where the Quarrymen come in right?" says Mia with a distrustful tone in her voice. 

"Exactly dear Mia. You know our ideas are similar we both hate gargoyles and will do anything to rid the world of them." Says Jon as he stops by an elevator and pushes a button. 

Mia then gives him a raised eyebrow as the elevator dings and the doors open they both walk inside Jon presses a button and the elevators close. 

"Please Jon you and me are not alike." Says Mia waving a dismissing hand. 

Soon the elevator jolts and descends into the lower levels of the structure. 

"I don't understand? Don't you hunt Gargoyles to get rid of them." 

"Heh I'll kill anything if that person pays me enough.". says Mia not even looking at him. 

"So your're nothing but a hired gun says Jon coldly. 

Mia looks like she's just been slapped "A hired Gun? A hired Gun. Listen Jon-boy this hired gun is the person you wanted to kill these damn things! This hired gun has killed more gargoyles than you and your panty-waist Choir group ever could." Says Mia with a sneer fully curling her lip. 

" Your sole purpose here is not to kill gargoyles." Says Jon still speaking in a coldly manner. 

"Then what the Hell! You bring me here for if you don't want the killed," says Mia as she raises her fist in anger. 

" Tomorrow night my "Investors are coming to Quarry Hall to see if they're money is not be wasted." Says Jon. 

"So what you want me to do?" says Mia. 

"I need you to capture a male and a female gargoyle to show to our ^investors". "Is that it? a simple snag and bag?" says Mia defeatedly. " 

"No that is not it after the presentation we'll will kill them both." Says Jon. 

"Got it! But I need weapons Jon and you showed me every nook and cranny of this building but I haven't seen as much as a laser pistol.". 

The elevator beeps and the doors open to reveal a stockade of weapons and other types of technologies. Mia walks off the elevator like in a trance kinda like a kid in a candy store. 

"Do you think that you can handle this arsenal?" says Jon. 

"Yeah.." says Mia in a daze. 

" Good then you'll start tonight" says Jon with a smile.

Nightfalls upon the isle of Manhattan the darkness cover the city like a blanket. Above the darkened skies Zero and Eternity is flying back to the castle with dinner in their hands. 

"Yahoo!!!" yells Zero as he flies through the sky is wigs cutting through the sky. 

"Hey slow down!" says Eternity as she struggles to keep up. 

"What's a matter Eternity too slow?" says Zero as he dives straight down towards the city. 

"ZERO!!!!" yells Eternity. 

Zero dives towards the city like a falling Comet from a distance it looks like a dark blue falling star. Before he reaches eyesight of the unsuspecting citizens of Manhattan, he pulls up causing a slight wind to breeze through everyone below. Zero than comes up again to continue his flight back to the castle. Your Crazy, Zero says Eternity with a scowl on her face. 

"Aw, C'mon lighten up! You know I wouldn't do anything to endanger us." Says Zero flashing a smile. 

"One of these days doing all these stunts you're going to get caught." 

"Tch, Whatever Eternity.". 

"Is the food alright?" asks Eternity. 

"Sure it is!" says Zero as he holds up a pizza box. "You think with all my crazy antics that I might damage the goods.". 

"Yes. I can remember quite clearly when you try to do that barrel roll with the Chinese take out and covered a group of people in a combination of Fried Rice and Egg rolls.". 

Zero laughs aloud "Heh I'm telling you should have seen those faces.". Says Zero as he continues to chuckles. 

Soon the two gargoyles land on top of the tower and enter the castle. 

"Food's here!" yells Zero as he comes in with a pizza Box. 

"That's all" says Broadway disappointedly. 

Eternity comes in wearing a backpack 

"No the rest are in here.". Eternity than puts the bag on the table and pulls out several pizza boxes. 

"Woo hoo!? Chow time." Says Brooklyn as he grabs a couple of boxes. 

"Hey where's Angela and Singe?" says Eternity as she looks around. 

"I'll get them." Says Blackwing as he trods off. 

Blackwing makes his way into the Library Section of the mansion he doesn't have to walk long until he finds Singe. He is standing there leaning against the side of a bookcase with a little black book in hand with the words "Othello" written in gold letters. Angela is sitting there reading another book occasionally she gazes over at Singe with a small smile. 

"Hey you two" says Blackwing. 

Singe then looks up and smiles at Blackwing "Hello Blackwing, let me guess it's time for dinner?". 

Blackwing nods and stares at Angela "You coming?". 

"Oh yeah I'm coming" says Angela as she stands up from her seat as all three leave towards the Main Area.

Soon all the Gargoyles are eating hungrily through the double cheese and pepperoni and Mushroom pizza's. Soon Sean, Akira and Elisa walk in 

"Damn you could lose a hand in there" remarks Akira with a snicker. 

"Do they always eat like this Elisa?" says Sean who stares at the sight before them. 

"Hehyou should seen them last night when they had Chinese." Smiles Elisa as she walks up to the group. "Hey, Guys!"

"Good to see ye Lass." Says Hudson. 

Goliath stands up from his seat and walks over to his love "Hello My love" he says with a smile on his face. 

"You want some pizza Elisa?" Says Broadway as he holds up a greasy slice. 

"Uhno thanks I ate before I got here" says Elisa. 

Broadway then offers the slice to both Akira and Sean who both refuse the offer "Suit your self" he says before scarfing it down. 

"Hello my love" says Celine as she walks up to Sean and kisses him sweetly. 

"I'm fine" says Sean. 

"So you guys have anything planned for tonight?" says Akira as he sits down. "Just patrolling" says Celine as she looks at Akira. 

Elisa then looks a little concerned Goliath then looks upon his love again he can see something is wrong he tilts her chin up and looks into her dark eyes 

"Is something Wrong my love" says Goliath with concern. 

"It's nothing Big Guy I've been thinking about this latest case that's all." Says Elisa. 

"Oh I see. Can we do anything to help?" says Goliath. 

"UmI think we can handle this one." Says Elisa. 

Soon the gargoyles finish their meal when Goliath sees that everyone is finished he stands up from his seat. "All right everybody it is time to patrol". 

A sound of groans comes up from the room 

"Aw, C'mon Goliath we patrolled. Last night can't we just take a break for one night!" remarked Brooklyn. 

"Yeah, I mean the city can take care of it self for one night!" remarks Zero.

"Listen this city needs us to protect it maybe all of us don't need to go but we should go but we should that is what we do understand." Says Goliath. 

"Yeah I guess so." Says Zero. 

"Good. Brooklyn, Lexington, and Angela you shall be on patrol with Blackwing, Singe, and Eternity. I want the 6 of you to pair off into groups of 3 and patrol." Says Goliath. 

"Hey! What about us.?" Says Sean. 

"Well Sean and Elisa can come with Celine and myself" says Goliath. 

"Hey what about me?! I want to help!" yells Akira. 

"But Akira."Starts Celine. 

"But nothing! You saw me in action in Africa you know what I'm possible of!" Says Akira. 

"But you can be injured." Says Goliath. 

"Bullshit! Goliath you saw me take on those suped up-freaks first hand and I came away with out a scratch! Please Goliath let me go on patrol!" says Akira. 

"The kid's got spirit you gotta give him that!" says Sean with a smirk. 

"Plus I think it would be great having another helping hand" adds Elisa. 

Goliath sighs heavily and looks at the enthusiastic Akira" Fine you can come" says Goliath. 

"AllRIGHT!" says Akira as he leaps into the air.

"Now with that taken care of let's us ready to patrol." Says Goliath.

Soon several winged silhouettes glide off the top of the castle Wyvern these silhouettes quickly break into three separates groups and head into the night. Unknowing not too far away from them someone is watching through high-powered glasses. In mid-air sitting on a hover cycle is Mia wearing a metallic vest, high boots along with shin guards. A tight fitting leather outfit complete with a utility belt at the side hangs a Quarrymen's Hammer to complete the outfit. 

"Hmmm..Rowdy looking bunch but no matter they all look tough but they all fall before me." says Mia as she watches them she then starts up the hovercycle and takes off in the southern direction. 

In the North Blackwing, Lexington, and Brooklyn glide along with Blackwing in front. 

" Man this sucks." Says Lexington as he glides along with Brooklyn. 

"I agree with you" responded the beaked gargoyle 

"But you heard Goliath & Celine we have a job to do." 

"Yeah I know I know but why tonight? It's not like the world is going to end if we just miss one night of patrol." says Lex. 

" That's right! The city wouldn't mind if we took just a night off right?" says Brooklyn. 

Lexington just nods his head in agreement; "Hey Blackwing do you ever get tired of patrolling?" says Lexington as he glides up to his side. 

Blackwing just sighs "No." replied the jet-black Gargoyle in a flat tone. 

"C'mon Blackwing even you must get tired of patrolling?" says Brooklyn as he glides up beside him also. 

"I never get tired of patrolling if I was asked to patrol all night I would do anything for my Leader as should you." Says Blackwing as he glides ahead again. 

Lexington glides back up to him again "Aw C'mon now you must have disobeyed Celine's orders every now and then." Says Lexington. 

Blackwing's eyes glows a Crimson Red his voice raises in anger "I'LL WOULD NEVER EVER DISOBEY CELINE'S ORDERS YOU GOT THEAT!!!!" yells Blackwing with a low growl and he then lands on a nearby roof followed by Brooklyn & Lexington. 

"Hey Blackwing is something wrong?" says Lexington as he lands with Brooklyn. Blackwing just walks away from them towards the edge of the roof his White hair blowing in the slight breeze. 

Brooklyn then slowly walks up to him and touches his shoulder lightly "Blackwing? Is something wrong?" " Says Brooklyn with concerned. 

Blackwing shrugs off the taloned "Don't touch me! I don't want to talk about It." says Blackwing with spite filled voice. 

Lexington the trods up "Blackwing if this has something to do with Cel--". Blackwing's eyes flare up again "LISTEN I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT AND THAT'S THAT. NOW LET US FINISH THIS DAMN PATROL SO WE CAN REPORT BACK!" says Blackwing as glides back into the night air. 

Brooklyn and Lexington just look at each other and exchange perplexed looks. "What's eating him?" says Lex. 

"Dunno but we better finish this patrol before he yells at us again" says Brooklyn as he glides off thee building.

In the West Celine and Goliath glide along with Sean, Akira, and Elisa . Who follow from below in a car. 

"Celine?" says Goliath. 

"Yes?" replied Celine. 

"You said that you stayed on Avalon until your Children has grown up fully right?" says Goliath. 

"Yes I did. Why you ask?". 

"Well when Elisa, Bronx and myself arrived there we saw many Gargoyles but we didn't see you there.". 

" Oh you were? Well basically I wanted to see more of Avalon with my children so we explored a lot unfortunately when you arrived we have not returned yet.". 

"Oh so I see." 

" You may not know this Goliath but Avalon is a huge place it's not like one of these "theme parks" that the humans go to visit." 

"It's not" responded Goliath with a small smile as he looks at her. "Why Goliath Did you just crack a joke" says Celine with a smile. " It is true just when you think that you have seen it all a new place opens up to you." Says Celine with a reminiscing sigh. 

"Then why did you leave then?" says Goliath. 

"Avalon's a nice place to live Goliath but I didn't want to stay there. I still yearned to be in the outside world I missed it so dearly. I wanted to go out alone but that's when my children and the rest of my clan wanted to come also. But before I let them come I told them that they have a choice of leaving absolute paradise here on Avalon or being out here with me.". 

Goliath then smiles at her again. "Well I guess they all made the same decision then" says Goliath. 

"Yeah and we all became closer because of that fact" says Celine with a smile but it turns into sigh I would really like to go back there if it is possible just to see how everybody is doing. 

Meanwhile in the south Singe, Angela, and Eternity are making their way south not ever knowing about what awaits them from the shadows. Mia has been trailing them in silence ever since they left the castle she reaches into a compartment in the back of the cycle and produces a large sniper rifle. She then points the laser rifle towards the three Gargoyles and centers her aim on the largest one and fires. A purple beam of energy erupts from the tip of the gun and goes straight through Singe's Left wing Membrane. The Dragon-looking Gargoyle lets out a scream of agony as he plummets to the ground and skids face first into the ground not moving. The Ivory White Gargoyle Eternity tries to help but she is also shot through her wings and she plummets. Angela power-dives and catches the hurt Eternity before she hits the ground. She then sits her down gently on the ground and runs to check on her other injured friend. When I rain of laser fire falls upon her Angela skillfully rolls out of the way, as a hover cycle passes over her head. The cycle turns to make another pass firing at her again but Angela is ready and as the cycle passes over head, again Angela rakes the bottom of the cycle with her talons. The cycle spins out of control and the driver leaps out as the cycle hits the side of a building exploding and raining debris soon a figure comes walking towards Angela. 

Angela runs up to confront the driver "Who are you?" says Angela in a demanding voice. 

"Mia Evans: Gargoyle Hunter Extradonaire and you my lovely Gargess must die!" says Mia as she rushes forward. 

Mia then throws a Hard punch towards Angela's face but Angela blocks it and throws her over her shoulder. Mia lands on her feet and kicks Angela in the stomach followed by an Uppercut that sends the Gargess spinning to the ground. Mia then rushes forward but a sweep by Angela's tail knocks her off feet. Angela then pounces on her opponent pummeling her with close fists. Mia blocks a punch and head butts her right between the eyes Angela reels back off from Mia's attack. Mia tries another kick but is caught by Angela and she flings her into the wall. Mia groans as she sees an enraged Angela walking towards her eyes glowing red. She also spots the Quarrymen's Hammer that she dropped when she jumped out. As Angela approached her she grab a rock and threw at Angela the young Gargess who dodges it with ease. However, it gave Mia enough time to grab the nearby Hammer and hit her square in the stomach with the handle. Angela then stumbles backward from the force of the hit Mia then swings the hammer downward striking Angela's foot breaking several bones inside. Angela wails out in pain before another blow across the Jaw with the hammer knocking her to the point of unconsciousness and shattering her Jaw. Mia cackles at the sight when fire burns her forcing her away from Angela Mia looks and see that Singe is back up on his feet his eyes glowing white as he breathes fire again. The fire burns her again melding the black leather to her Flesh. Mia then reaches into her utility belt and throws a grenade at him. The grenade goes off and blinds Singe temporarily he wails in agony swinging wildly. Mia rushed forward with the hammer but is met by the strong tail of Singe knocking the wind out of her as she hits the wall. Singe wails again as he blinks his vision returns and he stalks towards her Mia struggles to get up but is knocked back into the wall by Singe's hand he then grabs her by her neck and picks her up. 

Mia can feel his grip tighten she smiles "Go ahead Gargoyle do it? Kill me!" her grin turns into a smile. 

"I can't it is not the gargoyle way to kill" says Singe.

His eyes fade out and he drops her and stalks away to Angela Mia takes the opportunity to grab the hammer she presses a button and it crackles to life with electricity. She rushes forward and strikes him between his shoulder blades Singe wails again in pain his eyes glow white one more time then fades as he collapses to the ground. Mia then smiles and starts to chuckle as she stands victorious over the t fallen gargoyles. 

Meanwhile Eternity hears voices in the darkness 

"Is she ok?" says a female voice. 

"I don't know my love," says a male voice. 

"Look she's coming to." Says another voice. 

Eternity opens her eyes, she sees shapes, and colors soon it becomes faces she sees Talon, Maggie, and Claw standing above her. 

"Talon..? Says Eternity weakly. 

"How are you doing?" replied Talon with a smirk. 

Eternity sits up on the cot "Uh I feel like shit" says Eternity as she holds her head groaning. 

"You took some lumps their kiddo" says Claw. 

"How did I get here?" says Eternity. 

"Maggie and some of the clones found you while on patrol" says Claw.

Eternity groans" What about Singe Angela?". 

"We didn't see them" says Maggie. 

"Eternity I must tell Goliath says Eternity as she gets up but is forced back down by Claw. 

"Uh-huh you ain't moving with those wounds" says Claw. 

"What time is it?" says Eternity. 

"Almost Sunrise" says Claw. 

"Then I'll be fine I must tell Golia--"she stops in mid-sentence as her Judgement walks in. 

"Sister says Judgement as he hugs her lightly. 

"Brother..How" 

"When you and the rest did not come back I got worried and started to search that's when I ran into Talon. What happened anyway?" 

"We were attacked Singe went down followed by me. All I could remember is Darkness after I went down" says Eternity as she grunts in pain and doubles over.

Maggie tries to help but Eternity holds up her taloned fingers "I'm okay this always happens at sunrise". Soon both Judgement and Eternity double over in pain as they change into their human forms right in front of a bewildered Maggie and Claw. After the transformation into their human forms Eternity stands up and feels her wounds 

"All better" says Eternity, 

"C'mon my sister we must head back father must be worried sick" says Judgement.

Meanwhile in Mia's private suite, she is being attended to by the doctor after 15min. Of cursing and swearing the doctor finishes stitching up her wounds and leaves the room a couple of min later Jon Canmore walks in. 

"So how you doing?" says Jon as he smiles. 

"Da fuck you think? Look at me I've got welts on places that I didn't know I have a black eye I'm suffering from first degree burns from that damned Dragon looking Gargoyle." Says Mia.

"A dragon-Gargoyle?" says Canmore with a raised eyebrow. 

Mia then looks at Jon coldly "Yeah Canmore a fucking Dragon-Gargoyle with a long-snout and can breathe motherfucking fire!". 

"I never knew that gargoyles can breathe fire?" says Canmore. 

" I didn't think that they could either go figure. But enough of that what about my money." Says Mia as she stands. 

"You'll get what you want after I get what I want got it.". 

"Fine. So when is this rally?" says Mia as she crosses her arms below her chest. 

"Tonight. After those two gargoyles are dead you'll see a significant increase in the bank account" he says with a smile. 

"Good then the quicker I get paid the better I don't like staying in one place for too long. In fact I'm going out for some fresh air" says Mia as she grabs her Jean Jacket a pair of mirrored sung glasses and a brown wig before walking out. 

A few hours of walking made Mia hungry so she stooped in at a neighboring Deli she ordered just a croissant and some coffee and sits at a table to enjoy her meal. As she eats Detective Vas and walks up to the counter. 

"Detective Vas how are you doing today?" says the man behind the counter. 

"I'm fine can have my usual please" says the detective. 

"You got it hey Joey! A Sausage and Egg sandwich and a cup of Coffee for Mr. Detective." Says the Man. 

The man known as Joey just nods and starts to prepare something for him. The two have a normal conversation Mia pays it no mind as she sits not too far away from the 2 but then she hears something that makes her choke on her bagel. 

"You have any luck catching the murderer from the airport yet?" "No we haven't we got a face and the news is broadcasting the sketch we have of her but nothing yet.

" Replies Vas. 

Mia's choking becomes louder Vas sees her choking and he runs behind her and applies the hemlich maneuver a piece of the offending food is forced out but doing the process her wig comes off also. Mia falls to the ground coughing her wig half on. 

"You ok Miss?" says Vas as he bends down. 

"I'm fine," says Mia as Vas helps her up. 

"Oh you forgot your Ahemwig" says Vas as he picks it up. 

"Thank you." Says Mia as she snatches it away. 

Vas looks at her as she starts to put her wig on "Miss.. Can you please remove your glasses?" says Vas. 

"Why?" says Mia. 

"I just want to see something." He says as he reaches for the glasses and pulls them off he then stares at her with surprise "It's you!" 

Mia then grabs her half-empty coffee cup, tosses it in his face, and runs out luckily for Vas the coffee was warm. 

" Call the police!" yells Vas at the man before he runs out. 

Mia takes down the avenue running with a coffee stained Vas right on her tail. She runs through several alleys Vas never losing sight in one of the Alleys Mia throws some trashcans down in front Vas leaps over them. As they run Vas's radio springs to life 

"Detective Vas where are you?" crackles the radio. 

Vas reaches into his Trenchcoat pocket and pulls out his radio "I'm chasing the suspect down one of the alleyways on 6th & 34th says Vas into the radio as he jumps over another downed trash can. 

"Alright we have some units in that area we'll have them assist but keep us informed on your position." Crackled the radio. 

As Vas continues to the chase, he is joined by two other uniformed officers on foot. During the chase Mia jumps on a chain link fence climbs up and jumps onto the other side. Vas runs to one of the walls bordering the fence and jumps towards it he actually launches himself off it with one foot to the top of the fence and leaps over to the other side. The other two cops are amazed by Vas's agility as they climb up the fence. During the chase Vas grabs Mia around her coat and gives it a tug but Mia skillful pulls herself free of the coat and continues. Vas continues to run throwing the coat into one of the officers faces. Mia then leads them to a busy intersection Mia runs through the traffic avoiding honking cars and rolling over the tops of the ones that stooped ahead of her. Vas follows Mia right to the button Mia then runs right in front of a semi truck which barley misses her. Vas sees the truck at the last second and back flips out of the way he's trenchcoat billowing in the wind and lands on top of the hood of a taxicab. He quickly tries to continue the chase but by the time he makes across the intersection, Mia is gone. 

"Shit!" yells Vas as he reaches into his pocket and produces his radio again. " I lost her says Vas into the radio. 

"Do you know where?" crackles the radio 

Vas just gives the radio his position before signing off. 

The two uniforms comes running up still holding the Jacket "Detective Vas." Says one of them out of breath. 

"I lost her." Says Vas. 

"Maybe. Not" says the second officer still trying to catch his breath. 

"What do you mean?" says Vas. 

One of the men reached into the pocket of the Jacket and produced a small golden hammer and an envelope with Mia's name on it. 

"Probably this wasn't a waste after all" says Vas with a smile.

Back at the police station, Vas walks in with the hammer and the envelope and he tosses the hammer on Maza's desk. 

"This is a Quarrymen's Hammer?" exclaimed Elisa as she picks up the small object. 

"Where did you get this?" says Matt. 

"It was in the pocket of our murderer's Jacket" says Vas. 

"Why would a murderer be carrying a Quarrymen's symbol?" says Elisa. 

"That's what I was thinking on the ride back. But know that we have a name on her let's check her up on the crime computer." Says Vas. 

Soon all three of them are searching the files for one Mia Evans. Soon the computer finds the name. 

"Bingo it says here that she was a soldier in the U.S army and served in Desert Storm before becoming a Navy Seal in 1996 she was the retired and opened up a small business in California selling guns. Her first arrest was made in 1997 when she was arrested for the possession of illegal firearms but was let go because of lack of evidence. In 1998 she was charged with hunting without a license in Southern California." Says Vas. 

"Do you know what she was hunting?" says Elisa. 

"It says here when she was found they where several unidentified winged creatures found dead in the area. 

"Creatures?" says Matt. 

"Creatures" repeated Vas. 

"Any Photos?" says Elisa. 

"Just one. They took a picture of the one that was still intact" says Vas. "Still intact?" says Matt. 

"Yeah all the other creatures where found decapitated" says Vas as he clicks on the picture. 

The picture blows up and there's a picture of a dead gargoyle Elisa just gasps at the sight. 

"That's sick" says Matt before turning away. 

"Well what did they do to her?" says Elisa. 

"Basically just a slap on the wrists the "creatures" as they put it can't be found on the endangered species list and there's no listing of it anywhere so they couldn't do anything about it" says Vas.

"So this is why the Quarrymen wanted her." Says Elisa. 

"Then let's go get her then" says Matt. 

"Oh you out of your head Bluestone!" says Vas. 

"What we have the evidence to bust her. Plus if we are lucky enough can nail Canmore also." Says Matt. 

Elisa just sighs "We can't get him". 

"Why?" says Matt. 

" We have enough evidence to arrest her but not Canmore he can completely deny the whole thing since we have nothing that actually connects him to her." Says Vas. 

"Shit." Says Matt. 

"But we can still arrest her can't we says Matt." 

"Yeah we can if we can find her that is" says Elisa. 

"Well I got go and get this suit cleaned and get these reports done." Says Vas as he leaves Matt & Elisa. 

Matt then waits until Vas is out of earshot before he speaks" Couldn't Goliath and the rest find her it is obvious that she is working for them". 

"Alright then I'll talk to Goliath and the rest tonight until then we can't do a thing" says Elisa.

Soon night falls upon the Quarrymen building, which strangely all is silent. However, in the lower depths of the building the two Gargoyles wake up. Singe looks around and it looks like he is in some type of Jail Cell. He then feels his muzzle and there's some type of restraint on it allowing him enough for him to speak but not enough to breathe fire. 

"Where am I?" says Singe as he looks around. 

"Singe?" says a voice. 

"Angela!" says Singe as he puts his head to the wall. 

"Yes it is me.". 

"Oh thank Oberon you are okay. I thought I lost you.". 

"Same here. Where are we?" says Angela as she looks around her cell. 

"Dunno." Says Singe as he walks up the bars and grips them tightly but a strong surge of Electricity surges through his body shocking him until he flies back. 

"Singe?" says Angela worriedly. 

"I'm fine Angela but it looks like we ain't getting out soon". 

"Can't you use your fire" says Angela. 

"No I can't they put some type of muzzle around my mouth which I can not remove." Says Singe. 

"Oh."Says Angela. 

Soon the door opened up and Jon Canmore walks in with a smug smile on his face 

"How are you doing tonight" he says with a grin. 

"What do you want with us?" says Angela demandingly. 

"Oh you are frisky tonight I like that. You 2 will be prime specimen for tonight's rally" says Canmore. 

"What Rally?" says Singe. 

"Well we are trying to give our investors a glimpse at 2 live gargoyles and 2 dead gargoyles" says Canmore. 

"You'll never get away with this Canmore" growled Singe. 

"Huh and whose goona stop me? The police can't do anything since I'm having the rally right here and your clan can not do anything cause they do not know where you are and by the time they do figure it out you'll be dead." Says Canmore as he laughs. 

Singe leaps towards Canmore as he growls his claws barley missing his throat but is shocked again by the electrified bars tossing him back. 

"Hmmmm your frisky aren't you I like that but let's see how eager you are after this." Says Canmore as he produces a small remote from his hand and presses the button. A large amount of electricity pulses through the cage until both Singe & Angela collapse from the pain as electricity runs through their bodies. 

" Well if you excuse me I got a rally to go to" says Jon as he leaves through the door at the far side of the room.

Meanwhile at the Castle Elisa is telling the rest of the clan what has happened recently. 

"We got help them" says Brooklyn as he slams his fist into the palm. 

"Yes but how we can't just go running in there like gangbusters" says Judgement. 

"Well we can always sneak in" says Celine. 

"Yeah but how we aren't of the human variety." Snorted Brooklyn. 

" Hey Elisa could sneak in you know act like she's a Quarrymen" says Broadway. 

"I don't think that would work since Jon knows that Elisa's a big supporter of us." Says Lexington. 

"What about Matt?" says Zero. 

"Nope they know him too well also unless" says Goliath as he turns his head to Sean & Akira. 

"What?" says Akira. 

"I think they want us to sneak into Hammer Corp. and rescue them from the inside out." Says Sean. 

" I Dunno Sean this seems dangerous you know going undercover and all" says Akira as he looks down. 

" No wait a minuet their lad weren't you the one who was begging to go on patrol last night?" says Hudson as he crosses his arms. 

"Well yeah but" Akira tries to protest. 

"Listen Akira I'll be with you and I would never let anything happen to you while I'm alive." says Sean as he puts hand on his shoulder. 

Akira throws hands up in frustration as he moves towards Goliath "Alright, Alright I'll help what do I have to do?".

At Hammer Corp. The rally is about to start a lot of high-end business personal is walking in along with a few possible recruits all waiting for a glimpse of a real live gargoyle. Outside of the building Sean's Jeep pull up across the street and stops. 

"There is Amigo. You ready?" says Sean. 

"Yeah let's do this says Akira as he opens up the door and makes their way past the 2 hooded Quarrymen guards into the building. 

They walks through the halls of the building and look around as all them are being lead into a large assembly hall in the building. They see an unguarded Hallway and sly make their way out of the crowd and into the Hallway they walk along. Until they come along an elevator, they are about press a button when they hear voices. 

"Hey what are you 2 doing there?" says two-hooded quarrymen as they run up.

"Uhwe were looking for the rest room" smiles Akira. 

"Well the bathroom is back in the main hall" says the Quarrymen as he points back to the hall.

Sean takes this opportunity and clobbers the Quarryman with a punch to his stomach followed by a roundhouse kick that sends him into the wall knocking him unconscious. The second Quarrymen is about to draw his hammer when Akira hits him with a standing vertical kick. This hits him square in the jaw and a quick sweep that knocks him of his feet. As his head hits the floor, he is also unconscious. The elevator button dings and the doors open as Akira drags the two unconscious men inside. Sean then holds up his collar to his mouth 

"All right Goliath we are inside the building". 

"All right we are almost in position also so be careful." Goliath's voice booms through the small receiver inside Sean's collar. 

"Well now what do we do?" says Akira. Sean bends down and removes the hood of one of the quarrymen 

"We change." Says Sean. 

As the Elevator dings Sean comes out dressed in the Quarrymen's clothes they then drag the two of them to a supply closet and tosses them in" 

"Man this suit itches" says Akira. 

"Silence." Whispered Sean through his hood.". 

They walk along the hallway until they hear a few voices coming out of the office doors Sean & Akira slowly creep up and tries to listen to the conversation. 

"Damn it Evans where in the hell were you today?" yells a voice from the other side. 

"It's Canmore." Sean Whispered to Akira 

"I was out of course." says a female voice. 

" Out for 6 hours Mia? Without contacting us?". 

"Since when did I need a freaking curfew!" responded the female voice. 

"Listen as long as we are paying for your service Ms. Evans you're ass will follow our orders." Yelled Canmore. 

" Speaking of money when will I get my money?" yells Mia. 

"You'll get your money when your Job is done and according to our contract that ain't done yet.!" Yells Canmore. 

"Ahem!" says a voice that makes the Sean & Akira Jump. "What are you 2 doing here?" says Ryan Stephmore who stands there in his Quarrymen's outfit with a metal suitcase in his right hand.

"Um we were just about"Akira fumbles around with the words. 

"To tell uh..Mr. Canmore that everything is almost ready." Says Sean. 

"Oh all right then go ahead then" says Ryan. 

Sean then knocks on the door "Come in!" yells Jon. Sean walks in with Akira while Ryan stands behind them. 

"Um Mr. Canmore everything is set" says Akira. 

Jon looks at them with a harsh stare "Thank you." He says trying to suppress his anger. 

"Anything else sir?"says Sean. 

"Yes go down into the lower levels and check on our captives then report back to Ryan" says Canmore. 

Akira & Sean both nod and leave for the lower levels. Meanwhile Singe & Angela wake up to find them selves in smaller cages 

"Where are we now?" growled Singe. 

"I dunno." Says Angela. 

Singe stares at Angela "No matter what happens to you Angela I shall protect you." Says Singe as he looks down. 

"What did you mean by that Singe?" says Angela as she looks at him. 

"Well gee it's kind of hard to say this you know. But I kinda have a crush on you." Says Singe as he turns to look away. 

"Oh I see well I guess have confession to make also" she blushes a bit "I like you too.". 

Singe looks at her with astonishment "You do?" he says as he walks closer to edge of his cage. 

"Well yeah I do" she says with smiles as she walks to her end of the cage. 

They both exchange smiles and blushes and they slowly try to reach out their hands to touch talons when the door slams and two hooded figures walk in. 

"Aw' two gargoyles in love" quipped the first one. 

"Aw they look so cute says the other one" "with a chuckle. 

Singe's eyes glow white while Angel's glow red as they look at the two Quarrymen. 

"Whoa chill guys" says the first one as he lifts up his hood "It's me Sean". 

The second takes off their hood "And me Akira".

"It's good to see you 2" says Singe. 

"Get us out of here." says Angela. 

"Hold on you two we'll get you out, " says Sean as he charges up the hammer and hits the bars with them. 

While Akira, keeps watch a few minuets later and a dozen swings later the hammer didn't even make a dent. 

"Damn it!" says Sean. 

"What is it? " says Akira. 

"This metal is tough looks like I'm goona have to wolf out to break it." says Sean. ". 

"Shit here comes someone" says Akira as he puts his hood back on. 

Sean disengages his hammer, puts his hood on soon Ryan walks in, and looks around. 

"What are you 2 still doing here I've been waiting for you in the control room for 5 min." Says Ryan as he crosses his arms. 

"Sorry sir I thought these filthy gargoyles were trying something" says Sean. 

"Never mind that once theses cages are electrified they won't be able to do a thing now come on" says Ryan as he leaves. 

Sean & Akira reluctantly leave as they head for the control room. 

Meanwhile outside the building, Goliath and the rest of the Manhattan & Arizona Clan look in through one of the windows of Hammer Inc through a adjoining building. 

"Aye what is taking them so long." Says Hudson as he rests his hand on his sword hilt. 

"Patience old friend we must sit and wait" says Goliath. 

"I'm tired of the waiting I want some action" says Zero impatiently. 

"Calm down Zero we must trust Sean and Akira." says Blackwing. 

Inside they see that everyone is seated and is waits for the rally to begin. Soon the crowd is silenced as Jon Canmore walks onto the podium followed by Mia Evans. He soon begins to speak about how much the threat of gargoyles has on the community, and how they are a threat that must be eliminated. He also thanks the several corporations that have invested money to the Quarrymen along with their newest investor Bloodstone Inc. 

"Wait a minuet is that the new CEO of Bloodstone Inc. Opal Bloodstone?" Says Brooklyn. 

"Yes it is" says Judgement. 

"I wonder what she is doing here," says Celine. 

"And There's that Bitch that captured Singe and Angela!" says Eternity. 

Back inside Jon is wrapping up his speech behind Jon's viewing audience is a small control room where Ryan, Sean & Akira are. "Get ready to push the button" says Ryan. Sean just nods as he looks on. 

Back in the hall Canmore is finishing his speech"Ladies and gentlemen I give you gargoyles!" he says with a grin. 

"Soon up through the floor in the podium comes Singe and Angela. There are lots of gasps and murmurs throughout the crowd. 

"You'll pay for this Canmore!" growls Singe. 

"You see Ladies and Gentlemen look how fierce they are they even threaten my very own well being." Says Jon. 

"Show that filthy Garg some respect!" yells one of the audience members. 

"Yes. I agree with you sir let's show this Garg some respect" he says with a smile. 

He then produces a small remote and he presses a button" and a strong Electric shock runs through Singe's body as he screams in agony before collapses to one knee. 

"How do we know that's a real Gargoyle? Not just one of your flunkies in a suit." says a man in a well-tailored suit. 

Jon smiles "Good question. But if it was one of my men would I shock him with 10'000 volts?" says Jon. The crowd just murmurs again. "Let's find out?" he says with a sneer as he presses the button as electricity again Singe yells out in pain. 

"Singe!!!" yells Angela with tears in her eye. 

"Jon just smiles as the Dragon Gargoyle howls in pain. 

"Stop! You'll kill him!" Angela pleaded. 

"Oh really?" says Jon. 

The electricity courses through his Singe's body his eyes are flaming white Angela just watches helpless as Singe continues to roast. Meanwhile in the control room 

"I can't take any more of this" says Akira. 

Ryan is just laughing madly as he enjoys the show. Sean can not take anymore also he lashes out and strikes Ryan with a blow and sends him into the wall of the room. Ryan then wipes the blood of his mouth 

"Why you." He says as he charges towards Sean who stops him with a strong punch to his stomach. Which doubles him over he then grabs him by the head and sends him flying through the glass covering the control room. 

Ryan then falls to the floor in a crumpled heap as the rest of the onlookers look towards the crash. 

"What the?" says Jon as he releases the button. 

Akira finds the button to release the cages I'll take care of the rest." Says Sean as he leaps out and lands on his feet next to Ryan. 

"Is that our cue?" says Broadway. 

"What are we waiting for a engraved invitation let's go!" says Zero as he glides through the window followed by the rest of the gargoyles. 

Sean then turns into a werewolf and joins his friends them as Quarrymen rush in to fight off the menace. 

"Not good." Whispers Mia as she slips through the melee into the main hall. 

"Oh no you don't bitch!" says Eternity tossing another Quarrymen out of her way as she follows 

"Lexington!" says Sean as he knocks away a Quarrymen with a right cross. 

"What!" says the small Gargoyle as he avoids a swipe of a hammer. 

"Akira is in the control room trying to open the cages help him out!" says Sean as he uppercuts another Quarrymen knocking out his teeth. 

Lexington nods and scrambles through the melee and up the wall to the control room. 

Meanwhile Mia has runs into back to Jon's office and sees the Attaché case that Ryan left. She opens in it and she sees her pay "Bingo!" she says as she closes the case and runs out to near by Elevator. 

Back in the melee more Quarrymen rush in to help. Soon the doors to the Cells of Angela & Singe open. Blackwing throws an away a Quarrymen, runs into Singe's cell, and helps him out to the window followed by Judgement. 

"Hold on buddy we are out of here" says Judgement as they glide out. 

"Gargoyles we have what is needed let us leave" says Goliath as the rest of the Gargoyles leave through the window. 

Meanwhile Mia has taken the Elevator down to the armory and runs to the garage of it sitting there is a small hovercraft big enough for two people to ride in sitting there. Mia then quickly starts up and is about to take off. 

"Oh no you won't bitch!" says Eternity as she leaps and grasps the craft before it hummed to life and flew through an open gate. 

Meanwhile a few buildings away the gargoyles are counting there own until they notice somethingEternity's not there.

"Where is she?" says Zero.

"You don't think she's still inside?" says Brooklyn.

"I'm going back in." says Sean.

Before anyone could protest Sean's actions a small hovercraft roars over their heads and the silhouettes of Mia and Eternity can be seen.

"Sis!" screams Judgement before he leaps off the roof and glides after them.

As the craft rips through the skies of Manhattan with the ivory Colored Gargoyle clinging on. She quickly scales the cycle up to the driver and taps her on the shoulder, which causes Mia to turn around with a sneer on her face. 

"Hey Bitch!" says Eternity landing a blow in her face causing Mia to lose control of the craft temporarily. 

"Oh you still want to fight me?" says Mia who turns around in her seat and answers with a right cross which sends Eternity almost flying of the craft but she recovers and continues to battle her. 

The two-silhouetted combatants fight on type of the craft a miss judgment or movement by either one will send them tumbling to their death's blow. They soon fly over a railroad station and over the U.S Intrepid, the only thing that is below them is water. The two continue their fight when a straight punch by Mia sends Eternity back into the seat of the cycle. Mia draws her pistol and takes a shot her Eternity ducks the shot and pounces on her. The shot that missed Eternity hit the guidance system of the craft, which destroys it. Eternity then hits Mia with roundhouse kick, which nearly sends Mia off the craft. However, she grabs the lip of it, and swings back up and hits Eternity with both feet. Eternity quickly recovers and grabs Mia around her waist and throws her on the controls of the small hovercraft. The controls then short and explode which is quickly followed by the craft, which also explodes. The Explosion then sends the two combatants plummeting towards the sea. Eternity quickly opens her wings as she desperately tries to find an updraft.

"Oh, no you don't If I die you're dying with me!" says Mia as she squeezes off a shot which rips through her wings. Before she hits the water and disappears beneath its depths.

"Eternity!" yells a voice.

Eternity then looks and sees her brother speeding towards her with his huge Dark Grey wings as he caught her just before she hit the sea.

"What happened to that Mia woman?" says Judgement as he pulls up from the sea.

"I don't know but she clipped me good before she hit the water." says Eternity.

"Has she come up?" says Judgement.

Eternity just shakes her head no.

"Don't be sad my sister you did the best that you could. Besides she got what she rightfully deserved.". 

Eternity looks up at him with a strange look "What do you mean?". 

"She killed probably countless of our and her kind and thanks to her she almost got Singe & Angela killed do you think someone like that who has done so many terrible things in her life deserves any sympathy?" 

Eternity just says nothing and buries her head into her brother's chest ashe glides back to the castle.

A few minuets later Mia Evans comes up gasping for air as she coughs fiercely. She then begins to swim hard back to the shore ignoring the coldness of the sea. 

"I survived wars basic training and taking those monsters head on for most of my life. I am not goona let this beat me no way!" thought Mia as she swims fiercely.

Soon a shadow appears overhead it looks like another hover cycle. Soon the cycle gets down to the sea as close as it can. Soon a gloved hand is held out to Mia.

"Come on Ms. Evans take my hand." Says a familiar voice.

Mia then reaches up and grabs the gloved hand and she is quickly pulled up onto the cycle. 

"Ryan?!" sys Mia.

"Yes, Ms.Evans after hearing that you departed from the building. I quickly came after you to see if I could be of assistance." Says Ryan.

"But, how" started Mia.

"There was a tracking device with your payment just in case you decided to bail on us." Says Ryan.

"I see." Says Mia as she shivers."Those fucking gargoyles will pay for this!" 

"So are you interested in joining us then?" says Ryan as he looked back at her.

"Yes!" says Mia.

"Welcome to the Quarrymen Ms. Evans." Says Ryan.

Mia just said nothing and wrapped her arms around his back. As the Cycle sped off into the night.

Epilogue: 

The next night the gargoyles are once again awaiting their dinner Singe is outside looking off into the starry night with his huge wings caped over her shoulders Angela comes outside also with her wings caped over her shoulders. 

"Singe..?" says Angela as she walks up to him. 

"Oh, Angela I didn't see you there. How are you doing?" says Singe. 

"I'm fine now thank you for asking." She says with a smile. 

Singe then returns his gaze to the night he then looks at her out of the corner of his eye" Yes, Angela?" 

"Yes?" says Angela as she looks at him. 

"Did you really mean it when you said that you liked me back there in that cell?". 

"Well yeah I did mean it" says Angela as she smiles at him. 

"Did you mean it when you said that you liked me?". 

Singe then turns around to face her and he looks at her with his storm cloud Grey eyes. 

" You are so beautiful." He says softly. 

"Angela blushes as she stares back at him "and you are so handsome." She says reaching up and touching the side of his face with taloned fingers. 

Singe then takes her hand softly with his huge ones and kisses it sweetly making her giggle again. 

"Hey you two!" says Judgement as he walks up. 

"What is it?" says Singe as he still holds Angela's hand. 

"Time for dinner." Says Judgement as he looks at the both of them with a smile crossing his lips. 

"We'll be there in a minuet." says Angela with a smile on her face. 

"Okay you two" says Judgement as he walks back inside. 

In the courtyard, Blackwing is practicing his fighting skills when Celine shows up. 

"Hello Blackwing." Says Celine. 

"Oh, Hello." Says Blackwing as he stops and walks up to her. 

"Blackwing we gotta talk." Says Celine as she strolls past him. 

"About what?" says Blackwing who walks with her. 

"Lexington & Brooklyn told me about your attitude towards them a couple of nights ago.". 

Blackwing just lowers his head "Celine. I'm sorry but they acted it seemed like they wouldn't follow orders.". 

"There are still young Blackwing we both know that.". 

"Just because they're young does not give them right to disobey their leaders orders." Says Blackwing as he moves in front of her. 

"But Blackwing this isn't Ft. Grangrel! Or some cave out in the middle of no where!" says Celine raising her voice. 

"Damn it! Celine I know that but we must obey our leader's orders I think that Goliath has not trained his troops long enough!" says Blackwing. 

Celine just looks at him, as she can not just believe what he just said, "How dare you?" she says with a stern voice. 

Blackwing just looks down at the ground embarrassed and ashamed at what he just said. 

"What has happened to you Blackwing? What happened to the Blackwing who joked with the rest of the knights and his fellow Gargoyles?". 

" Celine he's gone he has been gone.". 

"Why?" says Celine with concern her eyes. 

"It's because of me not following your orders that you almost--" Blackwing doesn't even dare complete his sentence. 

"Blackwing..?" says Celine resting a taloned hand on his shoulder. 

"I not only failed you but I failed him." Says Blackwing as tears run down his face as he looks at her. 

"Who's him?" says Celine. 

Blackwing just keeps silent as he turns away from her. 

"Blackwing you did not fail anyone as far as I know you have been the best 2nd in command I have ever known." Says Celine. 

"Thank you Celine. But right know I just need some time by myself". 

"Alright Blackwing I'll leave you here. But If you ever need to talk I'm right here." says Celine as she walks off 

"We'll save you some left-overs okay?" she says with a smile. 

"Thank you." Says Blackwing with a small smile as Celine walks back inside.

Meanwhile at N.Y.U Sean is packing his bags as he readies to go home for the Spring Break. He is long Blond hair has been smoothed back into a pony tail he is wearing a N.Y.U Sweatshirt with the sleeves cut off showing of his Biceps and long Denim shorts and sneakers. Soon the door opens and Akira comes in wearing a Chicago Bulls Jersey and blue jeans and sneakers and has a gold necklace of a dragon around his neck. 

"Hey what's man! Spring Break is finally here so we can go out and party man!" says Akira as he throws his book bag on his bed. 

"Heh I see that you're excited about Spring Break." Says Sean with a smile. 

"Of course man! It gives me some time to relax especially with the shit We've been through.". 

"Yeah I know what you mean. Finally I might be able to spend more time with Celine.". 

"Man it seems that you're real serious about her. Are you thinking about the big step." Says Akira as he pulls his own suitcase from his side of the room. 

"Please Akira, Me and Celine are trying to take it slow. We haven't seen each other in over a thousand years. There is some serious catching up to do.". 

"All right, I can respect that. But I still don't get you and Celine spend a few nights together and all of sudden your boyfriend and girlfriend?" says Akira. 

"Well, sometimes love is like that Akira mean first you think that there will be nobody you can share your life with. Then all of a sudden that certain someone comes into your life that changes the rules of the game. You feel strongly about that person and that you would do anything for your significant other.". 

"Hmmmpff well that stuff is never goona happen to me! I'm goona be a carefree bachelor for the rest of my life!" proclaims Akira. 

Sean just chuckles " That's what they all say at first!" says Sean before chuckling again. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" says Akira as he tosses another article of clothing into the suitcase. 

"It's nothing man nothing!". Akira then smiles smugly and stops packing "Hey Sean?". 

"What is it Akira?" says Sean as closes his suitcase. 

"You tell your parents about your girlfriend and your children?". 

"Actually I haven't yet and I'm not goona tell them until the time is right.". 

"Well, you have the week off so tell them wolf boy!". 

Sean finishes closing his case and stands face to face with Akira "Oh yeah Akira I can just picture it now me walking into my house and saying to my family. "Hey guys I got a gargoyle for a girlfriend and she is the mother of my 2 children did also mention that they are all grown up?" Yep Akira that will go real well with them." Says Sean with a sarcastic tone in his voice. 

"Hmmm I thought your family would have a easier time with it with them being wolves and all." Says Akira. 

"Heh wolves are not they are still human I want to ease them into this as slowly as possible." Says Sean. 

Soon the telephone rings and Akira picks it up "Hello? Oh Hey Mom what's up?" Akira pauses for a few seconds as the response comes over the phone Akira's jovial face starts to become depressed "Uh huh Yeah but what about Dad can he at least-- oh really I see. Yeah, yeah I'm cool with it! Yeah love you too bye." Says Akira as he hangs up the telephone. 

Sean walks over to Akira and sits next to him "Something wrong man?" say Sean who put an arm around him. 

"Well my spring break is shot!" says Akira in a monotone voice. 

"What happened?" says Sean in a concerned voice. 

"Well my mother is going out of town on business." Starts Akira. 

"Hmmm I see but your mother is almost always out on business and it never seemed to depress you before." Says Sean. 

Akira then stands up and walks to the window "It's not that man! My dad was supposed to spend time with me this week but he is also busy also something came up at the last minuet now he is unable to make it. Damn! They always seem to do this to me during this time." Says Akira. 

Sean just sits and looks at his friend not saying a word. For as long as he knew Akira he was always jovial and full of spirit but now he's not and he pains him to see his best friend his _only_ friend like this. 

" Looks like I'm goona have to find another hotel like I always do." Says Akira as he picks up the telephone again and starts to dial. 

Sean then walks over and grabs the telephone away from Akira and hangs it up "Uh-huh not this time my friend I will not here of it!" says Sean.

"So what do I do then it's not like one of my relatives live here in the city." Says Akira. 

"You can stay with me and my family! Just like old times." Says Sean. 

"Aw, you mean it man!" says Akira as his face lightens up. 

Sean puts his hand on Akira's shoulder 

"Akira I have known you for 14 years to me you are like family. So I want you to stay with my family during the break there's plenty of room.". 

Akira then smiles and embraces Sean with a hug "Oh thanks man you da best!". "Alright Akira with that settled let's get ready to leave." Says Sean. 

"You got it man!" says Akira as he continues to pack.

The End.

Got Praise or comments E-mail me and let me know.


	5. Eight Race Saga Prolouge - eps5 Family t...

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


* * *

**_ Eight Race Saga Prolouge:: Ties_**  
by Invsi Xavier   


Ties..

                                                                By Jarred T.

Ties.

by Jarred T. (tjarred@hotmail.com)

Comments welcome

Author's Note: the characters depicted herein are mostly the property of the

Folks at Disney, and are used here without their authorization all other characters are the property of me. note: this story contains profainty . 

[Goliath voice-Over] Last, time on "Gargoyles"

[A Excerpt from the "The Armor of Nike Saga  part 1]

"There it is Black Wolf cliff." Says Akira. 

"It's lovely. But, why do they call it Black Wolf Cliff?" says Sean.

" Well my grandfather said that on top of that cliff all sorts of spiritual energies gather. Certain Shaman used to sit on top of this cliff and channel this energy. They where called Black wolves." 

      [A Excerpts from the "The Armor of Nike Saga  part 3]

"It is done. You now know the spell to weaken the armor." Says Nike. "But why give the spell to me? Why didn't you just give it to Fox like you did last time with the telepathic stuff?" says Akira. " Fox is not properly trained in magic so she can not possible cast the spell. But you have been trained by your grandfather in the ways of magic so you are the better candidate for the spell." Says Nike.

Akira then heads out and he stands with a blue aura he walks toward the battle and stops he starts then starts to speak in Latin as the blue aura grows wider. Dask then stops fighting in growls in pain as Akira's chanting  fills the ears of everybody Dask is then forced to his knees the chanting is growing more louder soon the chanting is almost done. Dask's white aura is fading until it disappears Akira is exhausted by the spell he then falls to his knees. "Guys he's no longer immortal attack now break the armor." Says Akira.

"I didn't know that you can use magic spells." Says Sean. "I thought I couldn't either it was just when I saw everybody trying their hardest to stop Dask and getting no where something inside of me just snapped." says Akira. "Hmmmm well we are known to do things in desperate situations." Says Sean.

      The sun is starting to set over the Black Wolf Cliffs in Phoenix, Arizona the noble majestic wolf-like cliffs is being bathed in the darkness that covers the plains. At these times, a person looking at that cliff would say that it looks very peaceful and inspiring to all who saw it. However, on this night the cliff glowed in a blue aura it radiates over the desert plains soon a several 12 red lights flew towards the open mouth of the cliff. These lights soon started to gather at the base of the cliff as each red light landed it became a hooded figure and stood at attention. Soon a white light came streaking in and landed among the cloaked figures when it landed it was another cloaked figure but his hood was black instead of brown like the rest of the hooded members wore. He then looked among the rest of the 12 hooded members and nodded at them, which they all returned it. The Black Cloaked Figure turned toward the base of the cliff and held out his hand the cliff moaned and wailed as if it was alive. Soon a entranceway appeared and the black figured walked in followed by the others and as soon as they entered the entranceway closed behind them and disappeared. Inside a torch was lit magically by the black hooded figure the blue flames illuminated the hallway as the 13 figures walked. They soon came upon another doorway with 2 large wolf heads mounted on each side in the center was a gold plate with the letters BW written in classic style hand writing. Around these insignia is 13 slots each with a strange symbol written above it each hooded member reached into their hoods and produced a small key they all inserted their keys into corresponding holes. The black robed figure then took out his key, and inserted it into the top insignia and muttered a few words of Archaic under his breath. The door glowed and white armor as all keys turned simeltanusaly and the door open to reveal a huge room with a round circular table with the same insignia that was on the door with 12 chairs around it. On the sides was Red and black tapestries hanging down to the beautifully polished floors near the back was a large podium made out of polished marble with the same insignia ooh the podium. The 12 figures gathered around the table while the black figured climbed up the stairs on the side of the podium. When he reached the top of the podium, he held out his hands and the torches that were mounted on the walls illuminated the room with a blue glow. All figures removed there hooded robes some of them were wearing business clothes while others wore simple street clothes each member comes from a different nationality or a mix of the two.

"Why are we here Brother Syrus? We are not supposed to meet for another 100 years.," said one of the members as he took a seat.

"We are here to discuss something that deserves our utmost importance brother Cortez." Says the black robed figure as he removes his hood last.

"Oh, and what is this matter of this?" says a female member.

"Watch." Says Syrus as his hands glowed white and a picture shows over the table.

The image over the table shows Akira walking towards Dask Bloodstone his eyes glowing blue and chanting in Latin and they watch as Dask falls to the ground and falls to the ground groaning.

"That was……," says another member with a Hispanic accent.

"The spell of sealing." Added another member as he looked upon the image.

"How could a boy of such a young age use such a powerful spell?" added one of the older members.

"Cause the boy ain't normal he is of our blood." Says Syrus.

"How come we were not informed about the child," says another female member. 

"Good point let ask brother Serpiente." Says Syrus as he turned his view a still hooded member.

The hooded member removed his hood underneath was a man in his late 40's with grayish-blue eyes he has long raven black hair which is tied into twin ponytails on his chest hangs a strange looking artifact. "What can I say that's my grandson." says Serpiente.

"How come we have not met him Serpiente?" says Syrus as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"His father did not want me anywhere near his son. After he found out I wanted him to become one of us." says Serpiente.

"I see and I agree with his father's concern being a Black Wolf is not easy. But the boy seems to have chosen his own path by casting magic by accident or intentionally he is showing us that he is willing to be taught in the arts of archaic magic." Says Syrus.

"But what if the boy does not want to learn the magic?" says Serpiente.

"Then fine but it never hurts to ask and besides Serpiente you saw the boy's power to be able to use such a high level spell with no training from you at all." Syrus steps down from the podium and walks towards Serpiente "Do not let that gift that resides in that boy go to waste brother. Do not let him end up losing his gift like your son did." 

"I have no son Syrus I only have a grandson now," says Serpiente as he looks into Syrus's Onyx like eyes. "What if he doesn't accept my training?

"Train him then teach him all that you know for that week if the boy can not cast any spells after that it will be a lost cause." Says Syrus.

"All right I'll do it," says Serpiente with a sigh.

                        Donovan Mansion 7:30 a.m.

      Akira is sleeping soundly in one of the many guestrooms of the mansion. Until the sounds of fighting and the sounds of grunting can be heard through the walls. Akira tries to ignore it by turning over and putting the pillow over his head but the sounds still get through.

"Damn it!" says Akira as he pulls his head out of the pillow and gets out of the bed. 

He is wearing no shirt and some blue pajama bottoms with a cross around his neck he walks over to the door and out into the hallway. He heads to the large double doors that are in the middle of the hallway, opens the doors, and goes inside.  Inside he sees Sean wearing black nylon pants and no shirt with his blond hair tied back into a ponytail attacking his little sister. May who is wearing blue nylon pants and a red shirt defending against her brother's attacks. Sitting there on the sidelines is Linda who is having some herbal tea and wearing similar attire to May. 

"Hey!" yells Akira.

"Huh?" says May as she turns her head.

Sean sees his opportunity, grabs his sister by the arm, and tosses her over his shoulder and lands on the mat.

"That is set and match May Sean wins" says Linda as she sips her herbal tea.

"Hey! No fair Akira distracted me!" says May as she gets up.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent little sister," says Sean as he smiles.

"Hey sorry about that May" says Akira as he walks over to her. 

"Never mind that," says May as she dusts herself off.

"All right you two training is over for now it's time for breakfast." Says Linda as she finishes her tea and raises from her seat.

" Yes, mother." Says Sean as he heads for the door.

The four of them head downstairs to the kitchen and enter the kitchen on the far right was a large gas stove all cleaned and ready to use. Along the right side was a sink complete with trash disposal unit and a dishwasher. On the right side was a knife holder with several knives put promptly in place which was placed on a marble countertop stretching to a metal refrigerator on the far end. In the center of the room sat another counter top oblong in shape it was clean and polished to shine by the locks at it this where the cook would prepare his meals. In the back of the room sat a beautiful table with Midnight blue tablecloth draped over the top. Around the edges of the table sat several china plates accompanied by sterling silverware. On each plate sat, a stack of blueberry pancakes a few strips of bacon and sausage. In the back of the room were two glass patio doors, which led to the Donovan's extravagant patio.

"Madre de Dios" exclaimed Akira as he walked bare-foot along the tiled floors of the kitchen. 

"I guess your surprised Akira." Says John as he walked in from the Patio the sunlight shining on his beautiful skin.

"I am! How do you ever keep this place clean with well you know your secret." Says Akira.

"What secret?" says Linda as she looks at him.

"Well you know how yourself, May and Sean are werewolves." Says Akira as he sits down. 

"Oh so you know our secret then" says Linda as she stares at Sean.

"I'm sorry Ma but I've known Akira for 10 years now I think it was the proper time to tell him" says Sean as he sits.

"But Brother how did you know that Akira would take it well he cold have easily expose you for what we are!" says May as she sits next to his brother.

"Now, Now, What's done is done Elisa and the rest of the Maza's has kept our secret I think the Sanchez's can do the same." Says John as he sits.

"Hmmmm I agree but how to tell them?" says Linda as she puts a finger to her chin.

"I'll handle it!" says Akira as he cuts into the stack of pancakes.

"Hmmm all right Akira I'll expect it you to take care of it" say Linda as she starts to eat.

"Well with that out of the way let's talk about something else so dad how does the lawyer game go?" says Sean.

"Well congratulate me I've finally got Robyn Canmore out of Jail." Says john with a smile.

" That's great Dad when will she be released?" says May.

"This afternoon." Says John as he drinks some milk.

"It is so terrible of what happened to her," says Linda as she eats.

"Ah but thanks to me she gets out earlier than expected" says John with a smile.

"Wow that's great news dad but you also know what else is great?" says Sean with a ever-growing smile.

"Oh how could I forget my little girl's 16th birthday is happening this week." Says Linda with a smile.

"Oh ma must you always make a big deal out of this!' sys May with a small blush in her cheeks.

"Now, Now, Sis it isn't everyday you have a Sweet 16" chuckled Sean.

"Yep, May is finally starting to grow up." Says Sean with a laugh Linda with a smile.

"Will you stop!" says May as she punches her brother in the arm.

After Breakfast the Akira and the rest of the Donovan's gathered around the Media room. The room was as large as the kitchen to the right of him was a couple of beautifully upholstered chairs, a love seat. Behind them was a large window, which has decorated with silk curtains. In the center of the room sat, a large clear glass table with several magazines sat promptly displaced with a large remote control on the side of the table. In the back was a large couch, which was large enough to fit five people. Sean sat down on the couch followed by Akira while John and Linda choose the love seat. May grabbed the remote from the table and sat down in-between the tea and pressed the button to the large home entertainment center. The Giant T.V soon came to life and the first image was shown was La Guardia Airport at the scene they saw a female reporter. She as reporting in a great find that was just brought in yesterday night. The Donovan's and Akira watched the report that is until Akira's Father came into view. His scraggly beard was cut off and his brown hair greased back he wore a brown suit, which was in bad taste.

"Hey Akira…isn't that your father?" said John as he arched a brow at the image.

"Yeah it is." Says Akira as he buried his face in his hands.

"Whoa, someone call the fashion police I think that we just found public enemy number one." Says May as he bursts out laughing.

Linda could not help but laugh herself as she stared at Akira's father who stood there in his suit. Akira's father wore a bright purple suit with lime green shirt and a polka dot tie and sneakers.

"He looks nice." Says Sean as he put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Tell me more about the Ring of Contract?" says the female reporter.

" As far as history goes the history the ring of contract was used between rival Kings in medieval times after a major war. The kings will trade two objects. One king will give the other the dagger of Sealing."

" The dagger of Sealing?" asked the reporter

"Yes, the dagger of Sealing it is believed that these two items were shared by 2 royal families it was used to promote peace. Unfortunately this peace did not last it seems that someone stole the dagger of sealing. This caused a war between the families eventually destroying both sides." Says Jesus.

"How could 2 such items cause such a travesty?" says the reporter.

"It was that these two items held a greater significance to the two families then a mere peace treaty." Says Jesus.

"Any idea what?" said the reporter.

"None but probably we'll find out someday. But for now this item will be held in the National Museum of art for all to see." Says Jesus.

"Thank you Mr. Sanchez." Says the reporter.

"I can't believe that my father is in town I thought that he was on a dig?" says Akira.

"Looks like he found what he was looking for." Says John.

"Well Akira let's go and see him then" says Sean.

"Alright let's go," says Akira as he stands up.

"Speaking of going I should too." Says John as he gets up.

"Hey Sean can I come along also?" says May as she stands.

"Sure runt you can go." Says Sean with a smile.

Later on the day everyone is gathered around N.Y state penitentiary a bunch or reporters has gathered around the entrance to the jail. Each of them is clamoring about the news about Robyn Canmore's early release from prison. Among the sea of reporters stood a man with short black hair, his face has shown a slight bit of age but in the same way still handsome. On his muscular frame, he wore a black vest, with a red T-shirt, and blue jeans with sneakers. His name is Jason Canmore for the past 5 years he has struggled to recover from his injury he suffered under his now insane brother Jon Canmore. He know that the gargoyles were never his enemies but possible allies he wished he had known that before his joining in Jon's mad quest nearly cost him his ability to walk. He silently thanked the surgery and heavy rehabilitation he can now finally walk on his own two feet. "I wonder how my sister looks now I've haven't seen her since…. 

"Hey here they come!" says a reporter.

Jason is torn away from his thoughts as he looks as the gates open and his sister comes out her face like is has aged but still retains her beauty. Her Short blond hair hangs loosely over the dark blue suit Jacket that she wore with a matching blue shirt and skirt. Alongside her strode John Donovan wearing a solid brown suit with a brown tie and a beaming smile on his face. Jason Canmore just beamed at his sister as she walked down the steps. The flashes of photographers cameras flashed in their faces and reporters asking questions about her future. When she got to the bottom the first thing her blue eyes saw was Jason a smile crossed her features she then ran and hugged her standing brother.

"Mmmmmmmm, it's good to see you again Sis." Says Jason.

"But Jason, what about your legs?" says Robyn as she breaks from their embrace. 

"Ah, I can walk now with out the help of a walker or a cane but that means I will never be able to run a marathon anytime soon." Joked Jason.

Robyn just smiled her blue eyes welling up with tears she then lays her head on his muscular chest as her tears wet his shirt. John Donovan just greeted Jason with a firm handshake and a smile. 

"It's good to see you again sis." Says a familiar voice.

Both Robyn and Jason turned to face the voice. Jason's smile turned to a sneer as he stared at the figure. Robyn's tears of joy quickly turned into anger as she looked at the figure. There stood Jon Canmore with his blond hair blowing in the breeze slightly e wore dark blue suit with a brown vest on his face was a small smile. Next to him stood Margot Yale with her arm entwined around his. She wore a light-green sweater over her matching blouse and pants. 

"What do you want?" says Jason.

"What I can't come and see Family?" says Jon as he walks towards them with Margot in stride.

"What Family? You abandoned us! " Yelled Robyn as she looked at the couple.

"I didn't abandon you or Jason." Says Jon.

"You never visited me in the hospital or never came and told me how Robyn's doing in prison. What have you been doing all of these years?" says Jason with a spite-filled voice.

"He had a business to run," says Margot.

"Listen Jon, ever since that fateful night you separated from our lives to you we were nothing but a bunch of useless grunts" says Robyn.

"But Robyn…?" says Jonas he advances towards here.

"Stuff it Jon! I want no part of you or our Family's Legacy," says Robyn as she backed away from him.

Jon tried to advance towards them but before he can reach them, he feels the hand of John on his chest.

"I wouldn't advice that if I was you?" says John.

"What are you doing? Get your frigging hand off me!" says Jon as he pushes away John.

"You can no longer come near them anymore Canmore as of today Miss Robyn and Jason Canmore filed a restraining order against you." Says John

"What the Hell! You mean I can't even come near my own brother and sister?" says Jon as h4ee turns his hateful eyes at him.

"That's right I got the paperwork right here I'm sure Miss Yale would love to look over it." Says John as he produces a manila envelope and hates it to her.

"Thank you." Says Margot with a sneer as she snatches it away from him.

"Well, now if you'll excuse us Mr. Canmore we have somewhere else to be." Says Jason as he walks away with a noticeable limp.

Robyn says nothing and passes by Jon and Margot not even bothering to stare at them quickly followed by John who just bids them good day and leaves them both.

"Do you think it's finally over between us?" asked Robyn as she walked along with Jason and John.

"I hope so sis I definitely hope so." Says John as he they walk away from Jon and Margot.

"But what we do now brother?" says Robyn as she looks at him with a worried expression. "We have no money and no Jobs beside who want to hire us?".

"Bloodstone Inc." Says John as he walked along with them.

"Bloodstone Inc.?" says Robyn as she looked at John.

"They are a new company that just opened up here a few months ago." Says John.

" I've heard of them, didn't their President and CEO Dask Bloodstone die in Safari in Africa?" says Jason.

"That is what is rumored. His wife Opal Bloodstone is running things at the present time." Says John.

"What does Bloodstone Inc want with us?" says Jason.

"Well…"started John.

Then as John started to speak a black limo pulled up in front of them. Then the driver side door opened and man wearing a Black suit and a chauffeur hat got out. His shoulder length brown hair was tied back into a ponytail and has a matching his goatee. He walked to the side, opened the door, and out stepped a beautiful woman. Her long black hair tied back and piercing Hazel eyes. She wore a short red jacket which barley covered her toned abs underneath was a black halter top. All this was accompanied by short red skirt, which caught a few knowing glances from Jason while John just turned his head the other way.

"Hello, I'm Opal Bloodstone." Says the woman as she extended a hand.

"I'm Jason and this is my sister Robyn." Says Jason as he kissed her hand.

"What do you want from us?" says Robyn coldly as she looked her up and down.  

"I'm here to offer you a job," says Opal as she returned the stare.

"That's great!" says Jason with a smile.

"Good." Says Opal with a smile she then glanced over at John for a second with a smile. "Maybe we should continue this talk elsewhere."

"Um, sure!" says Jason with a smile.

"Good take a step inside and we'll talk" says Opal as she got inside.

Jason got inside without being asked twice while Robyn didn't look too happy but reluctantly she bid John farewell and stepped inside. The Chauffeur closed the door, walked back to the driver's side, and tipped his hat at John. As the Chauffeur got inside the limo pulled off leaving John in its dusty trails.

      Meanwhile at the National Museum of modern art there are many people waiting for the unveiling of the Ring of Contract. Among those people is Dominique Destine she is wearing a Red suit with a white blouse accompanied by a red skirt and black high heels. She moves slowly throughout the crowd as she effortless makes her way the crowd. She finally makes her to the front of the line shoving a few more patrons aside with her elbow. Soon the people start to clap as Jesus and the Museum Curator arrives. As the people arrive Sean, Akira & May arrive on the scene and make their way to the middle of the crowd.

"Thank you for coming, all of you and no without the further ado we present you the ring of contract" says Jesus as he pulls the red cover off the glass case.

Displayed there under the glass case was a small golden ring covered in several images. The directions consisted of men and women dressed in ancient-looking garbs fighting. The images on the right had the image of a sun on their chests. While the other people there fighting against has a crescent moon insignia on theirs.

"Fascinating the ring of contract is here I haven't seen it for ages. Of course these pitiful humans just look upon as it some piece of jewelry but I know it's real purpose." thought Dominique Destine with a smirk on her face.

"That ring is beautiful but not as half s beautiful as you." Says a voice.    

"Huh!" says Dominique as she whirled around to the voice.

Standing right behind here is Vas Imagay dressed in a New York Mets Baseball Jersey and a wire mesh shirt underneath which revealed his god-like mucle tone Blue jeans and sneakers.

"Oh sorry to disturb you miss but I see you were staring at that ring pretty hard" says Vas with a smile.

"Well, the ring is so beautiful it almost takes my breath away?" says Dominique as she looked upon Vas trying desperately not to blush.

"Hey don't worry your man will buy you one heh if you was my girl I wouldn't hesitate to marry you." Says Vas. 

Dominique's cheek flushed a bit as she stared at him "Get a hold of yourself you're a gargoyle warrior not some aw-struck hatchling." Thought Dominique to herself as she looked at him. But then again, she was never hit on before in such a strong way.

"Oh, where are my manners the names Vas, Vas Imagay." Says Vas.

"I'm Dominique Destine." Says Dominique as she holds out her hand.

Vas takes her hand slowly and kisses it " So you are the powerful, seductive and may I mention Dominique Destine I've heard so much about."

"You think I'm beautiful?" says Dominique.

"Girl, Hells yeah you easily beat the pants off any woman in here." says Vas.

Dominique just blushed and smiled at him "What am I doing? Why am I letting this guy hit on me with those lame lines." She thought and looked up into his storm cloud Grey eyes. "Then again he is kinda cute."

"Hey Miss Destine would you like to see more of the museum there are a lot of more things to see than this thing." Says Vas smoothing his Ice-Blue hair out of his face.

"Okay sure." Says Dominique with a smile. 

"What am I doing?" she thought as she walked away with Vas.

Vas spent the rest of the with Dominique showing her around the museum and sharing intelligent debates on the differences between the High's and lows of the renaissance. They talked and walked way into the afternoon as they walked along Vas casually put his arm around her. If she were Demona, she would snap his arm in two and roundhouse him to the ground. But, she didn't she kinda felt intrigued by him all the things that he said and thew way he spoke showed that he was highly educated. She he even felt comfortable enough to inter-link her arm with his which made a smile come across his handsome features. She was having so much fun that she nearly forgot about the Ring of Contract and the time.

"Oh, shoot it's 4:30 already it seems that it's been forever." Says Vas. 

"4:30? 4:30!" says Dominique as she broke away from Vas.

"What was it?" says Vas with concern.

"I gotta go." Says Dominique s she quickly walked to the exit.

Vas then walks up beside her " Did I, do something wrong?" says Vas.

"No it's nothing? I just got run I got another place to be." Says Dominique as she walks towards the sidewalk and her limo comes up.

"Really I'm sorry, can I call you?" says Vas.

"Dominique just stared at Vas the wind blowing through her fiery red hair. She then went into the pocket of her suit and produced a business card she quickly wrote something on the back and handed it to him. "This the direct line to my office my hours are from a.m6-5p.m." 

"Ok, Cool I really enjoyed today, probably we could do it again sometime?" says Vas with a smile.

"Yes, let's do it again sometime?" says Dominique Destine as the she got in and the limo pulled off. 

Dominique watches as Vas waved at her as the limo pulled off into the distance of the late afternoon sun. 

"Where to Miss Destine?" says the chauffeur.

"Nightstone Enterprises" replied Demona as she looked out of the Limousine's window.  

Back inside the Museum Akira runs up to his father and hugs him in a strong Embrace as Sean and May show up.

"Hello Mr. Sanchez" says May cheerily.

"Hello, May long time no see how are the folks." Says Jesus.

"There fine!" says May.

"Dad, what are you doing here anyway I thought you were gonna be in Arizona for a fem more weeks." Says Akira.

"Well I did leave a few weeks after you and Sean left got another call by the company to start another dig in Japan." Says Jesus.

"Wait a minuet, Sean what were you doing in Arizona?" says May as she turns to face him.

"Oh didn't Sean tell you?" says Jesus.

"Tell me what Sean?" says May as she narrows her eyes.

" Um, I was goona tell you but…." Says Sean as he fumbles for words.

"He would ruin your surprise for your Sweet 16" says Akira. 

"Oh really? So Sean what is my present?" says May.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise," says Sean.

"Anyway Dad, it's great to see you again you know probably after the Museum is closed we can go and grab some dinner." Says Akira. 

"Sure that would be nice." Says Jesus. 

"Alright!" says Akira.

"By the way, where is your mother?" 

"She is out in Japan helping a client get a food service together." Says Akira.

"Oh, well then let's go and spend some time together eh?" says Jesus as he puts his arm around his sons neck.

"Hey why don't you have dinner at our house." Says May.

"That would be excellent." Says Jesus as they leave the museum.

Meanwhile at Bloodstone Enterprise Opal Bloodstone is sitting at her desk with both Robyn and Jason Canmore standing in front of it. Deacon is standing at the Opal's side with a stone look on his face his dark green eyes seemingly burning a hole through both of them.

"So, Robyn what do you think of our offer?" says Opal with a smile on her face.

"I dunno know being your personal assistant?" says Robyn as she places her hand on her chin.

" It's a great offer you know being a assistant to Ms. Bloodstone is an honor plus the pay is good and you will be provided room and board for you and your brother." Says Deacon with a smile.

" Couldn't I think on this?" says Robyn.

"Sure, sure take all the time you need Robyn we here at Bloodstone Inc. don't like to push our potential employees into a job" says Opal.

"Alright, then I'll consider you're offer Ms. Bloodstone," says Robyn.

"Good, good until you do we already have a nice penthouse suite awaiting you across town until you make up your mind" says Opal.

"Penthouse suite?" says Jason as he raises a brow at Opal.

"Yes if you wish one of my associates can show it to you." Says Opal as he pushes a button on her intercom. "Um, Sally dear could you please request that Joshua comes up here please."

"Yes, Ms. Bloodstone" answered the sectary's voice buzzed back.

A few minuets later Joshua comes in and stands at attention in front of them.

"You rang Ms. Bloodstone?" says Joshua

"Joshua, could you please show The 2 Canmore's their living compounds?" says Opal.

"Hey, Weren't you our limo driver?" says Jason as he stared at him.

"Um, My Chauffeur was sick today so Mr. Stone, who is part of Bloodstone's Security team filled in," says Opal.

"Oh?" says Jason.

"Shall we go?" says Joshua as he opened the door for both of them.

"See you soon." Says Opal cheerfully as the two Canmores left the office. Joshua bowing and following them out.

Deacon then watches them leave and he looks at his new employer with a concerned look "Should we have really hired her?"

"Oh, Deacon you worry too much." Says Opal as she looks at him.

"I know that but, do you think it's wise hiring them fully aware that you are a supporter of their insane brother?" says Deacon.

"Please, Deacon like they would care? If you looked at her brother's medical records getting back to the way he is now cost them a pretty penny. Do you thing his sister would turn down a 6-figure salary Job just because we support the Quarrymen." Says Opal.

"No, I guess not." Says Deacon as he puts a hand to his chin.

"Besides who else would give them a job knowing who they are related too." Smirked Opal.

"Yeah, but its not like we are running a honest business you know if they find out about our activities…," says Deacon leaving his sentence unfinished.

"They will be dealt with like all others who found out about our secret." Says Opal as she rises out of her seat and opened the curtains revealing a large plate glass window over-looking the darkening skyline of Manhattan.

"And what about their brother?" says Deacon arching his brow.

"We'll come to the bridge when we cross it," says Opal as she watches the two Canmores being ushered into limo and it drives away.

As Dominique's limo drove along the streets back to Nightstone Unlimited the late afternoon shining through the tinted windows of her window. Dominique smiled as she thought of the time Vas and her spent in that museum with a smile on her face. She has been alone for so long over centuries of life it was true that she had many lovers in her past but she could never trust them fully. Since a few of them turned them over to the Hunters but she has always managed to escape them. But, that just made her heart bitter with hatred for mankind. "Nothing but a bunch of lying filthy mortals" she thought as the late afternoon sun hit her beautiful features through the glass window. However, when she was with Vas she felt something there was something about him besides his lame pick-up lines. There was something in those storm-cloud gray eyes of his that she couldn't predict. "Oh give it up Dominique you know what is going to happen. Besides they are better things to concentrate like the Ring of Contract." Thought as Dominique as her limo pulled into the parking lot of Nightstone Enterprises. The Chauffeur then got out and opened up her door and Dominique stepped out she then got in the elevator and rode up to the top floor. She stepped off and walked inside her office where some forgotten paperwork. Thirty minuets later her intercom buzzed and the voice of her sectary Tracy was heard.

"Ms. Destine I'm going home now do you need anything else?" says Tracy.

"No, Tracy that will be all for today." Replied Dominique through the intercom.

"Alright, well good night Ms. Destine" says Tracy.

"Night." Replied Dominique as she released the button on the intercom.

Dominique then walked up to her door and locked it and quickly strode over to her desk and pressed a button underneath. A loud click is heard and the door slides open revealing a hidden apartment with in the building. Dominique stepped inside and looked around the room is tastefully decorated. On the far left was a one-way glass mirror, which the darkening skyline was seen through. On the Right side was line of books all of them telling about different type of Magic and such. In the center of the room sat a couch which, lay upon a Persian rug. In front of the couch was a glass coffee table and large screen TV. In the back of the room sat, a kitchen/dining area with the refrigerator always stocked full of food. 

"Ah home sweet home." Sighed Dominique as she kicked off her high-hells and let her toes feel the touch of rug between her feet. Dominique then strode over to the window and looked at it as the sun set slowly as the last of the rays disappeared from sight. Soon she clutched her stomach as she doubled over in pain letting out a inhuman roar as her beautiful peach skin turned blue. Wings and a tail quickly ripped through her garments as she howled. In manner of minuets, Dominique Destine was no more but only Demona stood her former garments barley clinging to her sensuous form. Demona then strode over to the Bedroom and removed what was ever left of her garments and slipped into her halter-top and loincloth. "By now the Museum should be closed by now," thought Demona as she admired herself in a full-length mirror. "I think it might be time to claim what my prize" says Demona as she walked out of the room with a smile.

Meanwhile at the Eyrie, building the Gargoyles as just started to wake up their roars filling the skies as stone skin flew everywhere. Standing there watching was Elisa, Sean, Judgement and Eternity. Goliath climbed and spotted his love and mate Elisa, as she stood there with her hands thrusted into the pockets of her Red Jacket. Goliath just smiled and embraced his love as a smile passed most of the gargoyles lips. Celine just walked up and kissed her children on their brows and pressed a long kiss to Sean' lips.

"How are you my love?" says Celine with a smile as they broke their kiss.

"I'm fine." Says Sean.

"Hey, where's Akira?" says Zero as he looked around.

"His father invited him to a dinner just for the 2 of them" says Sean.

"Oh, all right," says Lex as he walks inside as the rest of the clan followed.

"Hey Goliath?" says Elisa as she stares into his dark eyes with hers.

"Yes, my love?"  Says Goliath returning her gaze.

"Since it's so quiet in the city tonight probably we should spend some us time?" says Elisa with a Mischievous smirk.

"Oh, well I don't know what about the clan…"started Goliath.

"The clan can take care of themselves for one night" says Celine as she strode up with Sean holding hands.

"C'mon Goliath even the toughest of leaders need relax sometime," added Sean as he kissed his love's cheek softly.

"Well…" says Goliath as he let out s small sigh.

"C'mon Goliath for me?" says Elisa as she smiled up at him again.

"Alright, tell the rest the clan that there is no patrol tonight and they can do anything they want but some of them must stay here and guard." Says Goliath.

"Cool I'll let them know?" says Sean as he heads back in side.

Sean, heads inside the castle after a few feet he sees Hudson and Blackwing walking a long and talking as they head off to the meal that awaits them. Sean quickly walks up to them and informs them about Goliath's order. Hudson just nods, Sean just smiles and heads back outside. 

      After the meal, the Trio is buzzing around Angela again arguing and fighting with each other as usual. 

"Hey Angie you wanna go out with me tonight? They're showing Final Destination at the movies." Says Brooklyn. 

"Oh get a life Brooklyn Angie's coming with me. There's a new restaurant opening in Little Italy." Says Broadway. 

"Uh-uh Angie is coming with me to see that new play in Central Park." Says Lexington. 

"Oh why would she want to see some stupid play!" says Brooklyn as he shoves Lexington. 

"Oh yeah well she doesn't want to see your stupid movie." Says Lexington as he returns the shove. 

"Forget it the both of you she doesn't want to see either of those things. She rather come with me and enjoying the finer things in life." Says Broadway. 

"What like watching you eat?" snapped Brooklyn. 

The trio's arguing got louder and louder. It wasn't long until Hudson walked up followed by Blackwing.

"Stop the arguing all three of ye!" said Hudson. 

"But he started it!" said the trio as they point accusing figures at each other. 

"I don't care who starts what your rookery brothers act like It.," yells Blackwing. 

Everybody stared at Blackwing except for Hudson. 

"That's what I heard Goliath say to you guys a few nights ago." Says Blackwing with a smirk. 

"Now apologize to the lass." Says Hudson as he crosses his arms. 

"Sorry Angela." Said the Trio they slowly walked off past the menacing eye of Hudson as they passed by him like scolded children who was being sent to their rooms their tails dragging behind them. 

"Ye okay lass?" says Hudson. 

"Yes thank you." Says Angela. 

"Are they always like this?" says Blackwing. 

"Yes they are." Says Angela. 

" Hmmmm….I see but why don't you just pick one to be with." Says Blackwing. 

"It's not that easy they're all nice in there own sort of way but there's always fighting over me like I'm the only female in existence. Besides I promised Singe that I would spend some time with him tonight" said Angela with a smirk. 

" Oh so I see well what are you two going to do tonight I hope it's not reading it's too beautiful night to be stuck in the library." Says Blackwing. 

"I don't know he said it's a surprise." Says Angela as she walks away to find Singe. 

"Aye…hatchlings" says Hudson as he walks off with Blackwing towards the TV room. 

"How do you keep them in line." Says Blackwing as he walks along. 

" There good really they are but when it comes to Angela there can be very restless" says Hudson. 

Blackwing nods in response as he they walk into the TV room Hudson sat in his good old Reclining chair as Bronx runs up with his controller in his mouth. "Yeacch, you got your slobber all over it" says Hudson as he takes the controller from Bronx's mouth. 

Blackwing just chuckles as Bronx runs up to him "How ya doing boy!".  

Hudson sits there and flips to a old western that just came on 

"Aye you can keep ye your fancy explosions and your scantily clad lasses with more bust then brains. Give me a good gunfight and I'm happy" says Hudson. 

"I hear ya." Says Blackwing as he scratches Bronx between the ears as he sits watches the T.V with Hudson.   

      Elsewhere Eternity walks into the library where Judgement is taking a few books off the shelves and putting them into a Blue Duffel bag. 

"Brother, what are you up to?" says Eternity as she walked up to him her Ivory White wings caped around her shoulders. 

"I was thinking about the Mutates dear sister." Says Judgement as he puts another book into the bag.

"What about them?" says Eternity as she took one of the books from the bag and stared.

"Well, I was thinking about the clones you know and there, limited intelligence, and I thought to myself: "What if I helped them learn? Says Judgement as he places another book in.

"I say that you are fighting for a lost cause." Says Eternity.

"It maybe but then again maybe not" says Judgement as he zips up the bag and slings it over his shoulder.

"Good luck Bro." Says Eternity with a smirk.

Judgement just smiles and heads out of the library with his sister following him as he walks out onto the ramparts of the castle he then lets out his huge Dark Grey wings.

"See you at sunrise sis" says Judgement with a smile as he leaps off and glides off into the night.

  In the upper recess of the castle Singe is overlooking the night with his Leathery like Grayish wings spread out and his Fiery orange hair blowing slightly in the cool night air. Angela came up along to him and took his large hand softly singe just turns and looks at her with a smile on his face. 

"Hey how are you doing?" says Angela.

"I'm fine." Says Singe as he looked into her eyes.

"So what do you wanna do?" says Angela returning his gaze. 

"How about a nice glide into Central Park?" says Singe with a smile.

"I would like that." Says Angela with a smile. 

"Then let's go then" says Singe as he takes her hand and glide off the ramparts into the night hand in hand.

Meanwhile Eternity is walking along the halls of the castle exploring the area she is still amazed at the size of the castle when she sees the trio heading for the courtyard. 

"Hey guys!" says Eternity as she ran up to them. 

"Hey Eternity." Says the Trio as they passed her. 

" You got disciplined again didn't you?" says Eternity. 

"Yeah we did." Says Brooklyn. 

"I don't understand why you still fight over Angela I mean she is not the only female gargoyle in this castle." Says Eternity. T

The trio looks up at her with renewed vigor and they just stare at her and smile. "Hey Eternity would yo-" says Brooklyn before he is stopped by the others and they start to argue again. 

"Hey, Hey, Hey, hold on you three I would like to date all of you since my brother went out on his own. But tonight I chose who I want to go out with." Says Eternity with a smile. 

The trio then lines up like soldiers who are waiting inspection by their commanding officer. Eternity looks them all over as she walks by them expecting them closely as a customer would before buying a used car from a seedy dealer. 

"Hmmmmmm, I choose…Broadway." says Eternity.  

Broadway blushes at Eternity and smiles he steps forward while the Brooklyn and Lexington continue to walk away. 

"So big guy. What are we going to do tonight?" says Eternity. 

Brooklyn, and Lex walk along the hallways until they come along Hudson and Blackwing who are watching the TV Brooklyn and Lex sit down next to Blackwing.

"What's wrong?" says Blackwing as he turns from the TV

"We got nothing to do tonight!" says Lexington with a groan.

"There is always something you can do in here?" says Hudson as he temporarily takes his good eye off the TV and looks at the two of them.

"Like what?" says Brooklyn with defeated tone. 

"Well, Zero is cleaning up tonight's meal why don't you help him." Says Blackwing.

"I dunno." Says Lex as he arches a brow ridge at the Jet-Black Gargoyle.

"It's either that or walk Bronx for the next month and a half" says Hudson as he returns his gaze towards the TV

"All right we'll help," says Brooklyn as he gets up and heads off to help Zero.

Lexington just sighs and follows his rookery brother back to the eating area grumbling as he walks.

Out in the city Elisa is in the arms of her Goliath as he glides through the skies with the greatest of ease she snuggled up close to him and listened to his heartbeat. Goliath smiled down at her and pulled her a little bit closer to her. Goliath then continued to glide through the skies holding Elisa close to him but he looked around to see if Celine was behind him but she wasn't and no sight of Sean either. He decided to land on top of building and wait for them he then set Elisa down as gently as a feather. 

"Why are we stopping here Goliath?" says Elisa. 

"I seemed to have lost sight of Celine and Sean." Says Goliath as he looks towards the skies. 

"Beautiful night ain't it?" says Elisa as she stands next to him with her hands in her jacket. 

"Yes it is very beautiful. But not as beautiful as you dear Elisa." Says Goliath with a smirk. 

" Thank you." Says Elisa as she gets a little closer to him. 

"I hope nothing happened to them back there.," says Goliath. 

"Don't worry. They are able warriors they can take care of themselves." Says Elisa as she gets closer. 

"Yes I guess your right." Says Goliath as he turns to face her. 

Elisa then walks up to Goliath and tries as best, as she can to wrap her arms around her winged protector's neck. Goliath then wraps his wings around her pulling her close to him. Elisa than never felt safer then when she was in Goliath's arms she then looked up him and smiled as she stared into Goliath's dark eyes. She knows that he would never leave her or try to hurt her he would always be there for her and if he had to he would die for her. She kissed his lips sweetly then again their mouths meeting several times repeatedly. She stopped and smiled at him again. 

"Goliath…" started Elisa. 

"What is it my love." 

"Do you ever think society will ever accept the thought of Gargoyle and human being together again?" 

"Well I guess they will it will take some time before us gargoyles can walk freely amongst humans again with no fear." 

"No I didn't mean that exactly I meant as lovers." 

"Oh I see well I don't really know about that. But then again I do not care about that." 

"What do you mean?"

 " What I mean is that I do not care what society thinks about us. The only thing I care about is that I am in love with one Elisa Maza." 

Elisa then blushed at what Goliath said, and kisses him. "And I love a gargoyle named Goliath." Says Elisa as they stare into each other's eyes.

Meanwhile in Central Park Celine has landed while carrying Sean who slides out of her arms and onto the ground. 

"Well that was certainly different." Says Sean with a smile. 

"Hey I told you I was strong." Says Celine. 

"Heh there's denying that." 

"Why, did we come here Sean.?". 

"Well I did it because hadn't spent some time alone since Arizona." 

"I agree it has been a long time.".

"Well come on then." Says Sean as he takes her by the wrist and leads her deeper into Central Park. 

"Where are we going?". 

"You'll see.". 

Sean leads her to tree that sits right in the middle of Central Park he let's goes of her wrist and goes behind the tree. 

"What are you doing now?" says Celine who crosses her arms. 

Sean comes out with a red and white checkered patterned blanket he then unfurls it and lays it out neatly on the grass. He then runs back behind the tree and comes back with wicker basket with a cloth carrying the top. 

" Celine my dear I've been thinking over the past few weeks how I wanted to spend my time with you. Until today when t finally hit me a romantic picnic for two." Says Sean. 

As he sets the basket down, and removes the cloth. Celine's eyes looked inside the basket. She marveled at all the different types of berries and fruit's everything from Apples to Tangerines. 

"So what do you think of our little feast?". 

"I love you Sean." Says Celine as she kissed him on the lips and wrapping her tail around his slim waist. 

"Now, my love let's enjoy this remarkable meal.". 

They both eat the fruit eagerly never taking their eyes off each other Sean watched her as she bit into plum and some of the juices ran down her neck slowly. Sean then leaned forward and slowly sucked the sweet juice off her neck, which made her giggle. Sean then pulled back and smiled at her then she suckled some of the juices from his neck and it was his turn to laugh. When they finished their meal, they snuggled up against the base of the tree kissing each other. 

" Mmmmm that was some fruit." Says Celine before kissing him again. 

"Oh yeah most definitely."As he returned her sweet kiss and laid his head against the tree looking at the star filled sky. 

"Sean?" Says Celine as she looks up at him." 

"Hmmmmm…." Says Sean as he looks down at her.  

".Do, you think we will be together for ever?". 

"Well what do you mean by that love?". 

"Well I am a gargoyle and you are a human I mean what if some " Celine just stops and dares not to finish her sentence. ..." Listen Celine we were meant to be together I mean if we weren't you wouldn't be in my arms right now.". 

"But I think that the road that you, me, Elisa, and Goliath are walking down will not be easy." 

"Heh tell me about it but that's life Celine now many what road one walks down they will be hard times and good times. The best thing that we can do is to brave it as best as we can and hope the ups out number the downs. But then again as long as I have my love by my side I can face anything." Says Sean as he lifts her hand and kisses it sweetly. Celine than kisses him back and they continued to look into the starry night sky.

Meanwhile at the Museum of National Art A shadow silently slip in s in through out an open window in the museum. The figure stealthy and silently moves throughout the halls of paintings and sculptures to the security room. The figure then shuts down the cameras security. The Night watchman patrols the halls with his flashlight and gun at his side. The figure edges against the wall as soon the night watchman turns the corner a pinkish dust is blown into his face. The Night watchman loses conciseness and collapses to the ground the figure then drags the unconsciousness man to the security room. The figure then shuts off the recording button for the cameras. The Figure then just sits back in the chair and waits the eyes affixed on the Camera surrounding The Ring of Contract. Outside of the Museum Demona glides and lands on top of the museum her crimson eyes glowing in the darkness. She, then opens up a window and slips in she moves around quickly softly cursing herself for not trying to learn the museum better. She also noticed that the Night watchman hasn't come around in the last few minuets. Yet she lets the thought pass through her mind as she hefted the laser riffle she strapped to her back. After a few more minuets of searching, she finds the Ring of Contract in its glass case. She then reaches into her pouch and grabs a small clan and sprays the area of the area of the Ring of Contract. But, no laser beams appeared in front of the area. "Odd hardly no security for this thing" thought Demona as she walked forward until a shot rang out barley missing her toes. She gasped and turned in the direction where the shot comes from. 

"I'd know ye come here," says a familiar voice.

"Who's there?" says Demona as her eye glow crimson

Slowly the figure stepped out of the Shadows he was wearing a black trenchcoat black pants, boots leather gloves and Kevlar body armor. As he walked into the light of the dimly lit room, she could see the silver beard and steely-blue eyes. In his hand was a strange weapon, which hummed with an electric glow as he advanced slowly.

"Mac Beth" hissed Demona.

"Aye, its good to see ye Demona as soon ass heard that the Ring of Contract was found I know you weren't far behind." Says Mac Beth as he smiled.

" So what are you going to do Mac Beth stop me?" says Demona with a sneer.

"No, I am" says another voice.

Both Demona and Mac Beth looked towards the voice that spoke. Standing their leaning against the wall was a man wearing black baggy ninja pants and a wire- mesh shirt which showed off his muscular physique. He wore a black mask covering his face Ice-Blue hair tied into a ponytail. On his wrists, were gloves that had a crescent moon imprinted on them one of them was alight with icy blue flame.

"Who are yes?" says Mac Beth as he pointed his weapon at the figure.

"My name is not important" says the man with a cold tone.

"Oh so why are you here?" says Demona.

"I'm here to stop the ring form leaving this Museum and I suggest that you 2 do the same and forgot about the ring?" says the man as he leans off the wall and advances.

Demona then pointed the laser rifle straight at the "Make me you Ba---Ahhhh!" says Demona as a Icy blast shoots from the man's hand freezing her rifle and her right arm. 

"Ahhhhh" screamed Mac Beth as he clutched his arm and dropped his weapon. The man moves at lighting fast speed and appears right in front of Demona and hits her with uppercut which makes the Gargess and Mac Beth 360 and hit the floor. 

Mac Beth then gets up and draws a laser pistol and aims it "Ach, eat laser you b--". Mac Beth's words are cut short as the man's fist easily breaks through his body armor and into his stomach doubling him over.

"Please don't make this harder on yourself" says The man as he back fists the advancing Demona sending them both down to the ground.

"Who are you?" says Demona as blood comes from her split lip.

"Trust me Gargoyle you will not know my name but you will definitely fear me," says the man as he roundhouses her to the floor.

"Demona, we are goona have to fight him together he's too powerful one on one" shouted Mac Beth.

"I agree for at least this one time let us work together" snarled Demona as she stood.

"So be it!" said the man as his eyes glowed a Crimson Red.

 s

In the labyrinth, Judgement walked along the halls with Talon and his Mate Maggie walking with him. 

"Are you sure you want to do this Judgement" says Talon as they walked amongst the homeless people.

"I think that they can be taught how to be intelligent," says Judgement as he stares at him as his brown hair hung over his eyes.

" We have tried to teach them before but none of it seems to stick they just sit around and watch T.V all day or patrol with us." Says Maggie.

"Well I have my ways with teaching I helped guardian Tom teach some of the other hatchlings how to read and write." Says Judgement as he flicked the brown hair out of his face with a clawed hand.

"Well alright Teacher I hope you are ready to teach it's going to be a long night for you." Said Talon as he opened one of the many doors in the Labyrinth.

There in front of them were the clones all gathered up on the couch except for Delilah who was sitting in another chair her legs crossed. Soon the T.V went off with a click the clones all groaned and looked at Judgement who held a remote in hand.

"Hey, why you do that?" said the beaked clone.

"Yeah we watch now." Replied the smaller clone.

"Listen I came here to help you guys out. I want to help you increase your intelligence." Says Judgement as he sets down the duffel bag.

"We need no help" says Delilah as she rises from her seat.

"Really, well you know what?" says Judgment as he strolls over to the T.V and silent unplugs it with his tail and throws the remote back to the black bearded Gargoyle. "You can go a head and watch T.V" says Judgement.

"Hey, what wrong with T.V?" says the portly Gargoyle as the bearded one clicked at it. 

"T.V works when I say the T.V works." Says Judgement with a smirk.

"Well make T.V work!" says the smaller Gargoyle as he looks at him.

"Listen, I'll make T.V work for you if you will work for me." Says Judgement with a smirk.

"Ok, what we do?" says Delilah. 

Judgement just reached into his bag grabbed a lightly colored book and tossed it to them. The Beaked Gargoyle caught the book and stared at it.

"Dr. Doo little?" says the beaked one.

"What you want us do?" says Delilah as an another book is tossed at her.

"Read." Replied judgement as he took off the light colored Jacket he wore and threw it on a empty spot on the couch. 

      Meanwhile back at the Museum Demona is thrown up against the wall as Mac Beth feels the pain in his back as he falls to the floor. The young man just looked upon them with his eyes blazing purple. 

"Please just leave and forget about the ring and I promise no more pain will come to you" says the man as he looked at Mac Beth. "Or…" the man looked at Demona as she struggled to get up his eyes turned from purple to a light blue. "you.".

"I don't want the ring I was trying to stop her from getting it!" says Mac Beth. 

"Really?" says the man as he looks at Demona.

"Aye, she will not give up until she gets what she wants" says Mac Beth as he stands up.

"Please Gargoyle, you do not want this ring it will bring then bad luck just like the families who possessed it" says the man as he looked at her.

"I will have what ever I want whatever you are?" says Demona as she stands.

"Unfortunately not tonight or any night Gargoyle unless you like have your ass beaten by Me." says the man as struck a another fighting stance.

"I'm not leaving without that ring!" says Demona as she snarls.

"Heh if your willing to deal with the cops" says the man who folded his arms.

"Huh?" says Mac Beth as he arches a brow as red and blue lights hits his eye.

"The police! But how?" says Demona as she snarled.

"Why did you think that getting his this far into the museum would be so easy no night watch men no security." Says the man.

"You set me up?" growled Demona. 

"Hmmm if I were you 2 I suggests that you both beat feet before the cops swarm all over this place." Says the man.

"This is not over ye!" snarled Demona as she still felt the numbness in her hand from the icy blast the man has given her. 

"Oh do you think that the police would let you have a second crack at this artifact?" says the Man.

Demona just snarled at the man as she ran off and made her escape through the open window. The Man just watched as she left he then calmly walked to the glass case holding the ring and placed a hand on the glass and muttered a spell. The glass glowed faintly in a blue aura. 

"Hey you!" yelled a police officer.

"The man just looked back and took off and ran down that hall as the sounds of other officers and the sound of foot steps were right behind him. He ran down the hallway and turned the corner as soon as the cops turned the corner they saw the man with his back to the wall. 

"Freeze!" yells one of the officers as they turned the corner. 

"Not a bad idea officers!" says the man as he spun like a top and disappeared in flash of icy-blue light, which blinded them. As soon as the light faded they where was nothing there but some ice shavings on the grounds.

"Where did he go?" says the officer as he scratched his head.

      Meanwhile high above the city Angela and Singe glided hand in hand over the illuminated buildings of Manhattan. Angela just smiled at Singe and he just smiled back as they caught another updraft and went higher.

"So where are we headed anyway?" says Angela with a smile.

"You'll see." Says Singe with a small chuckle.

The two of them glided some more and soon Singe motioned her to land on top of a building. She landed first with Singe close behind.

"What are we doing here?" says Angela as she caped her wings over her slender shoulders."

Singe caped his wings and walked slowly to the edge of the building and pointed at the horizon. Angela walked over to the Drag-n-Gargoyles side and looked. They were over-looking the city but of course, she has seen Manhattan from above during her many glides on patrol. She never really took the time to sit back and admired the city from a distance and height the city seemed to actually glow with warmness as she looked out over the multicolored lights. 

"It's beautiful." Says Angela breathlessly as she stared at the lights.

"Yes it is I discovered this place while patrolling a few nights ago and these I liked the view so much I spend most of my time here when I'm not out in the library." Says Singe.

"The city looks so much different with out us to protect it," says Angela as she looks on.

"Yes, no robots no quarrymen nobody threading to harm us." Says Singe.

"It's almost like paradise." Says Angela as she turned to look at Singe.

"What do you mean it's almost paradise?" says Singe as he turns to face her.

"Well it's not absolute paradise unless you have someone you care for."

"I see." Says Singe as he returns his gaze upon the city.

"Singe, I've really hadn't gotten the chance to know you that much but I wish to know something about you?" 

"Shoot!" says Singe as he returns his gaze upon her.

"Well, on my world tour with Elisa, Goliath and Bronx I saw many strange and interesting things and Gargoyles. But, I've never really seen any Gargoyles such as you. I haven't seen all the clans in this world but it makes me wonder if there's any more gargoyles that look like you of your kind out there?" 

"I wish I knew the answer to that question."

"What do you mean? Did you have a mother a father or a clan?" says Angela as she took Singe's hand.

"I don't know from what Guardian Tom told me they found my egg in the castle by the Magus and I hatched along with the rest of you. But when I was born I was mainly shunned by the others of the clan." 

"That's horrible why would they shun one of their own?" says Angela.

"Because I hardly looked like them because of my features and my ability to breathe flame. Some shunned me because of this fact while others did not want a thing to me. As I grew those that did not shun me became afraid of me.  By the time, I turned 20, I towered over all the gargoyles and was as large as a tank. My wings were also very large along with my tail and like my childhood the little friends I had shunned me leaving me alone. I grow lonely and bitter cursing myself for this cruel joke fate has played on me. I left Avalon and went on one of the other Islands to be alone that is until Celine and the rest of my clan found me and I made all new friends. When Celine decided to leave I was eager to go with them so I could protect my friends and help. But then I came here to Manhattan and I found new friends that cares about me." 

Says Singe as he looks into Angela's eyes.

"Singe." Angela said staring at him with her eyes tearing up.

"No, Angela please do not cry." Says Singe as he holds her close.

"Singe I'm so sorry that you were treated so horribly." Says Angela.

"It's all right Angela I've gotten over it." Says Singe as he tipped her chin up with a gray talon. "Besides I think I've found someone else that really cares about me." Says Singe with a smile.

Angela just returned his smile and clinged to him as Singe wrapped his large leathery wigs around her slowly as they hugged with the moon gleaming in the Background. 

      A few hours later the gargoyles gathered again on the parapets of the castle with Goliath as they waited for the rest of their clan to come back. 

"Where are they?" says Zero as he looked at the horizon.

"I, dunno." Says Blackwing with a shrug.

"You, don't think something has happened to them?" says Brooklyn.

"Aye, I hope not." Says Hudson as he rests his hand on his sword hilt with a taloned hand.

"Hmmm, probably I should go out looking for them." Says Goliath.

"Hey, look here they come now!" says Zero as he pointed at the horizon.

Judgement glided along on his large Grey wings with his dark red gym bag slung around his neck. He then landed with a heavy thud and a small smile on his face.

"Hey, Judge! Did everything go well with the mutates?" asked Zero.

"Yeah, It was kind of hard to get them to read for the first few hours since most of them was trying to get the T.V to work. But, after a little convincing they soon got my point." Says Judgement as he leaps off the ramparts to the ground.

"Well, it's good to see ye are sad lad. By the way you didn't happen to see the others have ye?" says Hudson.

Judgement just shakes head "No, not yet."

"Hey, here comes Eternity and Broadway." Says Lexington.

All of them watched as Broadway and Eternity glided in holding hands. The two landed with a thud and they noticed that Eternity held a small plastic bag in one hand.

"Hell, sis I can see your date went well?" says Judgement with a smile. 

"It was excellent my brother all the food there was literally amazing." Says Eternity.

"Yeah, we also brought something back for you guys." Added Broadway as he released Eternity's hand.

"Aye, 'tis good to see ye had a good time." says Hudson with a smile.

"Oh, yeah Broadway was the perfect gentleman." Says Eternity as she stared at Broadway.

"Awwww…" says Broadway as he blushed.

Zero just raised a brow ridge at the two and returned his view to the horizon as the sun slowly started to rise. Then Celine glides in with Sean in her arms. Celine lands and puts Sean down on the ground both of them have beaming smiles on their faces. 

"Looks like y'all had a good time." Says Brooklyn.

"Yep, we did!" says Sean as she hopped to the ground.

"Where's Elisa?" says Celine as Sean helps her down.

"She had to work the next morning so we had to cut our time short." Says Goliath.

"Well, now that everyone is here let's get ready." Says Blackwing as he climbed to the top of a rampart and struck a pose. 

"Wait a minuet where's singe and Angela?" says Goliath.

"Here they come now." Says Judgement as Singe glided in with Angela.

"Sorry were late." Says Singe as he landed with Angela.

"Better be late than never." Says Zero.

The rest of the gargoyles got into their position and struck their poses as the sun completely rose and froze them into place. 

      That same morning in a apartment complex Robyn Canmore sat up and stretched in the king sized bed she slept in. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked around the room. She slowly slid out of bed and enjoyed the feeling of a Persian rug between her feet. After a quick shower and slipping into a white tank top and denim jean, she headed for the kitchen.  Like the bedroom, it was well furnished and equipped with the latest in cooking technology. At the six burners stove was her brother who was cooking breakfast.

"Oh, hello sis!" says Jason as he looked over his shoulder.

"Hello Brother" says Robyn as she pressed her lips to the side of his face and sat down at the table. "So, what you're cooking?"

"Belgian Waffles just like old times." Says Jason.

There was a small knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Says Robyn as she opened the door.

Standing there was Margot Yale standing there wearing a brown suit jacket with a skirt and matching pumps.

"Well, Well so the mends his dog to find us." Says Robyn coldly.

"I have notice to match with you or your brother. We just have to talk." Says Margot.

Robyn sighs "Come in." 

"Thank you." Says Margot as she walks in.

"What's she doing here?" says Jason as he puts two plates down on the table.

"Chill bro, I invited her in. She just wants to talk." Says Robyn.

"Why did you do what you did to your brother yesterday?" says Margot.

"He deserved it." Says Jason as he sat on the couch.

"Because he deserved it? He deserved it! Your brother--" started Margot.

"Our, brother abandoned us 7yrs ago. Why should we show him any respect?" interrupted Robyn.

"But, he is trying to reconcile with you" pleaded Margot.

"Let me ask you something Margot, how would you feel if Jon left you to be paralyzed for 3 years. Not being there by your side through 4 years of agonizing rehabilitation therapy." Says Jason.

"Or being locked away from those that you loved not having anyone visit you." Says Robyn.

"How would that make you feel?" says Robyn.

Margot quieted down for a second "But, Jon wants you back in his life. He wants to be a family again."

"You mean going around and hunting gargoyles? No, thank you." Says Jason.

"But, your family?" says Margot.

"There IS no family! It's only myself and Jason." Says Robyn.

"Fine then! If you 2 want to be so oblivious to the gargoyle menace then so be it!" says Margot as she rises from her seat.

"The only menace in this city is Jon and his followers!" yelled Jason.

Margot just growled and muttered something underneath her breath as she opened and closed the door behind her. As she started down the hallway to the elevator two large eyes appeared in the wall and watched her enter the elevator.  As the elevator went down a large chameleon stepped out of the wall and slowly returned to his human form.

"Hmmmmm, I wonder what was she doing here?" thought Kyle as he adjusted his tie and knocked at the door.

Robyn opened the door with a sneer on her face "What do you--" says Robyn before she sees Kyle.

"Excuse me?" says Kyle.

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were someone else?" says Robyn.

"It's understandable Ms. Canmore. I'm here to tell you that Ms. Bloodstone wants to meet you at 11:00 today for your first day of work." Says Kyle.

"Oh, all right thank you." Says Robyn.

"Mr. Stone will pick you up at 10:30 a.m. I suggest that you are ready." Says Kyle as he leaves.

Robyn just watches Kyle leave while she scratches her look with a perplexed look on her face. "How did he get here?" she thought as she stepped back inside.

      Later that day at the police station Elisa and Matt are looking over some paper work over last night's break in at the museum.

"I wonder why would anyone would want to break into a museum?" says Matt.

"I dunno either I might have been expecting maybe Demona or Mac Beth but a ninja?" says Elisa.

"What, baffles me is how he got out of the museum when he was clearly cornered." Says Matt.

"I know it's like he disappeared like a puff of smoke." Says Elisa.

"Do you think this ninja might be working for Demona or Mac Beth?" says Matt.

"Don't really know Mac Beth wouldn't do it, and Demona is too hand-on to send someone else." Says Elisa.

"You think there's a new player in this game." Says Matt.

" Hmmmm, could be." Says Elisa.

Vas Imagay walks in with his trench coat slung over his shoulder he is wearing a brown vest, a white dress shirt and a black dress slacks. He whistles a friendly tune as he tosses his trenchcoat on the coat rack.

"Whoa, someone sure is in a happy mood today." Says Matt with a smile.

"Yeah, what's up with the attitude?" says Elisa.

"Guys, I met the most wonderful woman yesterday." Says Vas.

"Oh, boy I've heard that speech before." Says Matt.

"What, do you mean by that?" says Vas.

"Do you remember bubbles from K-mart?" says Elisa.

"Yeah I do. But, we broke up because of differences" says Vas with a sigh.

"Differences? Vas, the woman was so dumb she gets lost in her own thoughts. Face it you are always used to dating women of low intellect." Says Matt.

Vas groaned "I'm telling you she's beautiful and intelligent! I mean when we met at the museum…." 

"The museum?" interrupted Elisa "What were you doing at a museum?" says Elisa.

"I was checking out the ring of contract," says Vas.

"And this is where you met this girl?" says Elisa.

"Yeah, I did she was literally awes-- Aw….shit!" says Vas as he runs to his desk and picks up the phone. 

"What is it Vas?" says Elisa.

"I promised I would call her!" says Vas as he fished Dominique's number from his vest pocket and dialed.

Elisa and Matt just exchanged perplexed looks as he they watch him dial.

      At Nightstone Unlimited, Dominique Destine is sitting at her desk doing her paper work. She occasionally stops and rubs her numb arm with her other hand as she sneers.

"Damn, ninja! What was that he used to freeze my arm? Everything I tried in my arsenal won't cure this numbness.. But, at least Mac Beth is suffering the same pain as I" thought Dominique.

Soon the telephone rings and she picks it up "Hello?" says Dominique.

"Hey." Says Vas.

"Oh, Vas! I never thought you would call so soon." 

"Vas chuckled "Hey, you got a beautiful voice you know that?"

Dominique just blushed "Uh…..Thanks. Vas, why are you calling?"

"Well I wondered if you would like to have dinner with me, tonight?" 

"Tonight! Um, I'm sorry Vas I can't work and all." Says Dominique.

"Oh, okay, how about lunch then?" 

"Um, I think I can make time."

"Hey, any time you can make for me is worth it."

Dominique just blushed and giggled "Vas!" She then stopped and thought, "When was the last time I did laugh?"

"It's true." Says Vas.

"Alright, Mr. Charmer I'll have lunch with you. How's 1:00 sound?"  

"It's fine with me! I'll meet you at the café at 83rd and 5th street.

"All right I'll meet you there." Says Vas.

"Bye." Says Vas softly.

"Bye." Replied Demona before hanging up.

Dominique smiled and leaned back into her chair with a smile on her face. "Hmmm…. Lunch with Vas." She thought.

Dominique's daydream is interrupted as her telephone rang again. She quickly regained her composure and picked up the telephone.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Destine it's me." Says a voice.

"Ah, Servaruis how is everything going in Scotland?"

"I found what you are looking for with a little help from my friend." Says Servaruis with a chuckle.

"Your friend?" says Dominique arching a brow.

"Servaruis chuckled again" Do not worry Dominique my friend was a great help in attaining the thing that you need."

"Well, let's just hope that your friend does not cause me any problems. But, getting back to the subject at hand do you think this thing you have could help me?"

"Yes, I think so. I'm going to have to bring it back to the lab for further research on it. But, If what is said about this "thing" is true. You will soon be cured of your "Involuntary changing habits"

"Good, how long will it take you to get back."

" I should be back by tomorrow night." 

"Good, I'll see you then." Dominique checks her watch "Now if you'll excuse me I have appointment to keep."

"Oh, all right I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Fine, see you then." Says Dominique as she hung up.

Once again, night falls upon Manhattan covering the city in darkness like a blanket. At the Museum of Natural history Jesus has just left after checking to see if the Ring of Contract has been damaged from last night's break-in. After everything was secure with even more safety measures he climbs into his champagne colored Chevy Suburban and drives off in the direction of the Donavan mansion. After a hour of driving he comes up, parks in the Donovan's driveway, gets out, walks to their front door, and rings the bell.

"Akira, is goona fr4eak when I show up here." thought Jesus with a smile.

A couple of minuets later the door opened and May is standing there.

"Oh, hello Mr. Sanchez." Says May cheerfully.

"Hey, May, Is Akira here?" 

"Um, sorry he isn't here." 

"What! So, where is he if he isn't here?"

"He went to Xanatos enterprise with Sean a few hours ago. They said that they had some work to do. I hope they don't do that for my sweet 16 tomorrow."

"Thanks May." Says Jesus as he heads towards his car.

Jesus got back into his truck, and left the Donovan mansion and drove off to Xanatos enterprises. Jesus then parked his car in the parking lot and took a elevator up to the castle level. He was about to step off when he saw Owen Burnette blocking his way.

"Can I help you." Says Owen.

"Yeah, I'm here to see my son, Akira Sanchez." 

"Ok, then follow me Mr. Sanchez." Says Owen as he walked off.

Jesus follows Owen through the castle and they stop at a wooden door. Before they enter, Owen stops Jesus. "Wait here please." Says Owen as enters the room.

Inside of the room the gargoyles are resting and relaxing from their recent meal. He sees Akira over there helping Lexington with his latest technological creation.

"Akira your father is here shall I let him in?" says Owen.

"Dad's here? Shit!" says Akira.

"What's the matter Akira?" says Lex as he looks away from his work.

"I didn't tell my dad about you guys!" says Akira.

"Well, now seems a good a time as ever." Says Zero.

"Alright, Alright, I'll tell him." Says Akira.

"Owen nods and opens the door. Jesus walks in slowly staring at both Arizona and Wyvern clans.

"Madre de dios! Gargoyles?" says Jesus as he walks around.

"Um, Dad meet the Gargoyles. Gargoyles this is my father."

A round of hellos and salutations fill the room as the gargoyles greet Jesus.

"Now, If you excuse me I must attend to young Alexander." Says Owen as he leaves.

"Hey, where Is Celine and Sean." Says Akira.

"Right here." says Celine as she walked up.

"Wait a minuet where's Sean?" says Jesus as he looks at her.

"Right here!" says Sean as he walks up to him in his werewolf form.

"Sean….Mi Dios….How?" says Jesus as you looks at the werewolf.

"Well…It goes like this." Sean than explained about he is Celine's reincarnated lover. He also explained about the evil behind Bloodstone Inc. and family's lycanthropy history.

"I see…but Sean…you aren't." Says Jesus.

"Listen, Jesus I am the same Sean that you have always know it's just that I have found my destiny…" Sean take Celine's taloned hand into his pawed one" and my future" says Sean as he kisses his mate.

"Man…. does your family know about this!" says Jesus.

"No….not yet It's not time not after what my family is going through." Says Sean.

"But, when Sean? You can't keep this a secret for too long, you are goona have to tell them." Says Jesus. 

      Meanwhile at La Guardia Airport, a Red sphere of Energy floated over the airport the sphere of energy quickly dissipated revealing a robed figure floating in the sky. It's eyes scanned over the airport as they glowed a bright yellow. 

"So this is Manhattan?" says the Figure as he floats in mid-air and watches as another plane is preparing to take off.

"I can not stay here all night and reminisce I must find Akira." Says the figure as he flies off towards the city.

The figure cut through the winds of Manhattan as he sped towards the city the wind rippling through his robe. Soon the figure sees the Eyrie tower looming in the distance soon he a piercing pain hits his brain he then looks around his mind on fire. The Figure looks around frantically he stops as his eyes glow red as he frantically looks around as if he looking for a enemy.

"What?! I feel a strong magical force not one but several of them in this city. How could that be?" says the figure as he hovers in mid-air. 

The figure then glowed in a blue aura as he starts to chant in archaic language as his eyes and hands glow green. " Let all things that can not be seen by mortals eyes be revealed to me. Let me see the magic that surrounds me!" says the Figure as he thrusts a glowing hand out.

Soon several small spheres flew through his hand and traveled throughout the city. One sphere flew towards the Eyrie tower and glowed a light green. Another sphere split in three and glowed three different colors Red, Yellow, and blue. Another sphere just hovered over Central Park and glowed pink

The figure just stared at all the glowing orbs his eyes amazed at all of the magical auras that were here in the city.

"Show me the strongest aura." Says the figure.

Soon the aura at Eyrie tower glowed the brightest as all the others dimmed or didn't glow as brightly. The Figure then just then turned into a red sphere of light and flew towards Eyrie tower.

      Inside the tower, the majordomo known as Owen during the day but at night he known as Puck is giving the Xanatos's 7-year old son Alexander another lesson in Magic.

"Alright Alexander let's try some lighting bolt this time" says the white-haired elf as he floated across the room. 

"Um ok, what do you want me to hit?" Says Alexander uneasily as he glowed in a blue aura and chanted in Latin.

"Let's try this." Says Puck as a Bullseye appeared out of nowhere a short distance away from Alex. "Try to hit the center target".

"I'll try?" says Alexander as he completes the chant and pointed a finger at the bulls eye. 

Soon a medium sized lighting bolt shot from his hand and missed it's target and rebounded off the wall. The bolt flew around the room Puck narrowly got out of the way, as the blot zipped through his hair. The bolt rebounded off another wall and headed straight towards it's caster. Alexander held up his hands while chanting the bolt just harmless bounced off a green shield that appeared in front of him. But, the force of the bolt sent Alex flying back into the arms of Puck as he caught him in Mid-air.

"Thanks, Puck." Said Alex as grinned sheepishly at his fey teacher.

"Your welcome" grinned Puck as he set the youth on the floor. "But this time instead of pointing at your target think about where you want your target to go."

"Um, all right." Says Alex as he walked back into position and started to try again.

      Serpiente flew towards the building and chanted a spell allowing him to effortless pass through the walls of the fortress. He landed and looked around what seemed to be the castle part of this building. He walked stealthily along the halls of the building passing by the security team harmless thanks to his cloak. He sensed the magical aura getting stronger as neared Alex's and Puck's location.

Meanwhile Alex casts a successful lighting bolt that doesn't hit the target but it comes close. Puck smiled as his young student was making excellent progress with his training; suddenly something hit Puck like a bullet he felt a very strong magical aura nearing him and Alex. Alex then fired another thunderbolt that misses the bulls' eye again but at least he wasn't so far off like last time. He turns to see if Puck saw it but one look at his face told him that something was wrong.

"Puck?" says Alex as he turned to him.

"It's time for another lesson Alex." Says Puck as his eyes glow a bright yellow.  

"Ok, What do I do?" says Alex.

"Let your mind go blank make-believe that the physical-world as you know it doesn't exist. That everything around you is made up of magic." Says Puck as he glows in a yellow aura. 

Alex obeyed as he let himself relax slowly and let himself go cross-eyed but everything looked the same to him. He sat there for several min. he was about to give up when all of a sudden, the world started to fade away and all he could see is blue. In the bluish hue of this world, he saw several different colored images as he scanned around the area. He saw a elfish looking green aura floating to his right and right away, he knew it was puck. Then something flashed by his eyes alerted young Alexander quickly turned as he saw red silhouette of someone headed straight towards him.

"I see something Puck. What is that red thing?" Says Alex as his eyes glowed blue.

"It seems to be a-- no it can't be a Black Wolf mage! Alex you better return to reality for a moment by blinking." Says Puck as he held up his hands as a green ball of light appeared.

Alex than blinked as everything returned too normal. Quickly Alexander followed suit as blue ball of light appeared in his hands as both of them stared at the door. Soon the Figure came throughout the door and Serpiente stepped through and looked at the two of them with his brown eyes.

"Serpiente?" says Puck as the ball of green light dissipates.

"Hello Cousin." Says Serpiente with a smirk on his handsome features.

"Who is he, Puck? Says Alex as he lets his ball of light disappear.

"Let's just say that Puck and me are like family." Says Serpiente with a smug smirk.

"Huh?" says Alex who looks at Puck.

"I'll explain that two you later Alex but, for now let us focus on the issues at hand" says Puck who turned his attentive gaze to Serpiente.

"Who's the kid?" says Serpiente as he looked at Alex.

"This is Alexander Xanatos son of David and his Wife Fox." Says Puck.

"Hmmmmmmm, the boy has Fey blood in him shouldn't he be on Avalon training?" says Serpiente.

"I am his teacher as decreed by his grandfather Oberon and his Queen Titiania.

"Whoa, so this is one of Titania's children." Says Serpiente as he looks at Alex.

"What do you want Serpiente?" snapped Puck.

"I'm here to see my grandson Akira Sanchez." Says Serpiente.

"Akira Sanchez is your Grandson?" says Puck as he stares at Serpiente.

"Heh, you know him." Says Serpiente with a smirk.

"He is working for Mr. Xanatos on a internship with his friend Sean Donovan." Says Puck.

"Really? So, where is he now?" says Serpiente.

"He is with the Gargoyles right now I'll take you to him Alex stay here and practice your spells I'll be back shortly." Says Puck as he shifted back to Owen and placed the glasses on his face.

"Lead the way." Says Serpiente as he opened the door and let Owen pass by him.

Out in thew main hallway Owen walked along Serpiente towards the area where the gargoyles dwell.

"So, another half-Fey is running around and to who do we owe for this child the King or his Queen?" says Serpiente.

"Neither, it is Titiania's daughter Fox Xanatos." Says Owen.

"Lemme, guess she is not full fey either?"

"No."

"Jeez, how man "daughters" does Titaina have?" says Serpiente with sigh.

"Watch what you say about our Queen." Says Owen as he walks into the courtyard.

"Our Queen? Excuse me Puck but Titiania was never our Queen to begin with."

"Listen no matter what she is still my Queen and your Queen Serpiente" says Owen.

"Aye, there is no just arguing you against you eh cousin" smiled Serpiente as he followed.

The duo kept quiet as he walked through the courtyard with Serpiente and led him to where Akira was who is sitting there joking around with zero.

"Mr. Sanchez." Says Owen as he stepped in.

"Hey, Owen what's up." Says Akira as he walks towards him.

"Hello, Akira." Says Serpiente as he stepped into view "Heard that you 've been quiet busy these days and I had to see whassup." Says Serpiente with smile.

"You!" yells Jesus as he wakes up to Serpiente. "What are you doing here?" 

" I'm here to see my grandson." Says Serpiente coldly.

" You have a lot of nerve to show your face here Padre"

"Always good to be back Nino" says Serpiente.

"Enough with the pleasantries! I told you specifically that I don't want you around my son!" growled Jesus.

"What is going here?" whispered Blackwing to Akira.

"They're fighting again like last time." Sighed Akira as Serpiente and Jesus argument becomes totally in Spanish.

"Last time?" says Angela.

"Well, since they're arguing in espanol I'll tell ya." Says Akira.

"For as long as I can remember my father has always been against my grandfather for my training?"

"Training?" interrupted Broadway.

"Yeah, training my father was training me so I can use archaic magic. When my training became complete I was supposed to become a black wolf."

"Archaic magic? Black Wolves?" says Eternity with a complexed look on her face.

"Archaic magic? Black Wolves?" says Eternity complexed.

"Archaic magic is mixture of summoning, elemental, and fey magic. Black wolves are the only people know who can wield it with ineffective." Says Akira.

"Oh!" says Eternity.

"Why, did you have to become a black wolf lad?" says Hudson.

"I don't really I'm given a choice if I want to become a Black wolf o not." Says Akira.

"Then why do they fight?" says Judgement.

"Basically, I have we idea why they weren't tell me." Says Akira.

"I'll tell you why!" yelled Jesus.

"I'm listening." Says Akira.

"Akira…. When you become a black mage you become a black wolf mage you become immortal." Says Jesus.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Says Akira.

"You may think that now but, you'll regret it later." Says Owen as he walks in.

"Huh?" says Akira.

"I think Mac Beth could confirm that." Says Owen.

"May, I make a suggestion?" says Serpiente.

"What is it Mio?" says Akira.

"Basically they won't me to train you in the ways of magic for 2 weeks. If you learn from, me I'll leave you to you alone and I will return on your 23rd B-Day. On that day I will return and you will make a decision on your future."

"I like that." Says Akira.

"Uh-huh no son of mine will learn magic!" says Jesus.

"Dad look at me I'm no longer a little boy I want to learn magic." Says Akira.

"Do you really want to learn magic? Do you know what trouble you'll cause?" says Jesus.

"Cause? Cause! If it weren't for magic all of us wouldn't be here right now and that a-hole Dask would be ruling!"  says Akira.

"My, son I know I can not change your mind once it's made up. But, I want you to know what you would be looking at if you do become one." Says Jesus

"Dad I'm not one yet I just wish to learn magic. Then I'll make a decision," 

says Akira.

"All right, I'll let grandpa train you. If he will tell you what happens when you become one." Says Jesus as he stares at his father.

"Don't worry Nino I'll tell him. " says Serpiente.

"Cool! Let's start then!" says Akira.

"Fine! Hey Pu-- er Owen." Says Serpiente.

"You, want to train with Alexander and myself?" says Owen.

"Exactamente!" says Serpiente making a fiery one in the air.

"Owen sighed and opened up the door to the court yard and walked out.

"Well, Akira my boy let's start the training?" says Serpiente as he puts his hand on his shoulder.

Meanwhile in the darks skies of Manhattan Demona wings her way to the museum of Natural history. As she glides along, she hears the sound of blades cutting through the air. She quickly turns around, and is blinded by the bright lights of a helicopter. She then sees the Quarrymen's emblem embroider on the front of the chopper. 

"The hunter." She thought as she quickly found another updraft and climbed higher as machine gun fire passed by her. 

Demona glided as fast as she could through the night sky with the Quarry chopper in hot pursuit. The chopper dogged her every move firing its machine guns. It followed her as if it was her own shadow.  Demona ducked behind a building to be only met by a another helicoptor, which was lying in the midst. 

"Shoot!": says Demona as she quickly banks to the right but her warrior reflexes aren't quick as the chopper shoots a energy net her. Demona then gets entangled in the glowing green net she screeches as the net sends a strong shock through her body. Demona then tumbles out of the night sky and lands on nearby roof with a sickening thud. The two choppers lands on either side of her as two hooded Quarrymen jumped out landed and sparked up their hammers.

"Well, well boys looks like we caught a frigging gargle." Laughed a Quarryman evilly.

"Yeah, looks your night of terrorizing ends tonight monster." Says another Quarryman.

Demona just lets out a half snarl and her eyes glows red as she struggles to free herself from the net to no avail. She watched as one of the pilots of the chopper was talking on the radio to someone. "Must be radioing Canmore." She thought.

"You wanna have the honors?" says the third Quarry man to the first one.

Demona is almost out of it as her eyes grew heavy from the net. There most have been some kind of sedative in it that was putting her to sleep. 

"Sure." Says the first one as he cocked is hammer to his full power and raised above his head.

 Die, mon--Uck?" started Quarryman before a sword pierced his heart. 

Demona just watched with heavy eyes as the Quarryman stood there as frozen as statue his hammer raised above his head. She watched with amusement as the blood trickled out of the mask and onto his suit and his eyes rolled in the back of his head and slumped to the ground as the sword is pulled out.

"Don't frigging touch her." says a familiar voice.

Demona looked up as she saw the ninja from last night she watched as he stood there his eyes glowing a red crimson. 

"Hey, he smirked Mike! Get him!" yelled the second Quarryman.

She watched as the rest of the Quarryman rushed forward worth their charged up hammers. Demona's eyes grew blurry as she saw quick flashes of red and the sounds of grown men screaming and the sound of bodies hitting the ground. Soon she saw the ninja walking towards her slowly as he put his sword away and then darkness. The last thing she felt was the net being cut off, the feeling of being picked up into a pair of arms and the heat of something exploding behind her. 

When she woke up she found herself in a old abandoned church that looks like is has been serviced for a while. She curled her nose up as the scent of musk filled her nostrils as she hopped down from the altar. She then felt dizzy, and struggles to balance herself again.

"You shouldn't move so soon that sedative pack a punch." Says a voice.

"Huh?" says Demona?

"Up here." says the voice.

Demona looks up and sees the ninja standing on the ceiling with his arms crossed over his chest. "Who are you?"

The ninja just disappears and reappears on the altar in a sitting position. "My name is not of importance." Says the ninja.

"Why did you save me?" says Demona.

"I have my reasons." Says the ninja.

"That ain't good enough!" demanded Demona.

"You were in trouble so I saved you. You know not all ninjas are bad." 

"But, Why did you save me! A person who would not give a damn if you were in the same situation." Says Demona.

"I have my reasons!" yelled the ninja.

Demona stared at him eyeing to see if his eyes would tell him more but the only thing she could see was just a pair of eyes staring back at her. 

"If I was you Demona I would stay away from the Ring of Contract." Says the ninja.

"Oh, and why is that?" says Demona.

"I spared you once Demona and I shouldn't have done it.  Next time you do it you will die." Says the ninja.

"Oh, yeah and what's stopping me from getting it now." Says Demona.

" Two things: Security and that's it's almost sunrise." Says the ninja as he disappears into ice shavings

Demona just gasped as she pries open one of the boards blocking the window and sees the sun slowly coming up. She curses herself as she exits the church scales the wall and climbs up the size and glides into the brightening sky. 

      That morning at Robyn and Jason's suite in the East village not too far from Bloodstone Inc. Jason Canmore is sitting on the couch watching T.V when there's a knock at the door. HE switches off the T.V and strolls along to the door and opens it. Standing there is Joshua in a dark blue suit and is wearing dark blue sunglasses.

"Oh, it's you, hold on Robyn will be out in a second." Says Jason as he walks back to his seat.

Robyn comes out wearing a light blue blouse with dark blue slacks and tan purse slung over shoulder.

"Wow! says Joshua with a smile.

"You look great sis!" says Jason with a smile.

"Thank you, so MR. Stone are you ready?" says Robyn.

"Follow me." Says Jason.

Joshua leads Robyn into the limo and opens the door. Robyn hesitates for a second but a comforting smile from Joshua convinces her to get inside, Jousha opens up the driver's side and gets in and drives off to bloodstone Inc. During the ride, Robyn presses the button and the thick glass that separates them both lowers.

"Joshua?" says Robyn.

"Yes?" says Joshua.

"Why does Bloodstone want me as her assistant?"

"Well, you graduated from college at the top of your class with honors. You have held several successful jobs with other companies." Started Joshua.

" I thought Deacon was her personal assistant."

"No, he has too many other duties to be her assistant. What makes you think that anyone wouldn't want you?"

"When everyone hears the word Canmore they think of Jon. I'm surprised that I even got a job with such a huge business. Especially as a persona assistant to their new head.

" Oh, pish-posh you are bright, intelligent, and successful young woman who stills has a bright future ahead of her." Says Joshua with another smile.

Robyn just smiled back "Thank you." Says Robyn.

The limo soon arrives at Bloodstone enterprises like before Joshua opens up the door. They both get into a elevator and takes a ride up the elevator dings at the top floor and they both get off. Joshua escorts her to the Opal's head office and opens the door. Robyn steps inside and sees Opal talking to her son Kain about something when Robyn comes in Robyn just dismisses him. Robyn takes a good-look at Kain as he passes her to leave the office.

"That your son?" says Robyn.

"Yes, he is we were just going over some business strategies. Now about my offer: Will you become my personal assistant?" says Opal.

"Well, I've given it a lot of thought and since you are providing a place for myself and my brother to stay how could I say no." says Robyn.

Opal just smiled as she rose from her desk and extended her hand." "Welcome to Bloodstone Inc. Ms. Canmore."

Robyn just extended her hand and they shook over the deal that was just made.

                  The End. Praise or flair's e-mail me.

* * *

**Story Rating:**  
On a scale of one to five (lowest to highest), I think this story is worth -- select here -- 1 2 3 4 5 stars.   



	6. Eight Race Saga Prolouge - eps6 Blood mo...

 Blood Moon..

                                                                By Jarred T.

Blood Moon.

By Jarred T. (tjarred@hotmail.com)

Comments welcome

Author's Note: the characters depicted herein are mostly the property of the

Folks at Disney, and are used here without their authorization all other characters are the property of me. Note: this story contains profanity. 

Streets of Manhattan

May 24th 

7:34 p.m.

A Young female is running through the streets of Manhattan going through alleyways and leaping over trashcans to escape her pursuers. She is wearing black stretch pants, a while long sleeve dress shirt which is ripped exposing her black satin bra to the night air. She doesn't even know where she is now. The last thing she can remember is running through a forest escaping a large beast. The sounds of a gun firing, which was, followed by pain of something sharp hitting her back, and then darkness. When she awoke, she found herself in some type of lab with blue skinned woman with wings and red hair talking to a man in a lab coat. They were trying to take something from her she fought and escaped from them using her werewolf form. 

"What did they want from me?" she thought as she ran through the streets.

Meanwhile Kain Bloodstone is walking down a similar street deep in thought. He is 6'2 American man wearing a tan trenchcoat, a blue sweater vest, khaki's and black shoes. As he walked back to his apartment, he noticed a black van following silently behind him.

"Damn, it Ma can't I go out on one measly date without you sending Deacon's dogs after me?" he thought.

Kain then started to walk faster as the black van followed suit soon Kain picked up to a full speed dash and turned around the corner. AS the van, came around the corner Kain was gone. 

"Where in the hell did he go?" says Kyle as he looks out the window.

"I don't know but we better find him quick or Ms. Bloodstone will kill us." Says Carl.

"God! Why do we have to baby sit this little punk?" says Don.

"I have to agree with you their brother this is a little boring we can be so much useful than just spying." Says Joshua as he sat at the wheel.

"We have a job to do so let us do it." Says Tusk as he looks out the window.

"Hey probably he turned down one of the side streets" says Joshua as he turned the wheel.

As the van went down another, street Kain walked out of the alleyway with a smile on his face. He was about to continued his walk until the young woman ran into him causing both of them to fall to the ground.

"Hey Watch where your--".

"Please you gotta help me!" says the woman.

"Help you? From what?" says Kain as he stands up.

Soon the sounds of several vehicles can be heard in the distance, which was quickly followed by headlights, which reflected off a nearby building. Soon two motorcycles and a van turned around the corner at full speed with the two motorcycles flanking each side. 

"Them!" yelled the woman.

"Oh, Shit! C'mon Girl!" says Kain as he grabbed the forearm of the woman and took off.

They ran down the street and turned another corner with the Van close behind them as they turned they ducked into another alleyway as the van and the motorcycles zoomed past them. Kain then reached into his trench coat and pulled out two strange looking objects and starts to assemble them. 

"What are you doing?" whispered the woman.

"A Bloodstone never runs from danger we face it head on," says Kain as he finished the weapon which resembled a shotgun.

"What are you goona do with that?" says the woman.

"Just watch." Says Kain as he walked out into the open.

Kain aimed the shotgun at the vehicles at the other end of the alley and fired off a single shot. A blue energy beam erupted from the barrel of the weapon and struck the van making it explode into flames. The two cyclists turned around and zooms around the exploding van and drew their weapons firing at Kain. Kain took evasive maneuvers firing blue blasts at the two cyclists as they headed towards him. One of the cyclists took a blast directly in the chest and flew off his cycle. The Other cyclist right arm was blown off by a second blast from Kain's weapon, which sent him and his cycle down to the ground. Kain walked up to the cyclist's and puts the muzzle of the shotgun to his throat.

"Why were you after this cutie over there?" says Kain.

"Heh, you think I would tell you!" says the cyclist.

"You might as well cause it looks like your friends can't help you." Says Kain.

The cyclist just laughed as the muzzle of the shotgun is pressed to his throat.

What's so funny?" says Kain.

"You really think that you stopped us? Heh, The boss sent more than just us to reclaim that girl. In fact why don't you look for yourself asshole."  Says the cyclist as he pointed behind Kain with his good arm.

Kain looked behind him as four black vans and eight motorcycles pulled into view. All of the viechle's quickly stopped at there end of the alleyway as four soldiers clad in black poured out of the vans each carrying hi-tech weapon. 

"Oh, Shit!" says Kai as he stared at them.

"Oh no there after me again!" says the woman.

She then runs and picks up one of the fallen cyclist's vechile gets on it and speeds off.    

"Hey, wait!" yells Kain.

As the woman speeds off two cyclists' from the other end of the alleyway turn on the cycles and zoom back the other way. As the cyclist's leave the men, draw their weapons on Kain. They are about to fire when another black van zooms in and stops right in front of Kain. _The Fallen Angels_ quickly come out of the van and stand there ready to fight.

"Hmmm, about time you guys here!" says Kain as he walked out from behind the van.

"So you ready to do this?" says Kyle as he stares at Kain.

Kain just nods.

"Then let's go!" yelled Kyle's as he backflips and disappears.

The rest of the Fallen Angels all nod and rush forward to battle the small army at the end of the alleyway.

Road to Donovan Mansion

May 24th

1:00a.m.

Meanwhile Krystal speeds along the streets of Manhattan with the two cyclist's close on her tail. She leads the two cyclist among the a long stretch of road that leads to a mansion in the distance.

"Probably I can find someone who can help me there?" thought the woman before a light blue energy blast whizzes by her.

As Krystal look, back she saw the two cyclists's shouting at her with the same beam weapons that Kain used. 

"Probably I could lose them in the forest?" thought the woman.

She then revved into the forest with the two cyclist's roaring after her during the chase a shot from one of the cyclist destroys her rear wheel and sends her flying to the forest floor. As the woman tried to get up one of the cyclists's zoomed by and clotheslined her. The woman did a 360 and landed back on the ground again. The cyclist then zoom around her in a circle, every time she got up she found herself kissing the ground again. The woman just lied there breathing heavily the cycles then stopped and the two men got off and walked towards her with guns drawn. 

"Shouldn't have done that." Says the woman as she smiled at them.

Soon the woman's body started to change rapidly her body size quickly doubled and her arms and legs became elongated. Her skin quickly became black fur and a tail sprouted from her spine. The men staggered back as a werewolf stood there instead of a woman. They were about to fire on her when the She-wolf destroyed one of there is guns with a slash of her claws and pounced on him. The man screamed as large claws tore through his suit and entered the soft flesh. The She-Wolf heard the cock of a gun from the other cyclist and prepared to pounce on him. Until a laser beam pierced her shoulder making her howl in pain and stagger back holding her shoulder. The man was about to fire a second time when a male werewolf's claws slashed through the gun and destroyed it. As the cyclist stared at the male werewolf he was pounce tackled by another female werewolf. The man screams but he was quickly silenced by a punch to his face. The male werewolf looked at the black female werewolf and approached her.

"Are you ok?" says the male.

The female werewolf just backed off from him still clutching her shoulder.

"Can't she understand us?" says the silver colored female as she walked up to him.

"I don't think so." Says the male.

The silver colored female strode up and offered a extended a paw to the other female. "I'm May." 

The female werewolf just sniffs at May's paw and nuzzles it.

"There you go we won't hurt you." Says May.

"Well, sis I see that you have away of handling our brethren." Says Sean with toothy grin.

"C'mon let us take her inside and get you some help." Says May as she helps the female up. Sean then helps her also and they walk inside the mansion. After cleaning and bandaging the female's wounds, they leave the female to rest on the couch. 

Donovan Mansion

April 25th 

8:25a.m.

The sun lets its warm glow inside the mansion the rays of light fall upon the sleeping form of the young woman. It's warm feeling upon her skin made her sigh with content until the sounds of footsteps made her shoot straight up. She looks around and is startled by her lavish surrondings.

"Where am I?" says the woman softly as she got off the couch.

"Ah, I see that our little house-guest is up" says Linda as she comes downstairs followed by May and John.

Who are you?" says the woman.

"I'm Linda Donovan and this is my Husband John and the young woman behind me is May." 

"Hello, you remember me right?" says May cheerfully.

The woman just shakes her head "No I can't."

"I guess when you wolf out you can't remember a lot huh?" says May.

The woman just arches a brow at her "Wolf out?"

"It's term used when lycanthropy turns into a werewolf." Says Linda.

The woman groans and holds her head.

"I'll go get some aspirin for your pain" says John as he walks off.

"So, where are you from?" says Linda as she sits next to her.

"I can't remember." Says the woman.

"You mean you can't remember anything?" says May.

"The woman shakes her head " I don't know my name or anything! I just know that I'm a werewolf and that some men are looking for me." Says the woman.

"I see." Says Linda as she looks at her with concern.

"You mean can't even remember any siblings or anything." Says May.

The woman just nods her head defeatedly.

"Probably we should call the police and have them take care of it." Says John.

"I don't think we should." Says Linda as she rises from her seat and walks over to her husband.

"Why not?" says John.

"Listen, someone was after her last night for some reason do you think it would be wise to turn over to police custody?" says May.

"I agree the woman can't remember anything anyone could come and claim her. I think we should keep her here until she regains her memory I mean she _is_ one of us." Says Linda.

"Yeah, she has a special gift just like us but she doesn't know how to control it we might be able to teach her how to use it." Says May.

"Alright, Alright, she can stay. " Says John.

May then walks up to the woman and sits down "Hey, we think that you should stay us."

"Really? Oh, Thank you!" says the woman as she hugs May.

"Well if you are going to stay with us we are going to have to give her a name." Say John.

"Hmmm, she has pretty eyes they look like crystals." Says Linda.

"Crystal…?" says the woman with a confused look.

"Yeah, that sounds good but Krystal sounds better!" says May.

"Krystal? All right I like that name." Says the woman.

"Well, Krystal welcome to our family" says John with a smile.

Somewhere in Brooklyn 

May 25th

9:32a.m.

     Vas's 67' Ice Blue Chevy rolled down the streets of Manhattan as he drove down to the crime scene. He immediately parked the car next to Matt's car and hopped out to survey the area. The area looked like veritable warzone with black vans and motorcycle's scattered around the area. The buildings were burned by fires that was started by last night's little fiasco. The bodies of men all wearing black and were in two conditions: Dead or Dying. 

"The Hell happened here?" says Vas as he through on his Tan Trenchcoat over his suit.

"That's what we would like to know." Says Matt as she walked up to him.

"Well, what do we have?" says Vas.

"Well, from the looks like it looks like another gang war." Says Matt as he watched the corner cart off another stiff.

"Are they any survivors?" says Vas.

"Just one." Says Matt.

"Well, let's do it to it!" says Vas.

They both walked through the crime area and came upon a cyclist dressed in black he had a bandage covering his missing right arm.

"Hello, I'm Detective Matt Bluestone and the tall fellow to my right is Vas Imagay. Can you tell us what happened here?" says Matt.

"The fuck you think happened here! Have you seen my fucking arm!" snapped the man.

"We know that but why?" says Vas.

"Over some little bitch!" says the man.

"What bitch?" says Matt.

"Not a woman a bitch! We got a order by somebody that she had escaped from somewhere and they wanted her back." Says the man.

"Do you know who?" says Vas.

"Ain't got a clue chief I'm just grunt." Says the man.

"Can you give us a description of the bitch." Says Vas.

"Yeah, sassy looking chick probably 5'9 blond hair crystal-blue eyes or something like that. Had some guy with her too." Says the man.

"A guy?" says Matt.

"Yeah, good-looking fellow bout 6'2 tanned skin and short blond hair. Guy, was wielding some type of laser weapon." Says the man.

"Did you get a name?" says Vas.

"Nope." Says the man

"Well thank you for your time." Says Matt as he walks away with Vas.

"Welcomes." Says the man.

"You know one thing tugs at my mind Matt." Says Vas as he walks with him.

"What's that?" says Matt.

"All of this over a woman?" 

"Yes, who ever this woman is she seems to be very important." 

"Tch, By the way what happened at the Donovan Mansion last night anyway?" says Matt as they stop at Vas's car.

"Ah, Two more of those guys in black were found in a forest. One f them was D.O.A the second one had the pissed scared out of him kept on blabbering on about big wolves." Says Vas as he unlocks the door.

"I guess they aren't going to help?" says Matt.

"Yeah, but let's forget about them for now let's concentrate on finding this girl. Let's hope she can piece together this puzzle." Says Vas as he starts up the Chevy and drives off. 

Nightstone Unlimited 

May 25th

11:45a.m

A furious Dominique Destine is yelling at Doctor Servaruis and his assistant about the woman who escaped last night.

"You Lost Her!" growled Dominique as she banged her fist on the table.

"I'm sorry Ms. Destine but our men ran into a few problems." Says Servaruis.

"You told me that the werewolf was under control!" says Dominique.

"Yes, I thought but she surprised me!" says Servaruis.

"That isn't good enough! That werewolf was a crucial part of my plan that I needed to control my changes. Now with that factor gone my plan is useless." Says Dominique.

"You know Dominique we can always try Genit--" started Servaruis.

"Uh-uh, no way Genetic engineering is out of the question! You're not goona not mess with my genes." Says Dominique.

"Then why don't I volunteer for it ma'am." Says Servaruis assistant. Servaruis assistant wasn't a normal lab technician. He was 6'6 muscular built man with a buzz cut. His face was handsome although the beard that covered his face took away from the complete effect.

Dominique just raised an eyebrow at him. "Who is he?"

"That's Leo he has been working with me for the past 20 years. He is totally loyal to you and Nightstone." Says Servaruis.

"Fine! Do whatever you want, but, first clean up this werewolf mess." Says Dominique.

"Yes. Ms. Destine." Says Servaruis as he left with his assistant.

Bloodstone Enterprises 

May 25th

1:00p.m

Kain Bloodstone is standing before his mother along with the fallen angels. Opal Bloodstone just paces back and forth across the room as she contemplates her problem.

"Mom…" started Kain.

"Don't you Mom me! What in the hell were you doing out there! My men said that you tried to avoid them? For what reason would you want to avoid them they are trying to protect you" says Opal.

"Mom, you got to stop treating me like a kid!" says Kain.

"Listen, Kain you know that Bloodstone Inc. has a lot of enemies out there I'll was devastated when I lost my husband. But, I'll be damned If I will lose you or Anya! _Fallen Angels_ you are dismissed I appreciate you giving my son help." 

_The Fallen Angels_ just nod and leave the room.

"Mom, you listen to me I don't need you or anybody else to protect me!" yelled Kain.

Opal just smacked him so hard that Kain nearly falls to the floor "How dare you raise your voice to me!"

Kain just robs the side of his face "Sorry, Ma."

"Listen I know you are grown and can handle yourself but, sometimes it the bull-headedness of your father that makes you so difficult to deal with." 

"I'm sorry Ma." Says Kain sadly.

"Opal just walks up and kisses Kain's forehead "I'm sorry too my son. Know tell me about this woman you met."

Road to Donovan Mansion 

May 25th

2:30p.m

Meanwhile Vas is driving up to the Donovan mansion while _Fists of Rage by Kid Rock_ blares from his speakers. He then pulls up into the driveway, parks the car, and leaps out. He walks up to the door and knocks on it, soon Linda opens the door with a smile on her face.

"Detective Imagay, what do you want?"

"Can I come in?" says Vas.

"Sure." Says Linda.

"Thank you." Says Vas as he walks in.

"So, Detective Vas why are you here?" says Linda.

"Basically, I'm here to ask you a few more questions about those two men on your property last night?".

"Oh, all right, will you please have a seat?"

"Well, today at the crime scene we found a witness. That was dressed the same as the two men we found out here.". Says Vas as he sits down.

"Uh-huh." Says Linda.

"Basically the two men were looking for a woman facing this description: 5'9 blond hair, crystal-blue eyes wearing a ripped white dress shirt and black stretch pants. When you found these men was this woman in the area?"

"No." says Linda.

As Vas questions Linda, Krystal and May watch from the top of the stairs.

"Who's that?" says Krystal.

"Detective Vas Imagay. He is such a cutie." Says May with a smile.

"I, agree." Says Krystal with a smile.

"I wonder what are they talking about?" says May as she tries to listen in.

"Now, besides your husband was there anyone else here last night?" says Vas.

"Just my Daughter and my son." Says Linda.

"Ok." Says Vas as he makes a note.

Vas's storm-cloud Grey eyes trail up the stairs and they immediately spot May and Krystal." C'mon on down ladies I know your there.".

"Eeep." Says both May and Krystal.

"C'mon on down girls." Says Linda.

May and Krystal comes downstairs slowly. May was wearing light-blue jeans with a white tank top with a flower pattern embroidered on the front. While Krystal is wearing a pair of faded denim jeans, which hung around her slim waist, and a white shirt with a Japanese lettering embroidered around each sleeve. Her long blond hair, has now been dyed black, and is French braided.

"What do you want?" says Krystal as she tosses her recently dyed brown hair behind her.

"Who is this?" says Vas as he pointed a finger at Krystal.

"Um, this Krystal." Says May.

"Uh-huh, Mrs. Donovan you said that there was only 4 of you last night. " says Vas.

"Oh, sorry this is our cousin Krystal Xenotone." Says Linda.

"Uh-huh, well Krystal you mind answering a few questions?" says Vas.

"Sure!" says Krystal with a flirtatious look.

Vas then pulled on the leather choker he wore beneath his shirt. "Well, state your full name."

"Krystal "Ann-Marie" Xenotone." Replied Krystal.

"Where are you from?" says Vas as he looks at her.

"Seattle, Washington Mr. Imagay." Says Krystal politely

"Parents?" says Vas

"Dean, and Iliana Xenotone." Replied Krystal

"Education?" says Vas

"Graduated from Syclum High in 1997 and worked for 3 years at Sal's pizzeria. When I earned enough money I came here to study at N.Y.U. says Krystal

"Well, I think I got all the info I need. For now thank you all." Says Vas as he rises.

"Your welcome Mr. Imagay good look on your case." Says Linda as she escorts him to the door.

"Good day ladies." Says Vas as he leaves.

"Phew, that was close." Says May as she watches Vas's Chevy pull out of the driveway.

"I thank you for your help." Says Krystal.

"Your, welcome Krystal we would do the same for those of our blood. Now, that this scneario's over I would like to give you training on how to control your other half." Says Linda.

"Um, all right." Says Krystal.

Kain and Anya's Apartment 

May 25th

 8:45p.m

Kain Bloodstone sits in a chair as he watches some TV Anya on the other hand is busy working putting together a piece of equipment. She stopped to take a short break, walked over to the fridge, and produced a can of soda. She then stared at her brother and saw that was something that was bothering him. 

"What's wrong with you." Says Anya as she then grabbed another soda from the fridge and tossed it at him.

"Hmmm, I'm thinking about what happened last night." Says Kain as he catches it without looking.

"Well, spill it, cause you've been like that ever since work."

"It's the girl that I meant yesterday night." Says Kain.

"Oh, her." Scoffs Anya.

"I never even got to know her name." Says Kain.

"Brother, you are helpless." Says Anya as she walks back to her work.

"Damn, was she hot!" says Kain as he looks at the TV

"Am, I going to hear about her all night?" says Anya who showed a little anger in her voice.

"What are you working on anyway?" says Kain said nothing and returned to his show.

"It's a new weapon that I'm helping develop for the Quarrymen."

"Oh, yeah? How are you gonna improve on _their_ technology?"

"Basically, I'm going to try and amplify the electricity that flows through the hammer." Says Anya.

"Heh, oh really couldn't Jon's techies handle it." Says Kain as he laughs.

"Laugh all you want brother but when I'm done with this hammer the Quarrymen will becoming more powerful." Says Anya with a smile.

A few more hours pass behind as both of the twins keep quiet that is until Kain then lets out a heavy sigh.

"Hmmm, I wonder if she's thinking about me?" says Kain as he daydreams.

"That's it! I can't work like this we are going out!" says Anya as she throws her work down and stands up.

"What?" says Kain.

"You and me are going out clubbing." Says Anya as she walks into her room.

"But what about your work?" says Kain as he stands up.

"Work can wait, I'm not spending my night here and listen to you bitch and whine about this woman who almost got you killed!"

"Yeah, probably a little time in a club will clear my mind."

Donovan Mansion 

May 25th

9:30

Sean's Black Chevy Suburban pulled into the Donovan mansion. He brought along Akira for the ride since his Caviler was in the shop. Sean was wearing a Black Baseball cap with his long Blond ponytail sticking out of the end.  He wore Black hooded Sweatshirt with Grey sleeves and the letters I.X embroidered on the front. Black Carpenter Jeans and Boots. Akira was wearing a white Vest with no shirt and white long shorts. Around his neck was mystical looking choker with a strange inscription written in tiny letters. Sean just honked his horn twice as he sat there in the drivers seat.

"Now, tell me why are we doing this again?" says Akira.

"Basically, Mom wants us to show Krystal around town. Since she didn't get a good view of it the first time." Says Sean.

"Yeah, but do you think we should bring her along with us! What if she decides to wolf out or something?"

"That is exactly why we were taking her with us. To make sure that doesn't happen." Says Sean as he honked again.

"Sure. Is taking her sweet time." Says Akira.

"Ah. Here she comes." Says Sean.

Krystal then walked out of the mansion wearing a pair of Dark blue skorts and a black tank top. She then walked up to the truck and hopped inside.

"Sorry, to keep you waiting." Says Krystal.

"S'okay. I'm Akira Sanchez a good friend of the Donovan family." Says Akira.

"Pleasure to meet you, Akira and you must be Sean right?" says Krystal.

"Yep." Says Sean as he pulled out the driveway.

"Well, you definitely are cuter even without the fur." Says Krystal.

"Uh, thank you." Says Sean.

"So, where are we headed?" says Krystal.

" _The Dragon_." Says Akira.

"_The Dragon_?" says Krystal.

"It's a club where a lot of college students that hangout." Says Sean.

"Oh, okay." Says Krystal.

As the trio drove along Sean occasionally looked over at Krystal and let out a small smile while Krystal returned it with a grin of her own. He also noticed that Krystal had a very strange scent to her it smelled of combination of Fruit and something else he could not identify.

"Probably it's some shampoo or body wash." Thought Sean as he pulled up in front of the club.

The Dragon 

May 25th

10:00p.m

All three of them stepped in front of the truck and went inside of the club. As soon as Krystal stepped inside the club, music _by DMX_ was the first thing she heard. As she looked around to her left was bunch of tables placed together where all the club goers probably ate. To her left was mainly a stage with a video wall for musical acts and bands to play. When they were not playing, the wall just played music videos. In the front, her was an area which people were allowed to dance to the music. Behind the dancing area was a bar, which always carded its customers. 

"Wow." Says Krystal.

"Amazing ain't it says Akira.

"Well, what are we waiting for.? Let's party." Says Sean as he took Krystal by the hand and ran off. 

As the trio partied into the night Anya and Kain was watching them from a distance. Anya was wearing a black mid-rift with Blue Jeans. Her Raven Black hair was styled so home of the hair fell over her right Eye. Kain just wore a light-blue long sleeve shirt and white T-shirt, black jeans and tan boots.

"Hmmm, there are definitely a lot of cuties around here." says Anya as she watched a couple of cute guys passed.

"Yeah, cuties." Says Kain defeatedly.

"Oh, C'mon Kain this is the fifth club we been to this night!" says Anya.

"I know sis but, no girl here interests me."

" Oh, please what about the girl that asked you to dance?" says Anya as she pointed to one of the female club-goers.

"Not my type." Says Kain.

Anya sighs.

As the night went on neither Kain nor Anya danced with anybody. Soon a slow song came on and the couples started to get close. Krystal, Sean, and Akira just watched as the couples danced together which brought a sigh to all three of them. Soon a girl walked up to Kain and asked him to dance which he declined the girl just shrugs at him and walks off.

"That is the last straw Kain. I've tried to stay by your side like I should but, enough is enough I'm not going to be a wallflower." Says Anya as she walked off.

Kain just sighed and took a sip of soda as he watched his sister leave.

"Hey, Sean you wanna dance?" says Krystal as she smiled at him.

"Me? No, not really I couldn't besides--" started Sean.

"Please." Pleaded Krystal with her beautiful eyes.

"Oh, all right." Says Sean as he joined Krystal out on the dance floor.

Akira just raised a glass of soda. "Have Fun!" he quipped.

He watched as Sean and Krystal danced slowly among the other couples on the dance floor. As Krystal danced with Sean she also noticed he also had an unusual scent the smell was unidentifiable but definitely intoxicating. She then got closer to Sean as she closed her eyes. Sean noticed this and was about to back away from her when he noticed her scent was intoxicating also. He just let out a small smile as he danced with her. As they danced Krystal turned around so her back was to him and slowly grinded against him. This almost made Akira choke on the ice-cube he was eating. However, was more amazing was that Sean moved into her as if almost he wanted her. Akira was about to protest when he saw Anya walk up to him a smile that rivaled her mother's.

"Hey, handsome you wanna dance?" says Anya as she smiled.

Akira just swallowed hard as his mouth went dry. "Sure."

Anya just smiled and took Akira by his hand as they joined the others.

Kain just stood there and watched as the others danced but his eye was mostly on Sean and Krystal. He watched as they grinded against each other in almost perfect unison. Their eyes never leaving each other as they danced.

"Looks like someone is getting lucky." He thought with a smile.

"But as he watched them dance he noticed her eyes those Crystal blue eye staring into Sean's Icy-blues.

"Is that her?" he thought.

"No, It can't be the hair color's different. However, those eyes it has to her. Says Kain.

As the son ends Kain then makes his way up to Sean and Krystal. They are both lost in each other's eyes when Kain come up.

"Hey, girl remember me?" says Kain as he runs up to them.

Krystal just turns her attention away from Sean" Huh? Oh, It's you."

"Yeah, I can't believe I'm seeing you again!" says Kain as he smiles.

"Do you know him?" says Sean as he looks at him.

"Um, he helped me get away last night." Says Krystal.

"Listen Krystal, ever since I met you last night I can't get my mind off you." Says Kain as he reaches out to take her hand.

Sean knocks away his hand. "You, stay away from her with low growl in his voice 

"Hey, what's your problem!" says Kain as he looks up at Sean.

Sean's eyes start to glow slightly "You wan to start something?" says Sean as his canine teeth start to form slightly.

Akira senses something and he looks over at Sean he quickly runs over in between the two. "Yo, Sean chill man!"

"C'mon you wanna touch my mate C'mon!" says Sean as his eyes start to glow lighter."

Akira just pushes Sean out of the club with Krystal following behind.

"Yo, what the Fuck! Are you doing man!" says Sean as he pushes Akira.

"Sean, _Amigo, Hermano_ please stop this shit! What is wrong with you?" says Akira.

Sean starts to calm down slowly as the scent of Krystal disappears from underneath his nose."Huh? Akira hat happened." Says Sean as he holds his head.

"Well, you caused a scene in the club. Almost got into a fight with Kain Bloodstone and called Krystal your mate." Says Akira.

"I did that!" says Sean as he sinks to the ground.

"C'mon, _Amigo_ let's go home." Says Akira.

"Sean, are you ok?" says Krystal as she walks towards him.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Let's go home." Says Sean as he stands up.

Nightstone Unlimited

Apirl, 25th

12:55a.m

Meanwhile in the bowels of Nightstone Unlimited Servaruis is working on trying to find a way to help Demona with her changing problems. Servaruis is looking at his assistant Leo who has volunteered for the experiment at hand. Leo sat in a tank full of fluids with a surgical mask strapped to his face giving him a supply of oxygen. Monitors beeped and wailed as Dr. Servaruis makes notes on his clipboard. As he made his notes and observations Demona walked down the stairs and joined him at the tank.

"How's the subject going?" says Demona as she looked at Leo.

Servaruis then turned to face her." The subject survived the process of preparation I got the proper chemicals running through his bloodstream right now." Says Servaruis.

"Any leads on the female werewolf yet?" says Demona as she stares at Leo still.

""No. But, don't worry my men will find her and bring her back to us." Says Servaruis as he checks another instrument.

Demona turns her view to a vial of red liquid that sits in a beaker. "What is that?"

"That's a vial of the creature's blood. We were able to get that amount blood from the female before she escaped." Servaruis then walks over and adds a greenish fluid to the vial.

"What did you do?" says Demona as she arches a brow ridge.

"Unfortunately this creature's blood does not offer what you wanted." Says Servaruis as he looked at her.

"What do you mean?" says Demona as she returns her gaze to Leo.

Servaruis then walked over the tank and emptied the vial into it. "Basically her blood is incomplete the woman we captured a few days ago was not a full-bred werewolf." 

"Wait a minuet she's werewolf what's the difference?" says Demona as she crosses her arms underneath her chest.

Servaruis just chuckles" the difference between a werewolf and a full-blooded werewolf is this: A full-blooded werewolf can control his transformations because the lyncanthropy that runs in its family has stabilized. While a normal werewolf's blood is unstable because the lyncanthropy in its blood has not yet have time to settled fully."

Demona is slowly starting to lose her patience as she taps a taloned toe on the ground. "Which means?"

Servaruis just sighs heavily" What it means is that the blood of a werewolf who has a family history of lyncanthropy is better than one who isn't."

"So, what you're saying that this werewolf's blood is of no use to me?" says Demona as she stares at him with narrowed eyes.

"Not, exactly demona. If this experiment works then you should be able to control your changes." Says Servaruis as he watches the green liquid mix in with other chemicals.

"So, what did you do to the blood then?" says Demona as she watches with him.

"I mixed the blood of wolf with the blood of a lion. I then stabilized the lyncanthropy with one of my own gene cocktails. My hopes of doing this will give the subject the ability to transform into a lion and back of his own will." Says Servaruis as he looked at Demona.

"And if it works?"

"Then I believe I would have your cure." Says Servaruis with a smile.

Donovan Mansion

April 25th

2:15a.m

Later that night Sean drives back to the Donovan mansion after dropping Akira at his house after they left the club. Krystal sat beside, as she looked out at the window her scent still strong in the hair. Sean then occasional looked over at her with a small smile as he drove along the long road. Sean looked over at as she sat there with one of her hands under chin and another one on her leg as she stares at the darkness. Sean then took his hand off the steering wheel and placed gently on her hand. Krystal was startled at first and looked back at him with a small smile as she gripped his hand tightly.

Sean returned her smile "Did you enjoy tonight?"

Krystal just smiled her crystal-blue eyes just shining brightly did."

"That's good I wish we could do again though." Says Sean as he returned his eyes to the road.

"Why?" says Krystal as she looked at him.

"Heh, me and Akira got finals coming up in a few weeks so we are going to be studying too much to enjoy the night life." Says Sean as he gazed back at her slightly.

Krystal nodded "I guess you should.".

"So, how is the training going with my mother and sis." Says Sean as he changes the subject.

"Oh, It's goin okay I guess their trying to teach me how to turn into a wolf without the aid of the moon or anger." Says Krystal.

"That's good let me tell you something Krystal becoming a werewolf is easy you just have let your mind go blank it will come." Sean then grips her hand tighter "You know probably I could help out this weekend."

Krystal smiled as his grip tightened "Thank you."

The two werewolves were silent for the rest of the ride to the Donovan mansion. Sean than parked his truck and escorted Krystal inside the mansion and to the room where she was staying. As they walked, they still held hands they even walked inside the room, which the full moon hung ominously outside the window.. Sean's eyes broke from Krystal's as he looked at the moon, which seemed to give off a soft radiant glow. Krystal also stared at the moon and back at him, the moon's rays reflecting off his light brown skin his eyes like small pools.

"You're beautiful…," says Krystal as she touched a hand to Sean's clean-shaven faced.

"So are you." Says Sean as he returned her loving gaze. He then took her hand rubbed his face affectionately against it her scent still strong under his nose. 

Krystal reaches up, takes off Sean's hat, and removes the tie that holds his ponytail and runs her fingers through his blond hair. Sean then leaned in slowly towards her as she parted her lips slightly. As Sean leaned in all of a sudden a sharp pain as images of the past flashed by. Images of a young gargess and him together intimately joined together as two souls became one her resting her head on his chest and the soft whispers of I love you. Sean then stopped his advancement and backed off slowly holding his head.

Krystal looks concerned and puts a hand on his shoulder "Sean?"

Sean then looks back at her and manages a small smile through the pain "I'm fine Krystal I just I think I had one too man Mimosa's at the club. I'm goona go to bed and sleep it off ok?"

Krystal's eyes stopped glowing as she took her hand back but still has a worried look in her eyes" Well alright, good-night Sean."

Sean then walks to the door and opens it "Good night." He says before closing it.

Sean then walked down the hall to his own room and took a shower he then walks out of his room all ready for bed. He then notices a shadow sitting on his bed he slowly walks towards and sees Celine with her beautiful peach wings caped around her body. 

"Hello, my love says Celine as she rises from the bed and crosses over to him.

"Hello, Celine." Says Sean as he presses a kiss to her lips.

Celine drinks in his kiss, wraps her wings and tail around his body and pulls him close. Sean lets as soft gasp as he fells her bare chest against his as they are cocooned together. 

Sean then breaks the kiss slowly and stares into her Emerald green eyes."I love you Celine."

"I love you too Sean." Says Celine as she returns his gaze lovingly before kissing him again.

Sean then breaks the kiss, walks over to his bed, and gets in. He then turns to his mate and taps the empty space beside him. Celine smiles and joins him as Sean lies back in the bed. She snuggles up to him the best that she can and wraps her tail around his legs playfully.  Sean than plants a kiss on her brow and stares at Celine again with his ice blue eyes shining bright.

Celine returned the gesture and snuggled to him closer "I missed you tonight where were you?"

"I was showing a guest Manhattan." Says Sean as he yawned.

"Oh." says Celine as she rested her head on his chest as sleep over took her and closed her eyes.

Sean just laid his head back and let sleep over take him also.

Bloodstone Inc.

May 26th

8:35a.m

The next morning at Bloodstone Inc. Kain is sitting at the computer eagerly tapping at some computer files. He wore a dress shirt and slacks with shoes his blond hair was a little bit longer than it was since he didn't have it cut. Soon Robyn Canmore walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, which made him jump nearly 10 feet.

"You, okay?" says Robyn as she looked at Kain with a raised brow.

"Yeah, I'm cool I was just you know doing some work." Says Kain as he rubbed the back of his head.

"On your sister's com?" says Robyn.

"All right you got me. My com was down and I got some of the tech boys working on it. By the way did you want me for something?" says Kain as he put a hand in his pocket.

"Oh, yeah your mother wants to see you." Says Robyn as she walks off to attend to other things.

"Thank you." Says Kain as he shuts down the computer and heads to his mother's office.

He walks in and sees Deacon and Opal going over some business strategies he then walks up to her wooden desk and wait to they finish.

"Oh, Kain you're here!" says Opal as she looks up from her work.

Kain then puts his hands in pockets "You wanted to see me about something?"

Deacon straightens up and stares at Kain "Yes, we have found out who attacked you a day a go." 

Kain then looks startled. "Who?"

Opal than steepled her petite fingers and stared at her son "Nightstone unlimited." 

"Why them?" says Kain as he tries to regain his straightforward composure.

"Well from what Carl got out of the only surviving member of the attack he said that they were chasing after a woman." Says Deacon as he adjusts the black tie he wore.

"A woman? Says Kain. "So, that's why those people were after her. But, why was she with that guy at the club?" thought Kain.

"Something wrong Kain?" says Opal as she looks at him with concerned eyes.

"It's nothing ma, I'm just thinking about something." Says Kain as he looks at her.

"Well, alright I was thinking about sending Anya in to found out why they would attack you." Says Opal.

"Ms. Bloodstone are you sure that's wise?" says Deacon.

"You're right Deacon sending someone in now would only raise questions from Ms. Destine. There has gotta to be away to get someone in there." says Opal as she thinks.

"May I go now ma." Says Kain who looks around.

"Sure, hun." Says Opal as she waves a dismissing hand.

Kain exits his mother's office contemplating what would Nightstone want with that woman. He did not even acknowledge his sister who leaned up against a wall playing with her raven-black hair. She then stepped in front of him with a concerned look on her face.

"Bro, what's wrong?"

"I found out more about the attack on me a day ago." Says Kain as he continued to walk by her.

Anya walked beside him" Nightstone? Why would they want with that woman that was you rescued?".

Kain shrugs his shoulders, dunno but, I do believe that guy I saw in the club could give me the answers that I need."

"Need help?" says Opal as she smiled.

"Sure, help me find this guy. I wanna have a talk him." Says Kain as he walked off into a elevator.

"Will do!" says Anya as she watched the doors close on her brother.

Donovan Mansion

May 26th 

12:00 noon.

Krystal is in the gym being trained by Linda while Sean and Akira studied in the kitchen.  Sean is really having a hard time getting his mind off what happened between Krystal and himself last night. Akira just looks at his friend with a concern look and then after several minuets of silence he bangs his hand on the table.

"Sean!" yells Akira.

Sean is startled for a moment he then looks at Akira. "What?"

"Dude, are you all right." Says Akira as he stares at him some concern in his eyes.

Sean then just stares at his friend and lets out a sigh as he closes the book he was studying from. "It's nothing man it's like my mind is elsewhere.

"Sean, I have watched you study throughout the years and nothing has shaken you like this!" Akira then brushes away a few strands of brown hair from his face. 

"It's like your mind has been elsewhere ever since you and Krystal were together last night."

Just then, Krystal walks into the kitchen wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top she opens the refrigerator, gets some soda, and starts to drink it. Sean watches her as eyes glow blue he starts to breathe heavily. All the blood rushes from his head to his nether regions all of sudden his head throbs in pain again. 

"Ow, my head." Says Sean as he grips his head and falls to the floor.

Akira and Krystal run up to Sean but Sean snarls at them both as some of his wolfish features start to show slightly. His eyes blaze red and quickly fade as he looks at his two friends. 

Akira approaches his friend slowly "Sean.. It's me Akira I'm your friend."

Sean just shakes his head and backs away with a small tear in his eye "I'm sorry I can't.". Sean just runs to the door and out of the mansion.

Eyrie Building

May 26th 

3:00p.m

Alexander has finished another day of his day at school and is running through their hallways to the entertainment room. He opened the door to see Eternity and Judgement played video games on the couch. Alexander quickly ran and leaped in between the two.

"Hey guys!" says Alex as he looked at the two of them.

Judgement is just pounding on the buttons fustratedly as he stares at the images of two fighters on the screen. "I'm okay Alex." He then watched as his character is pummeled by Eternity's. "Aw, crap Etern, that was cheap!"

Eternity is just playing the game calmly. "Oh, please you left yourself open to that combo." She looks at Alex out of the corner of her eye "Hey, AX, school going all right?"

Alexander smiled at Eternity "It was ok. I can't wait until it's the summer." Says the redheaded youth as he returned his view with the screen.

A couple of seconds later Eternity leaps from the couch" Whoo Hoo! That's my 8th victory in a row! I'm the _Street Fighter_ Queen! Pay homage to my beauty!" says the blonde-haired female.

Alex just smirked at her. "Oh, yeah queen? You wanna put your crown on the line?" says the youth with a mischievous smirk.

Eternity quirked a eyebrow "Sure, AX, let's see what you got?"

Judgement just hands Alex the controller "Kick her butt AX!"

Soon both Alex and Eternity is playing the game as Judgement roots for Alexander. A couple of minuets later Owen walks in and sees the three of them enjoying themselves and having a good time.

He sighed and walked in front of the T.V which got a lot of protests

"I'm sorry to interrupt your fun. But, did master Alexander finish his homework?" says the majordomo as he looked at the red-haired youth.

Alex squirmed in his chair for a bit "Well,…"

Owen sighed again and adjusted his glasses. "Master Alexander must I tell you about the joys of studying." Scolded the Majordomo.

Alexander sighs heavily and hands the controller to Judgement" Sorry, Owen." Says the red-haired youth as he walks off to his room.

"Later, AX Man." Says Judgement.

Alex just look back at his two friends "See, ya Judge, Eternity." Before leaving the room.

Owen just shifted his eyes to both of them and quirks an eyebrow. "AX Man?"

Judgement gets up and stretches "What? It's our little saying for the little guy." Says Judgement before he throws on a dark blue vest.

Owen just sighs again" Listen, I know that you 2 enjoy spending time with Alexander or AX as you call him but please remember that his school work is the most important."

Eternity just stretched and put on a baseball cap over her blond hair "All right Owen we know that the little guy school work is important." 

Owen just looked at them both "I'm glad that we have come to a understanding?" says the majordomo before he leaves.

"I'm telling ya judge if that man was anymore tighter he could suck at a brick with his butt." Says Eternity as she smirks.

Judgement just chuckled "I hear ya sis. You wanna take a walk around the courtyard?"

Eternity just shrugs her shoulders "Sure."

5th Ave. and 82nd street

May 26th.

3:34p.m

Sean walks through the people his head feels like that it has been split open and is being pulled apart by the claw of a hammer he tries rubbing his temples to no avail. He is given many dirty looks by the people he bumps into people on the street. He is then hit by an intense pain that makes him stumble into an alleyway and over a bum that is sleeping soundly. Sean props himself against the wall and sobs silently as more images flashed by his head.

Sean then curled up into a ball and sobbed heavily "God, what's happening to me?" he rocked himself slowly. Soon more images flash through his head which makes him cry out in pain he soon leaps to a trashcan and up to a fire escape on one of the apartment buildings and quickly makes up.

"Probably a little more open space will stop the pain?" he thought before he climbed to the roof of the building.

 As soon as Sean reached the top the pain stopped but, his head throbbed he then started slowly breath in and out to get him to relax. He then walked to the edge of the building, looked around, and started to take in the beauty of Manhattan during the late afternoon. He was enjoying the sight that is until a ringing was coming form his pants. 

"Damn, I must have forgotten turn it off. I might as well answer it." Thought Sean as he pulled the telephone from his pants pocket.

"Hello?" says Sean as the wind whips through his blond hair.

"Sean?" says a voice on the other end." "It's me, May. Please come home big brother something is wrong and I know it please talk to me." pleaded May.

"I'm sorry May I can't not right now." Says Sean.

"Please! I want to talk to you Mom, wants to talk to you." Says May as her voice starts to break.

Sean's heart starts to break as listened to his sister's voice "Please, May I can't come back now. I'll be back later."

"When will you be back?" says May.

"I'll come back tonight but, right now I just need to be alone for a while alright." Says Sean as he tries to sound reassuring.

"Okay, but please come home. Okay." Says May.

"Alright, I'm coming home." Says Sean.

Donovan Mansion

May 26th

12:45a.m

Sean walks into the mansion slowly and closes the door behind him he looks around him slowly and sees that no one is here. He walks into the kitchen and all he sees is the books that he was studying from sitting on the kitchen table. He walks up the fridge and gets something to drink after taking a drink of milk he walks out onto the patio. He then looks out of the windows of the kitchen and stares at the moon, which is actually producing a red glow. Sean just stares at the blood red moon.

"What the--." says Sean as his eyes match the glow of the blood red moon.

Sean just continues to stare at the blood red moon he then shakes his head, makes his way upstairs, and walks into Krystal's room. He looked around as his eyes glow red. "Krystal?" says the young werewolf as he walks around.

Soon the door to the bathroom opens and Krystal walks out wearing nothing but bath towel and a small smile as her eyes glows red. "Hello Sean." Says the female as she walked up to them slowly.

There eyes met as they stared at each together for each other for several seconds Sean then walked over to her and tipped her chin up so her eyes were staring back into his. Sean then leaned in and kissed her passionately Krystal then returned his kiss as she wrapped her arms around his strong neck. Sean then wrapped his arms around her slim waist and brought her in closer to him. He kissed her neck slowly, every few kisses he would suck on her neck. Krystal just moaned as she tilted her head back exposing more of her neck to Sean. He continued to kisses her neck sweetly as he rubbed her ass slightly with his strong hands. She moaned again as she caressed his strong back with her hands as they continued. Sean then kissed her lips again as he pulled her closer into his strong embrace. Krystal opened her mouth slowly and let Sean's tongue enter her mouth. They both closed their eyes as the enjoyed the moment. Sean hands move up to Krystal's hips, stroking and feeling them. .  Krystal wrapped her hands around his neck and pressed her body closer to his.  Sean's hands ran up her body and gently grabbed her head.  He pulled her closer and closer to him.  Her chest pressing longly against his.  Sean pulled his lips off her and let his tongue slowly come out also.  Krystal let a soft cry escape her lips. .  As Krystal looked at him again, she knew of what is going to happen tonight.  However, she could tell by the desire in his eyes and his heavy breathing that he wanted the same thing. Sean then picked her up into his strong arms and laid her gently across the bed with one quick motion he took the towel off her exposing her beautiful body to him. Sean stared into her glowing red eyes and smiled slowly.

"You are very beautiful Krystal." Says Sean.

Krystal let out soft moan "Thank you."

Sean admired the plump breasts, nipples already hard.  He kissed her lips lightly and moved down to her nipples. He licks tenderly at one while pinching the other between his thumb and index finger.  Krystal let out cries of passion as Sean pleased her.  Sean kissed her pink nipples and felt on her stomach area.  Krystal ran her fingers through Sean's hair and moaned more.  

Sean raised his head up "Do you like this?".

All Krystal did was moan. Sean moved back up to her nipples and nibbled on them.  He licked and bathed her chest with his mouth. As Sean continued to please her he stopped and removed his FUBU shirt and tossed it on the floor exposing his 6-pack abs and muscular chest. Sean then continued to kiss and suck on her nipple on one breast while he massaged the other. Krystal grabbed Sean and rolled him onto his back.  She got on top of him and pressed her vagina to his hardness in his pants.  She moaned as she rubbed up against that area.  Sean let out a deep moan also, feeling a tingling in his dick.  Krystal stopped and ran her hands down Sean's chest. She moved down and kissed his nipples. She kissed hard on the nipples and licked them.  She then bit softly on them, making Sean moan softly.  The nipples became instantly hard. She ran her hands down to his six-pack abs and enjoyed the feel of hard muscles. She ran her hands towards his pants.  She brushed a finger over Sean's navel, making him giggle. She slowly undid his pants, making Sean want to cum right then and there. She slowly pulled them down, revealing white boxers. She took his pants off and threw them off the bed.  She then moved back up to him and kissed him on the lips. She slowly moved back down to his crotch area.  She placed her hand on the waistband of his boxers and slowly pulled them down, revealing his hard cock to her. Krystal moaned to the sight and so did Sean. He was relieved to have his cock released. She yanked the boxers off and Sean lay naked on bed except for his socks. Krystal grabbed hold of his member and pulled it slowly.  Sean moaned as she jacked his member. Sean tried hold in his moans but the excitement was too much for him.  Krystal knew she was making him feel real good She leaned down and kissed the head of Sean's cock. She kissed repeatedly and again.  She her tongue and softly licked the head of his cock. Sean let out a Long and sorrowful moan this time.  Krystal licked slowly up and down shaft of Sean's cock.  Sean grunted with pleasure.  He closed eyes and enjoyed the feel of her tongue.  Krystal licked at the head of the dick some more. Sean moans quietly until he felt something covering the head of his cock. He slowly opened his eyes and Krystal sucking on the head of his cock. He called for her name but she continued her action.  She slowly slid his entire dick into her the head resting gently at the back of her throat.  She then moving slowly on his cock, licking the bottom end with her tongue.  Sean sat back and pressed his head into the pillow. Soon enough she removed her mouth from there and moved back up to mouth.  They kissed gently, rubbing their hands everywhere on each other. Sean then got back on top of Krystal. He then ran his tongue all the way down her body and to the hairless mound that was before him and licked it slowly with his tongue. Krystal moaned in pleasure as Sean bathed her sex with his tongue teasing her with the tip of his tongue. Krystal moaned and ran her hands through Sean's Blond hair with one hand as she clutched at the satin sheets with the other. Then the unexpected feeling of Sean's tongue inside of her she moaned loudly and ran both them hands through her hair as he pleased her.

Krystal let out a loud moan. "Sean you're driving me crazy!" gasped the onyx haired beauty as she squirmed.

Sean came up to her and kissed her passionately as his flaming red eyes met hers before they kissed slowly. Krystal then kissed him back with the intimacy that she had for him. She ran her hands down to his member and started to guide him to her eagerly awaiting sex until Sean stopped her with a kiss.

Krystal then looked at her with flaming red eyes "What?"

Sean then reached into a nightstand and produced a small object wrapped in plastic. He opened the package, produced a circular shaped object, and placed it on top of his member. When he was ready, he entered her with one quick thrust. He slid further in her till he couldn't go no more, Krystal enjoyed the heated feel of the long dick that was in her.  Sean pushed all the way in her and then pulled all the way out until just his prickhead remained.  He slowly pulled out and then slowly drove in.  Krystal felt great and began to moan loudly with every thrust. Sean grunted as he fucked her gently. He loved the feel of her.  Krystal wrapped her hands around Sean and slid them to his ass. She rubbed on the firmness of his ass. Sean liked the feel of her hands there and gave her a kiss on the lips. They stopped kissing and Sean breathed hard against her neck.  He was moaning and telling Krystal how great it felt. Krystal was in another world with Sean inside her. AS Sean thrusted inside her he interlinked his hands with hers as he grunted his eyes glow red with lust and passion. Krystal moaned as she enjoyed each thrust moaning and trying to move with as he thrusted. Sean thrusted even harder as he approached a long awaited orgasm.  Krystal felt a strange feeling inside her vagina as she let out a loud scream.  She was having an orgasm upon Sean's dick.  Sean opened his eyes and watched as she moaned and grabbed on his ass.  Sean closed his eyes again as he felt himself cumming inside of Krystal.  Krystal felt Sean's ass spasming.  He shook and the whole bed was creaking as he thrusted harder in her.  Soon they both stopped moving, relaxing after their incredible orgasm. Sean slowly pulled out of her and rolled to his side as they glow from his eyes faded. Krystal then snuggled up as close as she could to him and laid her head on his chest. Sean just lay there staring up at the ceiling. 

"I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry." He thought before drifted into sleep.

A couple of hours later Celine glided and landed on Sean's Windowsill she opened the window as usual and entered his bedroom. She sat on the bed waiting for her lover to return to her.

"He must taking a shower." She thought as she walked into the bathroom but, saw no water running." He's not a college or Akira's house. Where could he be?" thought the peach colored gargess as she walked back to the bed. She then decided to look around the house since she never saw too much of it. Unless Linda and John went to the movie and May was out of the house. Celine then walked around the house and saw that one of the doors was slightly a jar. She was curious so she peeked in and was shocked at what she saw. There was her lover with another woman all cuddled close together. Celine's heart broke in two she started sobbed she couldn't stay there anymore she immediately ran back to Sean's room, out the window and glided off into the night.

Donovan Mansion 

May 27th

Krystal's room

6:00 a.m.

Sean woke up again and turned to look around when he noticed that he wasn't in his own room. He then saw Krystal sleeping soundly next to him her Black Onyx hair hung over hair like a curtain. Sean immediately crawled out of the bed and sneaked back into his room. He ran into the bathroom and took a shower he then let the water run on top of his head for several minuets. He slumped down in the shower and curled up into the fetus position as images rushed by of his head last night. 

Sean cried pathetically. "Oh, God I'm so sorry Celine." Says Sean before he cried again.

A few hours later Sean came out and got dressed he sat next to Krystal at the table and slowly started to eat. He poked slowly at his breakfast not wanting anything to do it. He watched as Krystal and the rest of them stared at him with concerned looks.

"What?" says Sean as he pulled back some of his blond hair back into a ponytail.

May swallowed slowly "Um, are you okay brother?"

Sean just stared at his sister and snorted "Do I look okay?" 

Krystal then tried touching his hand until Sean pulled away form her.

"Don't you dare touch me bitch!" says Sean with a sneer.

Krystal then belted him a good one across the face that sent Sean stumbling "How dare you call me that?" says the She-Wolf as she snarled.

Sean then wiped the blood off from his chin "You want some bitch! Let's go!" says Sean as his wolfish features started show through.

Linda then stood in between them as she held them away from each other "Stop it! Both of you!" yelled Linda as her eyes glowed blue. "What in the hell has gotten in to you 2?"

Sean just backed off and looked at Krystal with hate and disgust "Why don't you ask her?" snapped Sean.

Krystal's eyes watered up "Sean why are you acting this way. What happened to what we had last night?"

Sean's eyes just flared red like they did last night "There was nothing but, lust last night. There was no loved we just fucked that's all!" snapped Sean.

Krystal just broke away from Linda, ran up stairs, and closed the door behind her.

Linda just casted her gaze upon her son "Sean apologize to her!" demanded Linda.

Sean just pushed her hand away "Stick it! I'm not apologizing to her." Says Sean as he stormed up the stairs and slammed the door.

John and May just blinked as they gave each other quizzical looks.

Akira then walks in with his usual jovial grin and a few sections of his brown hair braided "Hey, Whassup everybody!?"

Akira's met by a harsh stare from all three Donovan's especially Linda.

Akira's smile quickly went into a frown "Um, alright, since I didn't get a program when I walked in what is going on?"

Linda sighed heavily "Dunno Akira it seemed like everything was fine till last night.".Says the She-wolf before she sat down at her seat.

Akira just sat down at Sean's seat "Hey, by the way did any of you noticed the moon last night?"

May just shrugged her shoulders "No, not really I fell asleep late last night."

"Well when I was out studying my mag-,er, school work I noticed that the moon was glowing a blood red color." Says the Black Wolf Mage before pulled back a braided section of his hair.

Linda's eyes lighted up like light bulbs "That's it! Akira you're wonderful!" says Linda as she planted a kiss on his forehead and rushed up stairs.

Akira just stared blankly to at her "Um, thanks."

John and May just still exchange quizzical looks.

Eyrie tower

May 27th

11:35 a.m.

Eternity and Judgement was sparring together in the gym that Xanatos has provided for the both of them in exchange for their babysitting services of Alexander. Eternity dashed forward and tackled her brother she then grabbed him by his hair and suplexed him to the mat's hard surface. Judgement gets up and lands a kick into her stomach, which makes her stumbled back. Judgement then advances forward and attacks with a fury of punches and kicks. Eternity sees an opening in her brother's attack and quickly grabs him by his waist and slams him down to the ground. Eternity tries a body splash attack but Judgement avoided it and attacks furiously with his combination Capoeira and street fighting techniques. Eternity takes a few blows but returns with an another vicious slam and get him into a painful hold. Judgement yells out in pain and quickly counters it, which makes her release the hold. Judgement tries a right cross but Eternity blocks, gets him into a full nelson, and quickly turns it into a slam. Judgement tries to get up but Eternity puts a knee to his throat and poises a fist as she breathes heavily.

"You give?" says Eternity as she tosses back her blond hair.

Judgement just nodded. "I give."

Eternity just gets up and after adjusting her Karate Gi she gives her brother a hand up.  

Judgement then stretches his muscles" So, sis what do you think of what happened last night?" says the brown haired halfing.

Eternity just tied back her blond hair."I hate him for treating mom that way!"

Judgement just quirks an eyebrow at his sister "Really? I don't know I don't think that Father would do such a thing."

Eternity just picked up her duffel bag and walked toward the door and pauses" Of course he would! Listen, I believe father would not do that either. However, why did he do it? I mean he and mom has such a beautiful relationship? Until that little tart came along." 

"I agree dear sister mom would still be happy if she never even showed up in town. But, one thing still tugs at me?" says Judgement before he joined his sister.

Eternity just watched as Judgement cross over to her "What?"

"What do you think that father will do now." says Judgement as he walk past her.

Eternity lets a few blond strands fall in front of her face. "I dunno Judgement. I simply don't know." 

Streets of Manhattan

May 27th

1:35p.m

Krystal walked along the streets slowly with her head down as she walked. Many thoughts ran through her head as she bumped into people on purpose. "Why did he do it? Why did he make love to me last night? Did he not feel the same way that I felt about him? God I do not know what to do anymore." Thought Krystal as she walked into a neighboring Deli.

She ordered a simple sandwhich and fries and sat down at the table as she waited for her name to be called. Kain Bloodstone then walked into the Deli and made his order. Anya couldn't come along cause he was still trying to find the connection between the girl that he met a few nights ago and Nightstone unlimited. He was about to sit by himself when he saw Krystal with her head down. He almost leapt in front of her but when he saw the expression on her face, his joy became sorrow.

"Something wrong?" says Kain as he took a seat.

Krystal looked up at him and shook her head" It's nothing. Oh, by the way thank you for saving me a few nights ago." Says the Onyx beauty before she put her head down.

Kain just tipped her chin back up"You're welcome. Now, tell me what's your name and why were you being chased after?" says the blonde haired youth.

Krystal just stared into the red eyes of Kain "I don't remember my real name. But, my given name is Krystal Donovan and I don't know why those men were chasing after me."

Kain just nods "Listen, when I looked in your eyes a day ago at the Dragon you were filled with so much hope and love. However, now there is nothing but, fear and confusion. Tell me what happened between you and that man last night."

Krystal just shook her head "It's nothing! I thought it was love between us. However, the next day…" Krystal just shudders. "I don't know now." Says the onyx hair beauty before she thought to sob.

Kain leaned over and took her hand "Listen, If he has hurt you in anyway…"says Kain as he clenched his fist.

Krystal saw the rage that was in his eyes and she took his fist "No, its not that I guess I hurt myself thinking I could fall in love. But, right now I need some place to think for awhile." Says Krystal as he brushed away a few strands of her dyed hair.

Kain just smiled "Hey, you can come and stay with me and my sister if you want for a few days.".

Krystal just smiled at him "I'd think that I would like that."

Donovan Mansion

May 27th

4:45p.m

Sean sat inside of his room not moving as he lay there in a fetus position on the bed. His thoughts are flashing by of how he hurt Celine and his small family." She'll never trust me again. I failed her she always counted on me--trusted me to be faithful to her. But, I couldn't." Thought Sean as he drew his legs deeper into his chest and sobbed. Soon his door opened and May stepped in.

"Sean…?" says May as she closed the door behind her.

"Go away!" snapped Sean as he fought back a tear.

"Sean, something is wrong with you I know it! Please talk to me?" says May with concern.

Sean still stayed curled up in his protective ball. "What part of Go away do you not understand?" says Sean as he fought back a few more tears.

"Listen, Sean I'm trying to be understanding here--" started May.

Sean then got out of his ball and looked at her with glowing blue eyes "I do not need _your _fucking sympathy May! Now get out!" says Sean as he pointed a finger to the door.

May then snarled at him "Fine, Be that way then! But, when your're done being a asshole Mom wants to talked to you." Spat May before closing the door.

Sean then lay back on the bed and rolled back into his ball. A few hours later he got up and left his room. He then walked to his mother's study and knocked on the door.

"Come in." says a voice.

Sean walked inside of the room. It was probably one of the largest rooms of the house so far. To the right of him was a small stack of books, which sat in the corner. To the left of him stood was a nightstand with a small lamp on it. In front of him were several rows of books. Sean then walked through the rows as he made his way to the large study in the back of the room. Sean saw his mother sitting at well-furnished chair with a book on her lap. To her left and right were several stacks of book, which lay, either scattered around or opened at a certain point. Behind her was a small desk where even more books sat and like the rest was scattered all over.

Sean walked over to one of the other well-furnished chairs and sat down "You wanted to see me?"

Linda just stared at Sean with her ice-blue eyes"Yes, I did. I think I may know what has caused your mood swings and your deplorable behavior."

Sean then leaned forward in the chair and rested his chin on his hands. "I'm listening."

Linda then closed the book that rested on her lap. "You're suffering from thee Blood Moon."

Sean then raised his chin off his hands "Blood Moon? What is that!?" says Sean as he arched a brow.

Linda just looked at her son "The Blood Moon is a condition that affects werewolves. You, see during a certain time of year the Moon will shine a Crimson Red and any werewolf who saw it would become more crude and vicious than they already where." Says Linda.

Sean then sat back in his seat "Heh, but why hasn't happened to me?" says Sean.

"Because we are different my son. When that priest sealed away our ancestor's primal urges and viciousness it made us superior over "normal" werewolves. However, unfortunately it didn't work all the way. You see for the last 1000yrs. A certain type of moon rises which looks normal to mortal man and woman. However, to people who have magic in their blood like Akira or other werewolves this moon has a certain purpose. This moon somehow has the power to bring out the beast that our ancestors fought so hard to gain control of long ago. Unfortunately you and Krystal are under that moon's influence as we speak."

Sean just stares at her.

"Basically, you have shown the signs of the influence the mean streaks the bad attitude. All signs of your influence under it but, that's not all that comes with the Blood Moon. To some werewolves this moon also signifies the mating season since while under the influence the females will release a scent which only detected by males during the week on which the Blood Moon is said to rise. From then the male who inhales this scent becomes attracted to the female both physically and mentally. The male will also resort to violence easily when he feels that his mate is being threatened. Says Linda as she brushed a few stray strands of hair from her eyes.

Sean just sighs "That is what happened at the club a few days ago." Says Sean under his breath.

"It is said that when the blood moon rises both wolves eyes will glow red instead of the usual blue and they will mate on that night. After the act, they will soon be joined in marriage by there elder. However, one thing does not seem right why aren't you happy with Krystal? Didn't you find her to be suitable mate?" says Linda.

Sean sighs heavily "No, ma it isn't anything like that it's just that--I already have a mate." Says Sean as he bows his head.

Linda just arches her brow "You already have a mate!" Linda then rose from her chair and walked to her son's side. "Why haven't you told us about this?" says Linda, as she looks into her son's ice-blue eyes with her own.

Sean just started to sob again "I'm sorry mom. I meant to tell you but she's different. But' enough of that is their anyway I can I get her to trust me. Since she caught Krystal and I together."

Linda nodded her head "It's up to her and you." Says Linda as she looked at her son.

Sean just sighed and got up "I' hope she does ma. I hope she does." Says Sean before he left the study.

Eyrie Tower

May 27th

5:58p.m

Sean paced around the room nervously like a expectant father would before his child was born. Akira, Eternity and Judgement watched him with concern. They could see the worried look in Sean's eyes as he paced.

Judgement just cleared his throat "Um, Dad?" says the halfing as he rose from his seat.

Sean just stared at him with his eyes full of fear and rejection. "What?" replied the werewolf.

"Listen, I know you didn't mean to do what you did last night. Nevertheless, do you think it was wise to show up here now? I mean when mom came back here she was pretty upset." Says Judgement as his ice-blue eyes matched his.

Sean just sighed heavily as continued to pace "I don't know my son. I just don't know. But, I have to do something I got tell your mother that I'm sorry. I gotta--" Sean is interrupted as he heard the sounds of cracking stone and loud roars filling the sky. Which is followed by Eternity and Judgement's screams as they become gargoyles once again. 

Sean just stared at the entranceway as the Manhattan clan came in most of the gargoyle gave Sean a harsh stare except for Goliath and Hudson as they came in. 

Brooklyn just looked at Sean "What's he doing here?" says the red beaked gargoyle as he crossed his arms.

"I'm here to see my mate are you okay with that brook?" says Sean.

Soon the Arizona clan came out Singe and Zero just looked at Sean but when they see the look into his eyes they just sighed and joined his side. When Blackwing walked out his eyes blazed white and he growled at Sean he then walked to the side and let Celine enter. Celine just walked in and stared at her mate with narrowed eyes.

Sean immediately walked towards her "I can exp--Uhf" says Sean as a right cross by Celine sent him flying into the stone wall behind him making a slight indent." Celine, I'm sorry." Says Sean as he groaned.

Celine's eyes just blazed red "Sorry!? You're sorry! After what you did to me last night your fucking sorry! Sean I can not believe you did this to me you said we would always be together! Celine's eyes start to tear up. "You said that you loved me, was that even true?"

Sean somehow managed to get to his feet "Celine I didn't meant to do it! It was the moon it did something to me, what happened between Krystal and I was an accident!"

Celine just shook her head "No, that wasn't a accident me actually thinking we could be together was an accident?" says Celine as fresh tears streamed down her face. "I don't even want to see you anymore Sean go off and be with Krystal!" says Celine as she runs off.

Sean then is about to run off after when Blackwing catches him and holds him "Hey, let me go Blackwing I gotta talk to her says Sean as he struggled against Blackwing's grip.

"No way!" says Blackwing as he tightens his grip.

Sean's eyes just blazed red as he struggled he than broke Blackwing's hold and landing a devastating roundhouse kick against Blackwing which sent him crashing into a wall. Sean then turned into werewolf as the rest of the gargoyles pounced upon trying to hold him. However, to no avail Sean easily shrugged them off using his strength. Soon Puck and Alexander show up as the sounds of struggling has gotten louder.

"What is going on here!" says Puck looked at the gargoyles struggle with Sean.

Sean then stops struggling as his eyes just stop glowing red he then looks at everyone again. All of sudden his head is racked with pain once again he kneels to the ground and letting out whines and sobs "God, what's happening to me?" says the werewolf and barrels past Puck and his protege.

Alex just blinked as Sean past him "What's wrong with him? Master Puck did you see his eyes?"

Puck nodded noticed. I've seen this condition before in werewolves but, not so much to affect one this way." 

Blackwing got up and felt his Jaw" What do you mean you saw this before?"

Puck floated over to the jet-black Gargoyle "Yes I have seen it happen but, for some reason it's affecting Sean quite differently. I will tell you what's affecting him later but for now we gotta find Sean before he does something drastic?"  Says the Fey as he looks at the rest.

Akira then rose from his seat "But, how do we find him?  He could be anywhere by now!" says the young mage as he looked at Puck.

Goliath then crossed his arms across his chest "Nevertheless we must try and find him. If he got this violent with us, no telling what may happen to anyone else whom crosses his path.

The rest of the gargoyles nodded.

"Wait a minuet we can't all go out on a search what if he comes back here?" says Singe.

Angela just looked at the dragon-goyle and turned back to the others" He's right you know why don't some of us stay while the rest of us search."

Blackwing just nodded "All right, Zero and Eternity shall come with me while Singe and Judgement will wait here."

Goliath then unfurled his lavender wings "Broadway, Lexington and Bronx will stay here while the rest of us goes off." Says the lavender giant as he walks to the castle's parapets.

Puck just floated past him "Alex, Akira and myself will help also."

Goliath just nodded at the fey as he floated past him. Alex soon took the air and floated. Akira looked as both of them floated freely in the air. Soon all of the gargoyles have leapt off the parapets and into the night.

Alex then floated over to Akira "C'mon that ain't much time!"

Akira just frowned and looked at him "I don't know how to float." Says the young mage as he looked at the ground.

Alex then floated around him in circles "Aw, C'mon it is easy just let you mind drift and your body will follow." says the red-haired youth as he turned to his mentor. "Right Puck!"

Puck just nodded. "That's all you gotta do Akira."

Akira just looked at them both "Alright, I'll try!" Akira then sighed and relaxed for a while. Soon he felt a strange tingling in his body and he slowly felt his feet leave the ground. Akira opened his eyes and he saw himself floating several feet above the ground. "Cool! I did it! But, how do I move?" says Akira as he floated there.

Alex just giggled "You just your body to propel yourself like this!" says the red-haired youth as he thrusted his body across the room. "See it's kinda like swimming in a pool!"

Akira then nodded and thrusted himself forward across the room. "Wow! That was cool!" says Akira with a smile

"Good! Floating lesson is over now let's find Sean!" says the Fey as he floated out into the night sky with his protege behind him.

"Hey! Wait for me!" yelled Akira as he floated after them.

Singe just waved to the leaving trio "Good luck!"

Nightstone Unlimited

May 27th

11:32p.m

Demona walked into Servaruis lab and looked around she saw that Servaruis was at the Tank, which housed the body of Leo in its prison of chemicals. 

Demona strode up silently next to Servaruis "How is our subject?" says the blue-skinned gargess as she looks at him.

Servaruis then smiled as he turned his head towards her. "It's all done. The only thing to do is to release him." Says Servaruis as he walked to the side and manipulated a few switches.

Demona watched as the liquid drained out of the tank and Leo was lowered to the floor. Leo sat there in a kneeled position with his short grayish hair covering his eyes.

Servaruis then pressed a button on the control panel and spoke into a mike "Leo, can you hear me?"

Leo lifted his head and stared at the dark blue gargess that stood before him dark blue eyes stared back into hers. "Yes, Dr. Servaruis."

Demona just looked at Leo "Let's see if our experiment is a success or not." Says the red haired gargess as she continued to stare.

Servaruis just pressed the button on the microphone "Sure Ms. Destine your now found power."

Leo nodded and stood and let out a primal growl soon his body mass became larger and he shot up 2 inches. His white skin quickly became covered in tanned fur and lion tail erupted from his spine. His face extended slightly to a form of the head and mustard colored mane sprouted from the sides and covered his ears. When the transformation was complete Leo was a 6'8 Lion-man.

Servaruis chuckled and pressed the button on the microphone "Okay, Leo turn back." Says Servaruis with a chuckle.

Leo nodded and slammed his fist into his hand and turned back to his normal form.

Demona just stood they're awed as she looked at Leo "Very good work Servaruis! Do you think that you could replicate the process for me?" says the blue-skinned gargess as she looked at him.

Servaruis just smirked "It'll take time but, it could be done." Says Servaruis.

Demona smiled and steepled her fingers "Excellent!" she said with a smile.

Alleyways of Manhattan

May 27th

11:59p.m

Sean is just sitting there as he tries to sort what has happened to his life he reaches up and touches the area of his face where Celine hit him. Sean is silent for a while as he rocks back and forth in the trash-strewn alleyway. Soon the sounds of footsteps could be hard and Sean looked and saw Kain Bloodstone wearing a white dress shirt and black slacks standing in the alleyway. Sean stood up as the man walked toward him.

Long strands of blond hair hang lightly in front of Kain's crimson red eyes" Are you Sean D.?"

Sean then wiped away a tear from his eye "What does a Bloodstone want from me?"

Kain then picked up Sean and pushed him against the wall "Listen, here buddy boy that woman you were with last night. What did you so to her?"

Sean then pushed Kain off the black and gold FUBU shirt he wore "What's it to you? Wait I got a better question: How did you find me?"

Kain then looked at Sean with a sneer." I saw you wandering the streets and I followed you from there. But, that is not important that woman or Krystal as you so aptly named her is being chased by Nightstone Unlimited."

Sean looks shocked again "Nightstone Unlimited? What would they want with Krystal?" says Sean as he clenched his fist.

Kain then frowned "I dunno why! But, I do know they are after her." He said as he ran a hand through his blond hair.

Sean then blinked twice as the pain in his jaw resided a little "Why should I believe you!" 

Kain looked up at Sean and walked away" Listen, I'm trying to help you here! I know about _your_ special ability and talent and frankly I don't give a rat's ass about that! What _I_ care about is what did you do to that girl? She looked so sad when I saw her today."

Sean just snorted as he raised a brow "So you know about me huh? Well, basically I'll tell you this: What happened to Krystal and I is our buisness so butt out!".

Kain just narrowed his eyes at Sean

Sean regained his composure and walked towards him" Why are you so protective of Krystal anyway? Are you her family or something?"

Kain just shook his head" No! I'm just a guy who doesn't want to see her get hurt. That's why I'm keeping her safe until Nightstone quits their search."

Sean just smiled cruelly well, while you're at it make sure you keep her out of my life! It is already fucked up enough as it is!" says Sean as he left the alleyway.

Kain just watches Sean leave he then returned his attention to his own thoughts as he left the alleyway "She was actually in love with that guy? What was she thinking?"

After two nights of searching neither the gargoyles nor Akira could find Sean or Krystal. Basically Krystal has been spending her time with both Kain and Anya and they are becoming good friends. While Sean's whereabouts go about unknown as if he has totally fallen off the face of the earth.

Fast-food Restaurant

May 29th

3:45 p.m.

Kain and Krystal were enjoying a late lunch. Kain told her about his raising and things like that, as Krystal listened. During the meal Krystal leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek. Kain nearly choked on his fries when she kissed him. Krystal just smiled at him while Kain returned the gesture.

"So, Kain, what are we doing after this?" says Krystal as she sipped on her soda.

Kain then smiled "Well, I was thinking about taking you to the movies and maybe do a little shopping afterwards?"

"That sounds good." Says Krystal said with smile then she frowned again "But, I'm still worried about Sean are you sure you haven't seen him?"

Kain sighs heavily "I haven't since that meeting him in the alley _which_ was by chance even the police has been looking also and from what Anya told me they haven't turned up a damn thing. For all I could now he could be dead by now." 

Krystal sighs and pushes her plate away "I think I lost my appetite."

Kain then sighs "Jeez, Krystal what hold does this Sean guy have over you? Don't you like hanging with Anya and me?" says Kain as he brushed a few strands of blond hair out of his face.

Krystal just looked at him "He doesn't have a hold over me! He's a good friend damn it! Don't you ever worry about someone you care about?" says the onyx haired beauty as she looks at him.

Kain just blinked" I'm sorry Krys. I do care about a lot of things. Listen why don't we see if we can find him."

Krystal smiled "Yeah, let's!" says Krystal as she grabs him and runs out of the restaurant.

As the two of them left the restaurant a man reading the paper put his paper down and put his collar to his mouth.

"There just left the restaurant Dr. Servaruis" says the man.

"Are you sure it's her?" crackled Servaruis.

"Yeah, It's her! There's no mistaking it I captured her myself. No amount of hair dye in the world could disguise her scent." 

"Good, Leo now follow them. See where she goes and I'll send a team when you confirmed their location." Crackled a voice over the radio.

"Yes, sir." Says Leo as he leaves the restaurant in haste.

Eyrie Tower

May 29th

8:00p.m

May Donovan slowly pads into the tower with a very sad look on her face she looks around and sees that no one's there. She pads around across to the entertainment room she sees Lexington sitting at his computer tapping away. 

"Hey, Lexi" says May sadly.

"Oh, hey May! How are you feeling?" says Lexington as he turns around in his chair.

"I'm feeling terrible Lex it's like my whole world is falling apart." Says May as she sits down.

"Still feeling sorry over your brother huh?" says the olive-colored gargoyle as he looks at he sits next to her.

"Yeah…It's like everything was going all for the better that is until Krystal and Sean slept together." Says May.

"I know some of us still can't believe that your brother would do something like that. " Says Lexington.

May nods "I've known Sean for all of my life and I _know_ that my brother would not cheat on his mate." Says May.

Lexington nods.

"By the way Lexi where's Celine?" says May.

"She is in her room crying poor girl. I wish we could do something to help but, what?" says Lexington as he strikes a thinking pose.

"Probably I should talk to her." Says May.

"Alright, I'll show you." Says Lex as he leaps off the couch.

May nods and follows.

Lexington then leads her to particular wing of the castle where Xanatos has private suites set up for each gargoyle. These suites allow gargoyles to have their privacy when they need it. Lexington then raps on the door to Celine's suite.

"What is it?" says Celine.

May then leans close to the door. "Hell, Celine? It's me May we have to talk.".

"Come in." says Celine.

"Good luck." Says Lexington as he plods off.

May then enters Celine's room and looks around. To her left was a large dresser, which was used to store various articles of clothing. To the right was a nightstand with vase on top of it. At the far end of the room was a window, which let the moon shine in brightly. In the center of the room was Celine sitting on a king-sized bed trying to fight back her tears.

May then walks up to the bed and sits down "Celine? Please talk to me!" says May as she wraps her arm around the peach gargess.

Celine then looks at her with those Emerald green eyes "Oh, May I feel like such a fool."

"C'mon Celine you are not a fool. It's just that every couple has their differences and arguments you can not let this get to you." Says May.

"I know but, why did he sleep with her? Did I do something wrong?" says Celine.

"Hun, you didn't do anything wrong and neither did Sean. Did he at least come and apologize to you?" Says May.

"Yeah, he did he tried to explain and I hit him." Says Celine.

"You hit him? Why in the world did you do that?" says May.

"I dunno, It was just when I saw him and Krystal together. It was like he balled our relationship and threw it away like it was nothing." Says Celine.

"That's bullshit Celine you know and I know that Sean would _never_ hurt you." Says May.

"Yeah, but, why did he do it?"

Soon the door opens up and Puck floats in. "I'm sorry to interrupt you 2 in your little conversation but, I want to tell you what caused Sean to do what he did."

"Well what happened?" says May.

"Have either of you heard of the Blood Moon?" says Puck.

Both girls just shake their heads.

"Well, then let me explain it to you." Says Puck.

Kain and Anya's Apartment

May 29th

9:35p.m

Krystal walks into the living room of the Bloodstone twins after spending a long day of searching for Sean with Kain. She felt depressed about what has happened between them. She was wearing white raglan baseball tee with dark blue leisure plants. She walked to the couch and took a seat and clicked on the TV

Krystal just blew a couple of strands of her onyx hair away from her face. "Probably. I shall call the Donovan's and tell them I'm alright." She thought. 

All of a sudden, the door to the lavish Apartment was kicked opened and a dozen troopers stormed in with their weapons drawn. Soon Leo walked in behind him who had a confident smile on his face.

"Come on woman! The Doc wants to see you." Says Leo with a smile.

Krystal just looked at all the men clad in black with their weapons pointed at her. There was no way she could take them all on by herself. She then felt hopelessness sink in she was about to raise her hands when all of sudden a howl is heard. Leo was about to turn around when a fist met hi jaw and sent him flying across the room in to the wall. Before the other soldiers could react, they find them selves kissing the ground. Krystal then looked at her savior it was Sean. Sean was wearing a short-sleeved dark blue, light blue, and white shirt, Dark blue jeans and timberlands. His blond bangs hung over his glowing blue eyes as he looked at his defeated opponents.

Krystal almost leapt into Sean's arms when she saw him "Sean! You're all right!"

Sean just looked at her "No, time for reunions now we got get out of here!" says Sean as he ran out with Krystal behind him.

Sean ran to the stairs and went down them. Krystal just followed. She watched as Sean took out the armed guards that were a flight below them with ease. A couple of minuets later Sean and Krystal emerged form the door and sprinted into the parking lot. Sean then ran to his awaiting car, opened a door, and got in with Krystal a second behind him. The Black Chevy Suburban tore out of the parking lot and into the streets of Manhattan. 

Krystal then turned to Sean "How did you find me?"

Sean just pointed to his nose "I sniffed you out! I was coming out up to apologize to you when I noticed one of those men in black patrolling outside. By the way could you do me a favor and call Elisa from my cell phone. It's in the glove box."

Krystal nodded and went into the glove box and took out the cell phone and started to dial it. "Wait a minuet your mother and sister are both werewolves and so am I. If you could have sniffed me out this easily how come we couldn't?"

Sean chuckles "If you didn't notice I'm one too I could smell y'all coming from a mile away so I just stayed on my toes."

"Oh, so I see. By the way what should I tell Elisa if she answers?" says Krystal with the receiver to her ear.

"Tell her that you're calling for me. Tell her to bring you-know-who to Central Park. She'll understand." Says Sean as he saw a couple of Black Vans show up in his rear view mirror.

Krystal nodded and started to relay the message to Elisa.

Central Park

May 29th

10:00p.m

Sean's Truck screams through the streets with several black vans behind. A black-clad figure appears out of the side of the van and points his weapon at the tires of Sean's truck and fires. The blue beam hits the tire of the van to totally destroying the wheel. The truck fishtails and rolls over several times before it comes to a stop. Krystal opens the door of the truck and climbs out. Sean gets out of the truck also and they continue on foot toward Central Park, which is just across the street. The vans just stop at Sean's truck and get out to pursue them on foot with Leo right behind them. Sean and Krystal quickly make their way into the center of the park.

Sean then looks back and sees the soldiers making their way towards them." Shit! They're coming!"

Krystal just turns to Sean "What do we do?"

Sean eyes just glow a light blue "We fight!"

Krystal nods.

A few seconds later Leo and his men show up and face the two wolves. There was 24 men standing there with their laser weapons aimed on both Sean and Krystal. Leo then steps forward through the soldiers and smiles again.

"Hand over the girl." Says Leo.

Sean just growls "No way! There's no way I'm letting you have Krystal!" says the young werewolf as he struck a fighting stance.

Leo just laughed out loud "You think you can take us all on? My men would ventilate you before you could move a finger." Says Leo before he smiled again.

"I rather die on my feet like a man than on my knees like a coward!" says Sean.

Leo just smiled and flicked a few strands of gray hair out of his eyes "Fine! Then. He then turned to the group of soldiers "Men! Kill the boy and bring the girl to me." Says Leo as he walked behind him.

Before the soldiers could react, an inhuman screech was heard through the air. The soldiers looked up and saw a Celine drop from the sky and into the midst of their party followed by Broadway, Bronx, and Blackwing. The men were about to fire on the new visitors when both Sean and Krystal barreled into them from behind. Celine landed a vicious roundhouse across the face of one man. While Blackwing destroyed a gun of another soldier before he was uppercut by Broadway. Bronx pounced on another soldier. While a jump, kick by Sean took another solider down. Within minuets, Leo's group was lying on the ground moaning as the Sean and the rest stand victorious.

Broadway just looked at Sean "Good to see you again!" says the turquoise gargoyle.

Sean just smiled at him "Thanks Broadway but, let's save the formalities until we get back to the castle.

Leo just smiled at the group "I must applaud you. You gargoyles are much more amazing in person. It's too bad I'm going have to kick your asses!."

Celine just looked at Leo as she stood next to Sean "Oh, yeah do you think you can take all of us on?"

Leo smiled. "My dear you have no idea." Says Leo as he turns into a lion-man.

Blackwing gasped "How in the hell did he do that?"

Sean just growled "I'm tired of this talking just bring it your highness!" yelled Sean.

Leo just roared "With pleasure!" says the lion man before he lunged towards them.

Sean tried a lunge also but an uppercut by Leo sends him flying. Celine tries another roundhouse kick but Leo blocks her kick, and counters with a right cross. Broadway rushes in only to be knocked down by a sweep by the lion man. Leo was about pounce on him until Krystal tackled him in mid-air when they both hit the ground Krystal shifts into her werewolf form and starts to fight him. AS Krystal fights him Bronx tries to pounce Leo from behind but Leo beats him to the punch with a back fist that sends the Gardog down to the ground. Krystal then lands a kick deep into Leo's stomach, which is followed by a roundhouse that sends him spinning to the ground. Sean then turns into a werewolf, leaps into the air and tries to land on top of Leo. However, Leo grabs the Werewolf by the neck and slams him hard into the ground. Celine then dashes forward, hits Leo with a devastating uppercut followed by a left cross, a kick to the ribs, and finishes it with a drop kick. Leo than stumbles back into the awaiting arms of Broadway who grabs him from behind and slams him into the ground. Blackwing pounces Leo and drives his knee deep into the ribs of Leo breaking them. Leo roars and pain and knocks Blackwing off with an Uppercut. Leo then gets back up holding his side Sean then lands a jump kick across his face followed by a back fist by Krystal. Leo stumbles into the waiting fist of Celine who uppercuts him. Leo then falls to the ground and struggles to get up.

Celine then looks at Leo "Give it up! This fight is over."

Leo then coughs up blood "You…talk…to….much.." says Leo as he stumbles to his feet and strikes another fighting stance "I will kill you all!" roared the Lion man.

Soon all of sudden a blow surge of light rips through the body of Celine. Celine then looks at the hole in her side "Sean…?" Celine then collapses to the ground. The gargoyles and Krystal run and check on Celine while Leo gets away. Sean looks to were the shot came from and sees a soldier trying to creep away into the forest that is until he is taken out by a flying pounce by Krystal. She then drags him back to where the rest of the soldiers lay. He returned his attention back to Celine when she spoke weakly.

"S…s…ean…..?"

Sean then pushed his way past the gargoyles and took her taloned hand. "Celine?" says Sean as he looked at her.

Blackwing just looked at the two and tapped Broadway the shoulder "We better go and get some help,"

The Turquoise gargoyle just nodded and took off with Bronx following them.

Sean then took off his short-sleeved shirt and wrapped Celine's wound as best, as he could. As he wrapped her wound Celine raised up a talon to the side of his face "Sean….there was something I wanted to tell you….."

Sean then hushed her "Please Celine don't speak." Says Sean.

Celine swallowed hard "No, It's just that Puck told me what was happening to you and why you did what you did. I felt so sorry that I overreacted that day. I know that you would have never cheated on me…."

Sean then gripped her talons as tears stained his fur. "I'm sorry too Celine but, please don't speak."

Celine's eyes start to water "I'm afraid I'm going have to leave you Sean…"

Sean rubbed the side of her face with his paw "Uh-huh no way Celine I lost you once. I am not losing you again!"

"My, love…."Says Celine.

"My, Mate…." Says Sean as he kissed her softly.

Krystal just watched as the two lovers kissed from what looks it might be for their last time. "Is this why Sean acted the way he did after what happened between us? I mean look at them they were meant to be together and I almost came in between that. Jeez and now because of me Sean is goona lose the love of his life forever." Krystal just stared as the two lovers broke their kiss and stared at each other. Soon Akira appeared in a green flash of light, rushed over to Celine, and started to heal her injuries. Celine just smiled up at Sean and Sean returned the smile. He then looked over at Krystal and smiled. Krystal just smiled back at Sean for some strange reason.

A few hours later the police came and took away the defeated soldiers. Celine made it until sunrise thanks to Akira. The next day Sean returned home to his family, while Krystal stayed with Kain and Anya. 

Donovan Mansion

May 30th

8:00p.m

The Donovan's have just finished a another delicious meal. As Sean finishes his meal he stands up and faces his family.

"Mom, Dad, May. I have a announcement to make." Says Sean.

John just looks at his son "Well, go ahead son were listening."

Sean sighs heavily "I'm leaving the house tomorrow." Says Sean as he moves back a few stray strands of hair.

May stands up "But, Sean why are you leaving?" says the youngest wolf.

Sean just looks at his sister "Listen, the last few days has been too hectic for me. For most of my life I thought that I had complete control of the beast that lurks inside of me." Sean then looks at May and sighs. "That is until now I've have learned more about myself this week that a lifetime of training ever could."

Linda then looks at her son "Sean, are you sure this is wise?"

Sean then looked at his mother "Yes. I feel that this is the right thing to do."

Linda nodded see."

John then looked at Sean "What about your grades Sean? Finals are still a few days away. Don't you think that your grades will suffer if you do not take them?"

Sean nodded "Already taken care of I asked my teachers if I could take my finals early since I will not be here for finals week. Of course, each of them agreed to this--" says Sean.

"So that is why you were gone for 2 days! You were taking finals?" says May.

Sean nods.

May then looks at her mother "Ma, can't you do something to change his mind?".

Linda shakes her head and stands." I wish I could May, but, Sean has made up his mind he's a man now." She then turns her head to Sean "When are you leaving?"

"Some time tomorrow." Says Sean.

"Alright, well I hope you find the answers to you questions on your journey. By the way what about Krystal, have you found her." Says Linda.

Sean nods. "She is staying with Akira. She also wishes to come along with me."

"Well, I guess she can go. Probably she can find out who she is on your journey." Says Linda.

"Well, I gotta go and get ready to leave. I'll see you later." Says Sean as he leaves.

After three hours of packing, Sean is ready to leave whenever he is ready. Sean decides to take a shower and catch some shut-eye. As Sean showers a winged figure lands on his window and silently enters. The figure looks at the bag and examines it for a while before putting it down. The winged figure hears the water running from the shower. The figure sneaks in silently and closes the door behind him. The figure stands and admires Sean's shadow through the shower curtain. The figure removes it's clothing, capes it's wings and tosses it the floor and steps inside the shower.

"Hello, Sean." Says a female voice seductively.

Sean turns around and sees a nude Celine behind him "Celi--mmmffff" says Sean as Celine wraps her arms around his neck.

"Mmmmm…Celine I have--". 

Celine put a talon to her ebony lover's lips. "Shhh…. You'll ruin the moment…" whispered Celine as she kissed him again.

Sean wraps his arms around Celine's waist as they continued to kiss. Celine opened her mouth and let Sean's tongue inside her mouth as they continued to kiss. Celine caressed Sean's muscular back as they continued. Sean then ran his hands down to a gargoyle's spot and touched it lightly. Celine tilted her head back as she moaned exposing her neck to Sean. As Sean caressed her spot, he kissed on her neck sweetly.

"Oh, Sean…." She gasped

Sean then stops caressing her spot and massages her breast while playing with her hard nipples. Celine moans again and runs her talons through his wet hair as he does this. Sean then crouched slightly and teased her nipples with his tongue. Celine moaned and leaned against the tiled wall as she moaned the water rushing over both of them. Sean then ran his tongue all the way down to her hairless mound. He then licked at it playfully making Celine moan loudly again.. He continued to lick and tease her valley. Celine moaned loudly, her talons dig into the bathroom wall putting holes into tiles. She wanted Sean so bad but her mouth couldn't find the words. Sean then smiled and slowly stuck his tongue inside of her. Celine let out a loud moan her eyes blazed red her wings spread out and laid flat against the cold and wet bathroom wall. 

"Sean! You're driving me crazy!" says Celine as she moans deeply.

After pleasing her, Sean comes up, kisses her passionately Celine returned her kiss deeply, and then kissed his chest. She slowly ran her talons down all the way to his hardening member.

"Now it's my turn." Says Celine Seductively.

Celine soon took Sean's member in her taloned hand gently and started tug at slowly. Sean moaned as her soft hands did their magic. Celine than kissed the head slightly making her lover moan. She kissed it delicately once more before taking it into her mouth. Sean dropped a hand and ran his hands through her wet brown hair as she continued. Celine looked up at her lover with her emerald green eyes she knew that she was making feel good. After she was done she came up and planted a kiss on his lips. Sean then turns around so Celine faced the wall as he kissed her. 

Sean then stared into her eyes and smiled "You ready?"

Celine nodded "Yes, let us be one!"

Sean lifted one of her legs to his waist as he entered her slowly. Celine moaned as she wrapped her arms around Sean's neck, and her legs around his waist. Sean then steadies himself with one hand on the wall as he started to thrust. Celine moaned and gripped tighter as he does. Sean moaned as he felt her grip tighten around as he thrusted. It felt so good when he was inside of her he knew that Celine was the only woman for him. Sean thrusted harder inside her as he let a moan escape his lips. Celine returned his moans as she desperately tried to hold herself back. An hour has well passed and Sean felt himself build towards climax his muscles tightened as he thrusted harder and faster inside her. Celine moaned loudly as she felt her self-build, she gritted her teeth she didn't want to climax. She knew if she came she wouldn't see him again. For a time, she wanted this moment to last longer. However, her body gave as she let out a loud moan as she climaxed. Sean climaxed with her and let his creamy seed flow in side her for maybe a final time_._

They both sat there in the shower panting heavily they both romantically linked together. Celine's head rested lightly on Sean's shoulder she then felt Sean move and she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Where are you going?" says Celine.

Sean chuckles "If I don't move I'm going to be a prune." Says Sean.

Celine then smiles "Allow me." With the use of her tail, she turns off the shower.

"Thanks. I see that tail of yours is very useful" Says Sean.

Celine smiles "You don't know the half of it?" Then her smile turns into a frown as her eyes tear up. "Oh, Sean….."

Sean then tilts her chin up so there eyes meet "Celine, I am going to have to leave tomorrow."

Celine eyes tears up "I don't want you to leave me Sean! I'll come with you." 

Sean sighs. "Celine, this is something I have to do on my own. Besides your clan here needs you."

"No, I need _you_! You are part of my clan and we do not abandon each other!"

Sean "Listen, Celine what happen this week was a big wake-up call for me. I thought I was in control and I knew my destiny now. But, after all this I do not know anymore."

Celine just looks at him.

"Listen, basically this journey is to basically to discover who I am you know. Am I Sean Donovan or am I Ignautius Xenotone. I believe this journey will help me determine that."

"Celine then kisses him and lets out a moan as she gets off of him "Will, you come back to me?"

Sean then stands up and stretches "Of course I'll come back because you know what?"

Celine then exits the shower "What?"

Sean then kisses her slowly as he exits. "Cause we are meant to be together that I _am_ sure of," says Sean as he kisses her and pulls her into his embrace.

Donovan Mansion (Linda's Study)

May 31st

3:15p.m

Sean paced around the room as he waited for his mother to arrive. Soon the door open and Linda stepped inside. She walked up to Sean carrying a small envelope and a picture. She then sat down into her seat and motioned Sean to sit also. 

Sean sat down in the chair and looked at his mother "What is this about?"

Linda then bows her head "My son there is a secret that I have been keeping form you for some time know. But, now after what happened this week I think the time is right."

"What is it?" says Sean with concern.

"Sean how long have you know John?" says Linda.

"Well, since I was 3. Where are you going with this." Says Sean as he looks at her with perplexed look.

Linda sighs" Sean, John is not your father." Says Linda as she bows her head.

Sean then stands up as quick as he could "What! What are you talking about?"

"What I'm saying is John was never your father he was my boyfriend--" says Linda.

Sean then buried his face into his hands as he looked back at his mother with a lost look on his face. 

"Your father was part of the U.S Air Force. His name was Capt. Lenard Braddock." Says Linda as she handed the picture too him.

Sean took the picture and looked at it. There was a picture of a man in his early 20's with his handsome clean-shaven face and his dark-blue eyes. His Blond hair hung in bangs at the side of his face and he wore dark green jumpsuit, which was zipped, down to his muscular chest. Next to him stood a young woman of similar age her blond hair was French-braided and hung over her shoulder. She wore a long blue skirt, which hung over her slightly protruding belly.

"That picture was taken when I was pregnant with you. Oh, should have seen his face when you were born Sean." Says Linda as she let out a reminiscing sigh.

"What happened?" says Sean.

Linda sighs heavily "He disappeared in a training run over the Atlantic few days after your birth. I cried myself to sleep every night praying to God that he would bring him home safely. However, to no avail they found the remains of his plane in the Atlantic. They said that the plane's engine failed before he went down…" Linda just stopped and let a tear fall. "This is all I have that's left of him." She then handed the dog tags over to him.

Sean took the dog tags reluctantly "Ma…why are you telling me this?"

Linda then looked into her son's icy-blues with her own "I mean to tell you. But, with you leaving me now. I thought I should do this."

Sean then rose from his seat and hugged his mother "I'll be back ma. I'll promise you that".

Linda just embraced her son "Your, welcome my son. Now before you go on your journey I suggest that you see your cousin Devraon and his wife Mina in North Dakota. I think that they could help you on your journey." Says Linda.

Sean then kisses his mother sweetly on the cheek "Good-bye Ma." Says Sean as he walked off. 

Linda then kisses him back "Good-bye my son." Says Linda as she watched the study door close.

EPILOUGE:

Streets of Manhattan

May 31st

7:00p.m

     A light rain has fallen on Manhattan pelting the streets and the citizens with monster-sized droplets. Many of the citizens hurried through the streets ducking for cover while cars sped by splashing the pedestrians with water. A man walking along the streets wearing a black trenchcoat and a black hat made his way through the hurried citizens. He stopped at a small coffee shop with the word "Joe's" glowed in neon letters. In the store's window was a sign that Read: JOE'S WELCOMES GARGOYLES AND PIT MEMBERS. The man smiled at that sign and walked inside the store and looks around. The store looked like a regular coffee shop with tables and booths all colored in green. What's even more surprising there are specially made booths for gargoyles but the place looks empty right now.

"Hmmm…must be the rain." Thought the man. 

"Hey! Welcome to Joe's" says a middle-aged man with brown hair as he was cleaning the counter top.

"Hello, Joe" Says the man as he removed his Trenchcoat which revealed a black turtleneck sweater, leather pants and long black boots.

"Man, It's really coming down out there!" says Joe.

The man just nodded and removed his black hat revealing his long blond hair. "It sure is!" says the man.

"Sean! What are you doing out in this weather?" says Joe.

"Thinking." Replied Sean Donovan as he sat down at a table with a sigh.

"About what?" says Joe.

"Let's just say it's been a very hectic week for me Joe. Can I have my usual." 

Joe just nodded and poured Sean a cup of ginseng tea and placed it on the table. "So tell me man what happened?".

Sean sighed and twirled the light green liquid with a spoon. "It's nothing?"

"Problems with your Gargoyle girlfriend?" says Joe as he throws a couple of hamburger patties on the grill and proceeds to cook.

"You could say that."

"Well, tell me man I'm all ears!" 

"All right it all started a few days ago when I this girl named Krystal showed up on my doorstep…..."Started Sean.

After relaying all what happened to Sean this, week Joe sat there dumbfounded "Holy Shit!" says Jon as the burgers started to burn and he tended to him.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Says Sean as he took a sip.

Soon the door jingled from the back as two figures strode in through their entrance. One of them was Celine the other one Krystal.

"Hello, Celine." Says Joe as he served Sean his meal.

Celine just nodded at Joe, walked up to Sean, and took a seat next to her lover while Krystal watched.

"What are you doing here?" says Sean.

"I have come to say good-bye Sean." Says Celine.

"How, did you find me?" says Sean as he took another sip.

Krystal just pointed to her nose "I sniffed ya out!" says the onyx hair beauty.

Sean just chuckles "I see. Your skill has improved! I'm impressed, so are you ready to go?" says Sean as he looks at her.

Krystal nodded.

Sean then finished his tea and stood up. "Hey, Joe can you make that a burger to go? I have train to catch."

Joe nodded and prepared it for him.

Celine kisses Sean passionately as she wrapped her wings and tail wrapped around him cocoon them in a heated embrace. "Good-bye my love". Says Celine as she broke their kiss.

"Here I want you to have this." Says Sean as he took off a necklace he wore around his neck. He then put around his lover's neck and kissed her back.

"Sean your amulet?" says Celine as she looked at him.

"Yeah, I want you to have it as a promise…" says Sean as he looks at her.

"Promise?" says Celine.

"A promise that I will come back to you Celine and that we will be together." Says Sean.

"Celine nods and kisses her lover one final time on the lips and backs away. "Good-bye."

""Good-bye." Says Sean as he grabs his things and walks out into the rain followed by Krystal. Celine watches as Sean and Krystal walks out in to the distance. She then turns to leave and looks back at the wolf's head pendant.

"I love you Sean." Says Celine before exiting through the back.

The End.

Praise or flairs you know what to do.

"


End file.
